<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of Space and Time by ArkhamKn1gh7, FandomQueen10325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694674">All of Space and Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKn1gh7/pseuds/ArkhamKn1gh7'>ArkhamKn1gh7</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325'>FandomQueen10325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of Time and Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU for series 11, F/F, F/M, I have no idea what I’m doing, TARDIS - Freeform, Team TARDIS, does anyone even read tags?, fam - Freeform, rated mature for language and other stuff, series 11 rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKn1gh7/pseuds/ArkhamKn1gh7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is series 11 rewritten with an added twist, You! It starts at the beginning of series 11 and ends... I have no idea. This is my first fanfic to be posted.</p><p>Basically just rewrote series 11 with the reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of Time and Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Woman Who Fell to Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fiction to ever be posted. You can find the same thing on my Wattpad if you rather read there. My Wattpad is ArkhamKn1gh7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tardis shook violently I stumbled through the corridors making my way back to the console room. The Doctor had wanted time alone before he regenerated. I understood, having been through this with him quite a few times I gave him his peace. I gripped the railing as the Tardis shook again this time sparks flying and flames growing high as streams of regeneration energy shot from the Doctor. “Doctor!” I yelled as his form collapsed to the floor. I ran over to his side to see he, was actually a she now. That was going to take some time to get used to.</p><p>She stood up and looked between me and the monitor. A grin on her face as she looked around once again. “Oh brilliant.” She said before pushing a but on the console. The Tardis flipped and my fingers caught the grating as books fell past me. The Doctor’s hand slipped from the grating and I used one of my own to catch her.</p><p>“I’ve got you!” I said her worried look of falling went away and she grinned at me. I smiled back before I felt my own hand slip off the grating. I looked up and watch my fingers slowly slip off. </p><p>“Let go of me! Save yourself and let me go!” She said. I looked down and shook my head.</p><p>“Never. If we fall we fall together!” I let go of the grating and we slid down towards the doors. They flew open and the Doctor and I were falling from thousands of feet in the air. I still held onto her hand as we flailed in the air. As we neared the ground the Doctor pulled me to her chest. There was a loud crash and sudden pain but we stopped falling. It was dark and the sounds of electricity all around us. I used what little strength I had to push myself up and off of the Doctor. I rolled on my back and she jumped to her feet panting.</p><p>“What?” She asked the small group of people who were starting to stare at us. The Doctor turned around and grabbed an electrical cable and shocked the weird ball of wires. When it collapsed on the floor she offered me a hand and I accepted it. “Should buy us a few seconds.” She pulled me to my feet and looked me over checking for wounds. No matter the regeneration she still cared about my safety first. I glanced from the Doctor to the group of people. She did the same before looking up at the hole in the ceiling from where we fell. “Oh yeah, long story. Doors?”</p><p>“Locked shut.” The woman at the front said. </p><p>“We’ll see about that.” She searched her coat for her sonic, but found nothing. “No sonic. Empty pockets I hate empty pockets!” She groaned and turned to me. “You don’t happen to have a sonic on you by chance?”</p><p>“No, but I think we are about to have much more to worry about than empty pockets!” I said moving behind the Doctor as the creature became active again. I stood back with the group. “Hello I’m (Y/n) lovely to meet you all.”</p><p>“Yeah you too.” The man at the back said turning to watch the Doctor. I turned to watch as well as the Doctor tried to reason with the creature.</p><p>“What are you?” She asked and it shot a bolt of lightning to the side of her. My heart seized in my chest, pumping blood an adrenaline through out my body. “Whoa, okay. Don’t like questions, more the private type. I get that.” It moved around her zapping electoral energy everywhere. One of the men in the group I was in was cornered between the seats as it got closer to him. </p><p>I put my arms out to the rest of the group and held them back. “Get it away from me!” He whimpered.</p><p>“All of you stay very still.” The Doctor said and as she slowly approached it. I did the same before she put her hand up and told me to stop.</p><p>“But I can help.” I said and she shook her head. I wasn’t a child! </p><p>“It’s gonna kill us!”</p><p>“It would’ve done that already.” I replied to help keep him calm. I suppose the best thing I could do now was to help keep the situation calm and somewhat controlled. “You’re gonna be fine, trust me.”</p><p>“Nan!” The shout came from behind the Doctor. We all looked towards that direction and in came a boy in his late teens and a police woman.</p><p>“Ryan! Stay away!” The woman next to me shouted back. I assumed that was his grandmother.</p><p>“Oh my god.” The police woman said in disbelief. The creature suddenly zapped us all in the collarbone and it sure stung like hell. After a couple of seconds the burning feeling was gone and so was the creature. It left out of the hole in the roof from when the Doctor and I fell.</p><p>She immediately went into action after it left. “You three, relax but stay put. I’ll check out the rest of the train.” She said to the people behind me. “(Y/n), come with me I may need a hand.” I followed after her closely behind. “Fat lot of use you two were.”</p><p>“Being rude, why does this happen after every regeneration?” I said as a joke to lighten the mood. It didn’t seem to do much as the Doctor was more focused on the task at hand. While the others seemed confused by my words. I remember when that was me... god it feels like so long ago.</p><p>“Hey! Hold on there please, madam, I need you to do as I say.” The policewoman said to the Doctor following behind us. “This could be a potential crime scene.”</p><p>“Why are you calling me ‘madam’?” The Doctor asked, oh now it finally clicked with her. This was his first time being a woman... and I never thought in a million years my mind would think that sentence.</p><p>“Because you’re a woman.” The police woman said confused that the Doctor didn’t know.</p><p>“Am I?” She turned to me. “Does it suit me?”</p><p>“I don’t know I’ve only seen the face..” I said with a smirk and a wink.</p><p>“Worse than Jack, you are.” She rolled her eyes before turning back to our new ‘friends’ they seemed more confused than before. “Sorry, half an hour ago I was a white-haired Scotsman. When’s the next train due?”</p><p>“This was the last one.” The boy, Ryan, said as we kept walking further forward.</p><p>“But the doors are locked how did you both get in?” I asked.</p><p>“The driver’s window was smashed in.” The cop said.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“PC Khan, Hallamshire Police.” She replied.</p><p>“Name, not title.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” I whispered under my breath.</p><p>“Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends.”</p><p>“Yasmin, I like it. It’s a pretty name.” I said back trying to make small talk.</p><p>“Thanks.” Was all she said back. Well ok then there goes the small talk idea. “Can I have your names please?”</p><p>“I’m (Y/n) (L/n).” I replied.</p><p>“When I can remember it.” Of course she couldn’t remember it. </p><p>“Great so we’re starting from scratch again?” The Doctor suddenly stopped at the sound of disappointment in my voice. She turned around and pulled me close kissing me roughly. It was a sudden shock and took me by surprise, but I won’t say I didn’t enjoy it.</p><p>“I said I don’t know who I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know who you are, or what you mean to me.” She pulled away and I felt my cheeks flush red kinda. I felt hotter than the sun in that moment. “Have you got that?”</p><p>“Yep...” I replied my voice going high pitch and cracking a little. I covered my mouth and she grew a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat.</p><p>“You don’t know your own name?” Yasmin asked as we began moving again.</p><p>“Of course I know it I just can’t remember it. It’s right there on the tip of my...” she put her finger on her tongue. “Er, what’s that?”</p><p>“Tongue?” Ryan supplied.</p><p>“Tongue! Smart boy, biology. What did she call you? Ryan?”</p><p>“Yeah Ryan Sinclair.” </p><p>“Good name. Are you a doctor Ryan?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Shame. I’m looking for a doctor.” She said and I giggled at that. Of course the others looked to me but not the Doctor. She needs to figure it out on her own. While they talked I walked forward to the front of the train car.</p><p>“I found the controls, and the driver..” I said looking down at the body.</p><p>“Good work, dear. No nope that’s not working for me anymore. New body new preferences.” She went straight for the switches on the wall. I snapped out of my gaze at the poor woman who drove the train. I turned to the Doctor as she began pressing buttons. “Power. Lights. Doors.”</p><p>“Poor woman.” Yasmin had said shining her light on her body.</p><p>“That thing must’ve killed her as it came through.” Ryan guessed and it wasn’t a bad first guess but that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“No, it didn’t kill anyone else.” I said as the Doctor pushed past me. She leaned over and examined the body. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Looks more like she died of shock when he smashed through the window.” She deduced.</p><p>“Either way a woman has died here.”</p><p>“But no more creatures. And no other passengers left on board. Let’s get back to the others.” The Doctor made her way back down the train back from wince we came.</p><p>“Wait can you stop please? This could be a major incident. I’m the one in charge here.” Yasmin said. The power to the train slowly came back on and the lights shined brightly on us.</p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t do that officer Khan.” I warned as the Doctor turned round to face her.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Call it into my station.”</p><p>“And tell them what?” I asked moving past them to stand next to the Doctor.</p><p>“The facts.” Yasmin replied.</p><p>“Which are?” The Doctor asked resting her.</p><p>“The train was attacked.” Well that was true enough but then that would lead to the next question.</p><p>“By what?” I asked. Now this would be harder to answer because not even the Doctor or I knew what this thing was yet.</p><p>“I need to take a look at CCTV footage.” Well at least she would have proof to show her commanding officers that she wasn’t losing it.</p><p>“And why do you need to check CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes?”</p><p>“Was it an alien? Because it looked like an alien to me.” I snapped my fingers and pointed to Ryan.</p><p>“Gold star for Sinclair!” </p><p>“Oh come on.” The officer scoffed.</p><p>“What, you think he’s wrong?” The Doctor challenged.</p><p>“No, I don’t know, but...” Yasmin started but the Doctor cut her off.</p><p>“But you’re worried about how you will explain all this to a superior officer who won’t believe you.” The look on the woman’s face said that the Doctor has gotten through to her. </p><p>“I can’t not report it.” Well I’ve been wrong before.</p><p>“You could hold off until we get the answers to the bigger questions.” The Doctor explained.</p><p>“Which are?”</p><p>“‘What was it?’ ‘Why is it here?’ ‘Where is it going next?’ And most importantly. ‘How do we stop it’ because what ever it is I don’t think it’s done.”</p><p>“Nope, things are never that easy when we get involved.” I saw the Doctor smirk and I smiled back. Female Doctor. This was going to be fun.</p><p>“Come on, (Y/n), Ryan, and you too, Yaz. I’m calling you Yaz because we’re friends now.” She rose her eyebrows and smiled before turning away. She almost reminded me of her tenth incarnation in a way. I followed behind her as Yaz and Ryan followed me. Yaz did her duty as an officer of the law and started taking statements, getting names and phone numbers from the others.</p><p>I stood with Ryan and his Nan, and who was apparently his step grandfather. “I promise everything will be fine.” I heard the approaching foot falls of the Doctor as she pushed pass Yaz to get to us.</p><p>“Alright troops. No, not troops. Team. Gang. Fam?”</p><p>“You are not using slang...” I giggled in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m distracting myself.” She said getting back in topic. </p><p>“You two came crashing through that roof.” Grace said in disbelief.</p><p>“Well technically she crashed through the roof I just fell on top of her. It wasn’t the first time we’ve been in a position like that.” I said and the Doctor hit me lightly in the stomach with the back of her hand. “Ow.” I said in a fake pain.</p><p>“We were thrown out of our Tardis. Oh..” she looked at me and then up through the hole. “We’ve lost our Tardis. It was exploding then it dematerialized.” She turned to me again. “Don’t panic! Not the end of the world.” Then she quickly turned back to the others not quite so sure. “Well it could be the end of the world, but one thing at a time.”</p><p>“Are we supposed to understand anything you’re saying?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Sometimes if you nod and just go with it she won’t even notice.” She hit me again but this time the ow that came out of my mouth was genuine hurt.</p><p>“They think that thing is an alien.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Don’t be daft.” Graham said to his grandson. “There’s no such thing as aliens. Anyway if there was, they ain’t gonna be on a train in Sheffield.”</p><p>“Why not? I’m alien and I’m here.” The Doctor said and I put my face in my hand as this was not helping the case.</p><p>“Come on Graham, Sycorax in 2005? Cybermen? Daleks? Planets in the sky? Oh how about the Adipose? Or the space titanic? You going to tell me you don’t believe in aliens after all that?” I said and he still didn’t believe me so I rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Grace, we’re going.” He said as he turned to leave. I looked over and Grace stood in the same spot.</p><p>“No we’re not. She just saved our lives.” Grace gestured to the Doctor.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, all of this is new and new can be scary. Now we all want answers. Stick with us and you might get some.”</p><p>“Actually...” the guy Yaz was questioning said. “I don’t want answers I just want to get to work and forget all about this. If that’s alright with everyone.” He looked around the room as we all stared at him. “Even if it isn’t, thank you.” He said to us. I nodded to him in response and I noticed the Doctor did the same. Yaz was offering him a ride to work and he declined deciding walking would be better to clear his head. “And I’m with him.” He pointed at Graham. “We don’t get aliens in Sheffield.”</p><p>“Obvious question, but has anyone else noticed anything else out of the ordinary tonight?” I looked from the Doctor to Ryan who shared a knowing look with Yaz.</p><p>“Today gets better and better!” I said sarcastically as we left the train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never a Normal Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I fuck up somewhere please let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was I tight squeeze fitting everyone into Yaz’s car. Ryan, Grace and Graham had the backseat, while the Doctor sat in the front. “Well come on, (Y/n), don’t be shy.” The Doctor said and I climbed in and sat on her lap. The Doctor put the seatbelt over us as I leaned into her chest. She was different slightly less awkward about us. Eleven was to childish and twelve was sometimes too blunt, but thirteen seemed to be a wonderful mix of the two. She wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me steady. “I don’t want you to get hurt if there was an accident.” She readjusted the belt so it held me firmly against her.</p><p>“That was very smooth.” I whispered as Yaz started the car.</p><p>“You think?” She asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah just a little bit though.” I said back with a playful smile.</p><p>“Oh, ok.” The Doctor replied. </p><p>“I’m going to be in so much trouble if they find I was there.” Yasmin said driving down the road.</p><p>“Could we have the lights and siren on?” The Doctor asked I rolled my eyes, maybe she was more childish than eleven.</p><p>“No! I shouldn’t be doing any of this.” Yasmin exclaimed.</p><p>“So you three know each other?” I asked changing the subject.</p><p>“I’m his Nan, Graham’s my husband.” Grace explained.</p><p>“Second husband.” Ryan corrected.</p><p>“Don’t feel bad Graham, I’m her third.” I said with a smirk. “Actually fourth.” Even though she was a new regeneration, she was still my Doctor, and I still knew how to wind her up.</p><p>“Oh don’t start, I told you those two were accidents! I didn’t mean them!”</p><p>“How do you accidentally marry queen Elizabeth the first? So much for history and the virgin queen.” I said crossing my arms. “And then there was Marylin Monroe!”</p><p>“She tricked me! How was I supposed to know that was a real chapel? It was Las Vegas!” I giggled as the Doctor grew defensive. “So you two know each other as well?” She asked Yasmin and Ryan changing the subject.</p><p>“Yeah. Yaz and I were at school together.” Ryan explained.</p><p>“Not Yasmin Khan?” Grace asked.</p><p>“Hello, Ryan’s Nan.” Yaz replied.</p><p>“Haven’t you done well for yourself, love?” Grace said continuing with the mini reunion.</p><p>“And you say you just found it there, this thing?” The Doctor asked Ryan.</p><p>“Yeah pretty much. I took pictures.” Ryan handed up his phone and I grabbed it from him.</p><p>“Good lad.” I held it as the Doctor examined it and zoomed in and out on it with her free hand. “That’s exciting.” She said looking at the picture. “No. Not exciting. What do I mean?”</p><p>“Worrying?” I asked seeing as it clearly wasn’t exciting. “But I suppose anything worrying is exciting to you so..”</p><p>“Fast as you can Yaz.” The Doctor said still examining the photo. I shifted some in her lap to get more comfortable and ended up sitting across it rather than in it. I leaned my head on her shoulder as she moved her arm around me.  I shifted my left arm around the head rest and into her shoulder as I tucked myself closer to her. “Better?” She asked in sarcastic way.</p><p>“Much.” I said back and continued to hold the phone for her. After a few more minutes I handed the phone back and Yasmin parked the car. I heard the Doctor unbuckle the seatbelt and open the door. I climbed out and stretched. We followed Ryan into the woods and we stopped near a somewhat cleared area.</p><p>“There’s my bike.” He said pointing to the tree.</p><p>“Why is it in a tree?” Asked the Doctor, I was wondering the same thing but that wasn’t my main concern now.</p><p>“We were up top and I chucked it over.” Ryan said.</p><p>“He gets cross because he can’t ride it.” Graham said from the back of the group. </p><p>“We’re giving him lessons. He’s got dyspraxia, it’s a coordination disorder.” Grace spoke. </p><p>“Anyway enough about me. The tree is to the left so it should be...” he pointed us in the right direction.</p><p>“It was definitely there.” Yaz said shining her light on an empty clearing in the woods. There wasn’t a trace of anything to be found. I took her light and crouched down where she was pointing it. The leaves definitely showed some signs of something being there. I picked up a leaf from the middle of the area. It looked as if it was thawing out from being frozen... this was weird.</p><p>I followed closely behind the Doctor as she asked. “So where has it gone?” We walked back to the car and piled in again. This time I sat on the bottom and the Doctor sat across my lap. I put the seatbelt over the both of us and she leaned into the seat, as well as me. “So this is what this feels like, never experienced this as a man.” She whispered and I chuckled. </p><p>Yaz gave us a ride back while we decided to draw up a battle plan of sorts. When we got there we exited her car. “Two weird things, one city, same night. Makes me nervous.”</p><p>“Never a normal evening with us is there?” I asked her.</p><p>“Nope, not likely.” I smiled and she shot me one back.</p><p>“I’ll see if there’ve been any more reports on that object.” Yasmin said before driving off.</p><p>“I can have a word with some of my old pals from work. If you want to know what’s happening, ask a bus driver.” Graham said pulling out his phone.</p><p>“He always says that.” Ryan complained.</p><p>“That’s because it’s true. I’d still be doing it now if I could.”</p><p>It was now Ryan’s turn to be useful other than complaining. He was a good kid but he just doesn’t like Graham. “I can search for weird on social media.”</p><p>“And I’ll check in with my nurses’ group on WhatsApp.” Grace said. I turned to the Doctor as everyone else was busy.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” I asked.</p><p>“Suddenly I feel really tired...”</p><p>“That was a big fall you had, love. Should get you checked out at A and E.” Grace said. I pulled her to my side as she threw her arm around my shoulder. I held onto her waist to help keep her steady.</p><p>“No. I never go anywhere that’s just initials.” She said leaning heavily into my side. Something was seriously wrong. “Can one of you catch me?” She pulled away from me.</p><p>“I’ve got you.” I heard Ryan and Grace say. I knew if she fell she would most likely take me with her. I didn’t really care so I kept my arm out ready to catch her.</p><p>“Two minutes nineteen seconds. Oh forgot the two minutes. Nineteen... oh this new nose is so unreliable.” She said before passing out. I held her up the best I could but all the sudden dead weight was dragging me down too.</p><p>“Here I got her.” Ryan said I let go of her and readjusted my hold. I picked her up bridal style which was surprisingly easy. A benefit to living with the Doctor I guess, you will never be out of shape. “Whoa...” Ryan said as I just held her like she was near nothing. But that was far from the truth. She was heavier than she looked. She’d probably slap me if she heard me say that.</p><p>“Where to, I can only hold her for so long.” I said.<br/>
————————</p><p>When we made it back to Grace and Graham’s house I gently put the Doctor on the sofa. I sat with Ryan and helped him search the social media. Grace came back with a blanket and stopped in shock. “Ryan, (Y/n), look...” I glanced over and the Doctor still had some residual regeneration energy left.</p><p>“Whoa..”</p><p>“Residual regeneration energy, don’t worry she’ll be fine it isn’t harmful.” The Doctor opened her mouth and a small burst came flying through the air. “Just like Christmas...” I whispered under my breath. Grace reached down and found the Doctor’s pulse point on her wrist. </p><p>She looked up at Ryan and myself in shock. “She’s got two separate pulses..”</p><p>“Binary vascular system.” I saw the confused look on Ryan’s face. “She has two hearts.” I said simply.</p><p>“No way.” He said with an amazed expression. I smirked at his sudden awe. “Cool.”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” I said with a smile. At the sound of my voice she shifted on the sofa and looked as if she was in pain. I quickly went to her side and grabbed her hand. Grace stepped aside to let me have some room. “I’m here Doctor. You’re going to be fine.” I whispered lowly into her ear knowing she would hear. I placed a small kiss on her forehead as she slept and that seemed to soothe her. “I don’t know how long this regeneration coma is going to last. The last time it lasted almost a full 24 hours. We may not have that long...” I said a little worried.</p><p>Not to long after Graham and Yaz came back she bolted up off the sofa and scared everyone even me. “Who woke me up? I’m not ready. I’m still healing I’m still uh... can you smell that? No, not smell. Not hear. Can you feel that? Stay still Ryan.” </p><p>“What is it. What is the matter?” The Doctor got off the sofa and reached for Ryan’s shirt. She pulled it down so she could see his collarbone.</p><p>“Show me your collarbones.” The Doctor said moving to me next. I pulled down my shirt so she could examine my collarbone. There was a red flashing light in everyone’s collarbone. “Oh you’ve all got them...”</p><p>“So have you.” Ryan pointed out.</p><p> She glanced at her shirt seeing the reflection of the red flashing light. “Yeah I have. Okay. Really sorry, not good news. DNA bombs. Micro implants which code to your DNA. On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA. Fast and nasty and outlawed in every civilized galaxy. “</p><p>“Oh lovely.” I said sarcastically. The Doctor came back over and examined mine again. She ran her fingers over it gently and it stung slightly. She pulled her hand away and I saw a flash of guilt in her eyes.</p><p>“When did we get those?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Never mind that, are they going to go off?” Graham asked.</p><p>“I think that’s a good question.” I said backing him up.</p><p>“Quiet, I’m trying to think. It’s difficult. I’m not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting. Reformatting.” She looked around the room. “Oh, reformatting! Can I borrow that?” She asked picking up Ryan’s phone. </p><p>“Yeah I guess so, what for?” He asked but it was to late my mind figured out what the Doctor was planning before she picked it up. </p><p>“That creature on the train. When you two came on board it zapped us all with these.” She was reformatting Ryan’s phone as she talked. “Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever.” Ryan’s phone started beeping and the Doctor looked at the group in triumph. “I reformatted your phone!”</p><p>“No! All my stuff is in there.” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Not anymore.” She said happily. Ryan put his face in his hands and I put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, I’ll make her get you a new phone. When this is all over.” I said. She put the phone to her collarbone where the bomb was and she jolted backwards into a wooden door.</p><p>“That nap did me a world of good. Very comfy sofa.” I was to busy rubbing my temples to realize she had jumped up and started dashing around the house. Dear lord what have we gotten into with this regeneration. She grabbed my hand in hers and dragged me behind her. “Come on keep up!” She said to us all. I kept up with her all the way to the car. We piled in but this time there was enough room in the car for all of us to fit if we squeezed in. Once we were on the road the Doctor kept an eye on the phone as well as the road. “Next left!”</p><p>“Where are we driving to?” Yasmin asked.</p><p>“I reckon she’s using my phone to track the origin signal for the DNA bombs.” Ryan said and he was right on the money.</p><p>“Cute and smart. If only I wasn’t married...”</p><p>“You what?!” The Doctor exclaimed.</p><p>“Nothing!” I said defensively. I did love her she was my best friend in all of time and space, but sometimes I like to say things to get a rise out of her. What can I say with this regeneration entertainment comes easy.</p><p>“Again how long until the bombs go off?” Graham asked bringing us back to the important stuff. Like the suicide squad style bombs in are collarbones.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied still focused on tracking the signal.</p><p>“Can’t we just defuse them?” He asked frantically trying to find a way to stop the bombs. I didn’t blame him I wanted them out too.</p><p>“Not without the right equipment, it wouldn’t end well for us.” I said calmly to try and help the situation.</p><p>“Left again!” The Doctor exclaimed and the tires of the car screeched as it made the turn. We got out of the car and I followed behind the Doctor as she led the way. “Where close.” She said looking around. A loud explosion went off in the distance and everyone jumped back. A shadow emerged from the white smoke that rose into the sky. “Bingo. Oi!” She shouted and it stopped in its tracks. It didn’t look like the creature from before, this one looked more humanoid. “Oh, I was expecting a tentacley thing. Don’t you move!”</p><p>“When the hell has that ever worked?” I said as it turned away from us. The Doctor took off into a sprint. “Here we go again!” I ran after her but after a while she slowed down while I haven’t broken a single sweat yet. “I’ll catch it!” I shouted back as I ran past the Doctor.</p><p>“No wait!” She shouted but I was to far to stop he was fast but I was faster. I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. It was so cold it burned, I fell to the ground and he got up and escaped. “(Y/N)!” The Doctor was at my side I pushed myself up before she could see the burns on my hand. I put them into my pockets to hide them.</p><p>“I’m fine just a little cold. I’m sorry, but he got away.” I said as Yaz, and Ryan met up with us. “He had a sort of armor on almost similar to an ice warrior but not.”</p><p>“Interesting..”</p><p>“In here!” Graham shouted. We all converged into the warehouse and there on the ground lay a man covered in ice burns. “Got a man down over here.”</p><p>“That thing must have killed him, I’ve never seen injuries like these.” Grace said examining the body.</p><p>“Not a weapon blast. More of an ice burn.” The Doctor said examining the body of the dead man.</p><p>“It broke his jaw open, too.” Grace said while the others turned away, not having the stomach to see the body.</p><p>“It looks like it took one of his teeth. What sort of creature kills someone then stops to pull out a tooth.” She said and it took me only a few seconds to think.</p><p>“A trophy hunter. A souvenir to take from his victims or conquest. Like... like the Predator movie!” That was actually a good analogy. A trophy hunter, who collects teeth and uses ice burns... I pulled my hand out of my pocket and and touched the burn lightly. “Ah!” I said flinching away.</p><p>“(Y/n), what’s wrong?” The Doctor asked turning to face me.</p><p>“It’s nothing just a few scrapes from when I fell.” She saw right through my lie and gently grabbed my hand. I kept it in a fist and pulled away. “No I’m fine really. I’m ok.”</p><p>“Let. Me. See.” She was stern but calm and I hesitated but showed her nonetheless. She looked down at the burns then back up to my face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Because I didn’t want you to worry, I’m fine it just stings a little.” That was another lie she saw right through. She took a breath and closed her eyes as her hand started to glow. “No stop it what are you doing?! No stop!” She didn’t and when she opened her eyes the glow of regeneration energy faded.</p><p>“Better?” She asked.</p><p>I flexed my hand, still slightly irritated by her idiotic actions. “Let’s see shall we?” I slapped her across the face. “That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy! I could’ve healed on my own in time and you go and waste precious energy on me!”</p><p>“What was I supposed to do leave you in pain? I couldn’t do that, it would break my hearts...” at the sound of Ryan clearing his throat to get our attention. The Doctor turned back to the body. “Oh... I’m sorry that you all had to see this. I’m sorry that thing on the train planted these bombs inside you, and I’m sorry I haven’t figured out what’s going on yet.” She said going back to examine the body as Grace went to find something to cove it up with.</p><p>“This is it. This is the thing.” Ryan called and we all turned in his direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Swiss Army Sonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked towards what I assumed, looked to be the item in the picture. Except it was all shattered into pieces. Well some of it was at least. “It was all sealed up earlier.” Yaz said. “It looks like it’s been broken.” The Doctor walked towards it and examined the pieces.</p><p>“Or it’s done what it came here for.” She circled the remains of the object. “It’s some sort of transport chamber. Presumably for that thing we saw in the alley.”</p><p>“Ok, but that still doesn’t answer any of our questions. Who? What? And why?” I said and the Doctor looked to me and nodded.</p><p>“You’re right, (Y/n). Why here? Why tonight?”</p><p>“Actually...” Ryan started to say. We all turned his way and he spoke up. “That might have been me...”</p><p>“Why? What did you do?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“When I went to get my bike, there was this line in the air, and then it moved and there were shapes.” </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“And I touched one...”</p><p>Grace looked slightly disappointed. “Ryan.”</p><p>“You all would have done the same!” He said defensively. I looked around towards Graham and the others.</p><p>“I wouldn’t!” Graham exclaimed.</p><p>“To be honest.. neither would I.” I said agreeing with Graham.</p><p>The Doctor raised her hand slightly. “I would have.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, weird alien thing, floating shapes. Of course you would touch it.” I looked over to Ryan. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?”</p><p>“I forgot about it.” He looked back to the remains of the transport. “All right, the shapes disappeared. A few seconds later,” he points to the transport. “That appeared. What have I done?”</p><p>I looked to the Doctor for answers as did the others. “Hard to say, really.” I walked over to her as she looked in thought at the remains. I have never seen anything like this before while traveling with the Doctor, and from the way she was looking at it she hadn’t either.</p><p>Graham looked angry as he glanced at Ryan. “I suppose you’ll be blaming this on the dyspraxia as well. Can’t ride a bike, started an alien invasion!”</p><p>Grace put a hand on his arm and tried to calm him. “Graham..”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Enough, love.”</p><p>“All right, I made a mistake. But why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how did he even know it were there?” Ryan said asking the right questions. We still needed answers, but all we’ve gained were more questions.</p><p>“Good questions.” The Doctor said.</p><p>Yaz turned to Ryan. “Let’s take a look around here, see what we can find.” The two went further into the garage.</p><p>“Can’t follow it. The tracking’s been blocked, like it figured out what I was doing.” The Doctor looked down at the phone in her hand as it seemed to be glitching out a bit. Frustration clear on her face.</p><p>“If we were tracking bomb signals, why did they lead us here?” Grace asked.</p><p>“Another good question.”</p><p>“Maybe the signals from the bombs, and the transport pod are related some how. I don’t know, same type of signal maybe?” I said looking from the pod to the Doctor. “Maybe one is sending, or receiving the signal. What do you think?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You could be right, (Y/n). If I could analyze that... course, what I really need is my...” she looked through her coat but stopped when she couldn’t find her sonic screwdriver. “I could build one!” She exclaimed. “I’m good at building things! Probably.”</p><p>“Now this I’ve got to see.” I followed the Doctor as she gathered materials to make a new sonic screwdriver. “Out of all the time we spent together, I’ve never seen you build a sonic screwdriver.” I stood there arms crossed as she passed the clear plastic tarp.</p><p>“(Y/n), you coming?” She called and I followed her into the room. Grace and Graham followed me as I helped the Doctor dig through scrap metal.</p><p>“You don’t look like an alien.” Graham said. I grabbed some welding equipment and placed it next to the work bench.</p><p>“You should have seen seen me a few hours back. My whole body changed. Every cell in my body burning.” She said looking through a crate of tools. “Some of them are still at it now, reordering, regenerating.” She picked out the ones she needed and set them on the bench.</p><p>Grace looked at the Doctor in sympathy. “Sounds painful, love.” </p><p>“You have no idea.” I put my hand on the Doctor’s shoulder as she began to examine the tools she picked out. “There’s this moment, when you’re sure you’re about to die and then... you’re born.” She tossed the parts aside and grabbed two pieces of scrap metal. She whipped around to face Graham and Grace. I pulled my hand away and leaned against the work bench. “Right now I’m a stranger to myself. There’s echoes of who I was and a sort of call towards who I am, and I have to hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts. Shape myself towards them... I’ll be fine. In the end... hopefully.” </p><p>She threw the scrap metal backwards and I had to duck to keep it from hitting me. “Hey! Watch it!” I exclaimed as they clattered to the floor. I sat on the work bench next to the scrap metal.</p><p>“Well, I have to be, because you guys need help and if there’s one thing I’m certain of,” she went over and grabbed some more tools. “When people need help, we never refuse.” Graham and Grace backed behind the tarp. “Right, is going to be fun.” She pulled the tarp closed and walked towards me and the bench.</p><p>“You ok?” I asked as she leaned on the bench. “You’ve never said how painful it was.”</p><p>She sighed, looking over to me. “Like I said, I’ll be fine in the end. Always am.”</p><p>“But if I would have known then-“</p><p>“There would still be nothing you can do. Don’t worry about me.” She said looking back down at the parts we collected. “Alright, get down I need this space to work.”</p><p>I got down and went over to grab the welding gloves for her. “I always worry about you.” She pushed all the metal aside and traded me her coat for the welding gear. She pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was the equipment for the welder.</p><p>“(Y/n), can you hand me one of those crystals?” She asked and I went to grab one. I brought it over to her work space and set it aside. She found a box of stainless steel spoons she dumped them all together and turned to me. “Ok, thank you for your help, but I need you to keep an eye on them.”</p><p>“You’re kicking me out?” I scoffed.</p><p>“Just until I make my sonic.” She said. “Just keep an eye out for anything else we missed, please?”</p><p>“Fine, but you owe me.” I turned to leave walking towards the tarp as she turned back to melting down the spoons.</p><p>“Love you.” She called back and I smiled as I pushed the tarp out of my way.<br/>———</p><p>I stood with Grace and Graham as we waited for the Doctor to be done. “So how long have you two been married?” Grace asked.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I’ve been traveling with the Doctor since he and Rose took Adam and I from Van Statten’s museum. It was a shame he abused Rose and the Doctor’s trust. He was a good kid. “I’ve been traveling with the her for lifetimes. That’s all you need to know.” I know I shouldn’t have been so closed off but thinking about it, we just met these people. What if we couldn’t trust them? I know they’ve been nothing but kind to us, but I couldn’t help but take precautions.</p><p>There was a loud crash and the sparking of electricity behind us. We turned and the Doctor came through the tarp, sonic in hand. “Ta-da!” She said turning it on. It buzzed the sparked before she turned it off. “Oh.” She looked from it to us. “Should be fine.”</p><p>“Hey, we found a load of stuff.” Ryan called from the other end of the building. Grace and Graham walked towards him while the Doctor took off the welding gear. She put on her coat before putting the sonic screwdriver in her pocket. She took one more glance at the goggles before putting them in her pocket as well. </p><p>We both walked back to where Ryan was and found a small looking office. There was a computer with one file in the middle of the screen. It was called ‘If I die click here’ I stood between the Doctor and Graham. Ryan clicked play on the video and we stood there and watched. “It’s come back.” The man in the video was the same as the one brutally murdered near the pod. “The thing I saw the night my sister...  Everyone always says ‘disappeared’ but I know she was taken. Seven years now. Tracking energy signals, building predictive programs, so that I’d know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what happened that day. But tonight it came back again,” I looked from the video to a picture by the monitor of two young children. I felt a small pang of sadness and slipped my hand into the Doctor’s. “And I’ve got it. I am going to find out what happened to my sister.” She didn’t hesitate to interlock our fingers. “If anything happens to me, her name was Asha. Don’t let anyone else go through this.” He turned off the computer and the video ended.</p><p>“He knew what he was doing might kill him.” Ryan said. The Doctor leaned forward still holding my hand and grabbed the picture next to the computer.</p><p>“She was his family.” She set the picture down. Even though she didn’t remember who she was, I could hear a sliver of the oncoming storm in her voice. She let go of my hand and bolted back to the transport pod. She pulled out her sonic and began scanning the pod.</p><p>Ryan looked over at what the Doctor was doing in confusion. “Did you just make that?” </p><p>“Sonic Screwdriver.” I said as she continued to scan the pod.</p><p>“Well, we say screwdriver, but it’s a bit more multi-purpose than that. Scanner, diagnostics, tin opener. More of a sonic Swiss Army knife. Only without the knife, only idiots carry knives.” She said reading the scans.</p><p>“To tell you the truth, I’ve never seen you use that as a screwdriver of any kind.” I said looking between her and the group.</p><p>“What are you doing with it?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Mapping the distance this object has traveled. It looks like it started over 5,000 galaxies away.” The Doctor explained.</p><p>“How can you tell?” Yaz spoke up.</p><p>“That bit there.” She pointed to a section of the pod’s interior. “Recall circuitry. It’s designed for a return journey.”</p><p>Graham looked concerned. “So what ever killed that bloke will have to come back here?”</p><p>“Question is why did it leave? What’s it looking for?” She sighed in frustration as she couldn’t think of the answers.</p><p>“What’s your best guess, love?” Grace asked.</p><p>“Two aliens, one city, one night. Best guess? Two species at war using earth as a battleground.” The Doctor walked past the four shocked humans to the door.</p><p>“Are you joking?”</p><p>“She’s not, sorry.” I said following after her.</p><p>“So you’re saying, that the thing on the train and that thing that came out of here, they’re now looking for each other spoiling for a scrap?” Graham looked from me to the Doctor.</p><p>She sighed. “A bit more than a scrap.”</p><p>“Plus this is all in theory, for all we know they could be here for a completely different reason. Or worse...” I explained as I helped the Doctor move large rolls of cabling.</p><p>Yasmin stuttered. “What are we going to do? Because this city is my home, and I’m not having it being an alien battleground.”</p><p>“In theory.” I supplied because I definitely didn’t feel like this was a fight between the two. Something didn’t sit right with me but I couldn’t put my finger on it.</p><p>The Doctor grabbed some more equipment and put it in a bag. “Let’s stop them meeting, capture them, send them home, away from each other and away from Earth.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I have a bad feeling about this.” She stopped packing things and turned to me. “I don’t like this, something feels off about this whole thing.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry, but we have to keep to the plan we have until we find out more information.” I nodded at her pushing through my unease and helped her with the equipment and wires.</p><p>“Not to sound like a stuck record, but can I just ask about these DNA bombs? Like, how long have we got left?”</p><p>“Enough questions!” The Doctor exclaimed in frustration. “You lot, love to chat, I get it. Lots to do, I’m working on it all. And I haven’t forgotten about your collarbones, Graham, especially seeing as there is a bomb in me and my wife. Give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, and I’ll be ready to roll.” Graham left the group for a moment to answer his phone. </p><p>“No. No, mate. That’s exactly the sort of thing.” The Doctor handed me a large roll of wire and I slung it over my shoulder, she grabbed the rest of the equipment and we all headed for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Stenza Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We tracked the signal from the creature that gave us the bombs to a high roof top. The Doctor stood in from of the group. I stood slightly behind her. “Hi, us again.” She said. The creature in from the train was made of wires that constantly moved around it. Bolts of electricity firing off of it here and there. We all bolted around the roof top, the Doctor and I putting the jumper cables in place while the others connected the car battery. Grace held the the pole towards the creature. The end of it buzzing and zapping. “Now!” The Doctor yelled.</p>
<p>She thrust the pole into the creature. The electricity from the creature faded, and the wires piled to the ground on top of each other. “Get in! It actually worked.” Ryan said both excited and relieved.</p>
<p>“Course it worked. I’m not an amateur.” The Doctor said mildly offended. She and I both approached the pile on the roof top. “Over loaded its sockets, stunned it for a bit. Not sure for how long though, best be quick.” She pulled out her screwdriver and began scanning it. “And thank you to Kevin the bus driver, for location intel.” </p>
<p>“See, always asks a bus driver.”</p>
<p>“So what is it?” I asked as she continued to scan it.</p>
<p>“Half-organic, half-machine. Starts to make sense now.” She pauses looking from the screwdriver to the wires. “Wait... it’s a gathering coil. No dozens of gathering coils! These tentacley things, they’re creatures which gather information. They’ve been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature. But why? What data are they gathering? Unless...” she paused for a moment.</p>
<p>“So That is an alien species?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Not really more of a semi-species, weaponized biotech.” None of this made any sense. The gathering coil, the creature from the garage. </p>
<p>“You said they were two aliens in battle.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“No, she theorized.” I said then the Doctor looked to me eyes wide. “What?”</p>
<p>“(Y/n), you were right! You were right all along since the start. You said when we got to the transport pod, that the signals were the same, one was sending or receiving the signal.” She turned back to the gathering coil. “If I can access the data it’s gathered..” she used her sonic and the coil buzzed and fizzled before showing a hologram.</p>
<p>“It’s Karl from the train!” Graham said.</p>
<p>“Karl’s the data! That’s what was gathering on the train.”</p>
<p>“But what would the alien want with him?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>“Which one of you should I kill first?” A deep voice said from behind us. We all turned and there was the creature I chased down the alley way. </p>
<p>“I’m voting none of us. Get behind me now.” The Doctor said pushing her way in front of us.</p>
<p>“Gladly.” I said under my breath. The last run in I had with this thing I nearly lost my hand to frostbite. It took two menacing steps forward.</p>
<p>“Stop right there.” She commanded, he stood still in his place. “Come any further and we’ll blast whatever that thing is.”</p>
<p>“You are interfering in things you don’t understand.” He simply said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, we all need a hobby.” She replied. I put my hand on her wrist warningly her not to agitate the being.</p>
<p>“You two are not human, your hand is completely healed. Who are you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Me? I’m...” she stopped. “Oh, it’s gone again! I had it a minute ago. It’s so annoying!”</p>
<p>“Oh come on you almost had it!” I said excited. “Do you wang me to just tell you?”</p>
<p>“No, no no. Don’t do that. I need to figure this out on my own. Anyway, same question back at you.” She said pointing to the figure. “No, in fact, before that, because it’s really bugging me... No, actually not bugging me, offending me! Why the teeth? Bad enough you kill, why take a tooth from the victim?” He reached up and began to take off his helmet. </p>
<p>He snarled at us, his skin was blue and embedded into his skin were what looked to be human teeth. I gagged and turned away. Holding the Doctor’s hand tightly. Give me a Dalek any day! “A Stenza warrior wears his conquests.” I looked up at the others and they seemed to have the same uncomfortable reaction. “You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza.”</p>
<p>“Tim Shaw?” The Doctor asked. I turned back to face him but stood further behind the Doctor. From his silence he seemed confused.</p>
<p>“Tzim-Sha.” He said again correcting her.</p>
<p>“Tim Shaw?” She asked again.</p>
<p>“Tzim-Sha!” He finally said irritated. “Soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, conquerors of the Nine systems.”</p>
<p>“When you say ‘soon to be leader,’ what are you now, the office junior?”</p>
<p>I was about to tell the Doctor not to cool it but Graham beat me to it. “Eh? Well don’t... Don’t wind him up!”</p>
<p>“Tonight is my challenge. Trace and obtain the selected human trophy.” He explained. </p>
<p>“It’s a hunt. You’re on a hunt!” The Doctor exclaimed.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “Did I not say earlier that it looked like he was a trophy hunter? Honestly with the amount of times I turn out to be right, you would think you would listen to me more.” I said to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Well done,” Tim Shaw said with an amused face. “Your tiny minds must be burning with such effort.” The Doctor and I  stopped and stared at each other before turning to face the Stenza. He did not tell us we had tiny minds.</p>
<p>“Did he just say we had a small mind?” The asked the group as well as me. </p>
<p>I wasn’t paying attention, I was just thinking of the many ways to knock those teeth off his face. “Well, he’s certainly going to regret that later.”</p>
<p>“The challenge is simple,” he continued. “Our leaders randomly designate a selected human. I am sent here alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious. By doing this I ascend to leader. This is the ritual of the Stenza.” He explained.</p>
<p>Yaz sighed in shock before speaking up. “This has happened before. Rahul’s sister.”</p>
<p>The Doctor stepped forward letting go of my hand. “Earth is not a hunting ground.”</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t. It was a misunderstanding! Access revoked, as of now! By me!” It was a nice try by Ryan, but something tells me Tim Shaw wasn’t going to turn tail and go home just because we asked.</p>
<p>“Just to pick up on one thing, you don’t mind, do you?” The Doctor asked drawing everyone’s attention back to her. “You said the rules were, ‘No weapons, no assistance.’”</p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>“How do you kill them? What caused the ice burns?”</p>
<p>“We Stenza live in temperatures far below this planet. One touch of my cold skin will kill a human.”</p>
<p>“So this super-powered gathering coil right here, you’re not meant to have it, are you?” He grew slightly angered when the Doctor began to reveal his secrets.</p>
<p>He growled lowly. “The creature is irrelevant.” He dismissed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it is. I think you smuggled it ahead of you. I think it located the ‘randomly designated human’ for you. I think you broke the rules!” He gave another growl. “Some leader you’re going to make. Tim Shaw is a big, blue cheat.” He took off his glove and a light pulsed out of it. The Doctor backed away towards the group. She put her hand out time to keep me behind her as we side stepped away from the coil. “Okay, fine have it.”</p>
<p>He stepped passed us and walked towards the gathering coil. He bent down by its side and stuck his hands out towards it. “What’s it doing?”</p>
<p>“Total transference.” The Doctor explained. Tim Shaw stayed crouched next to the coil. We could see the electricity flowing from the coil through to the Stenza. Once he absorbed every little bit of information from the coil he stood and turned to face us. “If you’ve finished, let’s be really clear. You’re not taking any human from Earth tonight. Leave now or we’re going to stop you.” She warned, and of course as with every one of our adversaries, none ever heed our warnings.</p>
<p>“Good luck.” He said disappearing in a bright flash of light. We all turned away and covered our eyes.</p>
<p>“No! Short-range teleport. Double cheat!” I rolled my eyes at the Doctor’s dramatics, that doesn’t seem to change with regeneration.</p>
<p>“Come on!” I exclaimed. “We don’t have time for this, we need to stop him before he completes his hunt.” I said making my way to the exit. I climbed down the stairs and made my way to Graces car. I waited for the others as they began to approach. Graham and Yaz got in on the other side, while I squeezed in between Ryan and Yaz. “Sorry, Yaz.” The Doctor got into the front passenger seat and turned to us. </p>
<p>“We need to find, Karl.” Yasmin and Ryan pulled out their phones. She tried his phone number and he tried to look up his place of work. Grace started the car and we began to drive down the street.</p>
<p>“Karl’s number is going straight to voicemail.”</p>
<p>“Got him! Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services.” The two reported.</p>
<p>“I know where their site is. It ain’t far. Grace, next right, love.” Graham supplied. The Doctor and I both kept our eyes out for the Stenza, with no luck in finding him.</p>
<p>After a few more painstaking minutes of riding in the back of the cramped car, we stopped at the construction site. The Doctor jumped out before the rest of us could even reach the door handle. She stepped through the hole in the chain link fence, that looked like it was ripped apart. I walked up behind her and stopped in my tracks as we came across another body. This one was of an older man wearing a security jacket. “Dennis, I need help! Somebody’s on my crane!” Karl said over the radio frantically. The Doctor bent down to pick up the radio. </p>
<p>“Great, Karl’s a crane operator. He would be wouldn’t he?” She complained.</p>
<p>I looked over and I saw the Stenza on the crane, the gathering coil guarding the bottom. “There it is, over there..” I pointed at it. “So what’s the plan?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“Graham, Grace, I need you two to take this equipment and get everybody off this site. Don’t care how, use your initiative. Do not come back in, understand?” She said then turned to Yaz, Ryan, and I. When the two of them nodded. “(Y/n), you’re with me. We need to get Karl out of there. Ryan, Yaz? How good are you with machinery, and heights?”</p>
<p>We all split into our teams and attended to our jobs. “I was first on the crane ladder at the Doctor’s insistence. “If you slip, I’ll catch you.” Not wanting to waste time arguing I climbed the ladder with her right behind me. </p>
<p>On the climb up I heard a sound of something falling. “What happened?! Are you two ok?” I called back as I continued to climb.</p>
<p>“Yeah we’re ok, just keep going!” Yaz yelled and I wasn’t going to argue with her. Once we made it to the top I offered the Doctor a hand and she took it. Then we both helped the other two up. “What’s the plan? You said you’d have a plan?”</p>
<p>“Nearly.” The Doctor said. “Nearly, nearly.” She snapped her fingers. “I got one. I climb on to the arm of this crane, you swing the arm round next to Karl’s crane.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, you’re kidding.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Ryan, but she’s not.” I said.</p>
<p>“Karl steps across,” she continued. “You swing the arm away. I get him back in here, all back down for a cuppa and a fried egg sandwich.” She looked over to me. “I’m really craving a fried egg sandwich.”</p>
<p>“Finally you crave something normal. Now come on let’s go!” I said and we scattered to our places. “You two get to the cab, I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” I said and they nodded. “Here, I grabbed these off the guard. One must work.” I gave them a set of keys, which held a few dozen. I then followed the Doctor to the end of the crane. </p>
<p>The Doctor stopped halfway across the crane and looked down. “Yup. Way to high.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t look down!” I shouted. I refused to do it. I was terrified of extreme heights like this. I surprised falling from the Tardis didn’t give me a heart attack. When we got to the end I held on tight to the frame as Yaz moved the arm. “Wrong way!” We both shouted back. After a few seconds the crane started to move back the other way.</p>
<p>“Hiya, again.” She called to Karl.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?!”</p>
<p>“When the arms line up just step across.” She said calmly. The crane suddenly stopped and I felt my hold slip. I leaned to far forward and was heading over the edge. “(Y/N)!” She called grabbing the back of my shirt. I got a good view of how high up we were and to be honest I almost pissed myself. I really hate heights. I grabbed onto the Doctor and she held me close as I found a new grip on the frame. </p>
<p>“How am I supposed to get across there now?” He called back. The arms weren’t quite lined up properly and there was definitely a height difference.</p>
<p>“When she said ‘step,’ obviously, she meant jump! Now get over here Karl! Now!” I shouted a little harshly, but who could blame me I almost fell to my death a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that!”</p>
<p>“Ok, bye Karl! Have fun dying!” I got up to leave but the Doctor grabbed my wrist. Keeping me in my place, and keeping me from escaping.</p>
<p>“Of course you can! Stand up, quick jump!” She turned to me and I turned back.</p>
<p>“Come on Karl!” I called back. “We’ll catch you!” I tried to be reassuring but I don’t think I could even convince myself. God I really don’t want to be up here! I just want to get down!</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m not great with heights!”</p>
<p>“What?!” The Doctor exclaimed in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking crane operator! Look I’m swearing now! I only swear when I’m scared shitless! Hurry up!” I shouted. The Doctor elbowed me in the stomach lightly.</p>
<p>The sound of heavy boots landing on the grating caught our attention. Tim Shaw was making his way down the arm of the crane. “Pop on over!” She said calmly.</p>
<p>“Okay! I’m gonna jump!” He said standing up on the end of the crane.</p>
<p>“No time like the present!” He jumped and the Doctor reached a hand out to catch him. He was in mid air when he was pulled back. “Let him go!”</p>
<p>“Poor choice of words.” I muttered as he was dangling off the side of the crane. The Stenza warrior grabbed him and began dragging him back towards the cab of Karl’s own crane. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>She began to back up further from the end of the crane. She was clearly getting a run up. “If you want something doing..” she bolted down towards the end of the crane full speed.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God.” I said as she reached the end. She jumped and I almost couldn’t watch for fear that she wouldn’t make it.</p>
<p>I looked up and she was hanging on to the bottom of the crane arm. My heart was still pounding in my chest. “These legs definitely used to be longer!” She began to pull herself up, and climb the crane with just using her upper body strength. So she was still as strong as before, I filed that fact away for later. Anything to keep me from thinking of... I looked down again and a shiver ran down my spine. Oh dear God... “Oi! Tim Shaw!” She shouted I glanced up and could only see her back from this angle. “You stop right there.” He seemed to have stopped because I couldn’t here his feet on the grating anymore.</p>
<p>It sounded like he turned around. “Ugh! He’s got a face of teeth!” Karl shouted.</p>
<p>“I know. I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>“Good because I’m useless at the moment!” I called up. I took in a shaky breath. I wish I was up there... damn my fear of heights. I let go of the frame and took a step back. I heard the crane creak and I grabbed the frame again. “Nah... not today.”</p>
<p>“Let him go or I destroy this.” I looked up. She was fumbling through her coat pockets. Well that was anticlimactic.. “I really need a new coat!” She continued to search before pulling out the return circuit for the transport pod. “This! The recall from the pod you traveled in. I took it out. Without this, you can’t get home. Yeah, see? Now you’re worried.” It sounded like he took a step forward. I saw her take a step back closer to the edge. She held the circuit out ready to drop it. “If I fall, this falls with me. Then you’re stuck! What do you do with them, you’re human trophies?”</p>
<p>“They’re held in stasis in our trophy chambers. On the cusp between life and death.”</p>
<p>“Left to rot? How completely obscene!” She replied.</p>
<p>“There not important.” </p>
<p>“Hey! I’m important!” Karl said offended.</p>
<p>“Karl shut up!” I shouted back.</p>
<p>“If I don’t stop you, your people will keep doing this.” She continued ignoring Karl and I.</p>
<p>“Give me the circuit, or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends.” He threatened. I smirked at that because I knew the Doctor had a trick up her sleeve. She removed the bombs from us on the car ride to the rooftop, when we were catching the gathering coil.</p>
<p>“More weapons.” She scoffed. “Did your pet put one in Karl too?”</p>
<p>“There was no need. He was tagged. He is the trophy.” He explained.</p>
<p>“I thought as much. Right, you detonate the bombs, I’ll destroy the recall.” She held the circuit over the edge again. “So what are we going to do?”</p>
<p>“Mexican standoff, ha!” I shouted.</p>
<p>“Poor Tim Shaw, the wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he’s unworthy. See that’s why I know you won’t detonate. Although, you could prove me wrong. Because we’re all capable of the most incredible change. We can evolve, while still staying true to who we are. We can honor who we’ve been, and choose who we want to be next. Now’s your chance. How about it?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see? She’s giving you a way out. To walk away!” I shouted. If the Doctor is giving speeches I might as well have a line or two. “Just go home, and we can pretend this never happened.” The wind picked up and I looked down again. “But can we please hurry this along?!” I looked back up and took a breath.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I’m glad you asked that again. Bit of adrenaline, dash of outrage, and a hint of panic knitted my brain back together. I know exactly who I am.” She said I watched as she closed some space between her and the Stenza.</p>
<p>My eyes widened as I caught the small smirk she sent my way. Before turning back to the Stenza.</p>
<p>“I’m the Doctor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Greatest Woman We Ever Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was back! The Doctor was back! “I’m the Doctor. Sorting out fair play throughout the universes. Now please, get off this planet while you still have a choice.” She said that last line in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine.</p><p>“I chose to win!” The Stenza said and I assumed he also activated the bombs. He roared in pain and collapsed to the grating floor.</p><p>“Wrong choice!” I shouted.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I removed those nasty little things from my friends. Swiss Army Sonic. Now with added Sheffield steel. And I implanted them back in your creature.” He groaned it what sounded like agonizing pain. Well it would be, seeing as they were disrupting his genetic code. “Transference wasn’t just data, it was physical. You got everything transferred to you including six tiny bombs.” I saw a weird dark blue liquid fall through the grating. Ew gross. “You had a choice, you did this to yourself.” He screamed in pain. “Go home!” The Doctor threw him the circuit. </p><p>I saw Karl’s shadow from beneath. “Karl don’t!” I called but it was to late. Karl kicked Tim Shaw off the grating. I watched as he fell past me but he activated the circuit mid fall and teleported away.</p><p>“You had no right to do that!” The Doctor’s tone held one of anger towards the crane operator.</p><p>“Doctor!” I called and she looked over towards me still holding onto the frame like a life line. “Do you think we can discuss this on the ground?!” </p><p>“Ah, yes, (Y/n) go to the cab and get Ryan and Yaz out of here. I’ll take Karl.”</p><p>“Ok! Be careful.” I shouted before grabbing the frame and following it back towards where Ryan and Yaz were. I tried my best not to look down.</p><p>I needed to keep my mind occupied. I took one step after the other. “Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Cybermen, emotional inhibitors. Weeping Angels, stare at them.” Each enemy I listed was another step I took. Each weakness was another. I was almost free. “God I hate heights. Krillitanes, use the oil.” Almost there. “Uh, Uh..” I stopped closing my eyes to think. “Ah fuck it. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..” I said thinking of Dory from Finding Nemo. When in doubt channel your inner Disney. “Just keep swimming swimming.” I made it to the cab with the others.</p><p>“We need to get out of here.” Yaz said.</p><p>“I agree.” I said making my way to the ladder. I was the first one on it, Ryan was the second and Yaz was the third. We slowly climbed our way down and it was a hell of a long climb. I was still kind of shaky from the crane arm. When we got to the bottom I looked over to Graham who was crouched brown next to Grace. “Oh no...” I ran towards them, Ryan close behind me. “I’m so so sorry...” I turned at the sound of the Doctor running up. I held tears in my eyes as she looked between Grace and the others. I walked over to her and she pulled me into a hug, as I began to cry into her shoulder. Grace was such a good person, why did it have to be her? Even though we didn’t know her that well, I could tell she had a good heart.</p><p>Yaz walked to the side and called for an ambulance to help take care of Grace. “She can’t be gone...”</p><p>“Graham...” I started but stopped. Nothing I could say right now would make it better. If I had lost the Doctor, I know I would be the same.<br/>
————</p><p>We waited for the ambulance to arrive. The Doctor held my hand as they wheeled away her body. Graham went with them and Ryan looked as if he wanted to go to. “What about the car?” He asked Graham.</p><p>“No, Ryan. Go with him, we’ll take care of everything ok?” I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded holding his head down low as he climbed in the back with Graham. I grabbed the keys from Graham before he left and we three slowly made our way back to the car. I tossed the keys to Yasmin and she went to the driver’s seat. We went to Grace’s home and dropped off her car. “What should we do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Where are we going to go? We have no where to stay. The Tardis is gone.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She replied again.</p><p>We weren’t paying any attention but when the sound of the two car doors closed, and the cab drove off I turned to look. “What are you two doing here?” I asked as Graham and Ryan walked to the door.</p><p>“When we got there, they told us to go home. They would keep her for a day or two while we get funeral arrangements going.” Graham explained.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, this is all our fault.” I said.</p><p>“No don’t be ridiculous! It was that Stenza thing. If you two hadn’t shown up, we would all be dead.” He said. “Now I heard what you said, about not having anywhere to stay. After everything you two have done for us? I couldn’t just leave you out in the cold.” I looked from him to the Doctor. “It’s not much, but it’s a better than the street.”</p><p>“Thank you, Graham.” The Doctor said. “And we’ll help if we can, with the funeral.” He nodded pulling out a set of keys to the house. He opened it and everyone walked in after. </p><p>“The room is up the stairs and to the left.” He told us absently as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“I better go.. my parents will be wondering where I am.” Yaz said as she pulled out her own car keys. “Call if you need anything Ryan, and you Graham.”</p><p>As soon as she left Ryan made his way to the living room and sat down. “Come on,” I whispered to the Doctor. Let’s give them some space.” I grabbed her hand and we walked upstairs and opened the first door on the left. I closed the door behind us and turned on the light. There wasn’t much room, but there was a closet and a full size bed tucked into the corner, with a nightstand with a small lamp, and an alarm clock on top. I took off my jacket and my shoes before crawling into the bed. I patted the space next to me and she proceeded to take off her shoes and coat as well. She took of the vest she wore over her white shirt before laying down next to me.</p><p>“I hope this doesn’t change anything.” She said and I was confused. “Me being a woman. I hope that doesn’t change anything.” I shook my head.</p><p>“No of course not, why would that mater to me?”</p><p>“Well I don’t know, it’s just.. you know up until this moment I’ve been a man.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Answer me this, are you the Doctor.”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Do you still love me?”</p><p>“Of course I do! How could I not?”</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters to me. Now shut up and get some sleep.” I leaned over her and turned off the light before curling into her chest. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close. I snuggled up as close as I could as she pulled the blankets on top of us. I closed my eyes and my exhaustion body and mind fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>_______________</p><p>
  <em>“What have you done!” The Doctor yelled. My first Doctor wearing his famous leather jacket. My leg was in excruciating pain, constantly burning from being broken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me.” Rose had said, but it wasn’t quite Rose. Her eyes were golden and around her shown a bright light. It was almost angelic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You looked into the Time Vortex!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I bring life,” she then looks towards me. “I can mend which is broken.” I screamed as my bone reset itself on its own and mended. It was painful but as soon as it was over I felt stronger than before. I got up and walked on it. I looked up at Rose and saw energy pulse through her. It went into me and I felt like a sun was burning me from the inside out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rose stop! That energy will kill the both of you!” I felt a power of which I’ve never felt before. It felt amazing, I felt as if I could do anything! I felt the turning of the universe. The birth on new stars, new worlds, new civilizations, and the death of the old ones. We had the power of Gods.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This...” I started looking between the Doctor and Rose. “This is wrong! No one being should have this power.” I put out my hand and watched as Rose fell to the floor. The power she took from the Tardis returned, I turned to the Doctor. I tried to rid myself of the energy but something in me wouldn’t let go of this ultimate power. “Help me...” I whimpered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come here. I think you need a Doctor.” He said pulling me into a kiss. I felt all the power leave my body. Before falling limp in his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>______________</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I woke up with a gasp looking around the room. I wasn’t on the Game Station, or the Tardis. I was in Graham’s guest room. I looked down and the Doctor was sound asleep next to me. The rare and peaceful sight was enough for me to control my breathing. The dream... I hadn’t had one of those in years. I just felt overwhelmed and just needed to take a minute and calm myself. Seeing her peacefully asleep helped ease the process. Once I controlled myself I reached down and pushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before laying back down next to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open at my soft touch. I pulled myself close to her. “(Y/n), what’s wrong?” She asked sleep still in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nothing, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She pulled away slightly so she could look down at me. “No, something’s wrong. You can tell me.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I had a nightmare. I’ll be fine.” I said. She relaxed some and pulled me close to her. I rested my head on her chest and listened to her double heart beat. It was very calming. I lifted my head and looked at the time. It was about eight o’clock in the morning. I sighed before deciding it was time to get up. “Come on, let’s get up.” I said and we both climbed out of the bed. While the Doctor threw her vest and coat on, I made the bed. I sat down on the floor and put my shoes on and my jacket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>We walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Graham was already up. “Morning.” He said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you for letting us stay, Graham.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s no problem. Grace wouldn’t have want me to just leave you two out in the cold, especially after saving the world.” I looked over at the table and say the different venues for the funeral. “We’re hosting a memorial service later this afternoon, it would mean a lot if you two were there.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Of course, Graham. We’ll be there.” The Doctor said. His phone rang and he answered. “Yeah... ok... yes, thank you.” He hung up the phone. “They found a time slot to fit us in, I’ve been trying to reach Ryan, but he won’t answer. Would you two mind?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s fine, we’ll go get him. Do you have any idea where he would be?” I asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I have a few ideas yeah...”<br/>
——————</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>After we went to fetch Ryan we made it to Grace’s memorial service. Ryan stood at the door looking out the window. The Doctor slowly walked over to him. “What time did your dad say he would get here?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Two hours ago.” Ryan replied. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“If he said, he’ll come...”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He said a lot of things.” Ryan said with resentment in his voice. “He’s never been the best at being reliable.” I walked up to him and the Doctor. “I mean, how can he not be here? She’s his mum. She would have wanted him here. I want him here.” I put my hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to face me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I pulled him into a hug and held him for a moment. “Hey, you’re going to be ok. You hear me? You don’t need him, if he can’t even bother to show up to his own mother’s funeral.” He nodded and pulled away. We walked with him into the main room. He took his seat at the very front while the Doctor and I stood at the very back. We didn’t know Grace very well, but we did know she was a great person with a good heart.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Graham stood at the center of the stage. “Lots of you knew Grace longer than me, so I can’t stand here and pretend to know everything about her.” I held the Doctor’s hand and leaned into the Time Lord’s shoulder. “I wasn’t her first husband, but she said I would do for a second attempt.” The room erupted in a small laugh. I smiled and gave a small huff of amusement. “I can only tell you about the Grace I met, when I thought I didn’t have much time left. The, eh..” Graham began to struggling and it broke my heart. “The Grace that showed me life had more to offer. And...” I squeezed her hand and she wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. “And I know that if she was here now she would tell us not to be so sad. You see I can hear her saying to me, ‘Graham, we had three glorious years. What are you complaining about?’ I’m complaining because I wanted more,” I felt a tear roll down my face. Before I could react the Doctor wiped it away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thanks.” I muttered. I had promised myself not to cry, the last thing I needed was my makeup being ruined.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re welcome.” She whispered back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You see, Grace was a better person than I could ever be. I should be gone, and Grace should still be here.” He concluded his speech. We stayed for a few moments before leaving. We waited outside for the others before getting into the car. We rode back to Graham’s in silence. When we got there the silence just continued as we all sat out front of the house.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What did you mean in your speech, you’d thought you’d ‘run out of time’?” The Doctor asked turning to Graham.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, um, well, I had cancer, and, er... well strictly speaking, I’m still in remission. Three years gone. And, er, Grace was my chemo nurse, that’s where we met and fell in love. By rights I shouldn’t even be here.” He explained.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yaz turned to us. “Have you two got family?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I have the Doctor, and she has me.” I said simply.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Other than (Y/n)? No. I lost them a long time ago.” I put my hand on her shoulder in comfort.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How do you cope with that?” Ryan asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I carry them with me. What they would have thought and said and done. Make them apart of who I am. So even though they’re gone from the world, they’re never gone from me.” she looked off into the distance for a second as if remembering those she lost in the past. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Graham gave a sad smile. “That’s the sort of thing Grace would’ve said.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So everything we saw, everything we lied to people about, is this normal for you?” Yaz asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I looked from the Doctor back to the trio. “Yeah, pretty much.” I replied. “But sometimes it’s worth it. Oh the places I’ve see, the people and aliens I’ve met. This life is amazing and I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We’re just travelers. Sometimes we see things need fixing, and we do what we can. Except, right we’re travelers without a ship. (Y/n), we’ve stayed to long. We should get back get back to finding our Tardis!” She started to make her way down the street grabbing my hand and dragging me in tow.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Doctor,” Yaz called. “Can I just say, you really need to get out of those clothes.” The Doctor looked between Yaz and myself.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, no complaints from me.” I said with a wink.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Shut it you. Time and a place.” She looked at herself and saw how worn and tattered her clothes were. “Right, yeah. It’s been a long time since I’ve bought women’s clothes.” We all got into the car again and off we went to find clothes for the Doctor.<br/>
_____________</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The Doctor was in the changing room. She had tossed almost everything out. It felt like we were there for hours. “Honestly this isn’t how all women shop, I just want to let you know Ryan.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Er, not that.” She said tossing out some more clothes. “Not that!” Another set of clothes. “Pfft, not that!” And another set of clothes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Will you hurry up and pick something! Dear lord.” I shouted in irritation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Alright, give me a minute!” After a few seconds another set of clothes flew out. “Ugh, not that!” I rolled my eyes. I heard her gasp. “Yes, now that’s what I want!” She exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Finally!” I said looking up. She pushed the curtains aside and stepped out. She looked... perfect...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s what you’re going with?” Yaz asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yup!” She exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Trust me she’s had worse outfits in the past.” I said walking over and circling her. I looked her up and down and stopped in front of her. She had a small smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What do you think?” She asked me. I smirked before leaning in and giving her a small kiss.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I love it.” I smirked backing away towards Yaz and Ryan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The Doctor put her hands in her pockets. “Got any cash? Empty pockets. Also, I’ve been thinking about our Tardis. Do you think you guys might be able to help us?” She asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>We made our way back to the garage where the Stenza transport pod was. The Doctor fiddled with machinery of all kinds that she could get her hands on. It had been at least thirty minutes since we had been there. “How long have we got to stand here for? I’m getting cramp.” Graham complained.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seriously, Graham, trying to concentrate here. (Y/n), hand me that wire there.” She said and I did as asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you understand what she’s doing?” Ryan asked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Before I could answer the Doctor beat me to it. “Our ship uses a particular type of energy. I’ve tracked that energy trail from the moment I lost it to where it is now.” She stepped away from the work bench and towards the remains of the Stenza pod. “Now, given this is a transport pod I’m configuring it to send (Y/n), and I to the planet where our ship seems to have ended up.” She explained using her sonic on the pod. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re going to another planet?” Yaz asked amazed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh yeah, we travel everywhere.” I said standing with the Doctor, not quite sure where she wanted me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well, I’m trying to, except Stenza technology is really annoying and super hard to decipher. Hundred and thirty-nine layers, seven of which don’t make sense. Right...” she picked up a car battery and walked over to the trio. “Graham...”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked confused. She handed him the car battery.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Clamp those onto there.” She said handing him a set of jumper cables. “Yaz, throw the cable on to the top. Ryan, you turn on the switch. (Y/n), with me.” She reached out her hand and I took it eagerly.  “Ok you three, I’m almost going to miss you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well I’m definitely going to miss you.” I said and they smiled. I turned to the Doctor. The device beeped signaling the location of the Tardis. “Ready?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“This should work...”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wait... should work?” I asked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, we’ll be fine!” She said reassuringly. “Hopefully...” she said under her breath.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What!” I exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Bye, you lot!” She said quickly pointing her screwdriver at the machine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“If we end up in the middle of space I’m going to fucking kill you!” I said as a light surrounded us and we disappeared. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by stars. I felt weightless and I used what little momentum I possessed to turn. GOD DAMN IT DOCTOR! We were in the middle of space!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Ghost Monument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with a pounding in my head. I heard an alarm of some some sort blaring. I pushed myself out of the what looked to be a med pod. “Oh, my head...” I groaned rubbing my temples. I looked up and Yaz had just pushed out of her pod. “Yaz, you ok?” I asked and she nodded. I heard the Doctor in the distance in what sounded like an argument. “Come on let’s go see what trouble she’s dragged us into now.” I said and she nodded.</p><p>“Where’s Ryan, and Graham?” She asked as we neared the door.</p><p>“No idea, I’ve only just woken up. The same as you.” We began making our way towards the Doctor’s voice. </p><p>“How can a planet be in the wrong place? It should’ve been back there, where I scooped you up. We should be in its gravity belt by now.” The man stated. He must be the captain.</p><p>“Well, we’re not.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“I can see that.” He said frustrated.</p><p>“Hi.” Yaz said drawing the attention of the room. She looked between the captain and the Doctor. “I can smell burning.”</p><p>The captain looked surprised to see us and then turned back to the controls. “You were right. They are still alive.”</p><p>“Yaz, (Y/n), you two need to stay locked in the med pod.” She turned back to look out the front of the ship. “There! The planet’s there.” She said frantically pointing in front of us.</p><p>“Where’s Ryan and Graham?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“How can it be there?” The captain said in disbelief.</p><p>“Does it even have a name?” I stumbled forward and the Doctor caught me. “You alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine just dizzy.” I stood up straight hand on the Doctor’s elbow for support.</p><p>“Only a symbol. Or a warning. The closest word is... “ he paused for a moment thinking of the word. “Desolation.”</p><p>“Of course it is!” I laughed. Just our luck, first we fall from the Tardis, then we get lost in the middle of space, and now we were heading for a planet known only as ‘Desolation.’</p><p>“Right, I can do this. I’m not going to be beaten.” The captain made his way back to controls in the wall. “Move.” He said to Yaz harshly before pushing her to the side. “I still got a few tricks up my sleeve.” He moved to the grating and pulled it up. </p><p>“Manual shield activation.” The Doctor said as he began to activate the shields. “Wow, this thing should be on Antiques Roadshow.”</p><p>“Right! Blast shields up. Don’t know how long they’ll last for though.” He made his way back to the main controls. I pushed away from the Doctor and went to one of the monitors.</p><p>“Brilliant! We’re about to crash land on Desolation. Real grounds for optimism.”</p><p>“Do you not understand anything? I can’t even get us there!” He went to a control panel and the wires sparked. “Because of the fuel I wasted scooping you three up! </p><p>I looked at a diagram of the ship. According to this if we jettisoned a portion of the ship, we should have enough fuel to get us there. “I’m on a spaceship. Okay.” Oh I may have forgotten about Yaz.</p><p>“Oh sorry Yaz, welcome to space.” I gestured to the ship around us. More sparks flew off the wall and I ducked as they flew my way. “If we had the Tardis, it would’ve been a much better introduction.”</p><p>“I’m working on it!” The Doctor called back in frustration. “I can get us into the atmosphere. If we jettison the rear section.”</p><p>“Listen to me. Nobody is jettisoning anything. This is the Cerebos. All right? She’s the envy of millions.” </p><p>“Really?” The Doctor asked surprised.</p><p>“Yes, they’ve written songs about her!”</p><p>“Well, they’ll be writing operas of her pointlessness if we don’t take drastic action right now!” He sat down and tried to fly us in. “Life systems down! Six minutes left of life support!”</p><p>“Look she’s right, here you want the evidence?” I sent the diagnostics to his main screen. “If we jettisoned the back we could make it, but you have to trust us.”</p><p>He looked from me to the Doctor. “All right.” He gave in. He got up from his seat. “Let’s do it. Last stage anyway.” He walked to the med pod room and grabbed a bag. “Catch.” He said tossing it to the Doctor. He pulled Yaz away from the doors as he proceeded to seal them off.</p><p>Yaz was confused and concerned. “What’s happening?!” </p><p>“We’re just gonna blow the back off this space ship.” She looked over to the captain. “Jettisoning.” She said before pulling the cord in her hand apart the ship shook violently. I held onto whatever I could to keep myself upright. </p><p>They both ran to the front of the ship and began looking at the different scans and alerts. “All systems offline! We’re not going to make it!”</p><p>“Extra hand here.” The Doctor called out. I went to her side holding down the lever with as much force as possible.</p><p>“You can be honest with me. Are we going to die?” Yaz asked from between me and the Doctor.</p><p>“One day, yes, comes to us all. But not right now. Not if we have anything to do with it.” The Doctor moved from the monitor to the floor grating. “This ship is old school. I’m good at old school.”</p><p>“Yaz... get this.” She took my place and I went to the floor with the Doctor. “Doctor, what do you need?”</p><p>“Pull these two levers up, they’ll pull down and to the left, pull them up and to the right as strong as you can.” She said and I nodded. I did as she told me while she got up to look at the main monitors again. “That decent pattern won’t work!”</p><p>“We’re about to die, and you’re still having a go? What do you think you could do better?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Will you two stop bickering! How about you work together and save our lives instead of arguing while we die!” I shouted. These levers were hard to keep in place. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep them down. “Yaz give me a hand!” I called and she came over. She grabbed one of the two levers and I held the other one.</p><p>“Doctor, these stabilizers don’t feel very stable!” She called out.</p><p>“By the way, level-3 shield hazing.” She said ignoring her.</p><p>“What, seriously? I have power failure. We’re headed into the gravity belt.” I let go of the stabilizers and moved over behind the Doctor’s chair.</p><p>“Brace!” She shouted and I held in as tight as I could to the back of her chair. We crashed into the planet below and slid a long distance it felt like. The ship shook violently as it collided and slid across the semi rough terrain. When we came to a full stop I stood up and took in a breath.</p><p>The smell of smoke and fire filled my nose. “Fire! Come on we need to get out.” The Doctor was to her feet as was the captain. He lead us to the exit and we all filed out after him. We walked through the cloud of sand away from the wreckage. “Well that could’ve gone better.” I sighed.</p><p>“Doctor? (Y/n)?” Graham called out. I looked down and saw him and Ryan ducked behind a small sand dune.</p><p>“We thought you were dead!” Ryan said standing on his feet.</p><p>Yaz went over and helped him up. “We thought you were dead.” </p><p>“Right. Quick update. I made a terrible mistake, we shouldn’t be here. I’m gonna fix it and get you guys home. I promise.” She looked around as did I. We stood in the middle of what looked like a desert with very little plant life. Small patches of grass here and there. Blue sky with three suns, and rough rocky mountains in the distance. “As soon as I figure out where we are.”</p><p>“And how are you gonna do that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m treating it as a chance to surprise myself.” She said walking up a nearby sand dune. I began to make my way after her. She whipped around fast almost knocking me over. “Oh, by the way. Welcome to what I presume to be your first alien planet. Don’t touch anything.” She then turned on the spot and took of in a random direction, but not before taking my hand and dragging me with her. “Come on, let’s try this way.” The sound of an alarm sounded in the distance. Causing the Doctor to stop in her place. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Here we go!” The other pilot called. The two of them made there way towards the sound.</p><p>“Here we go where? To what?” She asked.  We began to follow them.</p><p>“Where exactly are we going?” </p><p>I let go of the Doctor’s hands. “I don’t know Ryan, but it makes it more fun don’t you think?” I put my hands in my jacket pockets and pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses. Before putting them on.</p><p>The Doctor began to dig through her own pockets. “Oh I forgot I put stuff in these pockets.”</p><p>“All this sand is getting into my eyes something rotten.” Graham said glancing at me with my sunglasses. “Are you two always prepared for everything?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” the Doctor pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Graham. “Want to borrow my shades?” He took them gratefully. “Like an old pair of mine. Well I say mine, but I don’t remember who I borrowed them off now. It was either Audrey Hepburn or Pythagoras.”</p><p>“Eh? Pythagoras never wore no shades.”</p><p>“You’ve never seen him with a hangover.” She said.</p><p>“Oh I remember that! That was our wedding night was it? That’s the same night Elvis gave me these.” I said gesturing the sunglasses. “Yeah he gave them to me before he kissed me.”</p><p>“He what!” The Doctor exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, it was really nice actually.”</p><p>“You kissed Elvis Presley on our wedding night?” She said stopping in her tracks.</p><p>“The Virgin Queen, and Marylin Monroe.” I simply said.</p><p>“Well you ever let that go?” She asked.</p><p>“Eye for an eye.” I said climbing the top of the dune. “Doctor, look.” I said pointing to the white tent that was just on the other side of the sand dune.</p><p>“Do you two what that is?” She asked glancing to the two pilots.</p><p>“It’s a tent.” The man, Epzo I think his name was, said.</p><p>“Obviously it’s a tent. I meant... oh, never mind. Come on no dawdling.” She said following the two of them. We walked towards the tent, stopping outside the entrance. “Be careful. We don’t know what’s going on. Could be dangerous. Well, probably is dangerous.”</p><p>“Realistically, I’m going for the latter.” I said turning with her to face the others.</p><p>“Can I ask, if we are on an alien planet, with aliens, how can we understand them? Ain’t they talking alien?” He asked and the Doctor reached for his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s have a look.” She turned him and lowered his collar so she could see the back of his neck. “Yeah. Medi-pods have put implants into each of you. Standard procedure. Checks for a universal translator. Implants one if you don’t have one.”</p><p>“Are you..” Graham looked between the Doctor and I. “Well, can people and things stop putting stuff inside me without my permission!” </p><p>I opened my mouth to say something funny when the Doctor looked my way. “Don’t start.” I smirked at her as she then looked to the others. “If we had our Tardis, you wouldn’t need them. Anyway, shall we?” She began to make her way into the tent. I of course as usual followed close behind. We stood in between Epzo, and Angstrom. In front of us was a man laid back in a fancy chair, and wore fine silk looking clothes. “This is lavish for a tent. I’m the Doctor, and this is my wife, (Y/n),” she gestured to me. I gave a slight wave towards the man before she continued with introductions. “And these are our new best friends. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz.” She pointed to each of them. “Now..” she ran her hand through the man, and his form fizzled for a second. Like static.</p><p>“Oh, he’s a hologram!” I exclaimed.</p><p>“Thought he might be. Good one though. I love a good hologram.” She then turned to the others. “I used to be a hologram once. For three weeks, the gossip I picked up!”</p><p>“Doctor, focus.” I said trying to keep her on task.</p><p>“Right, sorry.” She turned back to the hologram man. “What are you? Projection reality or AI interface?” She asked. “Because if you’re an interface, those are excellent nose hairs.”</p><p>“Who are these people?” He asked the two pilots.</p><p>“Bonuses.” Angstrom said.</p><p>“No.” The man replied in a somewhat bored way. I really didn’t like him. “I told you. Bonuses and snake traps are over.”</p><p>“They were hanging in the star field when we exited hyper. Are you saying we scooped them for nothing?” Epzo was starting to get irritated.</p><p>“Yes.” The man simply said.</p><p>“I sacrificed my ship!”</p><p>“For which we are very grateful!” I quickly stated.</p><p>“Yeah, Sorry some of this is my fault.” I took this time while attention was on the Doctor to look around. “Hi, we were loads of solar systems away, I was trying to find my own ship. I got a fix on it here, and then it all went quite badly wrong, actually.”</p><p>“Story of our live.” I muttered under my breath. I saw a few triangular looking devices. It was hard to tell, but they could be teleports, or trackers. </p><p>“These three have been very good not going on about it. Very grateful you came along.” She gestured to the others. While they looked at the others I quickly pocketed one of the devices. Whether it was a teleporter or a tracker, I’m sure having it with us would help us more than harm us. “Can I ask? Cause I’m confused. Are you confused?” I slowly made my way back to the Doctor’s side without being noticed.</p><p>“Pretty confused.” I heard Yaz say.</p><p>“Proper confused.” Ryan said.</p><p>Then we all turned to Graham. “I’m way beyond confused.” </p><p>“You are intruding on the final stage of the last rally of the twelve galaxies.”  He explained.</p><p>“What, like a race?” The Doctor asked. “Like Paris Dakar in space.” She turned to the two pilots. “Are you two space-racing each other?” </p><p>“We’re the finalists!” Angstrom exclaimed.</p><p>The hologram began to continue to explain the race. “Four thousand entered. Two are left. Only one will claim the prize.”</p><p>“What’s the prize?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“For the final level race? Three point two trillion krin.”</p><p>“Three point two trillion what?” The Doctor was confused.</p><p>“Krin.” Angstrom supplied.</p><p>“How much is a krin?”</p><p>“Two hundred kavlons.” She said again.</p><p>At the same time, “Ninety forvelars.” Epzo said.</p><p>“No.” The Doctor shook her head.</p><p>“Four thousand trynties.”</p><p>“Oh, in old money.” Epzo said.</p><p>“Let’s just say we’re behind on our exchange rates, and call it a day shall we?” I stated before this could get out of hand. </p><p>“Enough to provide a lifetime of comfort on a safe world. For the winning pilot and their entire clan.” Said the hologram.</p><p>“Are we eligible too?” I smacked Ryan I’m the chest. “Ow!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“No.” Epzo said. “You’re irrelevant. Get on with it. Tell us the task.” He was starting to get irritated with the hologram, and most likely us.</p><p>“Final challenge, is to cross the terrain, survive the planet. Make your way to the other side of the mountains, and the first one to reach the site marked as the ghost monument, will be crowned the winner.” Ghost monument? Now that sounded interesting. I looked to the Doctor and I could tell she thought the same. “And transported off this planet.” He continued. “The loser will not.”</p><p>“You can’t leave one of us here. The ships are out of fuel!” Angstrom protested. </p><p>The hologram man got up and approach Angstrom. “Don’t tell me what I can and can not do with my own race.” He warned, she nodded in fear. “You knew the risks when you joined.” He walked to the middle of the room. “Biggest ever prize, biggest ever risk.” He simply said. </p><p>“Wait, hang on! What about us!” I looked back to Graham.</p><p>“Shut up. You’re not part of this.” </p><p>“Excuse me. We are human beings. Show a bit of solidarity.” He replied offended.</p><p>“Angstrom, she’s Albarian.” Epzo pointed towards her.</p><p>“I’ve never even heard of human beans.” She said. I smirked, we’ll Earth is in a pretty isolated part of the universe.</p><p>“Beings, human beings. You know Earth?”</p><p>“Ryan, just give up. Earth is in one of the most remote places in the universe.” I explained to the other three.</p><p>The Doctor stepped forward towards he hologram. “Pretty cruel race. Leaving the loser stranded.”</p><p>“The rally is a test of survival. How far will we go?” He said. “How will we react when challenged? It’s the ultimate test.”</p><p>“Interesting choice, of the word we. Seeing as though you’re not here.” I can here just a hint of the oncoming storm in her voice. She pulled out her sonic and scanned him. Doing a full circle around him. “Projected in from a very long way away.”</p><p>“I started the rally. I competed, and I won.” </p><p>“So what now you sit back and watch people die, for what? Entertainment?” I grew angry at this. The only thing I could think of was this was Space-Hunger Games.</p><p>He seemed to ignore me. “Now I’m going to end it.” He turned to the pilots. “No sabotage, no injuries, no killing each other.”</p><p>“Shame.” Epzo muttered.</p><p>“Instant disqualification applies!” He said sharply towards Epzo. “Now take your meds. Don’t travel at night. And don’t drink the water, in fact don’t even touch the water. This entire planet has been made cruel.”</p><p>“Made cruel how?”</p><p>“By who or what?” I added.</p><p>He continued to ignore us and now I was even more irritated. “This stage must be completed before one full solo rotation. You have one single piece of assistance, transport provided by the water. Get across the water, through the ruins, and the site of the ghost monument is on the other side of the mist swamps.” There it was again, the ghost monument. We needed to find out more about it.</p><p>“Mist what?” Yaz asked.</p><p>He gestured to the table where I stole the device from. “Your route trackers are over there. Good luck.” Oh so I was right, they were trackers. The two pilots grabbed the trackers and left the tent. </p><p>“I know you prefer to ignore me, but what is it? This ghost monument?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“The site was named by the ancient settlers. It appears in exactly the same place every thousand rotations.”</p><p>“I’m liking the sound of that.” There was a slight chance this could be the Tardis. “Doctor...” I said and she nodded knowing she would be thinking the exact same.</p><p>“What does it look like?” She asked.</p><p>He walked right through her. “What does it matter?”</p><p>“Come on, you know we won’t last a day here. Why not humor us before we die?” I asked and he looked between all of us. He sighed before raising his hands. Another hologram appeared but this one showed the Tardis. I sighed in relief. “Doctor, we found it.”</p><p>“That’s an old police box.” Graham said.</p><p>“Yeah, like the one of Surrey Street. Only the one in town’s green.” Yaz said. She looked up at us weird but I didn’t care. The Tardis was here! “It doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“It makes sense to us.” The Doctor said. I pulled her into a hug and she held me back while turning to talk to the hologram. “Thank you... thank you so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Traveling Across Desolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda short, so I’ll post the next one as well to make up for it.</p><p>~Arkham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tent disappeared and I let go of the Doctor putting my sunglasses back on. “He was a bit full of himself.” She said. </p><p>“I’ve got a couple questions.”</p><p>“A couple? I’ve got a book full.” Graham put his own sunglasses back on. “But shouldn’t we keep up with those two, before they get two far away?”</p><p>“Yes!” The Doctor walked towards the two  others in the distance before stopping and turning to face us. “Now I know this is a bit of a shock.” She started.</p><p>Graham spoke before she could continue. “Well, you could say that. I mean, we have been dumped in space. We got space ships crashing all around us. Now we are marooned on a planet that everyone else is racing to get away from.”</p><p>“Honestly Doctor, that sounds like a regular Tuesday for us.” I said. The others made a face of shock but the Doctor moved on.</p><p>“All right, anyone can focus on the negatives.”</p><p>“Well, what are the positives?”</p><p>“What he called the ghost monument, that’s our ship. It’s here.” She said excitedly. </p><p>“What that old police box?”</p><p>“Didn’t look all that.” Ryan scoffed.</p><p>I giggled as the Doctor grew defensive. “It’s very ‘all that’ thank you very much!”</p><p>“Don’t worry Ryan, I thought the same when I first met the Doctor.” I moved away from the four of them and continued to follow the trail left by the pilots.</p><p>“Don’t you see? I got it mostly right. I tracked our Tardis here, but the planet had fallen out of orbit. We landed where the planet should have been.” I looked back at the Doctor. She was still standing there. “Looks like the engines are stuck in a loop. Stuck phasing in and out of time and space. If we get to it phases in, I should be able to stabilize it, then we can get you back home.” The Doctor gestured to herself and the empty space next to her. I smiled when she looked and I wasn’t there. </p><p>I turned around and continued walking further into the desert. I looked back to see them following after me. I stopped to wait for them. “In case we can’t find them,” I pulled out the tracker I stole and handed it to her. “I stole that while you all we talking.”</p><p>She took it and examined it as we moved. It began beeping and we followed in the direction it led us. “Good work, (Y/n).” We walked out of the desert towards what looked to be a coastline of sorts. There was burnt trees all over the beach. I was going to ask the Doctor what she thought, but when I looked up she was heading towards Epzo. He pulled a gun on Angstrom. “Oh please, put the blaster down. We all know you aren’t going to use it. No killing, no injury, no sabotage isn’t that what what’s-his-face said?”</p><p>“Yeah well maybe I don’t always play by the rules.” Epzo replied.</p><p>I walked up beside the Doctor. “Did you practice those lines in the mirror?” She asked. “You see this?” She held out her pinky finger and put it in his throat. He froze, completely paralyzed. “Venusian aikido. I’ve got to master pacifist. Temporarily paralyzes, while also being fundamentally harmless. Very clever, those Venusian nuns. Shall I let go?” She asked Epzo. She let go and he gasped for air.</p><p>“This boat doesn’t work.” Angstrom said.</p><p>“Oh, me and Ryan will take a look.” Graham replied.</p><p>“Will we?” Ryan was skeptical.</p><p>“Well, those NVQ classes must be good for something. An engine is an engine.”</p><p>“Not a space engine!”</p><p>Epzo holstered his gun. “You don’t get to take charge here. This is about me and her fighting to win.”</p><p>Yaz stepped forward. “We are all going to the same place. That boat is big enough for all of us.”</p><p>“Yaz is right, if we get it started, we all get on board.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“I know what this is. You are all part of Ilin’s game. You’re saboteurs sent to throw us off.”</p><p>“You think the whole universe is out to get you.” Angstrom shook her head at Epzo.</p><p>“How’s your family Angstrom?” He shot back and she went silent. Clearly her family was a sensitive subject for her.</p><p>I watched the Doctor crouch down and scan the water with the sonic. “So that’s why he said don’t touch the water. Flesh eating microbes. Millions of them living in there. Toxic atmosphere. Killer water. Very dangerous planet...”</p><p>“Well let’s stop standing around and get that boat started, come on boys.” I said hopping on board. I walked to where the engine was while Graham and Ryan followed.</p><p>“You were right. Not like any engine I’ve ever seen.” Graham said glancing at me. I got the message that he wanted to be alone with Ryan. I climbed below deck to examine the engines.</p><p>With three suns it would have to be some form of solar power. I looked at the rigging and the feed lines. I didn’t see anything wrong with the anything. “That’s not an engine,” Ryan said coming below deck with me. “It looks more like a giant battery. What if it’s solar?”</p><p>“Well clearly it’s solar, three suns in the sky? I’m good with engines, and space engines too.” I looked from Ryan to Graham. “I can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong. Hey Doctor!” I shouted. I heard her footsteps outside the small entrance.</p><p>“(Y/n)? What happened? What do you need?” She seemed worried. She was so cute when she worried. I smiled and crawled out of the small space. She offered me a hand and I took it. Standing in front of her brushing sand off my clothes.</p><p>“Can you give us a hand? I have no idea what I’m looking at down here?” She took a single glance at the engine or battery, what ever you want to call it. Then one look outside.</p><p>“Yep, three suns in the sky. Tri-solar engineering panels on the outside powering that battery.” She explained.</p><p>“Well if it won’t start, then maybe the panels aren’t lined up.” Graham suggested.</p><p>“Or maybe they aren’t feeding the battery properly.” Ryan added.</p><p>“Loving your work, boy. Let’s take a look.” She said climbing down the hatch. </p><p>“I’m going to go check on Yaz, since you’re down there.” I said walking off the boat. I glanced over and saw Yaz and Angstrom talking, they seemed to be getting along quite well so I stayed put. There was a small buzzing noise and the boat came to life. The Doctor came to stand by my side. </p><p>“There fixed it.” She said. I looked back over and saw Yaz and Angstrom look not so happy. “Up and running all aboard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Haunted Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe it Yaz? An alien planet.” Ryan asked looking over at his friend. I sat next to the Doctor as we all rode down the river. There wasn’t much room on the benches. Yaz sat in between Ryan, and Graham, while the Doctor sat between me and Epzo.</p><p>“I know.” She seemed both excited and scared at the realization.</p><p>I smiled before glancing at the Doctor. “This planet doesn’t make any sense. No other life forms except us and the microbes in the water. No people, no animals, no insects, no nothing. But he talked about the old settlements. What happened here?” She asked.</p><p>“No one cares.” Epzo chimed in. He was really getting on my nerves.</p><p>“Don’t take him personally, he treats everyone like this.” Angstrom defended.</p><p>I heard him huff in amusement. “I don’t need other people.”</p><p>“We all need other people, mate.” Hopefully Graham could talk some sense into him, or at the least get him to change his attitude.</p><p>“We’re all alone.” Epzo said. Or maybe not... “That’s how we start and end. And the natural state of all points in between.”</p><p>“Were you born that miserable? Or did you work at it?” He chuckled slightly at that.</p><p>“You know when I was four,” Epzo began. “My mum told me to climb a tree, she made me climb until I was too scared to climb any higher.” I listened as he told his story as was everyone else. “Then she told me to jump into her arms. ‘Don’t worry’ she said ‘I’m your mum. I’m here for you. I’ll catch you.’ So I jumped.” He held a small smile on his face as if he enjoyed this memory. “And she moved out of the way.”</p><p>“What?” Yaz asked. “I’m sorry, you say your mum did this to you?”</p><p>“Smashed into the ground. Broke this arm, shattered that ankle. And she stood over me, and she said ‘Now, you’ve learned.’ You can never trust anyone in this life.”</p><p>“That’s messed up.” Ryan said.</p><p>“That’s horrible...” I whispered. The Doctor reached out and held onto my hand.</p><p>“Best thing she ever did for me. I loved my mum.” Epzo leaned back and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah she sounds terrific.” Graham said sarcastically. I glanced back at Epzo and he was fast asleep. “I see your mate has dropped off. It’s nice to see him quiet.”</p><p>Angstrom smiled. “Yeah, he can nap anywhere. He’s famous for it.”</p><p>“How many stages are there in the rally?” I glanced from the Doctor back to Angstrom. </p><p>“This time? 209 terrains, 94 planets. We start the race with nothing and barter our way up.”</p><p>“Is it worth it?” She asked.</p><p>“To ensure enough for my family’s safety? Yeah. Albar is being systematically cleansed.” She explained and I felt my heart sink. I felt for her, how much I couldn’t possibly even begin to understand. I had no idea what she was going through so nothing I could’ve said would’ve helped, so I just kept my mouth closed and listened. “Half my family are in hiding. The others are on the run. This is my only chance to bring us back together.”</p><p>“So you left your family to do this?”</p><p>“No yaz, she’s doing this to save her family. The grand prize for this race, ‘Enough to provide a lifetime of comfort on a safe world. For the winning pilot and their entire clan.’ That’s what he said wasn’t it?” I said looking towards Angstrom and she nodded.</p><p>“I left my family to try and save my family. They told me to, if I win, I find them. Rescue them... if there alive to be rescued. What ever happens here, it’s a better chance than I have back home.”</p><p>“You’re making me miss my family.” Yaz muttered. “That’s quite some achievement. Considering my dad drives me bananas, and my sister’s trying to get me to move out so she can have my bedroom, and I only saw them yesterday.”</p><p>“Don’t ever take them for granted.” Angstrom warned. Yaz gave a small sad smile and nodded. I knew all to we about how family could be taken at a blink of an eye. “Oh, you all looked shattered.”</p><p>“You should all rest. I’ll wake you when we get there.” I watched the others like clockwork they all yawned and leaned back closing there eyes. “I want you to rest too.” I shook my head.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m not tired.” I said.</p><p>“But still, you should rest while we have the chance to.” I smiled before leaning on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.<br/>
___________</p><p>
  <em>I stood with the Doctor and Rose on the top floor of Torchwood Tower. Daleks and cybermen were coming straight for us. Mickey, Jackie, Pete, and Jake were all there. They were trying to take Rose and Jackie to the parallel universe. “I’ve had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and then we met (Y/n). And all the things I’ve seen them do for me, for all of us, for this whole stupid planet even. The Doctor does it alone, but now he has us.” I felt horrible for what I was about to do. I put the dimension jumper on Rose, but not before pulling her into a hug. “What are you-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” I whisper and when I let go Pete hit the button and they were all sent to Pete’s world. I felt the Doctor put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and pulled away. “Don’t touch me. She was like a sister to me, the only real family I’ve ever had! And you made me send her away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“(Y/n)...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No dont. Just don’t...” I grabbed the magna clamp and put it in the wall. “As soon as we are done here. I’m going home.” I said firmly. It was not up for negotiation. I couldn’t do this, travel and make such good friends I could call them family, watch them leave to never see them again, or die a horrible death. I couldn’t do that and I didn’t want to. “I can’t do this anymore...” I said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think this is the on switch.” Came a voice I never thought I would hear again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rose!” I ran to her and pulled her into a hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Once the breach collapses, that’s it. You’ll never be able to see her again. Your own mother!” The Doctor shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pulled off of Rose and went back to work.  “I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?” Rose said calmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Those coordinates over there, set them all to six. And hurry up.” Grabbed the other clamp and handed it to the Doctor. “Please don’t leave...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will talk about this later.” I said going over to make sure mine was secure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve got cybermen on the way up.” Rose shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many floors?” I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just one.” I walked with Rose over to my clamp on the wall with a small smile. “That’s more like it. Bit of a smile, the old team.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor himself smiled in the distance. “Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, shiver and shake!” He listed names for him and Rose. Of course he did, they had such a close relationship. Friendship of course, but a close one nonetheless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Which one’s shiver?” Rose asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I’m shake.” He replied holding on to his clamp. “(Y/n), Rose, when it starts, just  hold on tight. It shouldn’t be to bad for us but the Daleks and Cybermen are steeped in void stuff. You two ready?” I nodded holding on tight. A strong wind and bright white light came out of the breach. It sucked us towards it as we watched Daleks and Cybermen fly into it. “The breach is open! Into the void, ha!” I smiled at him and watched as a Dalek hit our lever. Knocking it offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em></em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The suction of the breach decreased in power. “I need to get it up right!” Rose shouted. She reached for it but she could barely graze it with her finger tips. “(Y/n), help me!” I gave her my hand and held on to her and the clamp as tight as I could. I watched her pull the lever back into place. The sudden power of the breach pulled at my arm and Rose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard a loud pop and my arm hurt like hell. Rose slipped from my now nonexistent grip on her. “No! Rose!” I shouted as she fell towards the breach. For a split second I saw her look from me to the Doctor before falling into Pete’s arms. She then disappeared and the breach sealed itself. Tears began to fill my eyes as I fell to the ground. I had her and I lost her again. I felt the Doctor touch my shoulder but I pulled it away sharply. Not because I didn’t want him to touch me, but because it hurt to much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em></em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s dislocated...” I stood and ran to the wall holding my hand on it some how feeling her presence still there. Leaking through the void. “(Y/n)...” his voice was broken. I could hear his emotions in it. “She’s gone, I’m sorry I’m so so sorry...” I turned and pulled him into a hug with my good arm. Crying into his suit jacket. “Come on. Let’s get you back to the Tardis. I’ll fix your arm and take you home if that’s what you still want...” I felt how saddened he was at losing Rose, but he kept himself together for me, because he had too. If I left him now...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” I started and we stopped walking. “I don’t want to go home.”<em><br/>
_______________</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“(Y/n)? Are you ok?” I heard her voice. My eyes were still closed. “(Y/n), come on you need to wake up.” I opened my eyes and was greeted with the Doctor smile. She wiped a tear out from under my eye. “You ok?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I nodded sitting up. I stretched my arms and walked to the back of the boat looking out over the water. “I’ll be out in a minute.” I called back over to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ok?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m fine just another bad dream...”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Another one? Was it the same one? Do you want to-“</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, Doctor. I just want to be alone for a minute please? I’ll be ok, I promise.” I said looking at her. I smiled and she nodded before leaving to join the two pilots. I turned back to look out at the water. I felt something run down my nose. I quickly grabbed a tissue out off my pocket and held it to my nose. This happened every time... I pulled it away and the small drops of blood joined the many others that were there. As I looked down at the nearly all red tissue, a whispery voice filled my head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tell her                 Tell her      </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Not yet.” I said through clenched teeth. “I can’t tell her yet..” I looked down at my reflection in the water. My eyes had a slight glow of gold to them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell her                Tell her<strong></strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It echoed. I closed my eyes hard. “No!” I whispered harshly. When I opened them my eyes were there regular color. I looked from the tissue and back to the water. “Flesh eating microbes.. that means everything organic, well should be...” I dropped the blood soaked tissue in the water and watched as it dissolved it like acid. Not a single trace left. I turned around and walked off the boat just as Ryan and Graham left behind me. Luckily they didn’t hear or see anything. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I found the Doctor and the others and we made our way up the beach. “I’d say you love that cigar more than you’ve loved any person.” Angstrom teased.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Have you any idea how rare and expensive these are?” Epzo asked and to be honest I could give less of a fuck.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell her!             Tell her!         Tell her!<strong></strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The whispery voice got louder and the echoing in my mind began to hurt my head. “I know... not yet...” I whispered back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“(Y/n) who are you talking to?” The Doctor asked and the voice stopped.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No one. It’s nothing, we need to keep moving.” I said said brushing it off.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just one click of a finger and it lights itself.” Epzo said continuing about how great his cigar was. “Want a sniff?” He asked Angstrom. “It’s the closest you’ll ever get to victory.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s bad for your health.” I smiled at that. When I looked up ahead there was a large set of ruins. “Big set of ruins.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wonder who they were built for?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why do you even care?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Where are those people now? And why are there so few signs of life? What happened to everyone?” The Doctor continued ignoring Epzo.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Bye.” Epzo said splitting off the group.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Good luck.” Angstrom said to us all as she split off and when the other way.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’ve already lost Angstrom!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The Doctor pulled out her sonic and began scanning the building. “What, are we just letting them go, are we?” Graham asked. “How do we know what to do? Where to go?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The tracker I stole remember.” I said holding it up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wasn’t that in the Doctor’s inside coat pocket?” Yaz asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes it was.” The Doctor turned around and searched her pockets before taking the tracker. “I’m good with my hands.” I said with a smirk. A slight blush rose to the Doctor’s face as she turned her back on the group.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ok!” She said getting everyone’s attention and very quickly changing the subject. “First thing we have to do is make it through those ruins safely. Because these readings are all over the place and I don’t know why.” We began making our way to the ruins and up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>That’s when something hit me. “Watch your step. Keep an eye out for traps and trip alarms.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why? These ruins look old, would they still even work?” Ryan asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We’re on a different planet, with alien tech every where. Most of this stuff would run for centuries after we leave. Just keep an eye out would you.” I said walking up behind the Doctor. “They call this planet Desolation, there has to be a reason why.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>We climbed onto the first level platform, or floor of the building. “Those three suns are setting. They’re moving faster than I realized.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well, back in that tent that bloke Ilin said ‘Do not travel by night’” Graham said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We need to move. Fast.” We all turned and there were robots behind us holding guns.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well, fuck.” Three guesses who said that. Oh right it was me. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Where did they come from?” I walked forward slowly and they didn’t move.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s ok, some one tripped a system, but there not fully activated yet it seems.” I said slowly walking around them. The Doctor and the others began to follow my lead.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“(Y/n)’s right,” the Doctor scanned one as we walked past. “They’re robot guards. Why would you need robot guards on a deserted planet?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Would this be a conversation we could have safely away from here?” I asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Right.” She said. We were about halfway around the guards. “We need to continue to move very slowly and non threateningly away.” She explained. I made it to the other side and began to help the others. When I grabbed Yaz, who was the last person. The guards turned around to face us priming their weapons. “They’ve been activated. Run!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No I thought I would just stand here and get shot!” I shouted sarcastically as we ran across the ruins.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sarcasm is not helping!” The Doctor shouted as we dodged incoming gunfire. We ran around a corner and more guards were there. “Don’t run straight! They’re predicting your path!” We ran in a somewhat serpentine type pattern, dodging gunfire from almost every angle. “Quick in here!” The Doctor shouted she slid down the tunnel as did the others. I was the last one in and I fell face first into the sand. The Doctor grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up. I quickly wiped the sand off of me and out of my hair. “Well done, all of you. Nice running.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I took one glance at the room and instantly recognized it as a shooting range of sorts. “Doctor this looks like-“</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh what have we here?!” She exclaimed running further down the shooting range. She pulled out her sonic and scanned the non functional robot. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Got anything over there, Doctor?” Yaz called. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Information. Oh! That’s bad...” the Doctor said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How bad?” I asked walking over to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’re sniper bots.” She explained. “We’ve just walked into the middle of the shooting range. Everything within this perimeter is target practice.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Which would explain all the targets in here.” Graham gestured to the room. “And looking on the negative side, they’re human-shaped targets.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ryan walked forward and began searching the bot. “If that’s the way it is, time to stop messing about.” He picked up the rifle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Love the enthusiasm, not loving the weapons though.” I said glancing from him to the Doctor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fighting back.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No! Guns, never use them.” She said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’re shooting at us. They’re gonna kill us with their guns.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He has got a point, Doc.” Graham defended. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Put the gun down, Ryan.” While they were busy arguing I got down and opened the robots head to look at the circuitry. This would be that hard to rewire into and EMP. I would need the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver though.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What’s your better idea?” He asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Out think them.” She said simply.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You can’t out think bullets.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ve been doing it all my life.” The Doctor said. I stood up and walked over to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And don’t you look good doing it too.” I said smugly. I pulled her in for a quick kiss and grabbed her sonic out of her pocket. I pulled away and she seemed shocked in the moment. “Thanks.” I said going back to the robot pulling out wires and what not. While the Doctor was distracted Ryan ran out guns blazing. “By my estimation he’ll be back in about ten seconds. Ten.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can you please keep your hands out of my pockets?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nine. You make it so easy, I can’t resist.” I said. I reconnected the green wire to another wire. “Eight.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“If you wanted to borrow my sonic, you could’ve just ask.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Where would be the fun in that. Seven.” I looked back at the robot and pulled out more wires. “Six. Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to help?” I asked the Doctor. She sighed before coming to rest next to me. “Five.” I said as the gun fire grew slightly more intense outside. “Hand me that circuit board.” I asked the Doctor calmly. “Four.” I welded the wires onto that board and reached into the robot to find the switch and power source. “Three. You think this is a big enough blast radius?” I asked as the Doctor began to examine my work.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah that should work.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Are none of you worried about Ryan?” Graham asked watching the fire fight outside.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Two. Just give him a second he’ll be back. And...” before I could say one Ryan ran back in and ducked behind a column panting for breath. “See told you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Made it worse?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just a little bit, yeah...” he said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Now do you see why I don’t like guns?” She asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Well don’t go on about.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I will go on about it. A lot.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“She’s not lying.” I said fixing the last of the wires. “Doctor.” I said tossing back the sonic. She caught it with ease and put it back in her pocket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“There here!” Yaz shouted as a sniper bot powered up its weapon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Take cover behind the pillars!” She shouted dragging the robot with her i was right behind her. “(Y/n), anytime now!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Working on it!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You know we’re completely surrounded now!” Graham shouted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yep.” The Doctor called back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“With no way out!” Yaz shouted then. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Here’s the lesson.” The Doctor ducked just then as a laser was fired at her head. “The answer was on the floor! You just reached for the wrong thing.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What are you talking about?!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The best things about robots, is they are powerful. Literally packed with power.” I looked up at the Doctor as she helped me search for the switch. I just had it but dropped it into the robot when we dragged it. “Super powered.” Just then I found the switch and pressed the button. A pulse was then distributed across a reasonably large radius knocking out the sniper bots.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ok, now that was impressive.” Graham admitted. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you, we aim to please.” The Doctor offered new her hand to help me off the sand covered floor. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yaz was still confused as to what just happened. “What exactly did you two do?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Electromagnetic pulse. Basically fried their systems.” The Doctor explained. “I reckon we’ve got about five minutes before they reboot and recover.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So what are we waiting for? Let’s move.” I said leading the way out of the shooting range.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“See brains beat bullets, come on.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>
                                            <strong>
                                              <strong>
                                                <strong></strong>
                                              </strong>
                                            </strong>
                                          </strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to personally thank, FandomQueen10325 for helping me not look like a complete moron. </p><p>Before I had no idea how to use italics or bold, on here. So for that I thank you.<br/>~Arkham</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don’t Travel at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was the biggest pain in my ass to edit. None of my final edits transferred over and it was super frustrating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's try through here." The Doctor said as she opened the door. It lead into a tunnel system and when we entered we were greeted with Epzo, and Angstrom. </p><p>"What just happened?" Epzo asked.</p><p>The Doctor just walked passed him. "Why do you care? You don't care about anything." She pulled out the tracker from her pocket.</p><p>"How do you have that?" Angstrom asked.</p><p>"My wife." She simply said. Angstrom looked at me and I winked at her.</p><p>"I learned from the best." I said simply.</p><p>"Well.. yeah." The Doctor said smugly. I walked past her.</p><p>"I should thank Jack next time we see him." She stopped walking again and I smirked.</p><p>The Doctor shook it off and began to fiddle with the tracker. She and Angstrom walked past me taking the lead. "How did you even do that?"</p><p>"Did I not mention? I am really smart." The Doctor said.</p><p>Oh she could be so full of herself sometimes. "Thank you." Angstrom said and I could tell she meant it. I really hoped she wins this rally of there's. She was a general nice person and was doing this for selfless reasons.</p><p>"You are very welcome. Amazing what you can learn from a sniper bot. Like where their control commands emanate from." We walked through the tunnels. "Also maps! Which lead us..." we turned a corner and there was a hatch that sealed from the outside.</p><p>"I don't like that." I said backing away. The Doctor pulled out her sonic and opened the hatch from a distance. </p><p>She walked over and pulled it open. Down below was another set of tunnels but those were dark and damp. "I want answers to this planet and I think they're down there."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Graham questioned and I agreed with him.</p><p>"No. Come on!" The Doctor jumped up and climbed on the ladder.</p><p>"Why do I go anywhere with you?" I asked getting on the ladder after her. I climbed down and when my feet hit the bottom I turned to look for her. "This is how people die in every horror movie ever made! Stupid shit like this." A set of lights came on in the tunnels lighting our way. "Oh, must be a night shift or something." I sad looking around.</p><p>We stood and waited for the others to climb down. "These tunnels run under half of the planet. Think of the technology, the civilization required to build all that. And ask yourselves where are they?"</p><p>"Maybe they left. I mean the planet surface is to dangerous to be habitable, why stay?" I supplied.</p><p>"Good point." The Doctor said before looking over at Epzo, as he shoulder started to irritate him. "How's the injury?"</p><p>"Painful."</p><p>"Hope it's made you reconsider your entire philosophy."</p><p>"No." He simply replied. Epzo was as stubborn as a mule, but sometimes that trait comes in handy, or can get you killed. </p><p>"Doctor," Graham called looking at the wall. "Scorch marks all along the walls."</p><p>"Not exactly encouraging, is it?" She said looking closely at the marks.</p><p>"No, not really." I said.</p><p>"Still, best feet forward." We walked a few more feet before the Doctor stopped. She walked towards what looked to be a door. "Big locked door. I love a big locked door"</p><p>"Especially if you don't know what's on the other side." I said sarcastically.</p><p>"Yep!" She used her sonic and opened the door. The door slid open and inside was a dark room. "Ominous.." we walked in and there were stools knock to the ground. Covered in layers and layers of cobwebs, dust, water, and mud. The faint sent of mildew in the air. "What happened here?" She asked. I walked up to a counter and picked up a test tube. I couldn't tell what was in it but whatever it was rotted away and turned to mold.</p><p>"There's another room next door." Yaz said slowly making her way towards the door. "We'll take a look?" Yaz asked looking back at Ryan.</p><p>He nodded his head before quietly replying. "Yeah.."</p><p>"Be careful." I said to the two of them. "Try not to touch anything, we don't know what happened here." Yaz nodded and she and Ryan departed to the next room.</p><p>Angstrom stepped towards us. She looked uneasy. "I don't want to be here. We're off route. We need to move on."</p><p>"You went into the ruins without knowing what was there. You want to keep going without knowing why it's bad to travel at night?" The Doctor said and I nodded my head.</p><p>"Whatever happened here is in the past. What does it matter to you?" Epzo scoffed.</p><p>"This was a living, breathing planet once. With an ecosystem, organic life, and a population. There was a catastrophic event here. And hard as it is for you to understand, you are not the only life form in this universe. Some of us feel a duty to others who might be in trouble." I reached for the Doctor's hand to try and keep her calm. "So fix your wound, take one of your heroic naps, and we'll wake you when we leave. If you're lucky." She said the last line coldly.</p><p>"Fine." He said leaving the room. I could tell from his new posture he felt at least somewhat effected by the Doctor's words.</p><p>The Doctor took a breath and pulled out her sonic. "Now do me a favor," she whispered scanning the room. "And help me make sense of this planet." The sonic have an indication of finding something and the Doctor approached what seemed to be a terminal covered in dust and mildew. "That's more I like it." She pulled out the route tracker from her pocket. She held it up to the projection from the terminal. "If we sync it, this shows us the whole network of tunnels. Your friend Ilian warned us not to travel at night. We could use the tunnels to keep moving while it's dark, avoiding whatever's on the surface."</p><p>"It's better than that, look." Angstrom said reaching over to point out something. "There's the site of the ghost monument. This network could help us cut a diagonal through the route. Then bypass most of the mountain terrain."</p><p>There was a hole in the wall that lead to another room. "Look at this." I said and the group followed me in. The Doctor walked past me to the center of the room.</p><p>"What is it? Some sort of cave painting?" Graham asked looking at the strange markings on the floor. Even after traveling with the Doctor I still couldn't understand it without help from the Tardis. At the thought of the Tardis the voice came back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tell her          Tell her</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I shook my head and forced it away trying to focus on the Doctor. "Not exactly." She said crouching down to get a better look. "Left by the people who worked here."</p><p>"Can you read it? What's it say?"</p><p>She walked around it and examined each form of lettering. "'We are scientists, abducted, tortured, and made to work, while our families are held hostage. We are forced to find new ways of destruction, poisons, weapons, and creatures. We gave them our minds, and they made us the creators of death. This planet has been left scorched and barren from our work. The atmosphere and water are toxic. Killing machines and creatures inhabit every corner. We had no choice, but to obey..'" she stopped for a moment and I saw her body stiffen.</p><p>"What? What is it?" I asked walking towards her.</p><p>"'The Stenza.'" She said and everyone grew slightly more terrified. "'We are trying to destroy all our work, before they use it against others.' There's two words below that." She said. "'They're coming.'"</p><p>"So, not completely terrifying at all." I said trying to lighten the mood. Now I was beyond scared and the Doctor knew it. First came the swearing, then came the horrible jokes, then next, well that would be a complete emotional break down. </p><p>The Doctor walked over to me and pulled me into a hug holding me tight. "The Stenza, that's the thing we stopped in Sheffield, right?" Graham asked. The Doctor was silent and continued to hold me in a tight grip. I could feel her worry through the hug. She was scared for me, and most likely scared of losing me... I felt a tear in my eye at that.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tell her           Tell her</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I closed my eyes tight. Trying to ignore the whispery voice in my head. "You know the Stenza too?" Angstrom asked.</p><p>"My wife died because of them." Graham uttered sadly.</p><p>"Mine too," Angstrom said voice was quivering. "I'm sorry." I could hear her crying behind me and I pulled away from the Doctor. I let the Doctor hold my hand as I leaned on her shoulder. "They took our planet. Sent us into hiding. Cleansed millions of us." She looked down sadly at the writing and that's when we heard a muffled screaming. The Doctor let go of my hand and bolted in the direction of the scream. "Epzo!" Angstrom pulled out her blaster and followed behind.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Graham yelled. Epzo was laying down pulling at the cloth wrapped around his face and neck like a constrictor.</p><p>"Nothings working on it!" The Doctor shouted with the sonic out. Angstrom pulled out a knife and cut off what would've been the head, if it was a snake. That piece floated off into the distance and the rest became plain old cloth. I helped Angstrom remove the cloth from around Epzo.</p><p>"Doc, we've seen them before. Like all over the planet, like they were lying dormant." Graham said. </p><p>"Lying dormant until night. All across the planet. Clearing up the wounded!" Before I  could ask her about it Yaz and Ryan stormed in.</p><p>"Doctor, (Y/n), I've found you! The sniper bots are on their way down after us!" She said panting out of breath. More cloths flew around the room some heading right towards us.</p><p>"We need to get out of here. Everybody move fast." We entered a shirt corridor with the sniper bots right behind us. As soon as I cleared the door the Doctor used the sonic to close and seal it. Then after a few more feet she sealed another one. We made our way into another long damp corridor, like the very first, and ran for dear life. The Doctor stayed behind to shut another door sealing that one as well. </p><p>We ran to the ladder and stopped. "Why have we stopped?" Yaz asked and I heard the power beginning to be shut down.</p><p>"Oh, that's not good..." I whispered as the Doctor came to stop next to us.</p><p>"Shh Shh Shh." She ushered us all to be silent as the systems continued to be shut down. "They've shut down the life-support systems, depriving us of air."</p><p>"A man could really take against those robots.." Graham panted. I looked up at the ladder it was our only way out.</p><p>"What's above us, Angstrom?" I asked.</p><p>"The surface," she said looking at her tracker. "There seems to be acetylene fields up there." She said and I nodded.</p><p>"Acetylene, like the gas?" Ryan asked and I nodded taking a deep breath.</p><p>"That doesn't sound good." Yaz said.</p><p>"It's better than dying down here." I said making my way up the ladder. </p><p>"We're running out of air and options." The Doctor stated. "So let's go up." I reached the top and began turning the hatch door. When it opened I pushed against it with all of my strength and it finally budged. I looked down and Graham was starting the climb.</p><p>"Come on guys, it's a lot better up here than it is done there." I said and when Graham reached the top I offered him my hand. Next was Ryan. He was almost there. Nearly to the top. "Come on Ryan, you got this." He made it within arms reach and Graham helped me pull him up. Yaz went up, then Angstrom, then Epzo. Finally the Doctor and I offered her my hand with a smile. She took it but not before her face contorted into one of worry. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"You're nose, it's bleeding.." she said and my heart dropped.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The voice said again. I ignored it helping the Doctor stand. "I'm fine, we need to keep moving." I said pushing the subject away. From the look she gave me I could tell she wasn't going to just let this go. I pulled out a tissue and wiped it away. "See it stopped, I'm fine." I put the tissue in my pocket and closed the hatch as the Doctor used the sonic to open the door leading to the fields.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>She ran out and stopped at the base of the hill, where the fields started. "That's some smell." Angstrom said.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"What is that garlic?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Wait. Everyone stop!" Ryan yelled. "Look it's like the ground's moving."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Finally, a big feast of lives.</strong>" Came an eerie voice from the fog. The sound was deep and whispery. Cloth then swirled around in the fog, while one floated up and took a pose like a cobra. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Nobody move." The Doctor said.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Don't let them touch you, they'll squeeze the life out of you." Epzo warned.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Yes, squeeze the life out of all of you.</strong>" The voice surrounded us and so did the cloths. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"The talk is to distract you, that's how they were designed in that lab." The Doctor said gaining our attention as well as trying her best to keep us calm.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You can't save them. We smell your fear, too.</strong>" They said. The Doctor glanced at them unfazed, not distracted. They could smell our fears?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tell her she needs to know!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>The strongest of all.</strong>" They said.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"'Your fears'?" She mocked. "I've a dozen lifetimes worth."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>A dozen lives? We'll take you first. Then you,</strong>" I looked shocked were that talking about me? "<strong>Yes you, you whose fears are so potent and delicious. You are hiding something important from your lover. So afraid she will find out.</strong>"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I shook my head no. They couldn't possibly know. "(Y/n)? What are they talking about?" I shook my head in shock how could they know? I heard them give a dark chuckle. "Ryan, remember any facts about acetylene as we climbed?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"It's lighter than air." He said and I saw the Doctor start digging with her feet. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Yes, smells like garlic. And lighter than air. That's right. And one more thing about it." She asked, I started digging as well doing what ever I could to keep my mind off of it. My secret, that not even the Doctor could know. She couldn't. "But we all need to dig deep for that right?" She said clearly giving an instruction.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She needs to know!          She deserves to know!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The voice practically yelled in my head. Not now! Not right now! I continued to dig as deep as I could. "What are you talking about? What are you doing?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Shut up and dig, Epzo." Angstrom whispered. I glanced around and saw the others got the message as well.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You lead, but you're scared too. For yourself and others.</strong>" It said going for the Doctor now.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, well who isn't?" She said and I could tell she was getting angry.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Afraid of your own news. We see deeper, though, further back. The timeless child.</strong>" It said and I watched as the Doctor's head snapped up to the cloth floating in front of her.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>She doesn't know.</strong>" It simply said in an amusing way. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"What are you taking about? What can you see?" She was curious at that.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>We see what's hidden even from yourself. The outcast, abandoned and unknown.</strong>"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After they said that I saw the Doctor no longer, all I could see was the anger coming from the oncoming storm. "Get out of my head!" </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Now we crush those fears from you!</strong>" The cloths flew rapidly towards us. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Enjoy your feast, whatever it is. You know what some people like after a feast? Graham." She said as the cloths all surrounded her first.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Huh?" He asked confused.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Not us, but some people." I said to him gesturing to Epzo's cigar.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Do it." He urged Graham to take the cigar.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Oh yeah, a nice cigar." He said. He tossed it into the air.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Go!" The Doctor shouted. Instead of letting me fall on my own the Doctor pulled me down and fell on top of me. She sighed before snapping her fingers and flattening our on top of me.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It’s Time She Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Doctor used her body to shield me I could still feel the heat of the raging fires above me. I heard the screaming of the cloths as they burned into ash above us. “Another fact,” the Doctor said looking down at me then to the others. “Ignites very easily. Good old acetylene!” She pushed herself up some so she could move off of me. “See? Team work. Now move, come on.” She said beginning to crawl under the burning gas cloud above us. I rolled onto my stomach and followed behind her.</p>
<p>When we made it to the other side we found our way to a rocky hill. I looked at everyone and they all seemed exhausted. “We could set up camp here for the night. Take turns keeping watch until morning.” I suggested and the Doctor nodded. Everyone found a place to lay down, close to the rocks so no one was out in the open. “I’ll take first watch.” I said to the Doctor. She didn’t say anything and sat on her own waiting for the others to fall asleep. I watched the acetylene fields burn from the rocks. </p>
<p>The Doctor’s footsteps drew my attention away from the clouds of fire. “What were they talking about, when they said you were hiding something from me?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Please,” I turned to her. “I don’t want to have this conversation now. Not here.” I glanced back at the others, they were sound asleep.</p>
<p>“Ok, not now when? Where?” She crosses her arms and she rose her eyebrow at me when I didn’t answer. “Has this got something to do with your nightmares?” She asked growing concerned.</p>
<p>“No.” I scoffed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Liar!           Liar!         Liar!          Why are you lying to my thief!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The voice said, I shoved it away but as I did I felt something warm run down my nose. I quickly turned away and pulled out a tissue to wipe away the blood. “This isn’t the first time that’s happened has it?” She asked calmly. I turned back to face her a defeated sigh came from me as I nodded. I couldn’t look her in the eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you, figured out what’s wrong.” She said and tears started to form in my eyes. “I could fix it.” </p>
<p>“No. You can’t. There’s nothing to fix.” I said my voice quivering. I looked up and finally looked her in the eyes. I let the tears fall from my face shaking my head sadly. “There’s nothing you can do for me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” She asked placing her hands on the side of my face. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t let me. “Tell me please, you’re starting to make me worry.” She gave a small laugh and I gave her a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Doctor...” I started. No I couldn’t tell her. I couldn’t do it. If I told her it would break both of her hearts, knowing she couldn’t do anything about it. I closed my eyes and tried to pull away again. She wasn’t having it. When I opened my eyes to look at her, she to was starting to cry. She was worried and scared. “Doctor, I’m dying...” I whispered.</p>
<p>She shook her head, not believing it. “No, no you’re not. Why would you say such a thing?” She pulled away from me.</p>
<p>“Because it’s true.” She took a few steps away and shook her head refusing to believe the truth. “This is why I couldn’t tell you, I knew you would act like this.” I turned my back to her and let the tears fall freely now.</p>
<p>“How long have you known?” She asked, trying not to entertain the possibility of me dying.</p>
<p>“Since the Game Station.” I turned to look at her once again. “Ever since I held that small amount of the Tardis heart inside of me. I saw my future, saw my death.”</p>
<p>“No that’s not possible, I removed all of that from you. You shouldn’t even remember it.” She couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“There’s still a small remnant left inside of me. It can’t be removed, it’s wielded into my soul permanently.” I saw her step back in shock as I said this.</p>
<p>“Your eyes, (Y/n), how is this possible you shouldn’t have any of it left.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and tried to push away the Tardis remnant in my body. “I can feel it. It’s a link I share with the Tardis. She’s been pushing me to tell you for years. I just didn’t have the heart to. Tell me, haven’t you wondered why I’ve aged a tenth of my normal rate?”</p>
<p>“Well I had some ideas, and all involved the Game Station. The Tardis has kept you alive?”</p>
<p>I nodded looking back off the rocky edge. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. “Doctor, I don’t want to die.” I muttered into her shoulder. “Not yet.” She held me close and I did my best to keep calm. “She’s keeping me alive, but she can only hold on for so long. I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>“Shh, Shh, Shh, it’s ok.” She said calmly I felt her hand on my back and the other around my shoulders. “I’ve got you. Everything is going to be alright...” I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. Just like when Rose was taken away, I knew she was emotional, I knew she was ready to break apart with how shattered she felt, I also knew she was putting on a brave face for me. “Why don’t you go get some rest. I’ll keep watch, for the rest of the night.” I pulled away and she wiped the tears off my face. I walked over to where she was sitting earlier and laid down. </p>
<p>She took off her coat and laid it over top of me. “Thanks.” I mumbled. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. </p>
<p>I saw her wipe tears from her own eyes before she turned to look out at the landscape. “Just try and get some rest, it’ll be ok.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and tried to believe her, it  worked enough to get me to at least get some rest.<br/>____________</p>
<p>
  <em>I walked around from standing next to the Doctor. We had just said goodbye to Rose forever. “Umm, Doctor...” I asked wiping my eyes. I looked and in front of me by the Tardis doors was a woman in a wedding dress.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” He asked in disbelief. She turned around and gasped in surprise. The Doctor struggled to form words. “But..” he looked at me confused and then back to the bride. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where am I?” She asked with an attitude that matched her hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” The Doctor said again. This seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell is this place?!” She yelled looking around the console room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” He asked again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Doctor what happened? How did she get here?” I asked just as confused. “Is that even possible?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can’t do that!” He said to the bride, completely ignoring me. Still to shocked to register I asked him a question, or a few questions actually. “We weren’t.” He checked something on the monitor. “We’re in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell me where I am! I demand you tell me right now, where am I?” The Doctor shakes his head still completely confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I stepped forward towards the bride. “You’re inside the Tardis.” I said simply.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The what?” She asked with more attitude.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Tardis.” I said one more time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The what?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Tardis!” The Doctor shouted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The what?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s called the Tardis.” He said walking around the console checking things here and there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s not even a proper word! You’re just saying things!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did you get here?” I asked her calmly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, obviously, when you two kidnapped me!” She shouted I scoffed at the thought glancing to the Doctor for support. He was just as confused as I was. “Who was it? Who’s paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh my god, she’s finally got me back! This has Nerys written all over it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who in the hell is Nerys?” I asked her confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your best friend.” She said as if it was obvious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry lady, you must be mistaken. My best friend is a handsome man, who is most definitely not named Nerys.” I said glancing at the Doctor. He seemed to smile at what I said. “His name is captain Jack Harkness.” I said with a proud smile. I saw the Doctor’s face fall into a frown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What about me?!” He called.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh yeah, the Doctor is cool to.” I said I ducked out of the way when I saw him throw something my way. “Definitely not as cool anymore!” I shouted back. He knew I was joking with him given the small laugh he gave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All jokes aside the Doctor came forward and looked at the strange woman. “Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?” He asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples with one hand. For such a magnificently brilliant person, he could be such an idiot. “I’m going ten pin bowling,” she said sarcastically. I was really starting to like this woman. “Why do you think dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I’ve been waiting my whole life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you two, I don’t know drugged me or something!” She accused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I swear, we haven’t done anything.” I said raising my hands in surrender.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She scoffed and made her way to the doors. “I’m having the police on you two! Me and my husband! As soon as he is my husband, we’re gonna sue the living backsides off you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don’t!” The Doctor called as she opened the doors to see outer space. “You’re in space, outer space. This is my space ship, it’s called the Tardis.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How am I breathing?” She asked shocked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Tardis is protecting us.” I said coming to stand at her other side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who are you two?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m (Y/n), and he’s the Doctor.” I said looking out at the beautiful scenery. “And you are?” I looked down at her.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Donna...” she said and I smiled.</em><br/>__________________</p>
<p>“Come on, (Y/n), you need to get up.” The Doctor whispered. My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with the rise of the morning sun, and the shadow of the Doctor standing over me. I stretched and yawned. “Sleep well?” She asked. I nodded smiling at her. That was the first memory that brought me even a little bit of joy.</p>
<p>“Better than ever.” I said sitting up. She offered me her hand and I took it. She pulled me to my feet and I looked over to the others. They were still asleep. I looked to the Doctor confused, I thought we were leaving.</p>
<p>“I wanted to wake you up first.” I nodded my head. “If you ever feel like you’re-“</p>
<p>“No Doctor, I don’t want to talk about this now.”</p>
<p>“Listen to me,” she said and I sighed giving in. Might as well get this over with. “If you feel like, you’re pushing yourself to hard, or if you need anything, anything at all. Please tell me.” I nodded. “Promise?” She asked and I nodded. She then looked at me with the most serious look on her face. “Pinky swear?” She did not just say that with a straight face?!</p>
<p>I giggled looking at her still serious face. “What are you five?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I’m serious! Swear to me right now, no more secrets, and lies.” She said and I nodded.</p>
<p>I offered out my pinky and she wrapped hers around mine. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I said in complete disbelief. She rose her eyebrow expectingly. “I, (Y/n) (L/n), here by pinky swear, to no longer keep any secrets or lies from you.” I said in a serious tone she gave a slight nod and smiled. “For as long as I live.” I said the last line as a joke, because humor is my coping mechanism.</p>
<p>Her face grew serious again. “That’s not funny.”</p>
<p>“I mean it is a little funny.” I said with a laugh and a smile. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss before pulling away. I turned away from her and continued to watch the sun rise for a few more moments. It was so peaceful and quiet. The others sleeping so soundly. I walked over to them. “Alright people, rise and shine! Let’s get a move on!” I shouted at them. Ryan and Yaz cowered away the others were jolted awake. “Angstrom, Epzo, let’s go this rally isn’t going to win itself.” As soon as I said that the both of them were on there feet. Graham woke the other two and I looked at the Doctor who rolled her eyes. Yaz and Ryan yawned but soon got to there feet when they realized they weren’t at home.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Come find me!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The whispery voice in my head said.<br/>_____________</p>
<p>“We must be near now.” Ryan said from the back of the group. Like I had guessed we were walking for a few hours.</p>
<p>“Says we’re close.” Angstrom said looking down at her tracker. I climbed up the large boulder with ease, but I still felt the Doctor’s eye on me.</p>
<p>“There. Your finish line.” She said nodding towards the tent.</p>
<p>“Ah! We made it.” Epzo sighed.</p>
<p>“But where’s your ship? Where’s the ghost monument?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not here, I don’t understand. It should be here! You mean we did all this for nothing?” The Doctor said. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, leaning my against her back. My head on her shoulder. I felt her hands on mine as we were now stuck here, and there was nothing we could do about it. She sighed and looked up to Angstrom who walked past us towards the tent. “So you got here.”</p>
<p>“And now I’m going to claim my prize.” She said. </p>
<p>“What? Your prize?” Epzo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I saved your life. You’d be dead without me.” Epzo scoffed in disbelief. “And if I were to race you to that tent right now you’d be dust! You’re a wreck Epzo!”</p>
<p>He looked from his competitor to us. “Who has the cigar, eh?” He asked. I got off of the Doctor’s back and looked to the two pilots. “Me! That was mine. The cigar saved us all.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” She laughed. “Don’t even think I’m going to lose to you now.”</p>
<p>“Er, could I make a suggestion?” The Doctor asked and they both looked to her.<br/>______________</p>
<p>Epzo and Angstrom stepped foot into the tent together, at the same time and the same pace. Now the race should be declared a tie. “Dead heat.” Epzo said holding out his fist.</p>
<p>“Joint first.” Angstrom added placing her hand on top of his. “Duel winners.”</p>
<p>“With witnesses.” The Doctor added.</p>
<p>“What? No. There has never been a joint winner of the rally.” Ilin said from his seat.</p>
<p>“There has now!” Angstrom argued.</p>
<p>“No. I will declare the final race null and void.” He said.</p>
<p>Epzo removed his hand from Angstrom and slowly walked towards the hologram. “Ilin, you’ve made this a living hell for us.” He said calmly. “I promise you that whatever happens, I will get off this planet. And if we don’t get what we both fought for, I will hunt you done, and ensure what ever time you have left is both short-lived and agonizing.” He threatened. “Do we understand each other? Now, recognize your equal winners.”</p>
<p>Angstrom stepped forward. “Pay the prize, or pay the price.”</p>
<p> Ilin looked from them to the rest of us. “I’m honored to declare, a unique joint victory. An equal split.”</p>
<p>They both sighed in relief. Angstrom turned and smiled at us and I smiled back giving her a small thumbs up. “Now, get us off this rock.” Epzo said.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Ilin said almost bored.</p>
<p>“And them.” Angstrom said.</p>
<p>“No.” Ilin snapped his fingers and he, Epzo, and Angstrom were gone. Along with the tent. Leaving us stranded on the rocks.</p>
<p>I looked around and saw the Doctor’s smile fade. “There gone?” Ryan asked and she didn’t answer. I put a hand on her shoulder. Rubbing circles with my thumb. She gently placed her hand over mine to keep it in place.</p>
<p>Graham looked over to us. “Stuck here are we?” The Doctor still didn’t speak, just nodded in response.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She finally said. “I failed you.” I shook my head at that. No way, she wouldn’t beat herself up over this. It wasn’t her all fault. “I promised you, and I let you down.” She shook her head and pulled away from my grip.</p>
<p>“We can wait, can’t we?” Ryan asked looking to Yaz who then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve got each other.”</p>
<p>“No. We’ll be dead within one rotation...” she said.</p>
<p>I scoffed. “Now, I know I’ve seen it all. You focusing only on the negatives?”</p>
<p>“(Y/n)’s right Doc, any one can focus on the negatives.” Graham agreed. “I haven’t given up just yet, we made it this far haven’t we?” He said looking between the five of us. We all nodded except the Doctor.</p>
<p>I heard the sound of the engines in the distance. “Doctor did you hear that?” I asked her and she nodded we all turned our heads and heard it again.</p>
<p>“Come on please.” I heard her whisper. “Come on, give us this.” She pulled out her sonic and held it out to where we heard the Tardis engines. “It’s alright. It’s me!” She called out walking towards the sound. I followed shortly behind her. “Stabilize!” She began to pick up her pace when the Tardis began to materialize. “Come to daddy, I mean mummy, I mean, I really need you right now!” She said and then with one last ring of the engines the Tardis stabilized.</p>
<p>“Oh you beautiful thing!” I shouted running up and hugging the outside of the Tardis. </p>
<p>The Doctor ran up next to me. “My beautiful ghost monument.” She muttered. I let go and backed up so the Doctor could reach the doors. “Hello,” she said to the Tardis. “I’ve missed you.” The Doctor tan her hand over the plaque on the door. “You’ve done yourself up. Very nice.” She said. “I’ve lost my key, sorry.” She glanced at me and I shook my head. I didn’t have a key either. When she turned her head back to the door. It slowly creaked open. The Doctor grew a grin in her face.</p>
<p>“But, it’s an old police box.” Graham said looking confused. </p>
<p>“Sort of. Not really.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“You expect us all to fit inside there?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>Yaz looked skeptical. “At the same time?”</p>
<p>“Want to try?” She asked and I smirked. </p>
<p>“Ok...” Ryan replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, word of warning, we left it in a bit of a mess.”</p>
<p>“We? Oh no, we had nothing to do with it, you left it a mess.” I said looking at the Doctor.</p>
<p>“I was a bit busy, you know regenerating and all.”</p>
<p>“How do you think it became a mess?” I said with a smile. She smiled back before turning to the Tardis.</p>
<p>She pushed open the door and I followed in after her. The Tardis console room was different. It seemed almost bigger, and was filled with more crystal than before. Everything was different, nothing was the same, but I suppose that was a good thing. “Oh you’ve redecorated...” I walked up next to her as the lights started to come on. “I really like it!”</p>
<p>“Doctor, we’re home.” I whispered and she pulled me into a hug. Pulling me off the ground and spinning me in at least two full circles before putting me down. We both giggled and I leaned in to kiss her sweetly. I pulled away when I heard footsteps behind us.</p>
<p>“This is our Tardis” the Doctor said as the three of them looked around in awe. </p>
<p>“Wow.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ryan agreed.</p>
<p>“It was a police box?” Graham was still confused.</p>
<p>“It still is in the outside.” The Doctor said looking around her new console room.</p>
<p>“You know, this is the point where a lot of people say ‘it’s bigger on the inside.’” I said and the Doctor chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Graham said looking around. “How can you fit all this stuff inside a police box?”</p>
<p>“Dimensional engineering.” She said simply.</p>
<p>“You can’t engineer dimensions.” Yaz tried to argue.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can’t.” The Doctor short back.</p>
<p>“Can I press any-“</p>
<p>“Nope!” The Doctor cut Ryan off before he could even finish his sentence. I giggled covering my mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s a space ship.” Graham said.</p>
<p>“And a time ship.” She said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Get out!”</p>
<p>“Seriously, it is. The Doctor and I travel through time and space together.” I said enjoying there shocked faces.</p>
<p>“This, is proper awesome.” Ryan said amazed.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t believe me when I said I’d get you home.” She said and I giggled.</p>
<p>“Twelve months.” I whispered to the Doctor. She hit me lightly in the arm and I laughed. Rose had told me how the Doctor meant to take her back twelve hours after she left, but ended up taking her twelve months into her future.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t believe yourself for a second back there.” Yaz said, ignoring our little display.</p>
<p>“Who me? No. Never doubted. Don’t know what you mean.” She said. I walked back around the console to the other side of the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Role one; the Doctor lies.” I said to the group. This time she went to hit me again and I moved out the way. “Missed me.” I teased.</p>
<p>“Now who’s the five year old?” She asked and I made a face as if I was thinking of the answer.</p>
<p>“Still you, dear.” I said.</p>
<p>“You are so annoying.” She said with a smile so I knew she didn’t mean it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you still love me anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yes I do.” She said turning back to the group. “Right you three, home then?”</p>
<p>“You can get us there? Really?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Start believing.” The Doctor then began to move around the Tardis pulling levers and hitting buttons. New Tardis slightly new controls. Instead of helping I just let her do her thing. The Tardis engines could be heard as the time rotor in the middle of the console moved. And with that we were sent into the vortex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This episode was a pain to write, because the reader could be anyone, of any race or ethnicity, but I didn’t feel like it would be right, as a white female, to write struggles for the reader that I haven’t experienced personally in life. I feel like it wouldn’t be right for me to pretend to go through something I haven’t. </p><p>So if you decide you don’t like how’ve I written the story anymore, and decide to quit reading. Thank you for reading this far. I hope y’all can respect my decision.</p><p>~Arkham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor parked the Tardis and walked over to the doors. She opened them and peaked outside. “Nearly...” she said walking back to the console in frustration.</p><p>“Sheffield?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Almost, really close.” She came to stand next to me and I smirked at her. </p><p>“We would’ve been there by now, if someone would let me pilot.” I said loud enough so the others could hear.</p><p>She scoffed at that. “I’ve been piloting this ship centuries before you were even born. I think I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“You flew the Tardis for that long and you think you know what you’re doing? No wonder we haven’t gotten them back home yet.” I smiled and she rolled her eyes. She didn’t smile, or even try to playfully hit me like usual. She must’ve really been frustrated.</p><p>“So, not Sheffield then.” Graham asked.</p><p>“No.” She then turned to the console and narrowed her eyes at it. “You’re doing this deliberately, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Who are you talking to?”</p><p>“If it’s me I haven’t touched anything!” Ryan quickly said defending himself.</p><p>“I’m talking to the Tardis. ‘Cause this is our ninth attempt.” She said going back to messing with the console controls. I stood back and crossed my arms keeping my distance to not get in her way. </p><p>“Fourteenth.” Graham corrected and I bit my lower lip. Motioning in the background for Graham to stop talking. He saw me but seemed confused as to what I was trying to tell him. So he kept talking. “You can’t control this thing, can you?”</p><p>I decided to fake cough a few times “Graham,” another cough. “Shut up.” And another cough to cover it up. The others got the message and so did he, but it was to late.</p><p>The Doctor whipped around on her heels, facing him. “Excuse me? Yes, I can!” She said a little harsher than I think she meant to. “Just sometimes, like now, it has a mind of its own.” She took a breath and calmed herself.</p><p>Yaz thankfully tried to change the subject. “So where are we, actually?” </p><p>“Earth. United States. In 1955, Montgomery, Alabama, if I’m reading this properly. New displays, still figuring them out.” She said and a large grin grew on my face.</p><p>“1955?” Graham asked shocked. “Elvis, can we see Elvis?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh, that would be fun. I think he’s in New York this week. What do you think Doctor, should we give him a call?” I raised my eyebrows at her.</p><p>“No, absolutely not!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Was this because he kissed me?” She nodded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “If I’m being honest, he wasn’t that great of a kisser. I definitely have had better. It wasn’t as fun as I expected.” I walked over to her and leaned my back on the console. “You most definitely kiss better.”</p><p>She looked over to me with a small smile, and I gave her a wink. “You two haven’t got Elvis’ phone number?” Graham asked bringing us back to the original conversation. </p><p>The Doctor grew serious in that moment taking a step closer to Graham. “Don’t ever tell anyone I lent him a mobile phone.” She warned. Suddenly an alarm went off and I looked at the Doctor as she raced to the display. “Whoa,” she said and I walked up next to her to look at the screens as well. “What’s that? Traces of Artron energy?”</p><p>“That can’t be good, does that mean we need to do some investigating?” I asked excitedly.</p><p>“Maybe...” she replied looking at the readings again. I ran out of the console room to the wardrobe. I changed out of my current clothes and into a set that would be less likely to draw unwanted attention. I walked back towards the console. “History’s delicate. We stick together.” I took a few steps into the console room and quickly caught up to group. “Why’d you change?” She asked looking at my new clothes.</p><p>“To blend in.” I said simply.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be here that long.” She said and I shrugged. I followed the Doctor out of the Tardis as the five of us began to walk down the street.</p><p>“Real life, 1950’s.” Yaz said amazed as we walked down the street. “Time travel is awesome.” She said looking around.</p><p>The Doctor was focused on her sonic screwdriver walking down the street paying little attention to those around her. A couple walked by and the woman dropped her glove. “Excuse me,” Ryan said picking up the glove. “You dropped this.”</p><p>“No, Ryan don’t!” I said as he reached for the woman. Her husband turned around and slapped him in the face. The Doctor and the others ran to his side. </p><p>“Get your filthy black hands off my wife!” He shouted in Ryan’s face.</p><p>I pulled Ryan behind me as the Doctor and Yaz rushed in front of me. “Woah! Stop it!” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Please, take a step back.” Yaz used her police training to calm the situation.</p><p>I changed my accent to a deep southern one. “Are you ok Ryan?” He nodded “I’m so sorry, sir.” </p><p>“This your boy?” He asked looking from Ryan to me.</p><p>“This is my grandson, actually.” Graham said pulling Ryan further away from the man.</p><p>He looked shocked upon hearing this. That wasn’t something common in 1950’s Alabama. “Your what?”</p><p>“My grandson.” He repeated, I took a step backwards towards the Ryan and grabbed the glove from him. </p><p>“You ain’t from around here.” He said stating the obvious. I walked towards the man and his wife offering out the glove.</p><p>“Here, take it. It was just a misunderstanding is all sir.” I said and he snatched the glove back. “We don’t want any trouble, Mr?”</p><p>“Steele,” he said looking at me. “Now I don’t know how it goes where you folks are from,” he said slightly more calm. He looked to Ryan with such hatred and anger. I didn’t like it one bit. “But your boy, he’ll be swinging  from a tree with a noose for a neckerchief if he touches a white woman in Montgomery.” He warned, but it sounded more like a threat.</p><p>Ryan tried to shake Graham off of him, clearly ready for a fight. “Is there a problem here, Mr Steele?” A woman said pushing through us to meet the man in front. She turned to Ryan. “Step away now, go ahead. Step away.” She said. Graham and Ryan took a few paces backwards. </p><p>I walked over to them to give this woman some space, as she requested. Yaz and the Doctor followed. “These friends of yours?” He asked the woman. I felt strange around her. Something familiar, and something else wrong. Very wrong.</p><p>“No, no. Just on my lunch break, wondering if I can help out with any misunderstandings.” She turned from him to us. She then turned back to the man. “I believe your suit will be ready tomorrow. The alterations are going to make it look just right, say.”</p><p>He nodded at her before shooting a glare at Ryan. I glanced at him and he was sending one back. I could tell he was trying so hard to mind his temper. “Let’s go, Lizzie.” He said lowly putting his hat on and walking away.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” The woman asked when the couple were out of earshot.</p><p>“He slapped me!” Ryan exclaimed in defense.</p><p>“Do you read the newspapers? You know what they did to young Emmett Till.” She said and I nodded. A boy no older than 14 beaten to death and tossed into the river, just because he allegedly flirted at a white woman. </p><p>“We are from out of town.” The Doctor said trying to explain to the woman.</p><p>“So was Emmett Till.” She replied. “On vacation from the north, a couple of words to...” she paused for a minute to take a breath. “A white woman in Mississippi and the next thing, they found his body in the river.” She looked to Ryan as did I. He seemed to have gathered himself and looked down upset. “Do you want that to be you?” She asked him.</p><p>“No.” He simply replied.</p><p>Her back straightened. “Did your mother raise you with no manners?” She asked and I smiled at the face he made. “I will take a ‘No ma’am.’”</p><p>“No, ma’am.” He replied again. </p><p>“Are you all together?” She asked looking at the five of us.</p><p>The Doctor stepped forward. “Yes, we are very grateful, miss...”</p><p>“Mrs. Parks, Rosa Parks.” She said and all of our jaws dropped. No way! We just met Rosa Parks!</p><p>“No way!” Yaz said in shock.</p><p>Graham took in a breath. “You’re kidding?”</p><p>“Brilliant...” the Doctor said. “Rosa Parks? Lovely to meet you, Rosa Parks. Big fan!” The Doctor said excitedly. Oh no.</p><p>The confused look on Rosa’s face said it all. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Big fan of...” the Doctor struggled to find an excuse.</p><p>“Montgomery.” I said for her in a deep southern accent. “There first time visiting, since I moved here.” She seemed to buy my lie, and that was good. The others seemed to play along as well.</p><p>“Recommend anything for tourists like us?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“I recommend, you get yourselves the hell out of Alabama before you find yourselves in trouble you can’t get out of.” She said turning to walk back down the street. The Doctor searched for her sonic and began to scan Rosa.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Yaz said still stunned. “Can you believe it? Actual Rosa Parks!” I smiled at her enthusiasm.</p><p>The Doctor came back reading the scans she acquired from Rosa. “Amazing.” She took a few more steps forward. “Also a problem.” She put her sonic away. “Registering traces of Artron energy all around her. Why is that?”</p><p>“That’s what it was.” I muttered in my normal voice and the Doctor looked towards me. “I could feel it, something was off about her.” We made our way into town and found a bar. “My kind of place.” I muttered as we walked in. The Doctor elbowed me as we took our seats at a table.</p><p>“We were in Rosa Parks’ class in primary. Do you remember?” Yaz asked. I looked around the room and saw a few people staring. “All the year, four, five and six classes were named after inspirational people.”</p><p>“She’s the bus woman, right?” He asked. </p><p>I looked away from the slowly growing stares. “You do know what she did, right?” I asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, first black woman to ever drive a bus.” He said with confidence. I rolled my eyes and hit my head on the table.</p><p>“No, Ryan!” I heard Yaz exclaim. </p><p>“Your nan would have a fit right now. How could you have been in a class named after the woman, and not know who she is?” Graham said and I took this time to pick my head up and look at my surroundings.</p><p>“She’s American.” </p><p>“So? What has that got to do with anything?” I asked him. The staring eyes started to grow in numbers. “Doctor...” I whispered but she ignored me.</p><p>“She refused to give up her seat on a segregated bus to a white passenger.” Yaz explained. “And she got arrested for it. Her arrest started a boycott of the buses in Montgomery.”</p><p>The Doctor looked down at the table and I followed her suddenly interested gaze. “Or rather, will start. Today is Wednesday, November 30th, 1955.” I looked up one last time.</p><p>“Doctor...” we were drawing a lot of unwanted attention.</p><p>“Tomorrow, Rosa refuses to give up her seat.” She continued.</p><p>I saw the bar tender motion for the waitress and then glancing at us. “And all this basically kicked off the US civil rights movement. Led by Dr Martin Luther King.” Ryan said I watched as the waitress nodded and slowly made her way towards us. “See, I’m not totally ignorant. I just got confused with the whole bus thing.”</p><p>“Martin Luther King is a minister here in Montgomery, right now.”</p><p>“Doctor!” I said harshly and she looked at me confused. “We need to leave, right now.”</p><p>Before she could ask why the waitress was at our table. “We don’t serve Negroes.” She said rudely to Ryan. </p><p>“Good.” He said back. “Because I don’t eat them.” </p><p>She then turned to Yaz. “Or Mexicans.”</p><p>“Is she talking to me?” Yaz grew serious in that moment.</p><p>“Y’all need to eat somewhere else.” </p><p>The Doctor looked around as did I. Every patron here was staring at us, either out the corner of there eyes or dead on. “Come on.” She said nodding her head. She got up and so did we. When we walked out the doors she stopped the group. “Okay, listen, I can deal with this. You guys go back to the Tardis and be safe.” Wait did she mean me too?</p><p>“While you do what?” </p><p>“Locate the source of these energy anomalies. We are one day out of a tipping point in earth history, I don’t want anything disrupting that.”</p><p>“So what about me, you’re going to go off on your own, while I what? Sit in the Tardis?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to over exert yourself, given.” She looked at the others then back to me. “Your condition.” She didn’t want them to know, and neither did I.</p><p>“My condition? Nothing has changed between now and yesterday. I’ll be fine, I’m not a child.”</p><p>“I know you’re not but-“ I cut her off before she could continue.</p><p>“So stop trying to treat me like one!” I said and it came out slightly harsher than I meant. It caused her to look away. “Doctor,” she finally looked me in the eyes. “I promise. If I need to stop, if I’m pushing myself to much. I will let you know, but until then. You don’t decide my limits.” I did turn to the group who pretend they didn’t just see us fight. “She is right though. It’s easy for us, but it’s still dangerous for you. You still have a chance to walk away.”</p><p>They look between each other then back to the two of us. “Rosa Parks can’t.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Rosa Parks doesn’t.” Yaz corrected. </p><p>“If she can live here all her life, a couple of hours ain’t gonna kill me.” He said calmly. He then looked at all of us worried. “It ain’t gonna kill me, right?”</p><p>“Not if we look out for each other.” The Doctor then pulled out her sonic and began scanning the area.</p><p>“I’m cool with it. What do you reckon, Mexican lady?” Ryan asked jokingly, bumping Yaz on the shoulder.</p><p>“Oi, keep that up, I’ll use you as a piñata.” She said back.</p><p>“Look on the bright side, they’ll come to linch the Doctor and I before you two.” I said trying to brighten the mood. The Doctor turned to me not understanding what I meant. “If it’s one thing they hate more than people of color, it’s a gay couple.” She nodded in realization before turning back to scanning the area.</p><p>“And how is that good?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Gives you time to run.” I said casually.</p><p>“Epicenter of the Artron region is 1.2 miles that way. Come on.” She then started to take off in that direction I followed then the rest of the group.</p><p>“We will stop somewhere else to eat, though, won’t we.” Graham asked as we began to cross the road.</p><p>“No time Graham!” Her pace then started to pick up.</p><p>“Have you noticed that happens a lot?” I dug through my pockets and pulled out an energy bar. “I need regular food, that’s all.” I slowed down and handed it to him. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Life with the Doctor, I’m prepared for almost anything.” I then jogged back up to the Doctor. I fell in step beside her matching her pace.</p><p>“I’m not sure your stomach is compatible with time travel, Graham.” Yaz said earning a laugh from me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, I also at this point haven’t put a chapter cap on this story, but the way it’s looking, 5 chapters per episode. That means if I continue to write at that pace, there should be at least 50 chapters but idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Operation: Rosa Parks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked onto the side street behind the bus company. “This is where the Artron signals converge.”</p><p>“At the bus company. All roads lead to Rosa Parks.” Yaz spoke glancing around. People were hauling crates and tools all around us. Working on buses and engines.</p><p>“Bit of a worry. Let’s have a look around.” The Doctor said as we approached a door with at least five padlocks on it.</p><p>“I’m not sure about this.” Graham muttered.</p><p>“Neither am I, and that’s saying something.” I whispered back. This is where the energy reading was strongest, and this is where I felt the most uneasy. “I don’t feel comfortable here Doctor.” She continued to use the sonic screwdriver on the door as each lock began to fall into the gravel below us.</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry, but we need to find out what’s causing all of this.” She opened the door and we all walked into the seemingly empty warehouse.</p><p>Ryan took one glance into the room. “There’s nothing in here.” </p><p>“Why padlock an empty room?” Yaz asked. The Doctor continued to scan the room as we proceeded to walk closer to the center.</p><p>“Unless it’s not empty...” the Doctor got a lock on something and ran to the very center.</p><p>She used her sonic to remove what seemed to be a perception filter off of a suitcase. “That wasn’t there a second ago.” Graham said.</p><p>“Yes it was, it must’ve had a perception filter on it.” I said walking closer to the case.</p><p>“Why would anyone do that to a suitcase?” Yaz asked, concerned. As she should be, because she was right. </p><p>“There could be something valuable, or something completely dangerous on the inside that they don’t want us to find.” I said taking a small step back.</p><p>“Can we open it?” Ryan asked the Doctor and I saw a grin grow on her face.</p><p>“Is the right question!” She exclaimed pulling out her sonic again crouching down next to it. “Is anyone excited? Because I’m really excited.”</p><p>“You are such a child!” I exclaimed.</p><p>“You won’t be excited if it’s a bomb.” Graham said and I nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Don’t kill the vibe, Graham!” She exclaimed opening the case.</p><p>“Woah, not very 50’s” Ryan muttered. I walked past him and looked over the Doctor’s shoulder.</p><p>“I knew it. See now there’s a problem, we’re not the only ones in Montgomery who don’t belong here.” She said.</p><p>“Maybe that’s why the Tardis brought us here. To fix whatever this person’s trying to break.” I supplied looking down at the kit. “Whoever they are, they know what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Information brick. Multi-intercepting surveillance device. All a bit knackered though.” She said examining the tools.</p><p>“Well, why has it been left in here?”</p><p>She gasped. “This explains the Artron signals. This is very bad news. Secondary charger for a-“ she was cut off by someone firing a weapon clearly not of this planet or time period. I ducked to the ground pulling the Doctor out of the way. The firing continued and we all got to our feet and ran for our lives out of the building. We ran around back to a yard of old rusted tankers. “In here.” The Doctor said pulling me behind one. The other’s followed behind us. We waited for a moment and it was silent. Then I heard the sound of metal clanging as if a ladder was being climbed. The the sound of boots on an empty tank followed. “Stay here.” She said and she left me alone with the others. I rolled my eyes and quietly followed her. “Oi, Brando. Looking for us? I’m not armed.” I stood at the base of the ladder waiting for the opportune moment.</p><p>“Is that supposed to make me not shoot you?” He asked. </p><p>“Ideally.” She sighed. “So, temporal displacement weapon. Horrible things, can’t stand them.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Not a compliment. It takes a lot of power to displace things in time. I think you and I, both know your weapon is pretty much out of juice. And I’ve got your spare battery. You’ve been leaving traces of residual Artron energy all over 1955.”</p><p>“What are you, the Artron police?” He huffed at his own joke. “Maybe you are. Blue box in the alley, is that a Tardis?”</p><p>“Might be. What’s it to you?” She replied.</p><p>“It could be worth a lot.” He said.</p><p>“Nah, not that one. Second hand, huge mileage.” She said and I proceeded up onto the top to join them.</p><p>“You forgot, one very careless owner.” I said standing next to her. “But I’ll tell you what, it most definitely is better than that vortex manipulator on your wrist.” I said nodding to him.</p><p>“Cheap and nasty time travel.” The Doctor added. He looked at his wrist and used his manipulator to charge his weapon. “So, what do you want with Rosa Parks?”</p><p>“Who?” He was playing dumb now and it was irritating.</p><p>“Now you’re being annoying.” She said.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” I said as I crossed my arms. </p><p>“Feelings mutual.”</p><p>“How long have you been here?” She asked.</p><p>“Get out of Montgomery.” He warned.</p><p>“You’re not the first to say that to us, and probably not the last.” I said back.</p><p>“If I see any of you again, I will kill you.” He said darkly.</p><p>“Don’t threaten us.” The Doctor said and I could tell there was a bit of the storm in her voice. She narrowed her eyes at him for a split second. “(Y/n), let’s go.” She said and I quickly got down. She soon followed and we walked back towards the others.</p><p>“Chop, chop, on your way now.” He said. The Doctor then whipped around and scanned him with the sonic. “What are you doing?” He chuckled as she turned back towards me.</p><p>We began walking again but this time without looking back. “Come on, Gang.” She called and the others ran to us from their hiding spot.</p><p>“Are we actually leaving?” Yaz whispered.</p><p>“Not in a million years.” We followed the Doctor to a nearby motel. I stopped looking up at the neon sign. It had a smaller sign under it that said ‘whites only’ I narrowed my eyes at it and the others stopped and followed my gaze.</p><p>“I’m getting pretty sick of seeing that sign.” Ryan said and I nodded in agreement.</p><p>“So how are we going to do this?” Yaz asked. Graham and the Doctor went to go pay for a room while I helped Ryan and Yaz sneak around back. We waited there for a moment before one of the back windows opened. </p><p>I helped Yaz into the motel room. “In you come before anyone sees.” Graham said offering Ryan a hand. I waited until Ryan was out of the way before I made my way into the window.</p><p>“Last time I sneaked into someone’s room by a window was Danny Biswas in year 10.” Yaz said helping Ryan move out of the way.</p><p>The Doctor gave me her hand and she pulled me to my feet. “You just went right down in my estimation.”</p><p>“All right!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Danny Biswas? He was punching well above his weight.” Ryan said and I smirked.</p><p>“Did you just accidentally pay me a compliment?” She asked shocked.</p><p>The Doctor and Graham were talking in the motel room and I decided to join them. “Why can’t we just stay in the Tardis?” He asked.</p><p>I walked over to the bed closest to the window and plopped down onto it laying back. “Our friend with the temporal displacement weapon has got eyes on it. We go in and out of there, we’re gonna run into him again, and I don’t want to just yet. Not until we’ve figured this out.”</p><p>“And this is better? Smuggling ourselves into crummy motels?” Ryan said. </p><p>“I just need a moment to work this out.” She said. </p><p>Yaz took a step forward. “Yeah, like what do we actually know?” She asked.</p><p>“Montgomery, Alabama, 1955. Tomorrow Rosa Parks refuses to give up her seat on a bus, and a time traveler who doesn’t belong sneaking around the bus company. With a temporal displacement weapon, which cannot be good.” I supplied from the bed.</p><p>“I understood ‘weapon,’ but I’m not sure about ‘temporal displacement.’” Ryan said.</p><p>“It displaces you through time. A blast hits you, you’re thrown through time to wherever the user has set it. He had it set for the very far future.” The Doctor explained.</p><p>“That’s horrible.”</p><p>“Yes! And it uses Artron molecules. That, plus his vortex manipulator are presumably what the Tardis detected when it brought a here.” I sat up and looked between the Doctor and the others.</p><p>“So, do we think he is trying to kill Rosa Parks? Or use that weapon on her?” Yaz said.</p><p>“Quite possibly, but I mean he’s been here for a while, if he was going to go after her he would’ve already.” I said and the Doctor nodded.</p><p>“The sonic picked up something else on him, but I need to go back to make sure.” She paused for a moment before exclaiming. “Right!” She casually stepped onto the bed and walked to the wall.</p><p>“Hey!” I said as I fell back at the sudden movement on the bed.</p><p>She pulled out a pen and began to write on the wall. “What do you remember about Rosa from school?” I leaned my head back on the pillows and watched her write above me.</p><p>“Oi, whoa. What are you doing?” Graham asked and she turned on the bed to face him. “That is vandalism. We’re gonna have to pay for that!”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Special pen.” She turned back around and began writing again.</p><p>“No, pack it in. You ain’t Banksy!” </p><p>“Or is she?” I said and she smirked at him before turning back to the wall.</p><p>“Rosa takes the bus, on the 1st of December, 1955. What time of day?”</p><p>“Evening. She was going home from work. I remember because she said, people thought she didn’t stand because she was tired from working, but she wasn’t.” Yaz added and the Doctor wrote it down.</p><p>“Where did she work?” She asked next.</p><p>“I think she’s a seamstress, she told Mr Steele his ‘suit would be ready tomorrow.’” I said and so the Doctor wrote.</p><p>“That’s it, she did clothing repairs.” Yaz confirmed. There was suddenly a loud banging on the door. I jumped up off the bed as did the Doctor. “Bathroom.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Yes, go I’ll help you.” I said and the three of us walked back into the bathroom. I opened the window. Ryan looked hesitant. “Come on, I have an idea but you need to trust me.” He nodded and began to go out the window. Once he was out Yaz went next. “Ok, I’ll help you back in as soon as they leave.”  I looked back and saw the Doctor standing in front of the door that was left open just a crack. “Shit!” I whispered. I closed the window but didn’t lock it. I needed to think fast.</p><p>“Here we are darling,” she said and I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable. “This police officer was so keen to come in, he didn’t feel the need to introduce himself.”</p><p>“Is there a problem, officer?”</p><p>“Mason.” He said clear authority in his voice. “Montgomery police.” The Doctor closed the door slowly so it wasn’t noticed.</p><p>I turned on the facet and ran the water for a moment. Wetting my hands began turning off the water and patting them somewhat dry. I then exited to join the others. “Oh, I’m sorry officer, s there something wrong?” I asked in a deep southern accent.</p><p>He looked me over once then turned and glanced at the others. When he heard my accent he seemed to ease up some. Moron. “You don’t happen to know a couple of mongrels, hmm?” He asked. “Negro boy? Mexican girl?” </p><p>“I don’t recognize anyone by that description.” The Doctor said and I could tell the officer knew she was being difficult.</p><p>“You see the Negro has been going around picking fights with upstanding citizens. You can appreciate it’s an offense to harbor coloreds in a room here.” He said stepping up to the Doctor. The tensions in the room grew and I chose to step in before someone got hurt.</p><p>“Officer,” I said drawing his attention. “I can assure you, we aren’t harboring anyone who doesn’t have a right to be here.” I said firmly. He stepped away from the Doctor and took a step towards me. I shot a warning look to the Doctor.</p><p>“What’s your business here in Montgomery?” He asked us before making his way to the bathroom.</p><p>“Oh uh, I’m looking for a house. I heard there were great homes down here.” I said and he walked back after his inspection. He eyes me suspiciously then to Graham and the Doctor. “My family,” I said quickly. “Came to help me move.” </p><p>“Cousins!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Twice removed.” She added and he seemed to by this lie. He nodded to us before heading to the door. When he left I let out a sigh of relief and ran my hands over my face. “I did not warm to him.”</p><p>“You think?” I asked sarcastically. “And you had to say cousins? We’re in Alabama.”</p><p>“So, what does that mean?” She said and I chuckled at her confusion. </p><p>I walked up to her and whispered into her ear. “I’ll show you later.” </p><p>“Ok.” She said simply. Clearly she didn’t understand what I was talking about. I pulled away and gave her a look that said it all. “Oh...” her face then went a bright red and she coughed awkwardly.</p><p>I laughed as I went to open the window. “Ok, he’s gone. Where are you guys?” I asked looking out the window. They both stood up from behind the dumpster. “Oh, there you are.” I offered Yaz a hand and she took it. Then Ryan was next. I walked back over and laid back in the bed again. The Doctor used her sonic to bring the writing back to the wall. “Back to work then?”</p><p>The Doctor stepped back onto the bed and pulled out her pen again. “We need as much intel as we can get. If we’re gonna protect Rosa, we need to know the facts of her life. Home address. Daily routine. Where she works. The route she takes and the church she attends. Also the name of the driver she refused.” She listed. </p><p>“I know that, it’s James Blake.” Graham said. The Doctor then turned and added it to the list of things we knew.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Ryan asked.</p><p>He turned to face him. “Well, your nan, when she found out I was a bus driver, said to me, ‘You better not be like James Blake.’ ‘Blake the snake.’ That’s what she called him. I had to ask her who he was and she just said ‘He gave all bus drivers a bad name.’”</p><p>“She said that when you had only just met?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” He replied.</p><p>“That’s pretty hardcore.” I said from the bed. I looked up and just continued to watch the Doctor write. </p><p>“That’s me nan.” Ryan said with a sad laugh.</p><p>“She had a t-shirt that said, ‘spirit of Rosa.’ And well, I wish that she was here.” We all looked at Graham sadly.</p><p>“I don’t. She’d start a riot.” Ryan said to lighten the mood. A smile grew on Graham’s face.</p><p>“Right, operation Rosa Parks.” The Doctor said getting off the bed again. “Come on, (Y/n), work to be done.” I sighed before getting up off the bed. “Right. Let’s get to work!” The others left to gather information and I stood in the motel with the Doctor.</p><p>“Ok, so what do you want me to do?” I asked.</p><p>“Tell me honestly, now that we are alone.” She said and I crossed my arms. “Are you ok?” She asked seriously.</p><p>“Doctor I’m fine, how many times do I have to tell you?”</p><p>“I just want to keep you safe.” She said defensively.</p><p>“I know.” I said pulling her into a hug. She held me tight resting her head on my shoulder. “I know you do. I’m sorry for snapping at you outside the bar. I was just so frustrated, and the uneasiness I few with the Artron energy wasn’t helping.”</p><p>“It’s ok. It was my fault as well. I shouldn’t have said anything. I should’ve trusted you to known your limits.” She said pulling away slightly so we could look each other in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you.”</p><p>“I know, but Doctor, if these were to be my last moments-“</p><p>She cut me off. “Don’t say that, we’ll fight this together, you and me. Like we always do.” I saw a tear form in her eye. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped it away as it fell. “I’ve lost everything, everyone I’ve ever cared about..” she said sadly. “I can’t lose you too.”</p><p>“Doctor, hey it’s going to be ok.” I said pulling her close to me. “Let’s make the most of today instead of thinking of the possibilities of tomorrow.” I said and she nodded against my shoulder. After a few more minutes within the embrace I pulled away. “Now, how the hell are we going to save Rosa Parks?” I asked and that seemed to put a small smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Krasko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the others got back they had gathered maps, bus routes, phone books, and newspapers to help us. We placed them all on the floor and sat in a circle around them. I sat next to Ryan leaning on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I found out where she works.” Yaz said. “Montgomery Fair Department store.” She pointed out to it on the map.</p><p>“And if the phone books are right,” Ryan pulled a pencil from behind his ear and circled an area on the map. “This is where she lives.”</p><p>Graham was flipping through pamphlets of different bus routes. “Right, so, these bus routes don’t go near Rosa’s shop or house.” He said then he pulled out a few more. “But these ones do.” He set the three of them on the map.</p><p>“Great. If we can find Rosa’s route and time today, we can keep an eye on her tomorrow.” The Doctor said. She then rolled her shoulders and stretched out her arms. Nearly knocking me over. “Who’s up for a bus ride?” We packed up the maps and the Doctor used her sonic to hide the ink on the wall. </p><p>We walked as a group to the nearest bus stop that follows one of the three routes Graham found. When the bus pulled up I walked on first and paid the fee and sat down in the section labeled white. I hated it. The Doctor came and sat next to me and Graham sat across the aisle from us. “Hey, Doc.” Graham called and we looked over at him. “I reckon this route is more direct, between Rosa’s home and work.” She nodded and I glanced up at Yaz who didn’t know where to sit.</p><p>“So it’s most likely she takes this one tomorrow night.” The Doctor wasn’t paying any attention to the dilemma Yaz was dealing with. “But we can’t be certain exactly what time.” </p><p>“Unless we stalk her all day.” Yaz supplied as Ryan got on the bus.</p><p>“This is me, on the back of the bus.” He said taking his seat I felt so bad for him.</p><p>“I’m so ashamed.” Graham whispered and I felt the same. “You shouldn’t have to do this.” He said back to his grandson.</p><p>“I agree, I’m sorry Ryan.” I slipped my hand into the Doctor’s but not in clear view of anyone.</p><p>“The driver let me on at the front of the bus. What does that mean for where I sit?” Yaz asked and I shot her a look of sympathy and guilt for not knowing how to help her. “Obviously not a lot of Pakistani heritage around here. Does color just black in 1955?” The Doctor and I shook our heads not knowing the answer. “I guess I’ll park my South Asian, Mexican backside in the white section and let’s see what happens.” She said taking a seat next to Graham. “Riding the bus in Montgomery, good times.” She said sarcastically. After a few stops we got off and waited for the bus to leave. “That’s where she works. This must be her stop.”</p><p>“Perfect.” The Doctor said. “We can wait here, then get on the bus with her when she finishes work. Have a little chat.” <br/>______________</p><p>Hours past and it felt like an eternity. When the sun had long since set, and Rosa finally left her place of work. We got on the bus Yaz and Graham sat next to each other and I sat across from them and in front of Rosa. The Doctor walked past me and sat next to Rosa. “Doctor!” I said through clenched teeth. She seemed to ignore me and continued to sit next to Rosa. I knew enough about Montgomery to know if the Doctor sat there Rosa would have to move.</p><p>“Hi, nice to see you again.” She said as she sat next to her.</p><p>“Mrs Parks, right?” Yaz asked pretending not to know. </p><p>“Yes?” She said suspiciously.</p><p>“You helped us out earlier today with our little misunderstanding.” The Doctor reminded.</p><p>“I remember,” she said glancing at the Doctor, Yaz, and Graham. “British.”</p><p>“Yes, funny thing. You’ll never believe this.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“I’m sure she probably won’t.” I said under my breath knowing only the Doctor could hear. </p><p>She shot me a warning glare before turning back to Rosa. “We are actually doing market research for bus companies. Looking at people’s transport habits. Answer the questions, enter the raffle for a prize. You get this bus, this time everyday?”</p><p>“Most days. Always this time.” She replied.</p><p>“And you live?”</p><p>“Oh, Cleveland Court. Next stop.”</p><p>“Doctor, can you move over here, please.” I said to her glancing over to the bus driver who has yet to notice where the Doctor was.</p><p>“What happened to your accent?” Rosa asked and I made a shocked face. Oops, forgot about that. “But she’s right, ma’am, if you keep sitting there we are all going to have to move.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Graham asked confused.</p><p>“Well, if white folks need seats, by law, I have to give mine up. This middle section is only for coloreds if white folk don’t need it.” She said and I moved over so the Doctor could sit next to me.</p><p>“That’s not right.” Graham said.</p><p>Rosa scoffed at that. “Tell that to your company, say.” She looked out the window then back to the Doctor and I. “If I win your raffle, will that give me the right to sit anywhere I want on this bus?”</p><p>I shook my head. “I’m sorry, no.” I said.</p><p>“I didn’t think so.” She said gathering her things. “This is my stop.” She said getting up and off the bus.</p><p>Ryan got up after. “I’m gonna follow her. See what I can find out. Meet you back at the motel later.”</p><p>“Ryan. Be careful.” The Doctor said and he nodded in response. He then got off the bus as did some other passengers.</p><p>“You think he’ll be alright?” Yaz asked watching him from the window.</p><p>“I hope so.” The Doctor said and I shook my head.</p><p>“He’ll be just fine, he’s tough and resilient.” I said and Graham nodded. “Graham, you used to be a bus driver.” He nodded. “Do you think you could find James Blake?” I nodded my head flour current driver.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just have a talk with the bloke up front and find out where they all drink.” He said and I nodded.</p><p>“Yaz, can you compile a timeline of what happens, this time tomorrow evening?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Ok, but what are you two going to do?”</p><p>“Talk to our friend. Tell him to stay out of history’s way.” She replied and I could tell from her tone of voice that this would be his only warning. We leaned back into our seats until it was our stop.</p><p>“Good luck.” I said to the two of them as we left.</p><p>“You too.” Yaz replied and I smiled.</p><p>When we got off the bus we walked through the streets finding the bus department. We walked around back to the scrap yard and looked for the warehouse we were in previously. “He’s here.” I whispered as we neared the warehouse. “I can feel the stupid Artron energy around him.” I said frustrated. The energy made me feel off, uneasy, and uncomfortable. Hopefully that wouldn’t get in my way.</p><p>“You should’ve gone with Yaz, and the others.” She whispered pulling out her sonic.</p><p>“And leave you here to face him alone? I don’t think so.” She opened the door and we both walked in. We went over to where the case was and she removed the perception filter. She opened the case to make sure everything was still in place. I felt a shiver run down my spine. She closed the case and turned around throwing it at other time traveler.</p><p>He used his temporal displacement weapon and sent it to wherever he had it set. “Oops. Shame.” The Doctor said sarcastically. “You just sent all your equipment to goodness knows where. Seventy-ninth century judging by the weapon setting. Which, by the way, overheat very easily.” He gasped in pain dropping the weapon as it began to glow red hot. “Cheap and nasty. Now we’re even.”</p><p>I took a step forward narrowing my eyes at him. “Now, tell us about Stormcage.” I said glancing at the tattoo on his wrist.</p><p>“Storm what?” He asked playing dumb.</p><p>“Ah, rubbish liar.” The Doctor scoffed. “On your wrist is a Stormcage identifier. The most secure prison facility this side of the universe. Not in this time zone, of course.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s where that vortex manipulator comes in handy.” I suggested crossing my arms. “Hate those things.”</p><p>“It’s amazing what you can get. If you’re prepared to work or barter inside that prison.” He said and I smirked at him.</p><p>“How much of your dignity did you lose?” I chuckled. There was only one way to get that in a secure facility like that. </p><p>“Escape or release?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“I did my time. I’m rehabilitated.”</p><p>“What were you there for in the first place?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh, if I tell you it might color your view of me.” He said glancing between me and the Doctor. “I was young. Nobody got hurt. Well a few people got killed. A few hundred people. Thousand tops.” He smirked as he said this. “Two thousand.” He finally admitted.</p><p>“You twisted son of a bitch. You can say that with no remorse, or regret, or any guilt at all.” I took another angry step forward. Before I could think about what was going to say next he grabbed me bag the throat tight and pulled me to his chest.  “Doctor...” I gasped out. He wasn’t choking me, but the grip was tight and very uncomfortable.</p><p>“You just made a very big mistake.” She said. “Let (Y/n) go, and walk away while you still can.” She threatened. When he didn’t flinch she took a step forward. “We both know you can’t do it, even if you do want to. Stormcage put a neural-restricter in your brain before releasing you didn’t they?” </p><p>“How could you know that?” He was slightly shocked. I tried to wiggle out of his distracted grip but that only caused him to increase it just a little bit.</p><p>“Very good scanner, this.” She held up her sonic screwdriver. “I thought I detected it when we first met, then it hit me.” The Doctor said the last line as a hint. I elbowed him in the stomach before twisting out of his grip. The Doctor pulled me behind her checking me over before turning back to him. “We were wondering why you didn’t kill Rosa, and the answer is because you can’t. Neural-restricter means you can’t kill or injure any living thing. It stops you from doing it.” She explained and stayed close behind her this time. Rubbing my neck a little. It wasn’t hurt but would at least have some small bruising. She stole his vortex manipulator and tossed it to me. I placed it on the ground and crushed it under my foot.</p><p>“Now you’ve no way back. Looks like your stuck here.” I said smirking. “But answer me this, why come here? Why come to 1955?”</p><p>“I’m allowed a hobby.” He said causally. I could tell he was angry when we crushed his vortex manipulator.</p><p>“And yours is Rosa Parks?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“This is where things started to go wrong.”</p><p>“And you’re what, here to fix things?” I asked and he smirked.</p><p>“I had a lot of time to think in Stormcage, and I realized tiny actions change the world.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” She asked.</p><p>“Krasko.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.” She said and I laughed. “Listen Krasko, I will give you one last warning. Go somewhere else. Find a beach, read a book. Because you’re a criminal who’s lost his kit.”</p><p>He chuckled at that. “You think that makes a difference? History changes when tiny things don’t go to plan.”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” I said and he smiled. “What are you planning?” I asked, and he shook head indicating he wouldn’t be telling us. “Oh well, it was worth a try.”</p><p>“Whatever it is wont work.” The Doctor took another step closer. “Not while I’m around.”</p><p>He smiled before slowly backing away. “We’ll see.” He turned and began to leave the Doctor behind as he exited the warehouse. I picked up the weapon and took it as we left the warehouse as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Let’s Go Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops, sorry for the late update y’all. I thought I did it already. Since I forgot I’ll give y’all two chapters tonight plus one tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened the door to the motel room and the Doctor followed me. The wall was filled with more information, maps, dates times. It looked more like something you would find in a police station. “We managed to get Krasko’s weapon off him at least.” She said to the group. I picked Krasko’s weapon out of my pocket and tossed it to the Doctor. She caught it with ease and I went and sat on the bed. She pulled out her sonic and began to scan it again.</p>
<p>I heard the door open then close and we turned to see Graham who had a worried look on his face. “James Blake is taking the day off.”</p>
<p>“What?” Yaz said. “But he can’t!”</p>
<p>“That’s what I said. Strangely, he didn’t listen.” He then pointed at the Doctor. “Your mate is interfering. He’s reassigned Blake’s route to a driver called Elias Griffin Jr.”</p>
<p>“That’s what he was talking about.” I said looking up at the Doctor.</p>
<p>She nodded at me before turning to Graham and the others. “Tiny actions. That’s what Krasko is doing. See he’s clever I’ll give him that. He knows. He not planning on killing, or destroying, or breaking history.”</p>
<p>“He’s planning on changing small things, small details to make sure it doesn’t happen.” I finished for her. “There’s only one thing he didn’t think about.”</p>
<p>“What’s that then?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Us. Everything he changes, we are going to fix.” I said getting off the bed. The Doctor did the same and walked to the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Now we know what our task is.” She said and I smiled. “Keep history in order. No changing it. Just guarding it against someone who wants to disrupt it. Tomorrow we have to make sure Rosa Parks gets on the bus driven by James Blake and that bus is full, so that Rosa sits when she is asked to stand for white passengers.”</p>
<p>“Ryan, stop!” I exclaimed as he began to mess with the weapon. “Don’t mess with that.”</p>
<p>“How does it even work?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Charges here, this setting dials the temporal destination.” The Doctor explained showing him how it worked. “Pretty simple, pretty deadly. Now,” she took it out of his hands and tossed it to me. “Can we concentrate?” </p>
<p>“How are we supposed to keep history in order if James Blake is going to go fishing at Mill Creek, and another driver is lined up to do his route?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea!” Yaz and Ryan said at the same time.</p>
<p>“The same idea?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“Raffle winner.”<br/>“Fishing take down.” They said at the same time again. </p>
<p>“Well it seems we have our plans in order. Doctor, you and Yaz deal with Griffin. While Ryan, Graham and I go fishing.” I said.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked confused. “Since when have you liked fishing?”</p>
<p>“Well I need a hobby, I do other things other than run for my life with you.” I said crossing my arms. I looked at the clocks on the nightstands. “It’s getting late, we need to get some sleep.” I looked at the two beds then at the five of us. “Now who’s going where?”</p>
<p>“You three can have the beds, (Y/n) and I will take the floor.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Oh, no we can’t let you do that.” Graham said feeling guilty.</p>
<p>“Oh no it’s fine, we’ve slept in worse places, on worse floors.” I said glancing at the carpet. “We’ll be fine.” I said and that eased his guilt. When we got everything settled Graham tossed me his extra pillow and I put it on the floor laying down looking up at the ceiling. The Doctor laid down next to me and I moved over some so we could share the pillow. “Are you actually going sleep?” I muttered pulling myself into her chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t know maybe.” She replied putting a hand on my waist. “But that doesn’t matter, get some sleep.” I yawned pulling myself closer to her listening to the comforting sound of her double heart beat. The calm continuous rhythm put me to sleep in seconds.<br/>_______________</p>
<p>
  <em>I watched him regenerate and I looked in horror as he changed. I heard the Doctor from outside the Tardis. “I’m begging you. Everything’s changed! It’s only the two of us! We’re the only ones left, just please let me in!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh. Now then Doctor.” He said now fully regenerated. “Oooh new voice. Hello, hello, hello.” He said in different pitches. I cowered away from him and held onto the console. “Anyway, why don’t we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don’t think!” He said starting at the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m asking you properly. Just stop! Just think!” The Doctor shouted. “At least let her go. Your fight is with me, let (Y/n) go!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He glanced over at me and a dark smirk grew across his face. “Use my name.” He said to the Doctor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Master, I’m sorry.” The Doctor said with such emotion in his voice. “Now please, let (Y/n) go. I’m begging you to give her back to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tough!” He shouted moving to the console.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, just let me go!” I shouted tears in my eye. He could kill me, or worse, but right now nothing was worse than being taken from the Doctor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think so, sweetheart.” He said with a patronizing tone. The Tardis then sparked and fizzled. “Oh no you don’t! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!” The time rotor started and we were in the vortex. Only for a second though. Then we landed back on earth in the 21st century. I bolted for the door but he grabbed my arm. “And where do you think you’re going?” He asked. I glared at him and he took his time looking up and down me. “Well I see why he likes you.” A dark smirk appeared on his. I spat at him. “Ooh a feisty little one you are,” He leaned in and whispered. “This is going to be fun.”  I pulled away disgusted and repulsed by him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get off me!” I pulled out of his grip and pushed him away. He just laughed darkly and proceeded to walk back towards me. “Don’t touch me!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>He reached for my shoulder and I slapped him hard across the face. “Now, you are really going to regret that.” Last thing I remember was being knocked unconscious.</em><br/>__________</p>
<p><em>The worst part about the Master, was he enjoyed it. The power he had over me, the things he made me do. I was trapped in my own body, my mind. I did what he asked, I married him, and helped him with his plans. I didn’t want to but I had no choice. His control over me grew stronger with each hour, each minute, that I was under his control. For eighteen months I was his, his to do with as he pleased.</em><br/>__________</p>
<p>
  <em>My nightmare wasn’t over, oh no it only just began. I was standing on the Valiant the Master, or Harold Saxon. Held a tight grip on my waist pulling me into a deep kiss, that I had no choice but to return. I kissed him and he then moved to my neck. I moaned at the sensation. He was rough and anything but gentle. I was brainwashed into enjoying it. While in my mind I was disgusted by my actions. I glanced over his shoulder and saw the Doctor sitting in his wheelchair forced to watch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“St-Stop...” I stuttered out. He did shocked at what I had said. I never talked back. Never did anything he didn’t want me to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What did you just say to me?” He whispered angry. He pulled me to his chest hard. Making me feel helpless and trapped.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“That’s what I thought.” He pushed me away and went over to tease the Doctor about all the things he was able to do to me. Told him how much I enjoyed it, how much I begged for more.</em><br/>_______</p>
<p>
  <em>I shook my head and the memory changed. I was now standing with a gun in my hand. I had just shot the Master. I dropped the gun shocked that I did such a thing. I couldn’t face him, or the Doctor. I turned my back and cried into my knees as I fell to the floor. “I’m.... sorry... I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean... I didn’t want..” I sobbed into my arms and legs. I felt someone pull me into there lap, but it wasn’t malicious or anything of that nature.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“It’s alright. (Y/n), it’s over. I got you.” It was the Doctor as he whispered reassurances in my ear holding me close. Letting me cry into his suit jacket.</em><br/>__________________</p>
<p>I woke up and looked around frantically I was no longer on the Valiant, but in the Doctor’s arms safe and sound. I panted heavily and sat up pulling out of her sleeping arms. I ran my hands over my face. Feeling the familiar blood on my hand I looked down. It was heavier than normal. “Shit..” I whispered getting up and going to the bathroom. I washed my hands and grabbed the tissues cleaning up the blood that was now constantly flowing from my nose. </p>
<p>The door slowly opened and I turned to see the worried look of the Doctor. “What happened?” She asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I uh, got a nose bleed. It’s ok, I’ll be fine. They usually happen after my nightmares, and they don’t last long.” I wiped the last of the blood off my face and the bleeding stopped. “See, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“These nightmares... how long have you had them?” She asked.</p>
<p>“A few months, I just never wanted to worry you.” I said calmly. </p>
<p>“It’s getting worse isn’t it..” I didn’t say anything I just nodded. “I’m sorry this is happening to you.” She pulled me in close and I held her back.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, there’s nothing you could’ve done.” She held tighter and I could tell from how close she was holding me a few tears were falling. She felt guilty but it wasn’t her fault. “Doctor, you can do anything.” I pulled away so I could look her in the face. I was right a few tears had fallen. “But you can’t do everything.” I said with a sad smile using my thumb to wipe away a falling tear. “And you know what. I’m not scared, not at all. Because I have you.” She gave a small smile in response. </p>
<p>“What can I do to help you?” She asked and I pulled her back into a hug. She didn’t hesitate not even for a single second to pull me close. </p>
<p>“Just...” I paused for a moment. “Be here for me when I need you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll always be here for you. I wouldn’t leave your side if you didn’t want me too.” She replied and I smiled. </p>
<p>“If we don’t find a way-“ she pulled away abruptly.</p>
<p>“(Y/n) stop.” She cut me off and I sighed. “I don’t want to think about that right now.”</p>
<p>“Doctor, you need to. If we don’t find a way to fix this, to fix me. I need you to do something for me.”</p>
<p>“No, no I won’t think like that. We will find a way, I will find a way. I promise you.” She said and I nodded. </p>
<p>“Ok.” I said simply. “Let’s go back before we wake the other’s.” I walked back into the room with the Doctor behind me. I laid back down on the pillow and the Doctor followed. I tucked myself back into her chest and she wrapped me in her arms holding me close. Neither of us fell back to sleep we just held each other close until dawn.<br/>_________________</p>
<p>I left with the boys and we made our way to the creek. I spotted James Blake and walked towards him. Graham was first the me then Ryan. “Oi, oi, Jim boy.” Graham called. James turned to watch as Graham walked up next to him. “How you doing, cockle? We’ve been looking for you all along the creek.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Well we thought we’d come out and join you. You saying last night how peaceful it was. Yeah.” He then looked to Ryan and me. “This is my grandson Ryan, and our friend, (Y/n).” </p>
<p>Ryan patted him on the shoulder, and when he looked up he jumped away. “What the hell?”</p>
<p>“Yo, Jimmy Blake. What’s up, bro?” Ryan said cheerful. </p>
<p>“You can’t be here!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I said, he packed the wrong gear.” I turned to Ryan. “Ryan, if you’re going to go fishing in a creek. Don’t buy fish hooks meant for sharks.”</p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know? It looked like a regular fish hook to me.” He said and I casted out my line. “Hey, how many have you caught, can I pick them up? Ever see a man juggle fish?” Ryan asked and I smirked.</p>
<p>“Stay out of my things! You don’t belong here!” He shouted back. Graham sat down in his chair as Ryan readied his line. “And he ain’t your grandson!”</p>
<p>“I reckon we’ll be out here all day.” Graham said just getting comfortable.</p>
<p>“Yeah, might as well. Seeing as that bus sit-in is kicking off.” Ryan added finally casting out his line.</p>
<p>“What you say boy?”</p>
<p>“Nice one Ryan,” I said before reeling in my line. I caught a small trout. “One down, four to go. Oh yeah, we heard a group of black passengers were planning a sit-in on the buses tonight.”</p>
<p>“Not on my bus there not. Y’all get out of my seat.” He said to Graham as he began packing up his things. “Out of my seat!”</p>
<p>“All right, settle down.” Graham got up and Jim grabbed his stuff.</p>
<p>“Have the damn creek!” He then began to march his way back towards town.</p>
<p>We all chuckled when he left. “He was easy.” Ryan said and I reeled in my line again. Another trout added to the pile.</p>
<p>“Boom.” Graham said trying to fist bump Ryan. </p>
<p>“Don’t do that.” Ryan said turning back to his pole.</p>
<p>“Oh, what the hell.” I then walked over to Graham. I took Ryan’s place and fist bumped him. I looked back and saw James Blake was long gone. “Ok we should go back to town. Make sure James Blake still drives that route.”</p>
<p>“Good idea.” Graham said packing all of our gear up</p>
<p>“Wait I got one!” Ryan shouted and he began fighting it. He looked like he was having a struggle. It must’ve been a big one.</p>
<p>“Come on Ryan, reel it in!” I said as he pulled one more time. His line came free and he pulled up a log. I laughed at this and so did Graham. </p>
<p>“Not funny.” He pouted as we cleared up his line. At the very end there was a small flapping of a fish out of water.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll be damned. You did actually catch something.” I held out his line and saw the super tiny fish. “Ryan... you caught a minnow.... on a shark hook.. how in the hell is that possible?” He caught... a bait fish... on a shark hook....</p>
<p>“Never mind that!” Graham exclaimed. “Come on we need to get to the bus department.”</p>
<p>“Right!” I said tossing the little fish back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Making History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat behind the old rusted car with Graham and Ryan. Krasko was dressed in a mechanic suit with James Blake beside him. They looked at the bus Blake was supposed to drive and it was ripped apart. “Did you hear that? Everything we do Krasko is a step ahead.” Graham whispered. “He must have deliberately smashed up that bus himself. I looked behind us and saw the Doctor sneaking around a truck.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to fix this.” She bolted from her hiding spot to ours. “James Blake has got to drive Rosa’s bus home tonight.” Just as Ryan finished speaking the Doctor crouched down next to me. </p>
<p>“Krasko is being a pain.” I said to her.</p>
<p>“He ain’t giving up that easy.” Graham added. </p>
<p>“Well neither are we. Ryan check every bus stop along Blake’s route. Tell the waiting passengers that the buses are coming, and they have to wait.” She said and he nodded in response. “Do not let any of the passengers walk. The bus has to be full. It has to be crowded enough so that Rosa is expected to move.”</p>
<p>“Right got it.” Ryan said getting up.</p>
<p>“Ryan wait, I’ll come with you.” I said and he nodded. “See you later.” I whispered to the Doctor. Before I could get up she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. It was quick given the time crunch we were in. “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“I missed you.” She said and I smirked.</p>
<p>“I should go fishing more often.” I joked and she rolled her eyes. “Alright Ryan. Let’s get a move on.” I said and he followed my lead. The sun had began to set by the time we got to the first bus stop.</p>
<p>There was a slip of paper stapled to the bus route. “‘Bus services suspended’” Ryan read aloud. “No, no, no Krasko.” He tore the paper off and then turned to me.</p>
<p>“Ok you check these three stops.” I said pointing out the closest ones on the list. “And I’ll check out these three.” He nodded and I tossed him the temporal displacement weapon.</p>
<p>“What’s this for?” He asked.</p>
<p>“In case you run into Krasko.” I said and he nodded. “Ok, let’s go no time to lose!” I ran up street while he ran down the street. I made it to the next stop and saw a few passengers reading the sign. “Sorry about that!” I said grabbing the paper. “Some kids playing a joke. The bus will be here.” I said and I squeezed past them and headed for the next stop. I ran as fast as I could, barely catching my breath. I was over exerting myself, the Doctor will not be happy... I could see people leaving. “No, I’m sorry, the busses are still running!” I pulled down the paper and some came back. Others began to walk. I was about to take off to the next stop but it was to late. The bus came around the corner and stopped.</p>
<p>I got on and sat next to the Doctor panting for breath. “Where’s Ryan?” She asked.</p>
<p>“We had to split up, Krasko put papers on every stop saying that the bus services were suspended for the night.” I explained and she nodded. “He should be here in the next stop.”</p>
<p>“(Y/n), your nose.” Graham said and I looked at him confused. The quickly pulled out a tissue from my pocket. “That happened before on that planet. Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I just over exerted myself.” I glanced at the Doctor. “I’ll admit, this time I pushed myself to hard, it was either that or let Krasko change history.” I explained and she seemed to understand but I could tell she was still worried for me. When the bleeding stopped I pulled the tissue away from my nose. “How do I look?” I asked her she glanced at my face.</p>
<p>“You look fine.” She said as we stopped at the next stop. “Where is he?” She asked as the last of the passengers got on.</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait one more coming on!” Ryan shouted. He ran on the bus and stopped panting for breath. “Found you.” He panted our gesturing to the Doctor and I. “I just got rid of Krasko.”</p>
<p>“How?” The Doctor asked. Ryan held up the temporal displacement weapon.</p>
<p>“I may have let him borrow that.” I said.</p>
<p>“I think I dialed the settings as far back as it can go. He’s gone.” Ryan said and that was at least some form of good news tonight.</p>
<p>“Use the door for coloreds.” Blake said harshly. Ryan paid the fee and looked at Blake. “Law’s the law. When Ryan got off I glanced back and saw Rosa Parks get on.</p>
<p>Clearly the Doctor did too, because then she said. “Let’s move back.” We did as she said and moved back to sit near the end of the section. The Doctor and I were a seat in front of Rosa’s, I sat near the window and the Doctor took the one next to the aisle. I saw a look of concern pass the Doctor’s face.</p>
<p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” I whispered and she continued to look around the bus.</p>
<p>“Hey, Doc, Rosa’s on board, Blake’s driving, we’re good, right?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>“Doctor?” I asked and she looked around one last time to double check. That’s when it hit me. “You’re counting seats.” I whispered back and she nodded continuing her count. </p>
<p>“Has it worked? Have we done enough?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“We get off at the next stop don’t we?” Graham asked and Yaz nodded.</p>
<p>“And by a theater, yeah.” She said and when we got to the next stop there weren’t enough passengers.</p>
<p>“Oh no.” I whispered. “We have to stay on.” I glanced at the concerned look on the other’s faces. </p>
<p>“If we get off, there’s enough empty seats for white passengers.” The Doctor said as Graham stood up. “Rosa won’t be asked to move unless we stay on.”</p>
<p>“We were here. We’re part of the story. Part of history.” Yaz said in shock. She was right. It was amazing and terrifying. Sometimes it would be good, sometimes would be bad. Or sometimes, like this time. We were here at the start of something bigger. “It may be bad right now, but this moment on this bus. Is the start of something amazing, Graham you are witnessing the first steps of change. It’s not always pretty.” I explained and he nodded, my words seeming to get through to him. Then glanced at the door.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be part of this.” He said pleading with us to leave.</p>
<p>“We have to. I’m sorry. We have to not help her.” The Doctor said and I could tell she wasn’t proud of her actions. But history must take place or there would be no change.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need those seats back there. Y’all better make it light on yourselves and give me those seats.” Blake called and some of the colored passengers got up from their seats and moved to the back. Rosa refuses to move. The tension in the air grew and out of reflex I grabbed the Doctor’s hand. She looked to me and hid our intertwined hands behind her coat. Not risking getting caught. The driver got up and stormed back towards Rosa. He grabbed a sign that said white and moved it behind Rosa. “Stand up now.” He said.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I should have to.” She replied not moving and inch.</p>
<p>“Are you going to stand up?!” He shouted at her.</p>
<p>“No.” She simply said.</p>
<p>“If you don’t stand. I’m going to have you arrested.” I glanced back over my shoulder slightly and Rosa seemed unfazed.</p>
<p>“You may do that.” She said and he stormed out of the bus. I heard the Doctor exhale a breath I didn’t know she was holding.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” I mouthed to Graham as Blake called the police. It wasn’t long until they arrived and came in the bus. The officers came onto the bus and walked back to Rosa. She stood up and walked with them calmly and without resistance off the bus. We glanced out the window and watch her get into the back of the police car.<br/>____________</p>
<p>“On Monday, to boycotts begin.” The Doctor said as we stood in the Tardis. I leaned on her shoulder as we watched the display in the console room. “Across Montgomery people refuse to use the buses as a response to Rosa’s arrest. And in just over a year, on the 21st of December, 1956, segregation on buses in Montgomery was ended.”</p>
<p>“So it all worked out for her.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“No, life’s still hard for Rosa. She loses her job, so does her husband. It’s a struggle. They keep fighting. And in June, 1999, Rosa receives the Congressional Medal from president Clinton.”</p>
<p>“It’s about the only good thing he’s done.” I say under my breath.</p>
<p>“The highest reward given to any civilian. Recognizing her as a living icon for freedom.” The Doctor continued.</p>
<p>“It took so long though, her whole life.”</p>
<p>“Yes she did, but she changed the world. In fact she changed the universe. Look at this.” The Doctor went to the Tardis doors and opened them revealing an asteroid. “Asteroid 284996. Also known as Rosa Parks.” After a few more moments the Doctor closed the doors and walked back to the console putting us smoothly into the vortex. For once...</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you all, but I could use some sleep. Today was exhausting, then I can get you home tomorrow.” The others nodded. “There are spare rooms down the corridor to the left.” All five of us proceeded to head to our respective rooms for the night. I opened the door to the our room and plopped onto the bed. “It feels so good to be home.” I said looking at the ceiling giving a sigh of content. I glanced at the Doctor who closed the door and took off her coat. Then kicked off her boots. I smirked at her and did the same before sitting at the end of the bed. “Doctor?” I asked and she looked up at me. “Come here.” I said and she did as told.</p>
<p>She stood in front of me so I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. She seemed surprised at first but then returned it with just as much energy. I leaned back gently pulling her with me. She was now on top of me, and with that came a sudden dominance, as now she started to kiss my jaw and work her way to my neck. I ran my hands from her shoulder to her back and hair. She bit down hard where my neck and shoulder met and I moaned. My hand that was on her back moved down to her shirt slowly lifting it up. She pushed herself up to help. I saw the smile on her face fade as she looked down at my face. “(Y/n)...” her voice held concern in it. She shook her head and pulled away from me. </p>
<p>“What, is it my nose again?” She got up off of me completely. “Then what’s wrong?” I asked watching her sit at the end of the bed. Her back to me. “Doctor, tell me.” I saw her run her hands over her face. Something was bothering her, something was on her mind.</p>
<p>She sighed. “You already over exerted yourself already. I can’t push you past your limits anymore.” She admitted. “I won’t do it.”</p>
<p>I crawled over to her and leaned on her back, resting my head on her shoulders. “Then I guess you’ll have to be gentle then.” I whispered before kissing her neck.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not going to push you.” She pulled away from my grip and stood up. </p>
<p>“Do you not want to? I mean-” She turned back quickly.</p>
<p>“Believe me, I really want to, but I just don’t want to lose you... it’s all I can think about. It hurts my hearts to think about the what if’s and what I would do without you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Doctor.” I said getting up and pulled her into a hug. “My Doctor. You said you didn’t want to have this conversation.”</p>
<p>“I don’t, but I can’t help thinking about it.” She said pulling away from me. I leaned in and kissed her and she grabbed my hand. “Come on.” She said when we pulled apart. Then she began to drag me to the door.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” I asked following her. Down the Tardis corridors.</p>
<p>“Med-bay. I’m going to fix you, no matter what.” She said and I smiled. <br/>______________</p>
<p>I sat on one of the beds in the Med-bay. She scrambled about reading my charts and tests. “So Doctor, what’s wrong with me?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know...” she said switching between the different papers and the readings on the monitor. “None of this makes any sense. According to everything, you are a perfectly fine.” She turned to face me. A look of guilt on her face. “I hate to ask.. but when you saw... when you saw your death-“</p>
<p>“I didn’t see it. I felt it, I felt the pain of my entire body burning from the inside out.” I said and she grew worried. “I don’t know when exactly this will happen, I just know it’s not long from now.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do much,” the Doctor finally said after a few moments of silence. She walked over to a cabinet in the back and dug through many bottles of pills before pulling out a container. “This should help with the nose bleeding.” She said handing it to me. “Just take one a day for a week and eventually the bleeding will stop.”</p>
<p>I nodded looking at the container. “What exactly is it?”</p>
<p>“Medicine from my home.” She simply said. “I suspect the nose bleeding is a side effect from the Tardis remnant inside you. This will help keep it at bay until we find out how to fix you.” She said. </p>
<p>“Hakuna Matata.” I said opening the container and taking one of the tablets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Arachnids in The UK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up curled into the Doctor’s side. She had and arm around me and had been absent mindlessly drawing circles on the back of my shoulder. I yawned pulling her closer. “You stayed?” I asked through my yawning. Usually the Doctor would leave after I fell asleep to fiddle with the Tardis if she didn’t feel the need to sleep.</p><p>“You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” She said and I continued to lean my head on her chest my eyes closed. “If you want to go back to sleep, I’ll still be here.”</p><p>“No,” I said finally giving in to being awake. “We should probably get up before the others do.” I then pushed myself up off of her and got up off the bed. I stretched my arms before looking through my clothes to pick out something to wear. I pulled out jeans and a t-shirt, seeing as we were taking the others home. I walked over to the bathroom with my clothes in hand. “I’m going to go get into the shower, care to join?” I said with a suggestive smirk.</p><p>She got up off the bed and walked over to me. She put her hands on my waist as pulled me close. “As tempting as that offer is.” She leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. “I’m going to have to pass on that. There is still some tests I would like to run, in the med-bay.” I frowned and she giggled kissing my forehead before pulling away. “Meet you in the console room?” I nodded and turned back to the bathroom.<br/>_______________</p><p>I walked into the console room and and was met with the faces of Graham, Ryan and Yaz. “So where to?” I asked.</p><p>“Home for me.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Home sounds good right now, yeah.” Graham agreed.</p><p>“Definitely home.” Ryan said as well.</p><p>“Ok.” I said walking over to the console. The Doctor then appeared behind me and began to help me. We took off and the Tardis shook just like usual. “Hit the stabilizers.”</p><p>“No, it’s more fun this way.” She replied. “We’re nearly there!” The others grabbed onto the columns and the Tardis console itself as we tumbled through the vortex. The Doctor hit a lever and the Tardis began to release steam from the console.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ve got this under control?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Totally. New systems!” She said in her defense. “Just running them in.” The Doctor moves her hand to push a few buttons.</p><p>“No, same systems, new desktop.” I corrected her. When we finally landed I looked between the Doctor and Yaz, who was the closest to the doors. “Go ahead take a look.” I urged her and she did so.</p><p>She opened the doors and looked outside amazed. “We’re home! We’re actually home!”</p><p>The Doctor was next and gasped in excitement. I moved out next to her as she held a look of pride on her face. “Yes! Result. See? I told you we’d do it.”</p><p>“We’re at Park Hill.” Ryan said as he examined his surroundings.</p><p>“That’s my flat, there!” Yaz exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“What, you live at Park Hill? We’re just up there.” Ryan pointed down the street some. </p><p>“And I’ve got mobile signal again. But no messages.” She said disappointed.</p><p>“Well, technically you’ve only been gone half an hour.” I said leaning against the Tardis. </p><p>“What? Half an hour since we were with you two in that warehouse?” Graham asked and we nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.” The Doctor said. “So, I suppose this is it...” she then began to impatiently mess with something on the door.</p><p>There was a moment of an awkward silence. “Yeah, I suppose it is.” Ryan said. There was another pause.</p><p>“We got you back, guess we’re done. Nice having you aboard.” She said and I nodded in agreement. I really enjoyed having them aboard.</p><p>“Thanks Doc, and (Y/n). It’s been a blast truly.” Graham said.</p><p>“Pleasure.” She said back and glanced from her back to the group.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?” Yaz asked as we were about to make our way back into the Tardis.</p><p>“Oh, you know, back in the box. There’s loads for us to see.”</p><p>“By yourselves?” She asked and I nodded.</p><p>“Pretty much.” I replied. </p><p>“Do you two want to come for tea at mine?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Definitely!” The Doctor said pulling the Tardis door closed before I could even think of an answer. “Yes, we would. Thanks. I love tea.” The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me with her before I had a chance to think. “Tea at Yaz’s? Amazing! Come on (Y/n)!” I then caught up to her and began to walk with her.</p><p>“Wait,” I said stopping. I turned to the boys. “Are you coming?” I asked them.</p><p>“Are we all going for tea at Yaz’s?” The Doctor asked excitedly. She was such a child.</p><p>“She didn’t invite us.” Ryan simply replied.</p><p>“Don’t be daft. Of course you’re invited.” Yaz explained and Ryan chuckled.</p><p>“All right, then.” Ryan they walked towards us as we waited for the both of them.</p><p>“Graham, are you coming?” I asked leaning on the Doctor’s shoulder.</p><p>“I think I’ll nip home first. Maybe join you later, if that’s all right.” He said and I could tell he needed time to himself.</p><p>“Shall I come with you?” Ryan asked.</p><p>Graham only shook his head. “I’d rather do it alone.” He said and Ryan nodded turning back to join us. “Don’t go without saying goodbye, you two.” He said pointing at us.</p><p>“We won’t, I promise.” I said and then the Doctor pulled me by my hand again towards the building. <br/>_____________</p><p>I walked beside the Doctor as the four of us made our way to Yaz’s flat. “I can’t believe it.” Ryan has said. “I can see this block from my window. Almost neighbors all this time.” He smiled glancing out the window.</p><p>I followed the Doctor’s gaze to a worried looking woman slightly down the corridor. “Everything all right?” She asked her.</p><p>“Fine, thanks.” The woman replied. We waited a moment outside of Yaz’s place. “Anna, it’s Jade McIntyre. I’m outside your front door. Are you in?”</p><p>I looked up at the wall and ceiling. There was a large spider web and it sent a shiver down my spine. “Ugh. I hate spiders..” I muttered pulling away from the Doctor to follow the others.</p><p>“I’m home. Got a couple of mates with me.” I heard Yaz call into the door. It was silent for a moment. “Probably all out.” She said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>Suddenly a man with a dish towel came around the corner. It must’ve been her dad. “You brought friends back? Sonya, Yaz brought friends back!” He said excitedly. “I’m getting food.”</p><p>In the hall next to us a girl slightly younger than Yaz came out. “What, you actually have friends?” She said in disbelief. I didn’t like her attitude. “Is she paying you?”</p><p>“Sorry, my friendship can’t be bought.” I said and it sounded slightly rude. The only one to not catch it would be the Doctor who was oblivious. </p><p>I took a seat at the table with Ryan while the Doctor moved to the window. “Oh, look at the views!” She exclaimed. “I never had a flat. I should get one, I’d be good in a flat.”</p><p>“No you wouldn’t. You would go stir crazy within the hour.” I said with a smile, thinking back to the invasion of the small black cubes. With Amy and Rory, I missed them...</p><p>“Would not!” She replied. “I could get a sofa, imagine me with a sofa.” I imagined it. Life with the Doctor, a simple life, with a flat, or a house. Just the two of us, living life day after day. I imagined having emotional moments, or a big explosive fight, where the Doctor had to sleep on said sofa. The thought of a peaceful domestic life. Then I shook the idea from my head. I loved the Doctor, but she wasn’t built for the simple domestic life, and frankly. Neither was I. “I could get a purple one, and sit on it. Am I being weird?” She asked.</p><p>“A little bit, yeah.” Ryan said.</p><p>“When are you not?” I asked and she hit me on the back of the head. “So mean.” I said playfully.</p><p>“I’m trying to do small talk. I thought I was doing quite well.” She said looking back around the room.</p><p>“It needs work.” Yaz said honestly.</p><p>“Maybe I’m nervous. Or just socially awkward. I’m still trying to figure myself out.” The Doctor then walked over to the pile of trash in the living room. “You really like junk. Are you collecting it. Like stamps?”</p><p>“Ah, let me tell you about this mess.” Yaz’s dad said from the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t get him started.” Sonya said taking a piece off the table.</p><p>“Dad,” Yaz started. “We keep telling you, stop picking it up. Mum’s gonna go crazy when she sees you’ve brought it home again. It stinks!” She turned her head away scrunching up her nose in disgust. </p><p>“I can’t just leave it there.” He said.</p><p>“Why do we have to have it here?” Soya asked looking up from her phone.</p><p>He shifted his gaze to Yaz. “Well, I thought maybe, as your sister is a policewoman-“</p><p>“Police officer.” She corrected, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“And she said she’d do something about it.” He continued.</p><p>“I did, and they’re looking into it.” She explained.</p><p>“Well, not fast enough. It’s a disgrace.” He said pointing to the pile in the living room.</p><p>“Don’t keep it in the kitchen.” Yaz said. “Put it down the shoot.”</p><p>“It’s evidence, and you know what it’s evidence of.” He said pointing to her and her sister.</p><p>“Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say...” I said shaking my head at Yaz.</p><p>“A conspiracy.” They both said state the same time. </p><p>I sighed as I saw a look of excitement grow on the Doctor’s face. “Exactly, a total conspiracy!” Yaz’s dad exclaimed. “And getting worse.”</p><p>“I love a conspiracy.” The Doctor said. She went back to looking at the gross pile in the living room. I turned to Ryan and Sonya.</p><p>“So you and Yaz...” </p><p>“Mates.” He replied. “We were at primary school together.”</p><p>“Just mates then?” She asked and Ryan nodded. “That’s good.” She said going back to her phone.</p><p>I heard the buzzing of a phone and saw Yaz answering that. “Hi, mum.” She answered. “Now? Er, I’m just in the middle of... Fine.” She said hanging up the phone. </p><p>“Is she alright?” Mr Khan asked.</p><p>“Yeah, she just forgot something. Asked it if I’d drop it at work for her.” She said and I could tell something was wrong, like that wasn’t the whole truth. “She’s got a new job, posh hotel opening.” She then glanced at all of us. “Do you mind if I nip out quickly?”</p><p>“Need any company?” The Doctor asked probably picking up on the same thing.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be fine.” She said.</p><p>“Ok, we’ll be here if you need us.” I said. “Just give us a call. Oh wait you don’t have my number do you.” I pulled out my phone and gave her my number. She in turned gave me hers.</p><p>“Since when have you had a mobile?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“I always had it. I just only use it for emergencies.” I scrolled past familiar contacts. Martha, Mickey, Captain Jack, Sarah Jane, and added Yaz’s number. “There, now if you need us. We’ll be there in the blink of an eye.” I said winking to her. She smiled a little knowing how true that was.</p><p>“We’ll look after your friends. I’m gonna make pakora.” He said.</p><p>“Dad don’t.” Yaz said rushing back in. “He’s terrible at pakora.”</p><p>“We never meet your friends! She never brings anyone around.” He complained.</p><p>“Married to the job.” Sonya teased.</p><p>“At least I’ve got a job to be married to. Bye.” She said back in the same tone.</p><p>“Hope you don’t crash.” Sonya then went back to her phone.</p><p>“Girls, now.” Mr Khan said and Yaz finally turned to leave.</p><p>“Sisters.” The Doctor said putting her hands in her pockets. “I used to have sisters. I used to be a sister in an aqua hospital. It actually turned out to be a training camp for Quistin Calcium Assassins.” She said walking over and snooping through the mail. Sometimes it was embarrassing going somewhere with the Doctor. “Ooh, you’ve got a parcel to pick up, left with a neighbor.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been trying to get that for days. A couple of doors down. No reply.” He said turning back to the stove.</p><p>“Do you want me to go get it while you make your terrible pakora?” She asked.</p><p>“Being rude.” I said to her and she ignored me. “I better go with her, she gets easily distracted.” I said walking to the door with the Doctor.</p><p>“I do not.” She said defensively.</p><p>“Yes you do, now let’s go.” I closed the door behind me and we walked down the hall with the Doctor. After a minute Ryan came along to.</p><p>“Any word from Graham?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“No, do you think I should have gone with him?” He asked and I shook my head.</p><p>“No. He wanted to do it alone. Give him time I’m sure he’ll call soon.” I said looking at the doors. “Which one is it?” I asked the Doctor.</p><p>“That one.” She pointed to the door with that same woman from earlier outside. “Still no answer? We’ve got a package to pick up for number 34. Think she took it in, are you her friend?”</p><p>“No, we work together at the uni. She hasn’t been in for a few days. Didn’t call in sick, isn’t answering her messages. Thought I drop by, see if she’s ok.” She explained. The Doctor crouched down and looked through the mail slot. “I’m Jade.”</p><p>“I’m Ryan.”</p><p>“I’m (Y/n), hello.” I shook her hand and we all glanced down at the Doctor. “And that’s the Doctor.”</p><p>“Hello, Anna?” She called through the slot. “It’s next door but one. Have you got a parcel for us?” She asked, after a few seconds she stood up. Digging through her pickets for her sonic. “I mean, I could open the door.”</p><p>“What, like, break it in?” Jade asked.</p><p>“No, the Doctor is more subtle... sometimes.” I said as she pulled out her sonic.</p><p>“If you thought it was appropriate. If you’re worried about her.” She asked.</p><p>Jade nodded. “I am.” The Doctor then used her sonic to open the door.</p><p>When the door opened the entire flat was covered in spider webs. “Nope.” I said turning around to walk away.</p><p>“Come on!” The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I gagged at the surrounding webs. I really hate spiders. “Anna?” The Doctor called one more time. Still no answer. “How long did you say it’d been since you’d seen her?”</p><p>Ryan tried a light switch but it didn’t work. “Powers out.” He said.</p><p>“A few days.” Jade replied. The Doctor let go of my hand to navigate through the webs.</p><p>“A lot of cobwebs for a few days.” Ryan observed. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” The Doctor replied. I stood away from the cobweb maze and let Ryan go first.</p><p>“Whoa. This is proper weird, now.” He said looking around more. </p><p>“Yep.” I walked around the furniture towards the Doctor thinking standing by myself wasn’t the best idea. I grabbed the Doctor’s hand tightly trying my best not to focus on the giant spider webs. “What’s wrong there only webs?”</p><p>“No, there giant webs. Now it could either be build up from other webs, or giant spiders. But of course knowing our luck it won’t be cobweb build up.” I whispered to her.</p><p>“You’re probably right.” She whispered. “But we can’t be sure.” She said, the Doctor stopped and turned to Jade who seemed to be taking a sample of the web. “Did Anna ever mention having a problem with spiders?” Jade shook her head. We walked down the small corridor leading to the master bedroom. “Anna? Are you ok?”</p><p>There was what looked to be a mummified body, but that must’ve just been my imagination. The Doctor went over to examine it while Ryan and I opened the curtains. “Oh my days!” Ryan exclaimed turning around.</p><p>Nope not my imagination. “Nope! I’m not fucking with this. Doctor if you need me I’ll be in the Tardis.” As I walked past her she grabbed the back of my shirt.</p><p>“(Y/n), in here now.” I turned around and looked hesitantly at the body wrapped in spider webs. “I’m sorry.” She said turning to Jade.</p><p>“Spiders don’t do that.” Ryan said. “Do they?” He asked second guessing himself.</p><p>“Wrong question Ryan. You should be asking ‘where is the spider that did this?’” The Doctor said backing away slowly from the body. Her hand held mine and she pulled me close.</p><p>“You think it’s still in here?” He asked looking around the room checking corners with his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe.” She replied. They walked over to the closest and I stood a decent ways away. “Three,” she began as she and Ryan both held onto a door. “Two.” And before the count of one they both opened the closet doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. My Spider Senses are Tingling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart practically leaped out of my chest when they pulled the door open. The Doctor examined the closet and found it was empty. Then that made me think, of it wasn’t there where could it be. I backed up towards the middle of the room as I watched Ryan look under the bed. There was a hissing sound and he jumped back. I saw the legs first and I slowly backed away as it crawled out from under the bed. It was size of a small dog at the least! “Look at the size of it!” Ryan said.</p><p>“I know, and I don’t want to look!” I said as it came out from under the bed.</p><p>“No sudden moves.” The Doctor said as we all slowly made our way to the door. It followed our movements slowly.</p><p>“It’s domestic, but it’s way too big.” Jade said.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Really! I wouldn’t have thought.” I said sarcastically.</p><p>“It’s not harmful.” She said and I looked over at Anna.</p><p>“I think Anna would beg to differ.”</p><p>“Let’s just put the door in between us.” The Doctor said and I nodded. “When I say ‘now,’ quick as you can.” She said and we were at the door. I heard the door slowly open. I looked behind me for a second and the door was opened enough for everyone to get out. “Go, go, go!” She pushed everyone out and dragged me out with her slamming the door. “Ryan, keep it in there. Back in a second.” The Doctor shouted and I followed her. She went into the kitchen and began looking through the  cabinets and drawers.</p><p>“Doctor! It’s coming through!” He shouted and that’s when I began to rifle through them as well. I found a dish cloth and grabbed it looking through the bottom cabinets.</p><p>“We can’t keep it in the bedroom.” Jade said rushing in. “Rubbish chute. Maybe that’s how it got in. Could we drive it out through there?”</p><p>“And set it lose across the city? No we need to keep it isolated here.” The Doctor said. I reached passed her and found a book of matches. She then went out into the hall and began costing the walls and ceiling with vinegar. “Ryan, get up here!” She shouted. I found a bottle of vodka half full. I stuck the cloth in the top and made sure to drench it in alcohol.</p><p>“Oi! You just covered me in vinegar.” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Spiders feet are there noses and they hate the smell of garlic, and the acetic acid in the vinegar means it won’t come any further.” The Doctor explained. I heard the scattering of the many legs of the spider and ran out to join them.</p><p>“Here hold this.” I handed the bottle to Ryan and grabbed the book of matches.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” The Doctor shouted.</p><p>“Getting rid of the spider!” I lit a match and the Doctor blew it out.</p><p>“You’re not throwing a Molotov on it!” She shouted and I lit another match.</p><p>She blew it out again. “Why not?” I lit another match.</p><p>“Because,” she blew it out and took the book of matches away from me. “Even if I were to let you kill the spider, which I won’t. If you throw a Molotov cocktail on that creature, did you think about the other people living in the building?”</p><p>“Yeah, no didn’t think of that.” I said taking the bottle from Ryan. I took the cloth out and tossed it to the floor. “That.. is a big ass spider....” I said taking a large swig from the bottle. No way was I dealing with this without a little drink in my system.</p><p>“Hi.” The Doctor crouched down in front of it. “We don’t mean you any harm.” She said calmly.</p><p>“Well...” I said and she smacked me hard in the legs. “Ow.” I said before taking another swig.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be this big, and you’re definitely not supposed to attack humans.” She explained to the spider. “You stay here, until I figure this out. Deal?” She asked the spider.</p><p>I passed the bottle to Ryan who declined. “Your loss.” I said and before I could take another drink the Doctor took the bottle out of my hands. “Hey!”</p><p>She set it in the kitchen and grabbed my hand. “Let’s go.” She said pulling me to the door.</p><p>We ran out the door and the Doctor closed the door behind us. “Oh, I don’t like that.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” I said brushing off my clothes trying to get everything from that flat off of me. Dust and webs, I didn’t want anything to do with it.</p><p>“Jade McIntyre, who are you exactly?” The Doctor said coming in between me and Jade. “I saw you check those cobwebs and you weren’t surprised.” Oh yeah. I remember her taking what looked like a sample earlier.</p><p>“Hey!” I turned to look down the corridor and saw Graham running up to us. “You’ll never guess what I just found in the loft room.”</p><p>“If the words giant spider leave your mouth I’m hiding in the Tardis.” I said and he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said confirming what I told him not to say. “Like a big spider, just shed its skin.”</p><p>“Ok, bye now.” I began walking off but the Doctor kept me from leaving by having a tight grip on my hand. “Please, Doctor. I really don’t want to be here!”</p><p>She ignored my pleads and turned to look at Jade harshly. “A woman has just died, and I think you know more than your telling.”</p><p>“This isn’t the first incident.” She admitted.</p><p>“Oh of course it isn’t.” I said sarcastically.</p><p>“Something’s happening to the spiders in this city. They’re out of control.” She said.<br/>_______________</p><p>We were walking across a bridge following Jade back to where she worked. “The place where Anna worked with me, it’s just over the way. I’m a research fellow in Zoology, specializing in arachnids and arthropods, but spiders are our main focus, and we’re seeing something very wrong in their behavior right now.” She explained.</p><p>“I don’t like this.” I said and the Doctor continued to ignore me. “Like I really don’t like this. Can I just go back to the Tardis?”</p><p>“Nope!” She said and I sighed she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. “I’m not letting you out of my sight, and I don’t trust you to make it back to the Tardis by yourself after that little stunt you just pulled.”</p><p>“What?” I said in disbelief. “Doctor a little alcohol in my system won’t impair me. I’m not a light weight like you.” I said and she rose an eyebrow at that. “One ginger beer and you’re drunk.” I whispered.</p><p>“That’s because my physiology metabolizes alcohol faster than yours, and ginger beer... ginger root affects me differently. You know that.” She said and I smirked back at her.<br/>_______________</p><p>When we made it to her office the Doctor began to look around the room at all the different spiders in their cages. I walked up and looked at one with her. “They’re not so bad when there in a cage.” I whispered and the Doctor smiled at me. Seeing me somewhat get over my fears.</p><p>“We reckon there could be around 21 quadrillion spiders on the planet in total.” Jade said.</p><p>“And now you just ruined it, thanks Jade.” I said stepping back from the cage. </p><p>“So what sort of research are you doing here?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“We’re interested in utilizing the genetic strengths of arachnids. Ordinary spider silk is as strong as steel, or as tough as Kevlar.” She explained.</p><p>“You know who else said that about spiders? Fucking Oscorp, and we all saw how that turned out. Every Spider-Man film and comic book ever made.” I said nodding my head. Ryan laughed and I walked over next to him. “I’m not kidding, why can’t everyone just leave Mother Nature alone!”</p><p>“Oh, fun fact, if you weave dragline spider silk as thick as a pencil, it’s strong enough to stop a plane in flight.” The Doctor said. </p><p>“You’re kidding!” Graham said in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m not. I’ve had to deal to deal with it. Well, me and Amelia Earhart. You’d like her. She’s a right laugh.” The Doctor said with a smile.</p><p>“When was this?” I asked her a hint of jealousy in my voice.</p><p>“Before your time.” She said simply. “So, what else are you doing here?” She asked Jade.</p><p>“I’ve been working on an enzyme to increase their lifespan.” Jade said working in her laptop. I started to whistle the classic Spider-Man theme and the Doctor shot me a glare and I stopped. “Spiders can keep growing for as long as they live.”</p><p>“That spider in Anna’s flat was way bigger than a normal household spider.” Ryan pointed out.</p><p>Jade nodded glancing back at her computer. “Did Anna have access to your experiments?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“No! She was on the admin team. Everything we do here is secure.” She said.</p><p>“Clearly not.” I said walking back over to her. </p><p>“We discard all carcasses responsibly through a specialist company. Unless she was taking things without us knowing, but she’s not that kind of person. I should notify the police.” She said stepping away from the computer.</p><p>“What was it you wanted to show us?” The Doctor asked trying to keep her attention on the problem at hand.</p><p>“Reports of unusual spider activity in Sheffield over the last three months.” She walked over to a board and flipped it over. It held a map of Sheffield with different dots all over the place. “From police, pest control, and us here. Rare sightings, an increase in numbers, spiders you don’t normally see at this time of the year.”</p><p>“Something’s wrong with the spider ecosystem in South Yorkshire.” The Doctor said. </p><p>“Exactly, but we don’t know what. They have nothing in common. Different species, different quantities. Some are large massings, some have been a profusion if web-building. I can’t work out if they’re confused, angry, or scared.” She said and I thought about something she said.</p><p>“What was that before about the enzyme you were working on?” I asked and she turned to me while the Doctor picked up a marker.</p><p>“Oh, it increases their lifespan. Why?”</p><p>“And you also said you have a specialist company deal with the carcasses, why not deal with it in house? Wouldn’t it be cheaper to burn the bodies here, rather than send them away?” I asked and the Doctor stopped.</p><p>“What is it with you and burning things today?” She then went back to drawing lines.</p><p>“No, no. I’m being serious right now. Because if you don’t know what they do with the bodies, what would happen if you accidentally threw out a spider that wasn’t dead?” I asked.</p><p>“That is actually a really good question. What do they do with the bodies?” The Doctor asked as she finished the lines.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She said and I glanced to the Doctor. </p><p>“What if, the spiders are trying to send a message?” She said taking a step back. There were lines all over the map surrounding one area that was untouched. “Where is that?”<br/>__________________</p><p>I looked at the hotel in the distance as we walked further up the grounds a spotted Yaz’s car. I pulled out my phone as we neared the front of the door. I clicked her name and held the phone to my ear. “Told you this would come in handy.” I said to the Doctor. </p><p>“Hello?” A woman answered but it wasn’t Yaz.</p><p>“Oh, hi I’m looking for Yaz, is she there?” I asked the woman.</p><p>“Yeah.” She said and I could here her pass the phone to Yaz.</p><p>“Hello?” Yaz said.</p><p>“Yaz!” I exclaimed and the Doctor stole the phone from me.</p><p>“Hi Yaz, it’s the Doctor.” She said, and I rolled my eyes. “Are you at the hotel where your mum works?” She asked looking at the door. “Can you let us in?” When the Doctor ended the call she handed my phone back to me and we waited for Yaz to open the door for us. When she let us all in the Doctor looked over at her mother. “Hi, Yaz’s mum.” She said pulling her in for a quick hug.</p><p>“Nadia,” she said turning to her daughter. “Yaz, they can’t be here.”</p><p>“Nadia, you made a very awesome human. Tell me what’s going on.” Before she could answer we all heard a scream and the sounds of gunshots above us.</p><p>“Was that gunshots?” Ryan asked and I nodded.</p><p>“Come on.” The Doctor said rushing towards the sounds. It sounded like it was at least one floor up. We all followed the screaming and the Doctor and as we get to the door a man looking frightened ran out.</p><p>“You are joking!” Graham said and I looked at him.</p><p>“No way!” Ryan exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh no.” Jade has also said. Was I missing something did they know him?</p><p>The Doctor then pulled out her psychic paper and flashed it in the man’s face. “Crisis Investigations, you just ran really quickly out of a room looking scared.” She said calmly. “Tell me exactly what’s going on, omitting no detail, no matter how strange.”</p><p>“A giant spider just smashed through my bathtub and took out my bodyguard Kevin.” He said his accent was American and he was dressed in a suit. He must’ve been the owner of this establishment.</p><p>“Right.” The Doctor nodded her head. “Very succinct summary. Well done. You just wait here with my people. Spider smashed through a bath?” He nodded at her question. She looked between the man and me. “Right, come on (Y/n).”</p><p>“Why do we have to follow the spider? Why couldn’t it be follow the butterfly?!” I exclaimed as I followed the Doctor into the room. I walked in with her and we walked up to the bathroom door. I felt something on my arm and I practically jumped. Which in turn made the Doctor jump whipping around to see what it was.</p><p>“Yaz! Don’t scare us like that.” She said turning back to the door. I let Yaz go behind the Doctor and I stood behind her. The Doctor slowly opened the door and I saw Yaz peak over the her shoulder. I got closer and looked over her other shoulder. The bathroom was a wreck. It was covered in dust and dirt and the bathtub was smashed. It looked as if someone took a sledgehammer and broke it apart, but from the way the large ceramic pieces were sitting. It was as if the sledgehammer came from underneath the tub. Fuck my life! </p><p>“The room next door is covered in cobwebs. Top to bottom.” Yaz said looking around.</p><p>“Just like your neighbor’s house.” The Doctor said. </p><p>“What?” She asked surprised.</p><p>“Big spider problem. I mean a really big spider problem.” I said. </p><p>“Spiders are becoming a big problem in this city right now, Yaz. Glad to be home?” The Doctor asked looking back over the wreckage of the bathroom. She pulled out her sonic and began to scan the bathtub. She checked the readings and moved back in surprise. She turned around slowly and gestured for us to be quiet. </p><p>She then crouched down and climbed into the hole the spider made. “Doctor!” I whispered shouted. Yaz and I walked over and held her as she continued to climb down the dark hole in the floor. Because only the Doctor would go face first into a dark hole that my have a spider the size of a dog in it. </p><p>“Hi.” I heard her say. She clearly wasn’t talking to us, so she must’ve found the spider. “Looking for a Kevin.” She said before scrambling to get back up. I pulled her up and she got to her feet.</p><p>“Did you see it?” Yaz asked curiously.</p><p>The Doctor put her hands on Yaz’s shoulders and turned her around. “Really close.” I was the first one out of the room the Yaz, and the Doctor followed. </p><p>“Did you see it? Did you find him?” The man asked as the Doctor closed the door behind her. “Where’s Kevin?”</p><p>“We need to move out of this area, quick. It’s to dark, too deserted. Spiders love that. We need to go somewhere bright and busy.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“No, no, no. No, we need to get as far away from that thing as possible.” He said and I nodded my head in agreement.</p><p>“I’m with him.” Ryan said.</p><p>“I am too.” I replied.</p><p>“I know the way out.” Nadia said.</p><p>The Doctor looked at everyone. “Everyone follow Yaz’s mum!”</p><p>“It’s Nadia.” She corrected as we all ran down the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hotel Hell (Without Gordon Ramsey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ran down to the main lobby but when we looked around the entrance was all webbed off. “We just came in that way.” Yaz said. The Doctor pulled out her sonic and began to scan the webbing. “How have they done so many webs so fast?”</p><p>“Either a whole bunch of them, or they are really really big.” I explained trying to pull the webbing apart. It was strong and refused to move. </p><p>“Never mind that, let’s just get through ‘em.” Graham said.</p><p>“No, this can’t be happening.” He said in disbelief. “This is a protest. One of those eco-protests, huh? This isn’t spiders. Spiders can’t do that.”</p><p>“These spiders can.” The Doctor interrupted. “Those aren’t normal cobwebs.” She said putting her sonic away. “They know we’re here, and they’re trying to seal us in.”</p><p>“They’re trying to make the whole hotel their web.” Jade said.</p><p>“And we’re the flies.” She said looking at the web once more. “We’re not leaving. We have to find out why they’re here and stop them getting any further.”</p><p>“I bet you still wish I had that Molotov right now.” I said to the Doctor. “Burn through this web like that.” I said snapping my fingers.</p><p>“Molotov.” She whispered then she glanced at me, a grin on her face. “(Y/n), your a genius!” She exclaimed kissing me in the forehead.</p><p>“I am?” I asked unsure.</p><p>“Yaz’s mum, can you lead us to the kitchen? That will be our safe haven away from the spiders.” Down the corridors we ran until we hit the kitchen. “Good. This will do.” The Doctor said letting go of my hand. “Okay, thinking. Need to be quick. Spiders move in fast. Why is this hotel the epicenter of spider activity?” She asked.</p><p>“Wait!” The man exclaimed and we all stopped. “Nobody talk until you tell me what you’re all doing here!” He yelled confused. “‘Spiders’? Plural?”</p><p>“Very plural. Sorry, I don’t know who you are.” The Doctor said and I nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Neither do I.” I said aloud.</p><p>“Really?” He said in disbelief. “You must be the only two people on the planet that don’t.” He said and clearly he was full of himself.</p><p>“Are you Ed Sheeran?” The Doctor asked. “Is he Ed Sheeran? Everyone talks about Ed Sheeran round about now, don’t they?” She asked and I rolled my eyes, I didn’t know who he was but I definitely knew he wasn’t Ed Sheeran.</p><p>“I am not Ed Sheeran, I am Jack Robertson and this is my hotel. Just one hotel in an incredibly successful chain of hotels, which is just one small part of my business portfolio as featured in Fortune Global 500. Does that ring a bell?” He said and I definitely did not care for his tone.</p><p>“Should we look impressed right now?” She asked the group behind us. “Is that impressive?” We looked for the confirmation within the group.</p><p>“He’s running for president in 2020.” Graham said.</p><p>“Ed Sheeran?” She asked.</p><p>“No! Him, Robertson. Aren’t you?” He said pointing to the owner of this spider infested establishment.</p><p>“Well I haven’t declared my intentions yet.” He said trying to keep that information quiet. “But look, we’re talking about spiders.”</p><p>“See? Typical politician, avoiding the question.” Graham pointed out.</p><p>“I am not a politician, I’m a businessman and I know how to run things.” He explained.</p><p>“I’ve heard you’re only running because you’ve hated Trump for decades.” Jade said and now I took a time to step in.</p><p>“Please don’t mention that name.” He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.</p><p>“Ok ladies, can we keep to the task at hand?” I said calmly. I cleared my throat and took in a deep breath. “WE’RE TRAPPED IN A HOTEL WITH GIANT SPIDERS!!!” I shouted and that seemed to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“I was just attacked by a spider the size of a bathtub and it’s all her fault.” He said pointing at Yaz’s mother.</p><p>She looked irritated having already had this conversation before I guess. “I told you, I know nothing about this.”</p><p>“Mum, don’t even talk to him, he fired you.” Yaz defended.</p><p>“What? He didn’t!” The Doctor exclaimed in shock. “You didn’t! You can’t be president if you fire Yaz’s mum.”</p><p>“Nadia.” She corrected the Doctor again.</p><p>“I would just give up. She’s worse than a child sometimes.” I said to her.</p><p>“I hate spiders. Phobia-hate.”</p><p>“Oh man, me too.” Ryan said and I agreed. “And there’s loads of them knocking about right now.”</p><p>“I will not have them in my hotel.” He said and I looked around. Why were we sitting here talking?</p><p>“Ok, I get it, we all hate spiders. Sitting here talking about it won’t help us get rid of them.” I said and I saw the Doctor smile out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>“(Y/n)’s right.” She said stepping forward. “I’m proud of you, getting over your fears.” She whispered to me.</p><p>“Oh no, I haven’t gotten over them. I’m just to scared to be scared anymore.” I said back.</p><p>“So what do we do?” Yaz asked us.</p><p>“Why are you asking them?” Robertson asked the others.</p><p>“‘Cause they’re in charge, bro.” Ryan said calmly.</p><p>“Says who?” He asked.</p><p>“Says us!” Everyone shouted at him at the same time. I felt quite honored and I smirked at that.</p><p>“How do you all know each other?” Nadia asked.</p><p>“Mum! Can you shut up a second?” Yaz said a little to harshly to her mother.</p><p>“Right, we need two things. Plans of the hotel and a captive spider.” We all looked at each other and then to Robertson.</p><p>“I’m not getting near the spider.” He said and then everyone looked to Ryan and I.<br/>_______________</p><p>“I’m filing for a divorce!” I shouted as I stood in the dark empty hallway. I can’t believe the Doctor would use me as bait for giant spiders! “I don’t like this, I really don’t want to do this at all.” I whispered to myself. I turned around and froze. There was a spider the size of a small cat at the other end of the hall. “Oh, don’t mind me.” I said to the spider. It took a few steps forward. “No, no. You go on somewhere else.” It continued to come closer. “No go away! No go somewhere else please go away.” It continued to get closer. </p><p>As it neared my feet Ryan leaped on it with a large pot. Trapping it. “Ooh, I’ve got ya!” He said laughing.</p><p>“Cutting it a bit close Ryan!” I shouted. I grabbed the lid and slid it under the pot so see had the spider trapped completely. “Now let’s get back to the kitchen. I don’t want to be out here longer than we have to.” Ryan picked up the pot and we both stopped. There was a loud clicking and clacking of spider legs behind us. We turned around and there was a mass of spiders, of all shapes and sizes. On the floor, walls and the ceiling. All crawling rapidly towards us. “Last one time the kitchen is spider food.” I said looking at Ryan. We both got up and raced back to the kitchen. When we got back I handed the spider off to Jade. “Where’s the Doctor? I have a few choice words for her.” I said slightly angrily. </p><p>She pointed to an office down the hall some and I went towards it. “I’m sorry who are you? How do you know my daughter? Why haven’t I met you before?”</p><p>“Oh not now.” I heard Yaz say.</p><p>“Yes now. It’s not a difficult question.” She replied.</p><p>I was nearly there but I could hear there conversation. “It is a bit of a long answer.”</p><p>“Well I’ve got time.”</p><p>“But I haven’t. Not right now.” The Doctor said in a more serious tone.</p><p>“Are you two seeing each other?” She asked before I opened the door.</p><p>“You better think long and hard before you answer that question, Doctor.” I said closing the door behind me.</p><p>She looked between Yaz and myself. “I don’t think so, are we?” She asked and my mouth fell open. I then hit her in the back of the head. “Ow!” She said and I scoffed.</p><p>“We’re just friends, and she and (Y/n) are married.” Yaz explained to her mother.</p><p>“Not for much longer if she keeps this up.” I said under my breath.</p><p>“What was that?” The Doctor asked looking up from the papers she had.</p><p>“Nothing, dear.” I said with a hint of sarcasm. </p><p>“I owe (Y/n), and the Doctor my life. Quite a few times over.” Yaz said to her mother.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Please can we not have this conversation now?” Yaz asked with a hard tone. “Not in front of him.” She gestured to Robertson.</p><p>“I’m enjoying this.” He said and I walked over to the Doctor examining the hotel layout. </p><p>“How long did it take you to build this hotel?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Five years.” He said proudly. “We have 15 of these hotels throughout the world now. Repurposing former industrial sites into luxury leisure venues.”</p><p>“What was the site before? You said you repurposed the land.” I said glancing his way.</p><p>“I don’t have...” he paused for a minute unsure. “Clarity on that.”</p><p>“You built a luxury hotel on a site, where you had no idea what it was before?” I asked and he nodded. I scoffed. “This place could’ve been anything, burial grounds, landfill, and you just built a hotel on top without knowing what was there?” I was angry now. This man not only risked his own stupid life, but all the lives of the people who built this place and who people who would eventually come and stay here.</p><p>“Coal mines.” Nadia said. “This was mining land.” We handed her the maps and we followed her through the service tunnels in the basement. “We just passed the entrance to the back of the spa.” She said and the amount of spider webbing increased. “We should be here now.”</p><p>“I’ll say, look at the walls. Where there’s webs there’s a spider.” I walked next to the Doctor and grabbed her hand.</p><p>“You’re not going down there. It’s too dangerous.” Robertson said from the back.</p><p>“I eat danger for breakfast. I don’t I prefer cereal. Or croissants. Or those little fried Portuguese...”</p><p>“Doctor, focus.” I said and she nodded.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m distracting myself. It’s not important.” As we walked around the corner there was a door with various warnings on it.</p><p>“Ha! See, look at this! ‘Keep out, Danger of death.” He said rushing past us.</p><p>“Well at least he can read.” I muttered reading the different warnings and danger signs.</p><p>“You are not authorized to go in here.” He continued.</p><p>The Doctor sighed letting go of my hand to dig for her sonic screwdriver. “Dude, I’ve all the authorization I ever need.” She used the sonic on the keypad and it short circuited. “I call people ‘dude’ now.”</p><p>“Doctor, I need to speak to you.” Jade said rushing up to us.</p><p>“If it’s about that spider, I’m not going to get another one.” I declared.</p><p>“We need to do it as we walk. There’s something behind this door people want to keep locked away.” She shot a glare at the businessman within the group. </p><p>“Oh sure, it’s a party everybody can come!” He said sarcastically. I walked passed him and kept up with the Doctor.</p><p>“Doctor, I’ve seen these spiders before.” Jade said and we stood at the base of the dark tunnels ahead.</p><p>Yaz found an electrical box and turned the power on so we at least had some lights. “Nice work, Yaz.” The Doctor praised.</p><p>“No, not nice work. None of you are allowed down here.” Robertson said.</p><p>“You are really starting to get on my nerves, so either stay here by yourself, or shut up and come with us.” I said to him and he seemed at a loss for words. “There that‘s better. Now we can think.”</p><p>“Are all your hotels built on repurposed sites?” The Doctor asked as we all slowly began to go deeper into the coal tunnels.</p><p>“Well, that’s the business.” He said. “I mean, every city in the world, big or small, has an area they want repurposed. Maybe it’s not too pretty. Maybe it’s never been used. Maybe it’s an industry that’s died. We go in and we help them figure it out. We get a good deal, but we give them a world-class facilities. It’s a win for everybody!” He explained.</p><p>“Not if there’s giant spiders.” I said a shiver running down my spine.</p><p>“A network of mining tunnels. Could explain how the bigger spiders are moving.” The Doctor said. “The question is, does that make your hotel their target or their base?” The smell in the mines grew more disgusting the further in we go.</p><p>“What is that smell?” Nadia asked smelling it too. The others took a moment to actually smell the air around them. I was ready to gag at it.</p><p>The Doctor turned and the lights started to flicker out. “What are they?” Yaz asked as we approached a couple of hanging mummified bodies. They were covered in thick webbing and so was the walls.</p><p>“I think we found Kevin....” I said looking at the different bodies. </p><p>“Oh, my god.” Nadia said covering her mouth in shock.</p><p>The Doctor approached them and I stood back with the others. “You guys, stay back.” She said.</p><p>“I was planning to.” I called back.</p><p>“Keep an eye out for me.” She said looking around the tunnels. I watched her get closer to one of the hanging bodies and slowly removed the thick webbing by the victim’s face. </p><p>“Oh my god...” Robertson said shocked.</p><p>“Do you know who this is?” The Doctor asked. </p><p>“Her name was Frankie. Look at what they did to her!” He exclaimed. </p><p>“Why are they in cocoons?” Yaz asked looking at the bodies then back down the tunnels.</p><p>“I think they’re being stored as food.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Spiders don’t eat people.” Jade said as a matter of fact.</p><p>“I said they were being stored. They haven’t eaten them. They’re outsized and confused. All their behavioral patterns have been disrupted. How did they get like this?” She asked. I walked up to her and held her tight in a backwards hug.</p><p>“I can’t do it anymore. Doctor can I please go back? I’m really scared...” I said with a small hint of fear in my voice.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright.” She said concerned. She turned and pulled me into a proper hug. “You’re going to be ok.” She whispered into my ear. “But you have to stay close to me.” She said and I nodded pulling away from her just a little. “I promise you, we’ll get out of here. All of us.” She added at the end for the others. </p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense.” Jade said as the Doctor began to move to the next victim. As I began to wipe my eyes trying to gain back my sanity. “Spiders don’t do this.”</p><p>She struggled for a moment before finally getting the face cleared of webs. “I presume this is Kevin.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Robertson confirmed. I watched as the others began to move further down the tunnel but I stayed close to the Doctor as she requested.</p><p>“Doctor?” Yaz called and she turned to face them. She walked up to them as their faces grew in horror.</p><p>“You don’t need to go any deeper!” Robertson yelled. We all ignored him and went to see what had gotten everybody so  shocked.</p><p>“What is it?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Look.” Jade said leading us deeper into the tunnels. The horrible smell grew more intense.</p><p>“Have you seen what’s down here?” Yaz asked. </p><p>“It’s landfill.” Jade answered we looked out at the miles and miles of trash and plastics that caused such a horrible smell. “Is that what the smell is?”</p><p>The Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and began scanning it. “It goes on for miles!” Nadia exclaimed. “You’re hotel’s built on landfill?”</p><p>“I have a lot of companies, okay?” He said defensively. “Er, JLR does corporate waste disposal. They’re very efficient, very highly-rated internationally.”</p><p>“You filled disused mines with landfill waste, and built a luxury hotel on top.” The Doctor said shaking her head. </p><p>“Smart business planning. Perfect vertical integration.” He said simply.</p><p>“All your hotels are built this way?” Jade asked.</p><p>“Not quite perfect, I’m afraid. Not quite efficient! A blocked-in site pumping out methane and sulphites and trichloroethylene. Never mind the specialist material that hasn’t been properly preserved. A soup of toxic waste, incredibly badly managed!” She stopped for a moment taking a breath before going back at him again for his stupidity. “I mean, there is no outlet for it. It’s just building and marinading and becoming more and more toxic! It’s a botched job!”</p><p>“I didn’t know.” Was all he said. That was his defense?</p><p>“Yes you did.” Nadia said from behind me. “That’s what she was telling you, when I saw you. That woman Frankie.” She explained and I narrowed my eyes at him. He just scoffed at her. “She was telling you this site was unsafe.”</p><p>“Ok. Alright, you’re right. That’s why I came here. Apparently JLR was a little overzealous in cutting corners, and worried about keeping the bottom line instead of doing the right thing.” He said admitting he knew this whole time. “But I just sign the contracts, ok? I expect other people to do their jobs. This is not on me.”</p><p>“Don’t you even care?” The Doctor asked coldly. </p><p>“Look I’m going to pay you all off. You’ll never have to work again.” He said.</p><p>“Not everyone can be bought.” I said angrily.</p><p>“I like working,” Nadia added after. “You want to know the worst thing? Bits of this is leaking out above here. It’s in my kitchen. My husband’s right, it’s a conspiracy!” She shouted at him. “Do you have any idea how annoying it is when my husband’s right?”</p><p>“Look I’ve never been down here, this doesn’t add up.” He said.</p><p>“It does for me, JLR Disposal. JLR takes waste from our lab.” Jade said turning to the Doctor. “Our aborted experiments and our spider carcasses.”</p><p>“And there all in there.” The Doctor said pointing to the pile of toxic waste. “Your spider carcasses and his toxic waste!”</p><p>“Not my fault! I didn’t know anything about spider carcasses.” He said defensively.</p><p>“No of course not, because you just sign the paperwork.” I said looking from him to the Doctor.</p><p>“I’m running through our work, things we shut down. Spiders engineered for stronger cobwebs, prolonged life.” Jade said.</p><p>“Because spiders can grow for as long as they live!” The Doctor exclaimed. “What if (Y/n), was right? What if you threw out a spider you thought was dead? With enough food in all that waste to survive, and enough toxicity to mutate and...” she paused for a moment. We all looked at the large space in front of us. “Keep growing...” she said in an almost whisper.</p><p>“We’re all fucked.” I said looking out over the waste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We found out what’s going on!” The Doctor shouted as we ran back into the kitchen. From the looks of it, the boys were out of breath as well.</p><p>“Massive spider in the ballroom!” Ryan shouted panting for breath.</p><p>“How massive?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“The size of a large van.” Graham replied bending over to catch his breath.</p><p>“Wow, that is massive!” The Doctor said more intrigued than I was.</p><p>“Must be the mother.” Jade said concerned. “And the rest are the babies. Some stayed here, some went out into the city, their pheromones disturbing the spider ecosystem, causing other spiders to behave abnormally.”</p><p>“Of course!” The Doctor exclaimed as if the information was obvious. “Nadia, you were never the link. Your colleague Anna, what if she had the same phenomenons on her?” She asked. “Accidentally calling out to a spider that had gone out hunting from this hotel. All these spiders answering the same call, because in the end, every living thing has the same instinct, to come back home.” She explained.</p><p>“That’s very touching, but there’s a plague in my hotel and it needs to be fixed.” </p><p>“Show me your panic room.” The Doctor said and he seemed eager to partake in this plan.<br/>_______________</p><p>Jack Robertson put his thumb on a red button outside of his panic room. He then let the scanner read his eye and the door opened. “Looks like a bank vault.” Graham said.</p><p>“My lock down palace. I have one in every hotel in case it’s needed.” He said as we all walked into it. It did have bank vault vibes mixed with a fallout shelter. “Not finished yet, but, still...” Yaz closed the door after the Doctor walked through.</p><p>“What’s in the boxes?” Ryan asked. </p><p>“Food, water, entertainment system. A book. I could survive six months if I needed to. And I have a huge stash of weapons.” He said proudly. “Enough for all of us. Enough for two guns apiece.” He assists and I looked from him to the Doctor who grew angry at the thought.</p><p>“Oh, no guns.” I said. “My wife won’t like that.” I said and she shook her head.</p><p>“No, I’m not.” She said pushing past Ryan and Yaz. She then came face to face with Robertson. “You are not shooting those creatures.” She said sternly.</p><p>“They’re mutants.” Was his defense.</p><p>“Caused by you.” Jade added.</p><p>“Your carcasses, lady, not mine.” He shot back I rolled my eyes they were like children.</p><p>“Ok! How about we agree this entire situation was both of your faults. You didn’t check to make sure the spider was dead.” I said pointing at Jade. I then looked to Jack. “And you for being a moron by building a hotel of a toxic waste pit you made. Sound fair?” I asked and Robertson narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything back and Jade nodded looking to the ground. “Ok good, any more of this nonsense and I’ll have to start drinking!”</p><p>“You’ve already started drinking.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“You are already pushing your luck with me today.” I said back.</p><p>“Whatever happened,” the Doctor said turning back to Robertson. “There are living, breathing organisms out there and we treat them with dignity. So,” she said turning to the rest of us. “Here is what we’re going to do-“</p><p>“Shoot ‘em!” Robertson exclaimed. </p><p>“We’re not going to shoot them!” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you people? What is wrong with this country? Why don’t you do what normal people do? Get a gun, shoot things like a civilized person!”</p><p>“Because I’ve got a much better idea.” The Doctor said. “Spiders are roaming this hotel, searching for food. We’re going to lure them in here with the promise of food then deal with the spider mother in the ballroom.” She said and I looked around.</p><p>“Once there all in here, then what happens?” Nadia asked.</p><p>“We shut them in and isolate them.” Jade explained.</p><p>“You’re going to let spiders use my panic room?” Robertson asked</p><p>“They deserve a humane, natural death.” Jade said.</p><p>“Shooting’s quicker.” He retorted, and although he wasn’t wrong about that. I didn’t want to get anywhere near them, let alone within range to shoot one.</p><p>“One question, how the hell are we getting them in here? If you are thinking of using me as live bait again, I will file for a divorce.” I said and I heard Yaz, Ryan, and Graham chuckle a little. “No, I’m not even kidding.” I said with a serious tone.</p><p>“No, I’m not using you as bait.” She then pulled me close holding my hand. “Spiders gravitate to their food through vibration. Any ideas?”</p><p>“Easy.” Ryan said and we all looked at him. “Raves, am I right?” He then turned to Yaz. She looked utterly confused.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re saying.” She replied and he shot her a look of disbelief.</p><p>“Yaz, you are so uncool right now.” Ryan went over and hooked his phone up to the Bluetooth speaker. “Sheffield’s sickest grime station.” He said playing the music. </p><p>The music was loud and the bass was filling the room with all kinds of vibration. We left to the many different entrances to block them off as the spiders went towards the panic room. After we confirmed all of the entrances were blocked off so the spiders couldn’t leave we all met up near the pool area. “You three, into the spa.” the Doctor said gesturing to Yaz, Nadia, and Ryan. “Get every bottle of essential oils that you can.”</p><p>“What are you going to do, spa it into submission?” Yaz said sarcastically.</p><p>“Pretty much, we’ll meet you outside the ballroom.” She said taking my hand pulling me in the opposite direction. She dragged me to a groundskeeper’s office, and pulled out the pump sprayer. When we got to the ballroom she filled it up with all the essential oils from the spa. They opened up the doors to the ballroom and the Doctor was the first one in. “Ooh. Very big spider.” She said.</p><p>I practically stood in fear as I saw a spider the exact size of a large van. “You two weren’t kidding..” I said. I kept to the back of the room while the others went ahead. “I’ll stay back here.” I said and they all continued on there way. I changed my mind as I heard the skittering of the spiders legs. I decided to stay close to the Doctor and the group, but as far away from the spider as possible .</p><p>“What have you got?” Ryan asked as we slowly moved closer.</p><p>“Peppermint and tea tree oil diluted with water. Spider repellent.” She explained picking up her pace to get near the spider. “I’m hoping this will help us herd her out.”</p><p>“You want us to herd out a giant spider? They’re attacking people.” Graham said. </p><p>“Stop a second!” Jade called moving to the front with the Doctor. “Can you see that?” She asked and I was confused at what I was looking at, other than a massive fucking spider. </p><p>“She’s grown too big.” The Doctor said sadly. </p><p>“She’s suffocating.” Jade said and now I felt bad. Spiders were horrible in my opinion, and if I saw one I’d either run or kill it. At least if I killed it, it was quick. Suffocation was a slow and painful death. You’re body trying to fight to live, your lungs forcing you to breath when there wasn’t enough air. I should know because it nearly killed me on the moon with the Jadoon. “She’s got too big to breathe efficiently. Even moving around in here, it’s using up what little oxygen she could absorb. She won’t survive for long.”</p><p>I saw Robertson enter the room and while the others were preoccupied with the spider I approached him. “Give me your gun.” I whispered.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He asked playing dumb.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid I know you took Kevin’s gun. Now give it here.” I said sternly and he gave it to me. I cocked it back and made sure there was at least one in the chamber. I walked closer to the spider but stayed out of sight of the group. </p><p>“She’s more scared of us than we are of her.” Jade said.</p><p>I know I hated spiders, but not enough to sit back and watch them die a slow painful death. This was honestly the better option of the two, quicker, and most likely less painful. “I’m so sorry this has happened to you.” The Doctor said taking a few steps closer.</p><p>“So what do we do, just leave her?” Graham asked and I rose the gun up. Still going unnoticed by the crowd. I took it off the safety and aimed for the spider’s head.</p><p>I pulled the trigger and she fell off the wall and onto the ground. “No! She wasn’t even a threat! She was dying anyway!” The Doctor said. I lowered the gun after putting the safety back on. The Doctor finally turned around to face me. Her face went from one of anger to one of shock. “(Y/n), put the gun down.” She said and I did so. Kicking it far away from me. “Why would you do that?!” She shouted at me.</p><p>I looked her dead in the eyes. She had no right to be angry with me. “It was a mercy killing.” </p><p>“When we are done here, your going back to the Tardis. I’ll deal with this later.” She said calmly, and that was scarier than her yelling at me. What hurt the most though, was I could hear her disappointment in her voice. <br/>_________________</p><p>I opened the door to the familiar police box and walked inside. The Doctor storming in behind me. “I can’t believe you!” She shouted at me. I nearly flinched. The entire ride back here she wouldn’t talk to me, she could barely look at me. “You shot that poor creature! She was already scared and dying!” I walked up to the Doctor near the console. “What have you got to say for yourself?!”</p><p>“A bullet is better than suffocation. A quick somewhat painless death or a slow agonizing death, filled with nothing put pain and your body forcing you to gasp for air when none was there!” I shouted back. She looked as if she was about to say something back, but she didn’t. She was still angry with me of that I could tell. And I of course was still very angry with her...</p><p>I took a few steps towards her not fearing the oncoming storm that she was. Not afraid to stand up and face against it. “You are so..” she was at a loss for words. She let out a frustrated groan before pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed her back but wasn’t gentle. And neither was she. The Doctor pushed off my jacket and it fell to the console floor. I pushed her away from me and up against the wall of the console room. She tried to reach for my shirt but I pushed her hands away.</p><p>“No, you are definitely not in charge here.” I said pinning her hands to the wall. I then kissed her roughly bitting her lip hard enough that if I wasn’t careful I would be drawing blood. “I’m so fucking pissed off with you right now.” I said moving to her neck. She gave out a moan when I bit her harder than usual. </p><p>“I’m more angry with you!” She slipped her hands free and switched our positions.  She ran her hands below my shirt and began to lift it up. I tried to fight it but in the end I gave in. I moved my hands to her shoulders and pushed off her coat to join my shirt on the floor. I reached up and pulled on her hair roughly. She gave a groan before kissing my neck. “You are in so much trouble right now.” She said lowly. I bit my lip, releasing my anger and giving into lust. She leaned in and kissed me again rougher than last time and I gave into it. I let her have control. I put my arms around her shoulders clawing at her neck and back. I moaned when she forced her tongue into my mouth. </p><p>She ran her hand to my belt and I quickly made to grab it. “Not until you lose some layers.” I said with a smirk panting for breath. She groaned in frustration before removing her suspenders and her shirt. I took a moment to admire her new body. This having been the first real time I’ve seen it since the regeneration. I ran my hand from her shoulder, down to her chest, and rested it on her abdomen. Her muscles had a faint outline but were most definitely there. I ran my hand back around her wait to her back again pulling her close. She was now chest to chest with me. “I’m loving this regeneration more and more.” I whispered into her ear.</p><p>She grew a smirk on her face. “Oh trust me, darling.” She said putting her hand around my leg and throwing it around her waist. I took this opportunity to pull her closer. She then ran her other hand under my other leg and picked me up and pinned me to the wall with ease. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” She smirked leaning in to kiss me.<br/>________________</p><p>I laid awake on the Doctor’s chest a few hours after our first heated moment in the console room. I shifted under the blankets of our bed and pulled her closer. She gently drew circles around my shoulder and back. “What are you doing?” I asked curiously.</p><p>“Writing how about how much I love you, in Gallifreyan.” She said simply. She seemed so much more relaxed now. I pulled away from her for a second to prop myself up above her. I leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and I giggled pulling away. I then placed gentle kisses on her jaw and began working my way down her neck. She moaned when I bit down on her shoulder. “You’re insatiable!” She said as I continued to work my way down towards her chest.</p><p>“You love it though.” I said pulling away.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” She said with a smile.<br/>_________________</p><p>It had been at least a few more hours before we decided to stop. I had gotten into the shower and cleaned off the sweat and grime built up from the day, as well as everything that had happened afterwards. When I got out I got dressed and looked in the mirror. There we a few marks on my neck from the Doctor’s love bites, but from the looks of things they seemed to already be healing. I decided after I got dressed to leave my hair down to cover them up. Didn’t need the Doctor to worry more than she already did. Especially after earlier. She was no longer tense and seemed more relaxed, and that was a good thing. “So where to now?” I asked bounding into the now clean console room.</p><p>“Where, and when ever you want.” She said back with a smile. A genuinely peaceful smile. I took a second to savor the image. Knowing later all the stress and tension would come back to her. </p><p>“Well, we should probably say goodbye to Yaz, Ryan, and Graham first.” I said and she nodded. There was then a knock on the door and I looked skeptically between the Doctor and the doors. I snapped my fingers and the door opened gently. Yaz entered then Ryan, and then Graham. </p><p>“A proper goodbye this time?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Do we have too?” Graham asked and the Doctor stood up surprised. “You see, Doc, the thing about grief is it needs time. Well, I don’t want to sit around my house waiting for it to go away. ‘Cause that house is so full of Grace, and it makes it so much harder. But er,” he paused looking at the two of us. I leaned on the Doctor’s back head over her shoulder. My hands wrapped my arms around her. She then gently rested her hands on my own. “Being with you two and seeing all these things. It really helps.” The Doctor then pulled away and I let her. Dropping my arms then leaning on the console. </p><p>“What about you?” She asked Ryan.</p><p>“Do you really think I want to go back to working in that warehouse? No way!” He said stepping up next to Graham.</p><p>“Yaz, you wanted to come home.” She said.</p><p>“I know.” She took the step up to stand on the other side of Graham. “I love my family, but they also drive me completely insane. I want more. More of the universe. More time with you two.” I stood up and walked next to the Doctor. “You are like the best people I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“You’re both pretty awesome.” Ryan said and I gave him a small smile.</p><p>“You’re all right I suppose.” Graham added.</p><p>“I can’t guarantee that you’re gonna be safe.” She warned. </p><p>“We know.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Do you? Really?” The Doctor grew serious in this moment and it was completely understandable considering everyone we have lost. “‘Cause when I pull that lever, I’m never quite sure what’s gonna happen.”</p><p>“That’s ok.” Ryan said.</p><p>“You’re not gonna come back as the same people that left here.” She warned again. </p><p>“That’s all right, I think that’s good.” Graham said. </p><p>“Be sure.” I said leaning back on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Be very sure, this could be very dangerous and life threatening.” I warned. The Doctor than laced our fingers together and held my hand close. “We just want to give you a fair warning before you end up getting more than you bargained for.”</p><p>“Yes, we know, and thank you for it, but..” Graham said looking at the others. “I’m sure.”</p><p>“So am I.” Yaz said.</p><p>“And me.” Ryan said and a grin grew on the both of our faces.</p><p>“Look at you!” The Doctor said happily. “My fam!”</p><p>“Nope, stop. Please don’t use slang.” I said cutting her off. I had nothing against it. It was just the idea of the Doctor using slang that got me shook.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t quite work.” She agreed. “Team Tardis?” That one was better but not by much.</p><p>“We’ll take that.” Yaz said glancing to the others.</p><p>“Welcome aboard. Properly.” The Doctor said excitedly. “Do you want to do it together?” She asked running over to the dematerialization lever. They shrugged and walked over. Everyone putting there hand on the lever. The Doctor glanced at me, who rose an eyebrow at her from next to the middle of the console. “Come on (Y/n), it will be fun!”</p><p>I sighed before walking over. “Fine.” I stood closely behind the Doctor putting my hand over hers.</p><p>“I love this bit.” She said as we all pulled the lever and were sent off into the vortex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Tsuranga Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stood on a junk planet with metal detectors. “We’re never gonna find one!” He shouted from his stack. </p><p>“Of course we are! I’ve programmed the detector specifically. I found seven last time I was here.” She said.</p><p>“The why not take them when you were here?!” I shouted from my stack.</p><p>“Didn’t need them.” Was all she replied. </p><p>“How long did that take you?” Graham asked.</p><p>“It couldn’t have been more than a month. Unless that was Seffilun 59.”</p><p>“Which one is this?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Seffilun 27.” She answered. “Maybe 59’s the one with the big pile of these. That’s the problem with junk galaxies, all the planets look the same, it’s hard to keep track.”</p><p>“If we’ve wasted the last four hours on the wrong planet...” Graham said.</p><p>“Oi, who took you rainbathing in the upward tropics of Kinstarno?” She asked.</p><p>“Actually, it was (Y/n) who took us there.” He called back. I smirked as the Doctor was at a loss for words.</p><p>“With my ship!” She said.</p><p>“Our ship!” I corrected not because we were married, no because there was a remnant of said ship still inside of me. Making a part of her mine. “Doctor I’m done here, I’m going back to the Tardis while you all waste your time.” I slid down my stack of junk and made my way past Graham.</p><p>“No, hold on! I’ve found something!” He called as his detector went off. I stopped and helped him dig through the rest of the junk to find it. The others then came over and the Doctor picked up the last couple pieces.</p><p>There was a flashing red light and we all took a step back. “Doctor is that...”</p><p>“A sonic mine, yeah. I’m sorry.” She said and she pulled out her sonic. “Nobody move.” She said as she scanned it. “If I can keep it in temporal lock. No, there are to many sensors, it won’t work. It was camouflaged. This was someone’s idea of a nasty joke! It’s counting down.”</p><p>“How long have we got?” Graham asked worried.</p><p>“Three, two..” before she could say one a blast rang out from the mine as it exploded.<br/>
_______________</p><p>
  <em>We stood there on the Dalek ship. The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Sarah Jane, and I. We were in holding cells. Trapped with Davros who was laughing madly as the planets started to align to create the reality bomb. “You can’t! Davros! Just listen to me! Just stopped!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing and no one!” He laughed madly still but suddenly it stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that?” I asked as what sounded like the Tardis materializing got closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that’s, impossible..” he said from inside his cage. Then suddenly another Doctor ran out of the Tardis in a blue suit. “Don’t!” The Doctor called to his new counterpart. As he charged at Davros whit some sort of weapon. Davros zaps him and he falls to the floor dropping the contraption.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Activate holding cell.” Davros called and then a similar light that surrounded us now surrounded him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna ran out and grabbed the thing off the floor. “Doctor! I’ve got it, but I don’t know what to do!” She said confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donna no!” I shouted as Davros then zapped her. She went flying back and I then began to beat and claw at the force field painfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?” The Doctor called but she didn’t move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Destroy the weapon.” A sound of a Dalek gun discharging and the device was then destroyed. “I was wrong about your warriors, they are pathetic.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll show you pathetic, just let me out of this cage and we can see if I meet your standards!” I shouted back in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How come there’s two of you?” Rose asked. I then took a breath to calm myself. There were two Doctors. Did my day that couldn’t get any worse get slightly better? There were two of my boyfriend? Boyfriends? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Human biological meta-crisis, never mind that! We have no way to stop the reality bomb.” The Doctor said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen.” The Dalek supreme announced starting the count down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stand witness, Time Lords. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies failed, your weapons useless, and oh. The end of the universe has come.” Davros said.</em>
</p><p><em>“Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” </em><br/>
_______________</p><p>The next thing I remember was a bright light and a voice, female by the sound. “I can’t find their med tags. This is how rubbish I am at this. You’d think it’d be simple enough.” The lights slowly grew brighter and dimmer.</p><p>“Mabli, stop beating yourself up. I’m sure there is a simple explanation.” Came a male voice. I heard someone gasp, it could’ve been the Doctor but I couldn’t be sure. “It’s all right. You’re safe. Just don’t make any sudden moves.” I heard the voice say. I was fighting to get up but I felt to weak. “Your body will take a moment to catch up.”</p><p>“Can you point out your med tag for me? I can’t find it anywhere.” The voice called. </p><p>“Where are we?” I heard her voice. The voice of the Doctor I couldn’t lay here anymore. I fought to get up.</p><p>“We’re in hospital. They’ve just brought us all round. You and (Y/n) are the last ones up.” Graham said and I woke up gasping for air.</p><p>“We don’t have med tags.” Yaz explained</p><p>I rubbed my eyes as they tried to focus in on my surroundings. I felt a burning inside my chest. Like a fire. I pushed up and fell to the floor coughing up small amounts of blood. “(Y/N)!” The Doctor pushed herself up and stumbled to get to my side. The man grabbed me and helped me up putting me back to where I was sitting before. He rushed and grabbed a few towels for the mess. The Doctor got up and walked in pain to my chair. She sat next to me pulling me in close.</p><p>“You both need to take it slow.” The man said and I leaned heavily on the Doctor. Everything was in pain.</p><p>“There was... a sonic mine.” She slurred. Leaning her head on mine. Arm around my waist. </p><p>“Yeah, the robot dredgers notified us as they were pulling you from the debris.” He said and I felt sick again I lurched forward and began to puke in the bucket. It wasn’t much other than a little bit blood and stomach bile, which wasn’t good. When I was done I set the bucket down and wiped my mouth with one of the towels. “We’ve stabilized your vital organs. You’re lucky they got to you first.”</p><p>“Stabilized my organs? What happened to them?” Graham asked.</p><p>“I’ve seen quite a few sonic mine injuries here. They disrupt your internal organic stability. Whilst churning up the exterior environment. Tsuranga is actually agitating for the territories to be swept more fully, but..” there was a beeping at the monitor and he walked up two it. “That can’t be right...”</p><p>“Tsuranga. I know that name.” The Doctor said. She moved out from next to me and tried to stand up again. This time falling to the foor. “Where have I heard the name, ‘Tsuranga.’” The two workers tried to help her up but she just shrugged it off. “Whatever. I’m very grateful. Need to get back to our ship. Come on you lot.” She said and I made to stand. My sight cleared up a lot after I cleared my system. My balance was back in full and I was fit again. The burning had subsided and couldn’t be felt anymore.</p><p>“Hey you two come back.” He called as I walked with the Doctor through the doors. She stumbled but I caught her. She kept gripping at her side in pain.</p><p>“Which way is out?” She asked. </p><p>“Can you return to the assessment zone, please?” He asked calmly. “We’re not discharging you. You need rest.” He said. The Doctor kept pushing forward and I followed her. </p><p>“Well I appreciate how much you’ve looked after us, but our ship is very valuable. It’s also our home. And I’m worried about leaving it here, on a junk planet where people come and scavenge.” She said leaning on the wall for a moment to catch her breath. “We might not see it again... and we only just got it back.”</p><p>“Wait here.” The man said before leaving.</p><p>“This way out.” She said walking to the door.</p><p>“Doctor are you sure?” I asked.</p><p>“No, not really.” She then proceeded to open the door. “Sorry.” The Doctor said as we walked into a room that seemed to be private. “Looking for the exit. There’s no signs.”</p><p>“General Cicero’s privacy indicators are clearly on.” A man said.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re not really up on privacy indicators.” Graham replied. </p><p>The Doctor gripped her side again and started to lean against the wall heavily. “Doctor!” I called helping her stand.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She said but I still had a hand on her waist just in case. “General Cicero?” She asked taking a few steps forward. “Not Eve Cicero?” She asked. I took a few steps behind her ready to act fast if she stumbled. The Doctor was always there for me. Now it was my turn to be there for her. “Keeba galaxy? Neuro pilot? Your mentioned in the Book of Celebrants. You helped defeat the army of the Aeons at the Battle of the Underkind.”</p><p>“I was one of many.” She said humbly. </p><p>“You’re a bit of a legend though.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“This is my brother, Durkas, and my consort, Ronan.” She said gesturingto the other two. </p><p>“When she says consort, she really means clone drone. Android.” Durkas said and something about how he said it told me he didn’t like Ronan very much. “You can tell by the hair.”</p><p>“Durkas.” The General warned. “Did I hear her right a moment ago?” She asked pointing to me. “Are you ‘The Doctor’?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” The Doctor confirmed.</p><p>“I’ve heard that name. Aren’t you in the Book of Celebrants? Isn’t there a whole chapter about you?” She asked.</p><p>“Me? No.” She said shaking her head but I could tell she was lying through her teeth. “Very common name. Anyway, lovely chatting, must be off.” She said turning to leave. “Hope you all get better soon.” She said as she left.</p><p>I stayed for a few moments. “I’m sorry about this, we’ve just been woken up and now we’re disoriented.” I said and they seemed to understand.</p><p>The Doctor then came back into the room and grabbed my hand. “I’d say it was more of a volume than a chapter. Just so you know.” She said.</p><p>“Doctor!” I rolled my eyes and then dragged her out of the room. “Let’s go.” I said closing the door behind us.</p><p>She straightened her back out and then leaned forward gripping her side. “Oh, that bit hurts. Oh, that bit really hurts!” She than exclaimed. “Where is the exit? Why are there no signs for the exit?” She said frustrated. She continued to push forward.</p><p>“Doctor slow down!” I called as she pulled out of my hand and continued down the corridor. She opened another door. “Doctor!” I shouted as she walked in. </p><p>“Hi. Very sorry. Looking for the exit.” She said rushing into another patient room. </p><p>“Hello.” The man said slightly confused.</p><p>“Somebody needs to have a big rethink on the signage in this building.” She said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her away.</p><p>“Doctor, you need to take a breath. Calm down.” I said and she did so. </p><p>“(Y/n), your nose. Have you taken the medication I’ve given you?” She asked worried.</p><p>“Yes, I took it when I woke up this morning.” I said confused. I pulled out a tissue and held it on my nose as it seemed to flow freely.</p><p>“That means we’ve been here more than 24 hours.” She said going back to be frantic about trying to find a way out. She groaned in pain gripping her side. “My ectospleen hurts. I can feel it resettling.” She said. </p><p>“Oh, your the sonic mine lot.” He said excitedly. “It sounded pretty serious. How are you feeling?” He asked.</p><p>“Rough, what are you in for?” Ryan asked.</p><p>He removed the blanket from on top of him. “Pregnant.” He said.</p><p>Everyone was shocked except for the Doctor and I. “Blimey, yes you are.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Almost ready to pop!” The Doctor exclaimed.</p><p>“How did you get like that?” Graham asked.</p><p>“On holiday, got involved with someone, didn’t take precautions like an idiot.” He said.</p><p>“So, what’s that? Nine months?” Graham asked again.</p><p>“No, you’re a Giftan aren’t you?” I asked. I pulled the blood soaked tissue away as my nose finally stopped bleeding.</p><p>“Yeah, this happened last week.” He said and I heard the others exclaim.</p><p>“Last week?!” Yaz shouted.</p><p>“Male pregnancies last a week. Very intense.” The Doctor explained to the others. </p><p>“Yeah, and it feels like forever. I’m a day overdue. They’re thinking thinking they might induce me at Resus One, otherwise...” he paused for a moment. “Well, it wouldn’t be good for either of us.”</p><p>The doors opened and the woman from the assessment zone walked in. “You’re here! Look, you can’t keep disturbing all the other patients. Astos, found them! There here in Pod Two!” She shouted out the door.</p><p>“We need to go now. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” The Doctor reassured him. He then looked from her to me and I gave him a smile and nodded. “We’ll be thinking of you.” He seemed to calm down slightly and we turned to leave. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘Go’? How are you going to do that?” He asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked confused.</p><p>“We have been trying to tell you.” Astos, the man from earlier, said. </p><p>“Yes. You have.” The Doctor stumbled away from the group towards the middle of the room. I walked to her to act as a spotter in case she fell. She purposely crouched down and put her hands on the floor. “Vibrations. Too wrapped up in myself. Missed the vibrations.” She said and I crouched down next to her.</p><p>I had been so worried about the Doctor I missed them too. “You’re right. We’re on a ship.” I said.</p><p>“I was trying to break it to you gently.” Astos said kneeling down next to us.</p><p>“Tsuranga.” The Doctor said. “We’re all ready in flight.”</p><p>“Tsuranga operates emergency medical transport.” Astos explained. “This is a quad zone rescue craft.”</p><p>“Like the Red Cross.” Yaz nodded in understanding.</p><p>“You’ll be fine. We’ll be at Resus One soon enough.” The woman said. I felt bad, I had forgotten her name. </p><p>“How long were we out for?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Four days.” Astos said getting up off the floor. The Doctor sighed and then put her head to the floor.</p><p>“Four days flight from the Tardis.” Graham said.</p><p>“Three days without my meds.” I whispered. I heard the Doctor getting up and I motioned to follow.</p><p>“I’m walking.” She groaned as she gripped her side again. She needed to stop I saw she was in a great deal of pain. “No need to walk with me.” She said and that’s exactly what I did with Astos trailing behind. “I need to walk on my own. Four days, walking. Come on, limbs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Killer Gremlin from Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you got onboard teleport?” The Doctor asked storming down the corridor. </p><p>“No, but there’s post-recuperation onward teleport on Resus One.” Astos said.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to Resus One. Let me talk to the pilot.” She asked stopping. I caught up and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned on me for support. “Thank you, darling.” She pulled out her sonic and used it on monitor next to us.</p><p>“What are you doing? Don’t touch that. Patients aren’t allowed access to any onboard systems or non-medical facilities.” He said stepping in front.</p><p>“Doctor, I think he’s right. You need to calm down. You need to relax.”</p><p>“Relax?!” She pulled away to stand on her own. “You’ve gone three days without your medication, anymore and the remnant inside you will go on unchecked. It could kill you!” She shouted.</p><p>“I’m dying anyway!” I shouted back. “I won’t have you endanger the others because of me.” I said and she paused for a moment.</p><p>She turned back and scanned the map that popped up on the screen. “Nav chamber. This way.” She said practically ignoring everything we just said. She pushed onward and groaned in pain. “Still hurts!”</p><p>“Running can disrupt the ongoing healing process.” Astos said as we tried to catch up.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll catch her.” I said running ahead to catch up. “Doctor stop!” I shouted as she opened the door with her sonic. </p><p>“Enough now. You can’t be in here. I don’t know what that device is, but if you don’t leave I have to restrain you.” He said I followed her around the room as she looked at the different systems and monitors.</p><p>“Where’s the crew?” She asked, and that was actually a good question. The only working personnel that we’ve seen were him and the other woman. </p><p>“Rescue crafts are automated. It’s a two-medic crew, just me and Mabli. Our course is remotely programmed from the Tsuranga hub at Resus One.” He explained.</p><p>“How do we turn it around?” She asked.</p><p>“You can’t. The course is remotely set and locked. The onboard crew don’t have privileges to unlock it.” He said.</p><p>“We’ll see about privileges.” She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the center console. </p><p>I stepped in front of her and took her sonic. “Doctor. That’s enough.” I said and she narrowed her eyes at me. I put it in my back pocket out of her reach.</p><p>“(Y/n). Give me my sonic back.” She said warningly and I crossed my arms.</p><p>“No. You’ve done enough!” I said stepping up to her. “I know you want the Tardis back, and I understand you want me safe.” I said and she looked away from me not wanting to meet my gaze. “But you can’t put me above the others.” I said.</p><p>“She’s right, if you were to interfere with the Navi system they’ll take it as an active hostility or a hijack. They can detonate the craft.” He explained.</p><p>The Doctor groaned in frustration looking away from the ground and began to look at the other systems. “I’m not being hostile!” She shouted.</p><p>“Yes, you are! You are being hostile and selfish. There are patients onboard who need to get to Resus One as a matter of urgency. My job is to keep all of you safe. You are stopping me from doing that.” He said his kind tone going to that of seriousness and warning.</p><p>The Doctor stopped and took in a breath. “You’re right. Both of you.” She said looking to me and Astos. “Of course you’re right. Sorry..” she said and I could tell she actually meant it. “That mine hit me harder than I thought.” I walked over and pulled her into a hug. Not a tight one, because of her ectospleen. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked over at Astos.</p><p>“I’ve done 37 tours. We will get you back safe.” He said. </p><p>The Doctor pulled away and looked around at the other systems again. This time more calmly and less frantic. “Where are we? There’s a lot of stuff out there. Space junk, asteroids..”</p><p>“We’re on the edges of the Constant Division, that’s what threw me back there. The routine usually keeps us out of here.” He explained. </p><p>“Why?” I asked before the Doctor could.</p><p>“It’s disputed territory. We’re only just over the boundary so nothing to worry about.” He gestured for us to leave and I turned to comply, so we could find the others.</p><p>“So what’s that?” She asked. I turned back to face the Doctor. There was a blip on the radar approaching us fast.</p><p>“What’s what?” Astos asked looking over her shoulder. “Not sure..” he said. There was then a loud crashing sound on the outside hull of the ship. “Probably an asteroid shower.”</p><p>There was suddenly a bunch of red flashing lights and beeping. “Shield breach.” The Doctor said examining the readings. “No wait, reconfiguring. Resealed and solid. But something breached it for a second.”</p><p>“What was it?” I asked. There was then a bunch of loud thudding above us and around us. “Please just tell me it’s the ships hull settling, and not a potential problem.” I said.</p><p>“Uh, ok. It’s just the ship settling.” The Doctor replied calmly.</p><p>“You’re lying to make me feel better, aren’t you?” I said looking at her.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much.” She said turning to the wall pulling out a stethoscope. Pressing it to the upper part of the wall.</p><p>“I’ll check the system monitors.” Astos then went over to the monitor and did just that.</p><p>“Something is inside the shields.” She said concerned.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing.” He said.</p><p>“You’re a bad liar, Astos.” I said glancing over to him. “Must be hard to do your job.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m an excellent liar.” He admitted.</p><p>“So, you were lying then?” The Doctor said moving to another wall and doing the same thing as before.</p><p>“I didn’t say that.” He defended.</p><p>“See? Bad liar.” She said.</p><p>“Go back to your patient pod.” He said to the two of us. “I don’t know your names.”</p><p>“I’m the Doctor, and this is my wife, (Y/n).” She said. </p><p>“Are you kidding?” He asked.</p><p>“Sometimes. But not right now.” She said putting her stethoscope away. “Tell me the ship’s structure, Astos, as quick as you can.” She requested.</p><p>“Central walkway goes all the way around.” He said walking up to the monitor with a map on it. I stood looking over the Doctor’s shoulder as he began to go over the ship’s details. “We have assessment areas in the heart, three patient pods, one emergency suite on the sides. We can preform limited medical procedures, but our job is basically keep people alive till we can get them to a facility.”</p><p>“Evacuation equipment?” She asked.</p><p>“Two life pods, port side and starboard. Maximum five per pod. We’re just above our occupancy limit.” He explained.</p><p>“Well that’s not good.” The Doctor said. </p><p>“This ship was designed for 100,000 tours. It can withstand a hell of a lot.” He explained going to the center console.</p><p>“Are you trying to reassure us, or yourself?” I asked him.</p><p>The thudding started up again and the beeping from the monitors joined in. “That’s the breach alert.” He explained.</p><p>“It’s in the port side life pod.” The Doctor said looking at the indications on the map. </p><p>“It can’t be.” He said in disbelief.</p><p>“Are there comms in the life pod?” She asked moving on. The thudding became a little more persistent and the Doctor and I looked at the monitor. “It’s using the life pod as a way into the ship.” She said and I watched the little tiny blip on screen. “You know these territories. What could it be?” She asked turning to Astos.</p><p>I watched as the blip moved very fast across the screen. “What ever it is. It moves very fast.”</p><p>“It’s heading from port side to starboard.” The Doctor called to Astos.</p><p>“Area around the starboard pod’s offline, I can’t get a reading.” He said.</p><p>“We have to take a look.” The Doctor said making her way to the door. </p><p>“Ok, you two check port. I’ll check the starboard.” Astos said and I nodded.</p><p>“No, no, no. Too dangerous. You take port, we’ll take starboard.” She argued.</p><p>“Doctor, we don’t have time for this!” I called to the two of them, but they didn’t seem to listen.</p><p>“You’re not in charge here. This is my craft, you two are my patients and my responsibility. As is everyone else here.” He said stepping up to the Doctor. “You are still recovering, your still in pain,” he glanced to me. “And I don’t know how, but you have fully recovered already. I’ll check starboard, you two check port side.”</p><p>“I don’t like being told what to do.” The Doctor said giving in. She wasn’t in charge here, she needed to accept that.</p><p>“Oh yes, we know. Now let’s go!” I said as she began to shuffle towards me and the door. </p><p>“Wait, take a comm dock.” Astos said. I walked up and grabbed both of them before putting one on me, then the Doctor. “Mabli already has one. Just stay off her channel while we work out what this is. She doesn’t need to know about this yet. It’s only her second tour.” He said and I nodded in response. “Neither do the other patients. Obviously.”</p><p>“Obviously.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“Why am I trusting you, Doctor?” He asked as we entered the corridor.</p><p>“You might be a bad lair Astos, but you’ve got excellent instincts.” She said and he nodded. “Come on, (Y/n).” She called after me and I followed her, like a lost puppy. We were nearly there and the Doctor was panting for air.</p><p>“Here.” I said throwing her arm over my shoulders. She leaned on me some as we kept walking. “Now I’m the one telling you not to push yourself.” I said and she gave a small huff of amusement before groaning in pain. The ship began to creak all around us. </p><p>“See anything, Astos?” The Doctor asked over the comms.</p><p>“Nothing so far.” He replied.</p><p>“Us neither.” I said looking up and down the empty corridor. There was nothing there, nothing wrong. Nothing out of place.</p><p>“The life pod is just around the corner.” He said.</p><p>“Me too.” The Doctor replied as we neared the bend. “Go carefully. Whatever this thug is, it can move very fast.” She warned.</p><p>“The power has been shortened around the life pod.” </p><p>“The power is completely gone from ours.” I said as we neared to door of the life pod. It was completely dark in this section.</p><p>“You need to check and make sure the pod is still secure.” He called.</p><p>We walked closer and the Doctor pulled out of my grip to examine it. The door panel started to spark and buzz as the wires were still live. “The system is all drained.</p><p>“No sign of anything here, so far. How about you two?”</p><p>The Doctor put her hand on the glass before quickly pulling away. It was almost if she had gotten burned, or the surface was to cold to touch. “Astos,” she called into the comms. “The port side life pod. It’s gone.” She said. “Jettisoned.”</p><p>“Understood.” He simply replied. “Doctor, it’s here. It’s inside this pod.”</p><p>The Doctor grew worried. “Don’t engage with it! Stay where you are, we need you safe.” She said I looked at her worried. “Astos, what’s happening now?” She asked. But no reply came. “Astos, are you listening to me? Do not engage.” The ship began to rumble and it was hard for us to keep our balance. “Astos, what’s happening?”</p><p>“Rookie mistake.” He said over the comms. “It’s jettisoning the pod. The internal controls are broken. And I’m inside.” He said and I watched as the Doctor proceeded to make her way back down the corridor. </p><p>She stumbled a few times but I caught her. When she started to groan in immense pain I stopped her. “Doctor stop! You stay here I’ll go get him.”</p><p>“No!” She protested.</p><p>“We don’t have time for this. I’ll be fast if I go alone. I promise I’ll come back.” I said kissing her before I left. I ran as fast as I could through the ship. I past Mabli and Ronan as I made my way to the door of the life pod but it was to late. The pod had just been jettisoned and there was nothing I could do the bring it back. “Damn it!” I shouted kicking the wall. “Astos, can you still here me? I’m so sorry, there is nothing I could do.” I said sadly into the comms.</p><p>Before a reply could come I saw the pod go up in flames as it exploded. I heard a growling and I turned going further down the corridor. More wires were exposed and metal plating had been ripped off. It dropped a metal gear and growled at me. I backed away as others came rushing to me. “Where’s Astos? Oh my saints!” Mabli called stopping next to me.</p><p>“(Y/n), that bloke’s gone into labor.” Graham said rushing to me. “What is that?!” Everyone made there way behind me. “Where’s the Doctor?” He asked.</p><p>“She’s fine, she’s safe.” I replied calmly. It gave a roar and we all hopped back a few paces.</p><p>“(Y/n)? What’s going on?” The Doctor called over the comms. After a moment of silence she called again. “I’m coming to you, stay there.”</p><p>“I think we have a bigger problem, I found the thing.” I said over the comms.</p><p>“What is it? Can you tell me?”</p><p>“Nope. Not a clue.” I said as it began eating the gears and metal plates. “Um, it’s small and it’s eating everything metal. It’s eating bits and pieces of the ship.”</p><p>“You still have my sonic?” She asked and I heard her groan in pain over the comms.</p><p>“Yes.” I said I heard her panting out of breath. “Don’t rush over here. Take a breath and stay still.” I called back concerned. I pulled out her sonic and took a few steps closer. “Ok I’m scanning it now.” I said using her sonic on the creature. It growled and snatched the sonic from my hands. “Fuck!” I exclaimed over the comms.</p><p>“What is it? What did the readings say?” She asked.</p><p>“Well.. it’s just eating your sonic screwdriver.” I said.</p><p>“It’s eaten my sonic?!” She exclaimed. Just then it puked it out and it was covered in saliva.</p><p>“Nope, never mind. It’s just puked it out.” I bent down to grab it gagging as I touched it. It was coated in a layer of saliva. I shook it off and most of the saliva went with it. I tried turning it on but I only heard the faint clicked of the button. “New problem. “The sonic isn’t working, and the creature is getting away. It’s gone inside the ship’s interior workings.”</p><p>“What do you mean the sonic isn’t working?” She asked.</p><p>“I just told you a small creature that eats metal has gone to the inside of the ship’s workings potentially eating everything keeping this ship together. And you’re more worried about your sonic screwdriver not working?!” I shouted at her over the comms. </p><p>“Right, yeah, sorry.” She replied and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“That thing jettisoned the life pods. I said to the group behind me. It killed Astos, I’m so sorry Mabli.” I said turning to her. She seemed in shock. Before I could say anything else lots of bright sparking lit up the room behind me. “Run!” I shouted as we all cleared out of this section with loud bangs and sparks flying behind us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. We’re Gonna Need a Bigger Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The ship’s data banks, I shouldn’t let you in here, but I am and that’s fine.” Mabli said nervously. I followed behind the Doctor and the others followed behind me.</p>
<p>“We’ve already been in here with Astos.” The Doctor said. </p>
<p>“She said he was dead.” Mabli said pointing to me. She looked saddened and turned to the Doctor. “Is he really gone?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mabli.” She replied.</p>
<p>Mabli took a step back to take a breath to calm herself. “He was the only one to ever believe in me, including me. He was so kind. There aren’t enough kind people.” She was starting to lose her nerves.</p>
<p>The Doctor took a step towards her. “What would be want you to do now?” She asked calmly to in turn keep Mabli calm.</p>
<p>She stuttered for a moment before answering the question. “Make sure everyone stays safe.”</p>
<p>“You can do this.” The Doctor reassured.</p>
<p>“Right. Yeah..” she replied.</p>
<p>“No really you can.” I said walking up next to them. “I believe in you.” I said simply and she took in another breath. “Now what was it you wanted to show us?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“Well, if I sync my ocular recorders with the data banks.” She started. She moved to the center console. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sync the old ocular recorders, it’s obvious.” Graham said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Graham, not now.” I shot back. “Go on, you were saying?”</p>
<p>“All Tsuranga medics are implanted with lenses, so we can record treatments for training purposes, lawsuits, data records.” She explained.</p>
<p>“Like a posh version of my uniform camera.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Look at you making all these connections.” I said to Yaz. “Yeah, pretty much the same thing.” I confirmed.</p>
<p>“Hang on, if this is the control deck where is the rest of the crew?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>“No crew. All automated.” The Doctor said resting her hands on her hips. </p>
<p>“So it’s just us? Alone.” He asked again.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I replied.</p>
<p>“In space.” He added.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“With that creature.” He added again.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I replied one last time. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“I don’t fancy its chances.” Yaz said to reassure us.</p>
<p>“I back us every time.” Ryan added and I smiled at them.</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you for choosing perils of the Constant Division.</em>” I computer automated voice said. “<em>We know you have a choice of  vid-briefings concerning the most threatening of...</em>”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Mabli apologized. She did some more work on the computer system. “Here we go.” She then got a hologram of the creature came up.</p>
<p>“<em>Item Seven Alpha Cubed.</em>” The computer voice listed. “<em>Pting.</em>”</p>
<p>“Pting?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Pting.</em>” The computer said changing the hologram to one of it roaring. We all took a small step back. “<em>Threat level: Chalice.</em>”</p>
<p>“Is that bad?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“The worst one. One up from Beetroot.” Mabli said and we all turned back to the hologram as the computer started talking again.</p>
<p>“<em>The species, if it is a species, born or creation, many studies have failed, due to the fatally violent nature of the Pting. No Pting has ever been kept in captivity, due to their ability to eat through any material that would incarcerate them. While strictly non-carnivorous, they devour all non-organic materials.</em>”</p>
<p>“Well at least that’s something.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Is it really? I mean, it won’t eat us, but it will eat the ship we’re standing on.” Graham said.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna need a bigger boat...” I referenced.</p>
<p>“<em>And while they may be momentarily stunned are impossible to wound or kill.</em>” The computer continued. “<em>Pting’s skin is understood to be toxic to most life forms. Never touch a Pting directly. Pting should never be restricted to a confined space. Condensed advice, never engage with a Pting. Risk to life, ultimate.</em>” The computer said before cutting off. Mabli had turned it off with small tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“On the plus side, I now feel very well informed.” The Doctor said and I rolled my eyes. “Seven minutes. Get everyone into the assessment area.”</p>
<p>“Why seven minutes?” Mabli asked.</p>
<p>“I need a moment to think.” The Doctor replied. “(Y/n), go help with the others, I’ll be fine.” She told me as I tried to stay behind.</p>
<p>“No, I want to stay here with you.” I said as the others began to leave. It was only me and the Doctor now. “Here, I’m pretty sure you might want this back.” I said pulling out her sonic screwdriver from my pocket. Sorry.” I said as she took it.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it ate my sonic...” she said saddened. She put it into her coat pocket then turned to me. “Anyway, go with Yaz and Ryan, if you stay you’ll be a distraction.”</p>
<p>“I only try to help you.” I said leaning in a giving her a small kiss.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said, distraction.” She said with a smirk. I smiled before nodding at her.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll go.” I said leaning in to kiss her one more time. “Don’t think of it as a distraction.” I said pulling away from the kiss. “Think of it as motivation.” I bit my lower lip and began to leave the room.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do with you?” She said as I opened the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have a few ideas.” I shot back as the door closed. I walked down the corridor and caught up to them as they entered the room with the Giftin. “There you are. “We need to meet in the assessment room in six minutes.” I told them.</p>
<p>The Giftin went over to a screen and began pulling up pictures of his baby. “Ha, one hour,” he said sliding the picture over. “Three hours.” He said it again and there was another picture. “End of the first day. Mid second day. And oh.” He stopped on the most recent one. “Three hours ago.” He said I smiled at him. He seemed so happy, and nervous.</p>
<p>“Mate..” Ryan said looking at the pictures then the Giftin. “You’re growing a person.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said rubbing his stomach. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t do that.” Ryan said, Yaz and I laughed some.</p>
<p>“No, he really couldn’t do that.” Yaz said and we smiled at him.</p>
<p>“It’s harder than you think. For us at least.” I told the Giftin. “Instead of a week it’s nine months, and it’s filled with crazy cravings and hormones. Not fun.” I said.</p>
<p>“You sound like you talk from experience.” Yaz said and I shook my head.</p>
<p>“What me? No! No way! My sister... was..” I let slip and I quickly turned away. “Anyway, this is about you. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Nervous.” He said and I laughed with him. “It almost seems a shame to give him away.” He said and my smile faltered slightly.</p>
<p>“That’s what you’re going to do?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not fit to raise a kid. Besides dark times right now. Turbulent world. I’m not sure I’m his best option. I can’t even operate my oven.” He said.</p>
<p>“But.. won’t you miss him?” Ryan asked, I knew this was hard for him, seeing as his dad left him when he was a child. </p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders unsure. Ryan looked shocked. “Six minutes you said? I’ll be there.” He said.</p>
<p>“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna talk to him some more ok?” I asked and they nodded leaving. “Ryan?” I called and he stopped turning to face me. “You got this ok?” I said and he nodded. He was now trying to come to terms with why his dad left. It was going to be a big struggle with him and he needed support. When the door closed I turned back to the Giftin. “Sorry about that. He’s had a tough time with his own dad.” I said taking a few steps closer to him. “Are you sure you want to give him up?” I asked him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not suited to being a parent.” He said looking down at his stomach.</p>
<p>“No, look me in the eyes and tell me.” He looked up at my face. “Tell me that you are 100% positive you want to give this child away.” He looked me in the eyes and opened his mouth, but before he said anything he looked away from my hard gaze. “Good, because that would be the worst decision in your life. If you made it..” I paused for a moment. “You would spend the rest of your life regretting that one decision you made when you were young and stupid. Just think about that before you make that final decision.” I said turning away. I walked to the door and stopped. “Just think about it. For me, ok?” I didn’t need to look at him to know he nodded at my request. I walked out of the door to meet Yaz and Ryan.</p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Yaz asked leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>“I think he’s going to have a rethink his decision. Think it over properly this time before making something final. “Come on let’s get to that assessment area.”<br/>_________________</p>
<p>I sat it the assessment room with everyone else onboard. The doors opened and the Doctor came rushing in. “You’re probably wondering why I called you all here.” She then went to stand in the middle of the room so she could address everyone. “Sorry. Bit Poirot! I need to bring you all up to speed, very directly, very succinctly. I can’t sugar coat this.” The Doctor said pacing from one end of the room to the other then back again.</p>
<p>“Where’s the chief medic?” The General asked.</p>
<p>“Gone.” The Doctor said. “Killed by an alien organism called Pting that’s come onboard. Very fast moving, very deadly, and it’s wasting its way through the structure of the ship. Also, this is the bit you need to work on not panicking.” She paused and looked at everyone. “It’s jettisoned the life pods.” She qssaid and I could heard the Giftin give a scared moan. “I’m the Doctor, these are my friends, and my wife.” She said pointing us all out. “Ryan, Graham, Yaz, and (Y/n). You know Mabli, our very capable medic. We will pull all our brilliance and get us all safely to Resus One.” The Doctor said looking around at everyone waiting. The room remained silent. “I thought there would be more questions.”</p>
<p>The General then stepped up from where she was sitting. “I’ve encountered a Pting before, it massacred my fleet.” She said.</p>
<p>“Ok..” the Doctor said. “What did you learn about them? What do they want?”</p>
<p>“They kill.” She replied. “Relentlessly.” As soon as she said that the lights went out.</p>
<p>I reached for the Doctor’s hand instinctively and held it tight. “It must have got to the central system.” Mabli said. “That means we’ll soon lose oxygen and heat.”</p>
<p>I started to hum the Jaws theme song and the Doctor kicked me in the leg with her heel. “(Y/n), not helping.” She whispered back.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I’m nervous and scared.” I said back.</p>
<p>“It’ll go for whatever is powering this craft next.” The General said. </p>
<p>“We’re on an anti-matter drive.” Mabli informed.</p>
<p>“We could use stazers to defend ourselves. They can stun in briefly. Got any on board?” The General turned to Mabli.</p>
<p>“A couple I think, in here.” She then rushed over to find some.</p>
<p>“If we’re gonna live through this.” The General then addressed the others.</p>
<p>“Protect the anti-matter drive.”<br/>“Protect the anti-matter drive. Snap!” Both the General and the Doctor said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Can we get to Resus One any faster than currently routed?” </p>
<p>“Not without breaking the ship’s auto routing, which would send a signal back to  Resus One.” The Doctor replied.</p>
<p>“And they go straight to hostility protocols.” The General nodded.</p>
<p>“We could create a false positive route signal to send back.” The Doctor said gesturing to the two of us.</p>
<p>“We can?” I asked confused.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I’m going to need your help.” She said turning back to the General. “There’s no manual controls in the Nav chamber.”</p>
<p>“Show us.” She said walking to the door.</p>
<p>“General-“ Ronan said but was cut off.</p>
<p>“Shush now, Ronan, I know.” She said.</p>
<p>“We can go past the drive chamber on our way.” The Doctor said walking to the door hand still holding mine. </p>
<p>“Durkas, with me. Please?” She asked.</p>
<p>As Durkas rose from his seat to go to his sister’s side, the Giftin spoke up. “Is this a bad moment to mention my internal fluids have broken?”</p>
<p>“Oh great.” I said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I think the baby is coming.” He said and everyone was shocked, and worried. “Really Sorry.” He said.</p>
<p>Mabli stepped up, being the trained medic she was. “The birth bud is set up in your patient pod. Let’s get you back there.” She said helping him up.</p>
<p>“But it won’t have any power.” He said complying with the medic. </p>
<p>“It’s got a back up generator, no need to panic.” She said calmly. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he said standing up looking at Ryan and Graham. “Would you two be my doulas? I haven’t got any doulas.”</p>
<p>“Do what?” Graham asked shocked.</p>
<p>“Doulas, birth partners.” Mabli explained.</p>
<p>“She’s brilliant, but I need some men with me.” He said looking at Graham and Ryan pleadingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Graham said nervously. “We’re blokes, aren’t we?” He asked Ryan.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He replied. “Yeah, yeah. All over it. Yeah. Come on.” He said as they both followed them to the patient pod.</p>
<p>“Right now I’m imagining you’re sorting all this out?” Mabli said to the Doctor as she passed us.</p>
<p>“Me too.” The Doctor replied. “Be cautious, it could be anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Have fun boys.” I said teasingly as they looked at me for any form of help.</p>
<p>“I’m so gonna kill you.” Ryan whispered back. I smiled as the door closed.</p>
<p>“I need another adrenaline blocker.” I heard General Cicero say.</p>
<p>“You used the last one, General.” Ronan replied.</p>
<p>“Everything ok?” The Doctor asked. And from the look on her face I could tell she heard the same thing as I did.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The General nodded.</p>
<p>“With me, please.” She said and I walked over to the Doctor’s side and the General followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Team Work Makes the Dream Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the no update for a few days, I just completely forgot. So I’ll give y’all three chapters today</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where do you think it is right now?” Yaz asked as we went down the corridor.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied. The emergency lights through out the ship glowed an eerie red and I stayed close to the Doctor. “Can’t trace it, since the diagnostic systems drained.”</p><p>A door opened near one of the patient pods and Mabli stepped out. “Doctor, quick word. Private.” She said looking at the group.</p><p>“Catch you up, go on.” She said stepping aside so we could pass. I continued down the corridor with the others.</p><p>“I think the Doctor said the drive was this way.” I said walking to a door on the left. I opened it and we all walked in. “Ha! Found it.” We all walked in and the Doctor soon followed.</p><p>“Sorry, where were we?” She asked before glancing at the drive in the center of the room. “Oh, anti-matter drive. What century is this?” She asked.</p><p>“You’re joking?” General Cicero asked.</p><p>“No, we’re time travelers.” I said walking up next to the Doctor.</p><p>“Are you joking now?” She asked.</p><p>“No.” The Doctor replied looking back at the anti-matter drive. </p><p>“Sixty-seventh.” Durkas supplied.</p><p>“Oh, nice century. Bit tricky in the middle. Turns out all right in the end.” The Doctor said. “See this, Yaz? Anti-matter drive.”</p><p>“Oh I did a bit in Anti-matter at school.” She said getting closer to look at the drive. She was fascinated with it, even thought we were in the middle of a life or death situation. “Never quite understood it.”</p><p>“No neither did I. Science wasn’t really my thing in school.” I said looking from the drive to the other’s. “No, I was more of a history buff, and engineering was more my thing.”</p><p>“The thing with anti-matter is you have to find it or generate it. That’s what this bit does.” The two of them looked back at the drive system. The coils in the center glowing. “Particle accelerator.”</p><p>“Like at CERN. We did that in physics. No, but the thing a CERN is massive.” Yaz said.</p><p>“In your time, generating anti-matter cost a massive amount of money. This is progress. Things get smaller, faster and cheaper. This is like the iPhone version of CERN.” She said excitedly. “Accelerating enough particles to power this entire craft.”</p><p>“So, how does that work?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“The particle accelerator smashes the atoms together, like a little anti-matter factory to produce positrons. Which are then stored very carefully inside electric and magnetic fields. The positrons interact with the fuel materials to produce heat, which then produces thrust.” The Doctor explained. Yaz still looked confused.</p><p>“Basically, what Barry Allen is trying to explain.” I said looking over to Yaz who smiled at my reference. “Is positrons made from this drive, mixes with the fuel and powers the ship.” I explained more simply and she nodded her head in understanding. I understood the Doctor completely, but traveling with her for a couple hundred years and you learn a thing or two. Yaz was new still, but in time she’ll get the hang of it.</p><p>“Pretty old school this one.” Durkas said glancing at the drive system.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. Anti-matter, powering the movement of matter, bringing positrons into existence to move other forms of life across space. I love it. Conceptually, and actually...” </p><p>“Great, now I’m in competition with an Anti-matter drive.” I said rolling my eyes.</p><p>The Doctor shook her head looking back to me. “Sorry, got lost in the moment for a second.” She then turned back to Yaz. “Yaz, you have to keep this safe from the Pting. If this drive gets destroyed, this ship will lose propulsion, will drift endlessly while the Pting-“</p><p>“I get it!” Yaz said cutting her off. “It won’t be good.”</p><p>“Ronan can stay with you.” The General said.</p><p>“No.” The android replied. “General, my responsibility is to-“</p><p>“Ronan, you are able to touch it without it toxifying you. That’s useful to all of us, including me.” She said and he nodded in compliance.</p><p>“Of course, General.” He simply replied. General Cicero and her brother Durkas made there way back to the entrance to the room.</p><p>I stood with the Doctor and Yaz. “You might need this, med blanket.” The Doctor said handing it over to her. “Sterilized barrier. 67th century technology. In case you need to pick anything up.” The Doctor said and she grabbed my hand as we followed the General and her brother down the corridor. “Barry Allen?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, I made a marvel reference last week, only fair I make a DC one this week.” I said as we walked at a fast pace.</p><p>“We need to hurry to the Nav chamber to send that signal.” The General called back and we picked up our pace until we reached the doors. </p><p>I stood to the side with Durkas as the Doctor and General Cicero worked at the main terminal. An alarm suddenly sounded an the Doctor walked up to a different monitor. Sliding the screen down. “Pting presence denied. Strike two, one left.” She said after the alarms stopped. “Now, you two, see? A more direct route.” She said walking up to the map. “Obviously, fast moving asteroids and debris to avoid on the way, which is presumably why the system wanted to avoid it. Now if I could rig up a cover signal back to Resus One-“</p><p>“Doctor, I’m a Neuro Pilot, my expertise is in symbiotic neuro-piloting pulse systems at a push, but not this.” The General said. </p><p>“Oh, I can make a rig out of this chamber.” Durkas said. </p><p>“No you can’t.” She replied.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to make your way through those asteroids even if I did.” He challenged.</p><p>“Yeah? Says you.” She said back.</p><p>“How long have I got?” He asked the Doctor.</p><p>“Literally, no time at all.” She replied.</p><p>“Give me some space to work.” He said walking to the other side of the room. </p><p>The Doctor, and I walked through the door with the General. “Why are you here, General?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Corton fever. Contracted on my last duty. Can’t quite shake it.” She said and I could tell she was hiding something. The Doctor took out her stethoscope and listened for the General’s heart beat, and pulse on her wrist. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Why would you be using adrenaline blockers for Corton fever?” The Doctor asked examining her.</p><p>“How’d you know about the blockers?”</p><p>“Your slow pulse, my really good hearing.” She explained. “You asked Ronan for some. It isn’t Corton fever, is it?” She asked and the General didn’t say anything. “Is it Pilot’s Heart?” She still refused to speak. “I’m sorry Eve, but if we’re gonna survive this, you need to be honest with me.” </p><p>She turned away from the Doctor and walked further down the corridor. She stopped and the Doctor walked in front of her while I stood to the side of them. “I started as a pulse pilot. I graduated to Neuro Fleet Commander faster than anyone in Keeban history. I’m the most decorated General. I’m the poster woman  I cannot have Pilot’s Heart. I cannot be that example to others.”</p><p>“But you have, and you have been using more and more blocker shots to get through the day.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Trying to control the surges of adrenaline around the heart.” The General said she looked down in shame. “One big surge could kill me.”</p><p>“Does Durkas know?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“I don’t want him worrying.” She simply replied. I know what she was feeling, trying to hide something so serious from someone you love. It was hard.</p><p>“General Cicero,” I said and she looked up to me. “As someone who has personally been down that road. You need to tell him, he will find out sooner or later, but it’s best if he finds out from you.” I said and she nodded. “You’ll feel a little better afterwards, like a weight being removed from your chest. All the stress from worrying if he’ll find out will only be more harmful to you.”</p><p>“To late, I’ve already found out.” Durkas said walking up to us. “Not that I’m surprised, just.. disappointed.” He said to her. </p><p>“Durkas-“ Cicero started.</p><p>“We don’t have time now. I’ve rigged a primitive piloting bypass, combining pulse and Neuro.” He said and she nodded.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” The Doctor said stepping forward.</p><p>“Ever flown that way before?” The General asked.</p><p>“No.” She said looking back at her. “But you can talk me through it.”</p><p>“It takes people a dozen years to train.” She explained.</p><p>“I really need to spend more time in 67th century.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“I know how to do this.” The General said. “I’m not stopping now. Everyone is going to live. Including me.” She said going back to the Nav chamber. Durkas soon followed and the Doctor was about to buy I grabbed her arm.</p><p>She stopped and turned to me confused. “You didn’t need me to help with the signal. Why bring me when I could be helping Yaz, and Ronan?” She looked up and down the empty corridor then back to me.</p><p>“Because Astos was right about one thing. I’m selfish, I want you by my side where I can see you. It’s been three days since you last took your medication.” She explained pushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear. “I don’t want to lose you. Not now, not ever.”</p><p>“Doctor, I know, but right now I’m fine, I feel great. If anything happens I’ll tell you.” I leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. “What about you, how’s your ectospleen?” I asked.</p><p>“Better. It still hurts, but it’s not that bad. Noting I can’t handle.” She said and I nodded letting go of her arm as we walked back into the Nav chamber. </p><p>The Doctor and I walked over to the main console and she began working on the cover signal. The General and Durkas finished the new piloting system. “Ok I’ve finished it.” Durkas said as the General stepped onto the platform. “I’ve leached something of the system power off the anti-matter drive. Now if they can keep it running, well have enough power to keep basic systems going, and still get to Resus One.” He said doing a couple more fine tunings. “That’s if that thing doesn’t get in there and drain the energy.”</p><p>“This isn’t going to work.” She said to her brother. I looked up from the Doctor to the General.</p><p>“Come on General, do a leap of faith, I’m sure your brother knows what he’s doing.” I said and he nodded with a small smile.</p><p>“You’re going to need every scrap of energy you have.” Durkas said fixing some last few wires.</p><p>The console began to beep. “Cover signal transmitting to Resus One. Hopefully, but of luck, they’re still gonna think they’re in control.” She stepped forward and paused for a moment. “Durkas, you’re a genius.” She said. “The energy, it doesn’t want to kill us, it doesn’t care about us. It wants the systems, it wants the power. It didn’t go for Astos it went for the life-support systems in the life pod. It drained the lights and the power and my sonic, it drains everything it eats. That little creature seeks out and feasts on energy.” She said.</p><p>“That’s why it came to the ship.” I said and she nodded. “An anti-matter drive pushing us through space, just imagine all that energy it could eat.” I said again.</p><p>“Locked in general.” Durkas said standing up. “Try it out.”</p><p>She leaned back and the ship then began to fly differently. “I can see the course. I need to increase speed.” Durkas nodded going back down to the wiring and fiddling with it.</p><p>“Turning over control.” He stood up again. “It’s all yours.” The ship began to rumble a lot as we began to pick up speed. The Doctor tumbled into the wall and I fell against her. “Eve.” Durkas called. The rumbling soon stopped and I looked to the General who seemed to be in her element.</p><p>“Still got it, boy.” She said teasingly to her brother. “I’ve missed this.” She sighed in content.</p><p>“How is it?” He asked.</p><p>“Rough,” she replied. “But it’ll work.”</p><p>“Take us in safely, General.” The Doctor said as we walked over to them. “Nice and calm.”</p><p>Suddenly an alarm started blaring and we looked over it was the alert on the Pting. “What was that about nice and calm?” I asked looking over at the warning. This was strike three.</p><p>“Pting denial, strike three.” The Doctor said as she slid her fingers down on the screen. “After which, tricky.”</p><p>Another alarm started blaring. “What will we do with the Pting once we get back to Resus One?” Durkas asked. </p><p>“Nothing to worry about, I’ll deal with the Pting.” The Doctor said running to the door.</p><p>“Well, how are you going to do that?” He asked.</p><p>“She makes it up as she goes along!” I shouted as I ran after the Doctor. </p><p>“Pting, bomb... No, can’t get it.” She said to herself as she ran. She gasped in pain and tumbled into a wall.</p><p>“Doctor!” I shouted running to her side.</p><p>“Still hurting.” She said standing up. She held her side. “No... maybe, maybe.. (Y/n), we need to get to that bomb I have an idea on how to get rid of it and the the Pting.”</p><p>“Ok, how?” I asked.<br/>________________</p><p>We ran up to the anti-matter drive. Both Yaz and Ronan held the stazers up at us. “It’s us! I’m not a Pting!” The Doctor shouted and they lowered their stazers.</p><p>“No, just an idiot. Are you sure this plan will work?” I asked following her to the other side of the anti-matter drive.</p><p>“Nope!” She said.</p><p>“What is the situation elsewhere?” Ronan asked while the Doctor was working.</p><p>“The General is piloting the ship. Durkas is there with her helping with the controls.” I said.</p><p>“You two are guarding the particle accelerator, and Mabli, Graham and Ryan are presumably delivering Yoss’s baby.” The Doctor said as the ship shook some more. “And the bomb’s going to detonate. I’m just going to move it away from this room. Mind helping?” She asked calmly.</p><p>“Yes!” Yaz exclaimed.</p><p>“Yaz, you can stay here and continue to guard the accelerator, or you can go play with a bomb with the Doctor.” I said.</p><p>“I’ll stay here, thanks.” She said. I walked over to the Doctor and she pulled out her sonic.</p><p>“Clever sonic. Self-rebooting.” She said using it to scan the anti-matter drive.</p><p>“There’s a bomb in this room?” Ronan asked.</p><p>“Right in here. Mabli said that Resus One would terminate the ship if they found a Pting on board. How would they do that? We’re to far for missiles. Has to be the same for every Tsurangan rescue craft.” She said locating the bomb.</p><p>“It’s built in. Self detonation.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Bingo. Ten points for Yasmin Khan, and yes, I’m keeping score for all of you.” She said and I rolled my eyes. “Ronan, up your game.” The blank look on the android’s face indicated he didn’t understand. “Jokes.” She said.</p><p>“Doctor, leave the life or death humor to me, please?” I said and she nodded taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Right. So..” she pressed on the lower part of the center column and blue lights came on, as the bomb slid out of its compartment.</p><p>“You’re interfering with the bomb?” Ronan asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She replied looking down at it.</p><p>“Is it going to detonate?” He asked again.</p><p>“Oh, yes.” I said back.</p><p>“What will you two do?”</p><p>“Speed it up.” The Doctor said and I saw Yaz’s eyes widen. “To save our lives.”</p><p>“Are you also experiencing comprehension deficiency?” He asked Yaz.</p><p>“Oh, every day right now, mate.” She said. </p><p>“Need to be so careful.” The Doctor said slowly lifting the bomb up. “Tiny little device. Could blow us all to pieces. And I’m going to set it off. Ronan, keep guard.” She said and he nodded. “(Y/n). Come on.” She said as she slowly began to walk to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Goodbye Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship was rumbling roughly and it was hard for the Doctor to keep the bomb steady and stable. “Funny, I’m the one normally defusing the bomb.” She said opening the airlock door. She placed it inside and pulled out her sonic screwdriver. “(Y/n), pick a number between one and a hundred.” She asked me.</p>
<p>“What?!” I exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Pick a number!”</p>
<p>“Uh fifty-one.” I said.</p>
<p>“Pentagonal number! Interesting.” She then used the sonic on the bomb. “Get in that corner.” She said and I did so. </p>
<p>“What was the number for exactly?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Number of seconds before the bomb goes off.” She said and I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>“You could’ve told me! I would’ve picked I higher fucking number!” I exclaimed tucking myself into the corner more. </p>
<p>“Good number 51, atomic number of antimony. Number of federalists papers written by Alexander Hamilton. I love that show, I’ve seen all 900 casts.”</p>
<p>“I know, we went to see one and you told me, five times.” I said rolling my eyes. The bomb continued to tick down and there was no sign of the Pting. My nose started bleeding again and I reached in to pull out a tissue. “Uh, Doctor. We have another problem.” I said as it started to become more intense. She looked to me and my blood soaked tissue. “It’s not stopping.” Usually they would last a few seconds, but this one was longer.</p>
<p>“You’ve gone to long with your medication.” She scanned me quickly with her sonic. “The sonic still doesn’t register that something is wrong.” She said putting it back in her pocket. I leaned against the corner and slid down the wall. </p>
<p>“I’m putting every ounce of faith I have in you with this bomb.” I said from the floor. “If the Pting doesn’t take the bait, and the bomb blows up. I’m gonna kill you myself.” I said removing the tissue. My nose was still bleeding and I could feel that burning inside me again.</p>
<p>“You could’ve picked a bigger number!” She said looking back around the corner. “Where is it? Come on!” She walked back around the corner to look for it. The bomb continued beeping and doing its count down. “As the bomb gets closer, the energy is building getting ready to blow. The Pting must be attracted to that. Surely! That’s what I’ve been working on this whole time. Oh, please don’t be wrong, I’ll be so embarrassed!”</p>
<p>“AND DEAD!” I shouted at her. I got up and walked over to her. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I looked over. “Doctor. It’s here.” I said tapping her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not bad, admit it, I’m not bad, it’s all in the timing.” She said pushing me back into the corner. It growled at us. “When you’re ready, mate.” She said as it turned away from us.</p>
<p>“Timing is everything.” I whispered as we watched it look at the bomb. It scurried into the airlock and ate the bomb. “Well that’s one problem solved.” The Doctor leaned on me keeping me pinned in the corner. She ran up to the doors and closed them wither sonic. My nose finally stopped bleeding and I put the tissue back in my pocket.</p>
<p>The bomb went off and the Pting’s stomach glowed a bright orange color. “Absorbed, every bit of energy.” She said opening the airlock sending it into space. “One massive, massive hit.”</p>
<p>“That’s problem two and three solved.” I said as she turned to see my nose had stopped bleeding. The burning became faint in my chest again, I could barely feel it. </p>
<p>The ship rumbled again. “We’re not home and dry yet.” The Doctor said. “Come on (Y/n).” We ran as fast as we could back to the Nav chamber. Eve Cicero was laying on the floor and Durkas took over piloting. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“Her heart couldn’t take it. She gave me control.” He said as he piloted us through the asteroid belt. </p>
<p>“Do you know how to do this?” I asked him.</p>
<p>“I’m a Cicero, I’ve studied for this.” He said moving his hands. The Doctor then got up leaving me next to Eve. “Coming into Resus One. Resus One, request emergency assistance landing.” He said I looked up from his sister to him. The Doctor was near him as she began to lose her balance on the rough flight. “Bringing her in safe.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The Doctor said to him. “To you both.” She looked down at Eve’s body. Resus One gained control of the ship back and started bringing us in safely. Ronan came into the Nav room and looked down at the General’s body. Durkas pulled him aside after taking off the Neuro rig. A small tear went down my face as I looked down at the General’s lifeless body. I stood up and the Doctor pulled me into a comforting hug. “Hey, it’s going to be ok.” She whispered holding me close.</p>
<p>“I know.” I said back leaning my head on her shoulder. “But it’s just so sad. She didn’t need to die.” I whispered into her shoulder. Hiding my face from view. I heard the door open and I moved my head so I could see what was going on. Ronan had picked up the General’s body and began carrying it to the another room.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” The Doctor asked and I pulled away from her grip. I nodded slightly wiping my eyes from the fallen tears. “Ok then. Let’s go meet up with the others.” She said calmly. I nodded leaning on her shoulder as we walked to the door. We walked into the assessment room and I saw Ronan put her body in one of the chairs. Mabli was there as were the others. </p>
<p>“Um. They say, quarantine scanning and craft detox should take no more than three hours, then.” She paused for a minute before taking a breath. I looked over her shoulder and saw they had put a blanket over the General’s body. “Then they’ll admit us to the facility. They’re booking your teleport to Seffilun, soon as you’ve spoken to the investors.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mabli.” The Doctor said. “We’ll be sure to tell them how brilliant you were.” She said and I nodded before leaning my head back on the Doctor’s shoulder. I gave her a sad smile which she returned.</p>
<p>“You all were.” She said. “Light in dark times.” </p>
<p>“People prevail, hope prevails.” The Doctor said with a smile. I laced my hand into hers and turned as we heard a baby crying.</p>
<p>I looked over and saw Yoss, holding his son with Yaz, Ryan, and Graham sitting around him happily. “One life is taken, while another is given.” I whispered to the Doctor and she nodded smiling at me then towards the happy group.</p>
<p>“Have you got a name for the baby?” Yaz asked him. </p>
<p>He looked up at the others and nodded. Then he glanced at me and smiled. “Yeah. I wanted to name him after (Y/n).” He said and everyone looked at me shocked. Even I had to do a double take.</p>
<p>“You what?” I asked.</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for you, then I wouldn’t be keeping him. I thought about it and you were right. Giving him up would’ve been the worst decision of my life.” He said looking down at his child. “So in honor of you, and this moment. I’m going to name him after you.”</p>
<p>I heard Ryan snort and I smacked him in the back of the head. “Watch yourself, Sinclair.” I warned before turning back to Yoss. “It’s an honor Yoss, but are you sure you’re ready for this? Maybe I was being to harsh on you earlier. I just... don’t want to see someone else make that mistake again.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’m willing to give it a try.” He said looking from me back to the baby. “I’m gonna make mistakes, aren’t I?” I smiled at him as the Doctor walked over to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. I put my and across her back and on her shoulder while I leaned into her. “But I’ll just keep going.”</p>
<p>I watched Ronan and Durkas talking in the distance. “Would you incant for her?” He asked Ronan.</p>
<p>He looked surprised, for an Android. “It would be my honor.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Can we join you?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>Durkas looked from her to me. “Please.” He said and I looked over the our friends and nodded my head towards the General’s body.</p>
<p>They stood up and came to join us in a circle around her resting form. “May the saints of all the stars and constellations..” Ronan started.</p>
<p>“Bring you hope. As they guide you out of the dark and into the light.” We all said together. “On this voyage and in the next. And all the journeys still to come.” We said in perfect unison.</p>
<p>“For now and forever more.” The Doctor added at the end. The Doctor and I walked away from the circle and sat in another chair on the opposite side of the room from the others so we could talk. “How are you feeling?” The Doctor asked lowly.</p>
<p>“I still feel the same as earlier. Although, when I woke up, and when I had a bad nosebleed. I felt this burning in my chest. Like an extremely mild version of how I told you I would..” I looked around and then back to her. “How I would die.” She held my hand in a tight grip.</p>
<p>“It’s the remnant of the Tardis heart inside of you.” She said and I knew that much before. “What happened, before and after you felt this pain?”</p>
<p>“Before? Well I had just woken up from our lovely three day coma. I was disoriented, in pain internally.” I explained. “I felt this strong burning inside of me, and I coughed up blood, and stuff, you were there for that bit.” I said and she nodded in response. “When the burning subsided, I felt like I was fit enough to run laps around the Tsuranga.” I said.</p>
<p>“It’s healing you.” She said. “We were hit with a sonic mine, no one should be able to heal that fast in only three days, even with proper medical attention. Not even me.” She said and I leaned into her shoulder some more. “We need to get back to the Tardis as soon as we can.”</p>
<p>“Doctor, if you’re right?” I said pushing away from her. A thought went through my head. “If the Tardis remnant is healing me, why is it also killing me? That doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure all that out once we get back on the Tardis. The longer you go without taking-“</p>
<p>“Without taking my meds, the closer I am to dying. Yes, Doctor, I get it.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sorry for being repetitive, it’s just I want to keep you with me, safe and sound for as long as possible.” She said and I smiled at her. I leaned in and kissed her lightly.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, I understand. I was worried the same way about you earlier. How’s that ectospleen doing?” I asked and she giggled slightly pulling me into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Resettled, and back to normal.” She said holding me close.<br/>___________________</p>
<p>When we walked back into the Tardis I could tell the others were completely exhausted from the days activities. To be honest I was too. “I’ve got to go do something, I’ll be right back.” I said to them as I almost sprinted to my shared room. I grabbed the bottle off of my nightstand and took one of the capsules inside. I felt the burning again, fighting against whatever was in that bottle. It hurt  a little but after a couple more minutes it gave up. The burning subsided once again, and I decided to go back to the console room. It was empty apart from the Doctor. “Did they all go to bed?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yep, just you and me now.” She said taking us smoothly into the vortex. She turned to me and walked over to me and grabbed my hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.” </p>
<p>“Ok, where are we going?” I asked and she didn’t answer. She opened a door and on the inside was a garden of sorts. My jaw dropped at how amazingly beautiful it was. “This is amazing..” I said looking around. The holographic sky was a burnt orange. Trees with silver leaves stood tall and proud. The grass was a deep red, just how she had described it, long ago. There was twin suns high in the sky shining down on us below. “How come you’ve shown me this before?” I turned to her and asked.</p>
<p>“Because back then, it hurt to much.” She said and I pulled her into a comforting hug. “But Gallifrey is back, and it’s safely hidden at the end of the universe.” She pulled out of the hug and started shrugging off her coat. She walked a few feet from the door and threw it down on the ground. “Don’t just stand there, come on.” She said laying down on it. I smiled and laid next to her on the coat. Resting my head in her chest as we both looked up at the different shades of orange in the sky.</p>
<p>“I love it here, it’s so beautiful, and peaceful. Since Gallifey has been back. Why haven’t you taken me to see it yet?” I asked and I felt her hand go to play with my hair.</p>
<p>“Some places are still in ruin from the Time War, and some are not as they were before. This place was wiped out completely from Gallifrey. The only place you can see it now is here on the Tardis.” She explained. “But I knew you would like it here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do very much. Thank you, Doctor.” I closed my eyes and pulled myself closer to the Doctor. It was so peaceful and relaxing I couldn’t help but fall asleep.<br/>__________________</p>
<p>
  <em>An alarm sounded as the countdown in the Dalek ship reached one. I looked to both of the Doctors confused. “Hm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop.” I looked over surprised to see Donna at one of the control centers, and how the hell she knew what she was doing. “That button there.” She said happily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Donna, you can’t even change a plug.” The original Doctor said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you want to bet? Time boy.” She said and I laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will suffer for this!” Davros rose his hand to zap her again but Donna hit a few buttons and switches and it backfired on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.” She said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Exterminate her!” Davros shouted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few Daleks came to her and she pressed more buttons and switches. “Weapons non-functional!” The Dalek exclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Phwor. Macro-transmission of a K-filter wave-length blocking all Dalek weaponry in a self replicating energy blindfold matrix.” She said proudly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did you even think of that Donna?” I asked confused. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Time Lord. Part Time Lord.” The other Doctor said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Part human, oh yes. That was a two way biological meta-crisis. Half Doctor, half Donna.” She said working on the console again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But that’s what to ood said wasn’t it?” I asked the Doctors.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They saw it coming.” The original said. “The Doctor Donna.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Holding cells deactivated and sealed the vault.” She said looking up at the two Doctors who stood there in both shock and surprised. “Well don’t just stand there you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!” She shouted and the two of them ran over to help her at the console.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop them! Get them away from the controls!” Davros shouted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And, spin.” Donna said flipping a switch up. The Daleks began to spin in circles on the spot unable to control themselves. I started laughing and I looked back to see the three of them smiling at me. Before going back to work. “And the other way.” She said flipping the switch again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did you do that?” I asked her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.” She said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But that’s brilliant!” The new Doctor said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why did we never think of that?” The original asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with planet earth.” She explained stopping what she was doing. “I could think of ideas you two couldn’t dream of in a million years! Oh the universe was waiting for me.” She then went back to flipping switches. “Now let’s send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tel you? Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha!” The Doctor in the blue suit said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m going to go help Jack!” I said running over to the Tardis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Be careful!” All three called at the same exact time. I rolled my eyes. Three Doctors, also meant three times the worrying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I unlocked the door and went inside to grab a few weapons. “Jack!” I shouted tossing him one. I then ran over to Mickey. “Mickey, catch!” I tossed it to him and he pointed it at Davros. I was heading back over to the Doctors when I saw Jack kick a Dalek out of the way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ready and reverse.” Donna said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Off you go, Clom.” The Doctor said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Back home, Adipose Three!” The new one said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the lost moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!” She laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha!” The new Doctor repeated and I myself giggled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is anyone going to tell us what’s going on?” Rose asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He,” Donna said looking at the original Doctor. “Poured all of his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand and he,” she pointed to the new Doctor. “Grew out of that and fed back into me. But it stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you Davros! And I got the best bit of the Doctor, I got his mind.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So there’s three of you?” Sarah Jane asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Three Doctors.” Rose said next.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t tell you what I’m thinking right now.” Jack said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh I know Jack, I’m thinking the same thing.” I said watching them all work. The original Doctor turned around and sent me a wink and I blushed slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You lucky bitch.” Jack said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. I smirked at him then walked back over to the Doctors.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“You’re so unique the timelines have been converging on you. A human being with a Time Lord brain.” The original Doctor said. </em><br/>___________</p>
<p>I woke up and turned off of the Doctor coughing up more blood. “(Y/n)?” She called as she got up as well. I coughed up more blood and I could hear the voice in the back of my head repeat that one line.</p>
<p>A human being with a Time Lord brain</p>
<p>Human-Time Lord meta-crisis can not exist.</p>
<p>“(Y/n)!” The Doctor called and I pushed myself on my side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor picked me up and rushed me to the Med-bay as fast as she could. Blood dripped down my chin and stained my shirt. I kept coughing and I couldn’t stop. The Doctor set me down on one of the beds and looked through many cabinets and drawers. “You’ve gone to long, without your medication. The remnant has grown to strong to be held at bay.” She said frantically searching for something anything that could help.</p><p>“D-Doctor.” I stuttered out. I needed to tell her what I saw, what I heard.</p><p>“Not now, hang on (Y/n).” She said still frantically searching. “Come on!” She shouted kicking over a nearby table. Everything on it clatter to the ground and the table laid on it’s side. She then rushed to my side pushing a few strands of hair out of my face. “Where did you put that container?” She asked trying her best to be calm. I opened my mouth but all that came out was more blood. I turned on my side and spat it all in a bucket. “Ok, you can’t tell me. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to go into your mind.” She said and I nodded at her giving her my permission. She put her fingers on my temples and I felt her presence in my head. I showed her images of where I left the bottle, but before she pulled away I showed her what I heard echoing through my head. She pulled away and stumbled back. “That’s not possible...” when I spat another large blob of blood out that drew her attention back to me. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.” She said leaving me alone in the med bay. After a moment of feeling like I was dying she came rushing back in bottle in hand. She pulled out two pills instead of one. “You need to take these.”</p><p>I pushed myself up on weak muscles to a sitting position. I tried to hold in my coughing as I reached for the pills. I took them from her and quickly swallowed them as possible. The Doctor went to get me a glass of water and a wet rag to wipe the blood off of my face. I quickly drank the water before wiping my face off. I took another sip of water and swished around in my mouth to get the rest of the blood out. I spat it in the bucket before wiping my face again. “Ugh, gross. To much iron.” I joked weakly sitting back against the bed. My throat was sore from all the coughing and my voice was cracking.</p><p>“Can you please not make jokes right now.” The Doctor said seriously. “I was this close to losing you just now.” She said and I could hear the fear and the emotion in her voice. I looked away saddened by the thought. “I need to get you an IV. You lost a lot of blood.” She then went to start me an IV and I looked away when she held the needle to my arm. “Sorry.” I heard her say.</p><p>“It’s ok, it’s just you know I don’t like needles.” I said looking back when I knew she was done.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.” She apologized again.</p><p>“Doctor it’s ok, I trust you.” I said my voice still cracking.</p><p>She reached for the empty glass next to me. “I’ll go get you some more water.” She said before walking towards the door.</p><p>“Sorry about your shirt..” I said and she stopped only just now taking time to look at it. There were a few spots covered in blood and I’m pretty sure that they would leave a stain.</p><p>“It’s ok, (Y/n). I’ll go change, then I’ll get you that glass of water.” She said with a small smile. I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it was hard knowing how worried she really was.<br/>_____________</p><p>When she came back I looked up to her while she handed me the glass of water. “What took you so long?” I asked. She had been gone for a little bit longer than she had thought.</p><p>“I dropped the others off at home for a few days, at least until you’re well enough to travel again.” She said pulling up a chair to sit next to me. “You need to rest, while I figure this out.”</p><p>“No.” I said and she looked as if she were going to protest but I cut her off before she said anything. “We’ll figure this out together.” I said and I saw her give a small smile. I scooter over and patted the space next to me. She got up from the chair and laid down next to me, propping her head up with her arm. I pulled myself into her chest and gave a sigh of content. “Tell me what you’re thinking?” I asked as she put her arm around me and started rubbing my back.</p><p>“The Tardis is trying to tell us something. I just can’t understand what. She brought up the Meta-crisis, but there’s no link between you and one.” She said and I could hear the frustration work it’s way into her voice. “I just can’t understand what she meant, and it’s so frustrating!” She said.</p><p>“Doctor, calm down. We’ll figure this out. When Donna had all of the knowledge you had, she held a Time Lord brain inside her. You said it was killing her, all that power and knowledge inside of her. What if that’s what’s happening to me?” I suggested. “I have a part of the Tardis inside of me, a human being isn’t supposed to have that kind of power.” I said and she looked as if she was giving it a great deal of thought.</p><p>“That would explain why you are losing blood, your body isn’t meant to hold energy from the Tardis, or your body could be trying to reject the Tardis’ presence.” She said. “Either way, I want you to still keep taking this.” She held up the pill bottle. “Take two from now on, each day.” She said and I nodded pulling myself closer into her chest. </p><p>“So, I guess we’ll have to find something to pass the time..” I said running my hand gently to the hem of her shirt. Lifting it slightly so my fingers could touch the skin underneath.</p><p>She moved her arm from around me to my hand. Pushing it away gently. “No, you need to rest.”</p><p>“Do you have to spoil my fun?” I asked with a pout.</p><p>“When it could kill you? Yes. Yes I do.” I smiled and leaned back into her chest.</p><p>“I love you.” I whispered to her.</p><p>“I love you too, now rest.” She said and I closed my eyes listening to her steady beating hearts.<br/>_______________</p><p>I woke up still curled into the Doctor’s chest. She was awake playing with my hair, and seemed to be in deep thought. “How long have I been asleep?” I asked pulling away from her to stretch.</p><p>“A few hours,” she said and I moved to get up. “You really need to continue to rest.”</p><p>“I will.” I said standing up and stretching once more. “After I get some food.” I pulled the IV from my arm and moved to the door, the Doctor followed me.</p><p>“No, no, no. You go back and rest. I’ll go make you something and bring it back for you.” She said rushing in front of me.</p><p>I smiled at her before walking around her to get to the kitchen. “Doctor relax, I’m fully capable of getting my own food.” I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. “Do you want anything?” I asked her before thinking of what to make.</p><p>“No, I don’t want you to push yourself.” She said shaking her head.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, do you, or do you not want food?” I asked putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrow at her. “If you do, tell me so I’ll know how much to make.”</p><p>“What are you making?” She asked finally curious.</p><p>“I don’t know, some sort of pasta. I’m having a craving for pasta right now.” I walked over and looked through the various cabinets looking for the right pots and pans, as well as looking at what ingredients we had. Granted we were on the Tardis, she could get me anything, and everything I need. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think you should let me cook, while you go rest.” She said crossing her arms at the door.</p><p>“Doctor, you want me to take it easy. I get that, but you can’t just lock me away until I get better.” I crossed my arms back at her. “That’s not going to help. I won’t push myself, I will take it easy, but you have to trust me.”</p><p>“I do trust you.” She said walking forward placing her hands on my shoulders. “I will always trust you.”</p><p>“Then stop treating me like a child.” I said calmly. This wasn’t the first time we have had this conversation, and I honestly doubted it would be the last. “Now, fettuccine or farfalle?”<br/>______________</p><p>I just knew she would pick farfalle, it was so the Doctor. Noodles that looked like tiny bow ties, I mean come on. It was a no brainer. It didn’t take long to cook the pasta. I stood there stirring the pot of boiling water while the Doctor stood by and watched. “I can do that.” She said moving to take over for me.</p><p>“Last thing I want you to do is al dente the farfalle.” I said with a giggle.</p><p>“I would not.” She said defensively. “Wait what does that mean again?”</p><p>“I thought you spoke every language?” I said as a joke. </p><p>“I do, it means ‘to the tooth.’ But I don’t know what that has to do with cooking pasta.” She said and I smiled at her.</p><p>“Basically, it’s a term used when you undercook pasta.” She let out a gasp before playfully hitting me in the arm. “You’re just mad, because you know I’m right.” I said teasingly as I stirred the pasta one more time. I moved over to double check on the sauce. I gave it a quick stir and let it set. That was done all we needed to do was wait for the pasta. It shouldn’t be long now. I went to another cabinet and pulled out a small plate.</p><p>I scooped out a couple farfalle and put them on the plate. “What are you doing?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, when I used to make pasta with my mother, we would take a few noodles out and throw them at the cabinets. If they stuck, then they were done.” I said handing the plate over to the Doctor. “You don’t have to, but it’s stupid and childish so I figured it would be right up your alley.” I teased and she took the plate. “It might not work with farfalle.” I said stirring the pot once more. I heard a small thud and looked at the cabinet. The noodle stuck to the cabinet for a few seconds before falling into the counter.</p><p>“You’re right, this is childish.” She said picking up another noodle. “But it is really fun.” Instead of throwing it at the cabinet she threw it at me.</p><p>I turned off the stove and looked over at her with disbelief. “Did you just throw pasta at me?”</p><p>“Maybe...” she said playfully. She picked up another piece and held it up as if she were going to throw it.</p><p>“Doctor, don’t you dare.” I warned her playfully. She giggled as she threw it at me. I covered my face with my arm and it fell to the floor. She set the empty plate down and slowly backed away from me with a smile on her face. I giggled as I chased her around the kitchen. “Come back here!” I shouted. I finally got her cornered and I pinned her to the wall with my body. She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed her back before pulling away from the wall. “I hope you know, you’re the one cleaning up afterwards.” I said pulling away. I saw her smile fade slightly and I laughed at the face she made. “Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold.” I said kissing her one last time before pulling away.<br/>____________</p><p>After we ate I put my plate in the sink and walked over to her. I pulled her in for another small kiss. “I’m going to go relax in the library.” I told her and she nodded. I walked to the door and stopped for a second. “Maybe when you’re done, we could watch a movie or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, I would like that.” She replied rolling up her sleeves. I left the kitchen and walked to the library. I picked out a decent book from one of the shelves. Sitting in a comfortable chair, I opened it and started reading. A quarter way through and I started to fall asleep. The book wasn’t bad, or boring. It must’ve just been the pasta finally settling. I yawned and the book slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next thing I remember was the Doctor gently waking me up. “(Y/n)? You fell asleep.” She whispered. She picked up the book and set it on the table next to me, bookmarking the page for me. I yawned and opened my eyes. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She said gently helping me up.</p><p>“Ok.” I said getting up. The Doctor wrapped her arm around my shoulders and lead me to our room. When we got there I was still pretty tired, but I was awake enough to at least change into something more comfortable. I went to lay down on my side of the bed and waited a few minutes. “Are you coming?” I turned and asked her. “If not,” I said playfully moving to the middle of the bed. “Then I’ll get the whole bed to myself.” I said with a smile on my face.</p><p>“Oh, I’m definitely coming to bed now. Can’t let you steal my spot!” She said kicking off her boots. I giggled as she hurried to get ready for bed, even if she didn’t need to sleep. “You better move.” She warned as she jumped into her spot on the bed. We both burst out into laughing fits at her extremely childish behavior.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” I asked her through my subsiding giggles. She must’ve had something on her mind.</p><p>“Just how much I enjoy little moments like this.” She said with a smile. </p><p>“It’s a little domestic isn’t it?” I said a huff of amusement still in my voice. “I thought you don’t do domestic.”</p><p>“I don’t, being stuck in one place for the rest of your life. A house and a job. Where’s the fun in that?” She said and I giggled again. “But these small little moments with our exotic lifestyle. Tiny domestic moments are enjoyable, as long as I’m with you.” I crawled over to her and kissed her gently and she pulled me closer to kiss me back. “Ok,” she said pulling away gently. “Now go to sleep. You still need to rest.” She said and I smiled. I turned so my back was to her. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close, so my back was flush with her front.</p><p>“Goodnight, Doctor.” I whispered closing my eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight, (Y/n).”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Demons of the Punjab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have past and the Doctor landed the Tardis in its usual spot outside the complex. “What are you doing?” She had a welding helmet on and was working at the console.</p><p>“Just a few things I need to fix. Nothing to worry about.” She said messing around with the console. There was a bunch of sparks that flew all over the place. “Oh... hope that wasn’t important...”</p><p>“Doctor!” I shouted warningly.</p><p>“Just kidding!” She shouted back. “Hopefully...” I heard her mutter.</p><p>Before I could say anything Yaz and the others walked in. “(Y/n), are you all right? The Doctor said you weren’t feeling so good.” Yaz said when she saw me.</p><p>“No, I wasn’t.” I thought back to the moment. I was coughing up blood and could barely stand on my own. I looked back over to Yaz. “Yeah, a sore throat, and I had a bit of nasty cough.” I said to them. </p><p>“Well, glad to see you’re better.” Graham said.</p><p>Yaz walked over to the Doctor and pulled out a watch. It was old and shattered and I already knew what she was going to ask. So did the Doctor. “I know what you’re asking,” she said raising the visor of her welding helmet. “But family history and time travel, very tricky.” She said and I agreed.</p><p>I remember the last time we did that. Rose had asked the Doctor to take her back to see her father when he was still alive. It didn’t end up well then, I doubt it would do so now. I didn’t have a good feeling about this trip. “Just for an hour.” Yaz pleaded. “See her from a distance.” Yaz continued as the Doctor continued to work on the console. “What’s the point in having mates with a time machine if you can’t nip back and see your gran when she was younger.”</p><p>“No.” I said firmly, this shocked even the Doctor, because this sounded like a trip I would be all over for, and I would be, if it wasn’t messing specifically with Yaz’s personal history. “We cannot mess with your personal history.” I said and the Doctor nodded going back to work on the console. She turned a switch and the Tardis gave its usual hum, but with a fountain of sparks coming from the console. “Doctor!” I shouted.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry!” She said leaning back in to look at the console. She glanced at the watch and took it from Yaz. “Have you got a time or place?” She asked her.</p><p>“I know she lived in Lahore in the ‘50s. But other than that...” Yaz said.</p><p>“I mean, I could. I shouldn’t.” She said seriously glancing at me and I nodded. “Unless... no. Too unpredictable.”</p><p>“Could what?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“It’s a risk.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Oh, like none of our other trips have ever been risky.” Graham said sarcastically. </p><p>“I have apologized for the death-eye turtle army. Profusely.” She said taking another glance at the Tardis. “I suppose I could loop this into the Tardis’ telepathic circuits.”</p><p>“No, you can not be serious. Doctor, you know how dangerous this is.” I said crossing my arms.</p><p>“This thing is telepathic, too?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Don’t call her a thing, Graham.” The Doctor said to him. “And, yes, she does have telepathic navigation, sort of. Shorthand for a very complicated process which is way beyond your understanding.”</p><p>“Ta very much. I only hang around here to be insulted.” He said back.</p><p>“Any object amasses all sorts of fragmented spatio-temporal particles through its life.” She said moving on. “The Tardis can read it like date stamps. What do you two reckon?” She asked them.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I love it. Pakistan. Never been there before. Another one off the bucket list. As long as there’s no killer turtles.” Graham said then she turned to Ryan.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m well up for it.” He said agreeing. Everyone then turned to me.</p><p>I still hand my arms crossed and now I looked at the Doctor with a hint of anger. “You already know where I stand on the subject.” I said to them. “No.”</p><p>“Please?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“No.” I said firmly.</p><p>“I won’t go, if (Y/n)’s not comfortable with it.” The Doctor said and I felt my anger fade. I was mad that she was even entertaining the idea of us going. I had nothing against Yaz, but interfering with personal history would be really bad. I don’t want to have to deal with reapers again.</p><p>“Just for an hour?” Yaz asked again.</p><p>I finally caved in. “Fine, but only an hour.”</p><p>“And no,” The Doctor started.</p><p>“Interfering.” We all said in unison.</p><p>The Doctor smiled fiddling with the console. She put the watch down and turned some more switches. “Go on.” She whispered. “I know you can do it.” She then turned to us. “Bit of a punt.” She lowered her helmet onto her face as she hit the dematerialization lever. Some sparks flew but the Tardis soon landed. The Doctor traded her work gear for her coat and opened the door. I followed her out and took in the scenery. “Woah! Nice!” </p><p>There were green valleys and blue mountains capped with snow in the far distance. Forests of green between here and there. “I thought Lahore was a city. This ain’t a city.” Graham said.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out her sonic and began scanning the area walking away from the Tardis. “Tardis readings are all over the shop.” She said reading the scans. “Looks pretty, northern Punjab.”</p><p>“I don’t like this.” I said. “I have a bad feeling about this place.” I told her. “We should go back.” I warned. Suddenly I heard a distorted voice in my head and I couldn’t make out what it was saying. It hurt horribly. I fell to my knees then to the ground curled in the fetal position. Covering up my head willing the noise to stop. It felt like a headache times twenty, I couldn’t hear anything but the voice and I saw fuzzy images flash before my eyes.</p><p>“(Y/n),” the Doctor called. When it finally stopped. She crouched down next to me and moved my arms away from my face. I could tell she heard it too, from the slightly dazed look on her face. “Come here.” She said and I did. My nose started bleeding and she helped me stand back in my feet.</p><p>“Hey, get off the road.” A man called pulling his cart to a stop.</p><p>“Really sorry, but if a wobble.” The Doctor said handing me a tissue for my nose. I held it there for a few seconds before it stopped.</p><p>“What just happened?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Not sure. But I didn’t like it at all.” She said and I could hear a slight protective undertone in her voice. She wasn’t just talking about her. </p><p>“Sorry, mate. Just getting our bearings. We’re not from around here.” Graham said.</p><p>The man looked us all up and down. It was hard for me to focus though my head was still hurting. “Yeah, no kidding. You’re Punjabi’s not bad for foreigners, though. You need to be careful. These roads aren’t safe right now.” He warned us. I leaned heavily on the Doctor as she seemed to recover more quickly from her daze. </p><p>“We’re actually looking for a woman, by the name of Umbreen.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Right, Umbreen.” He said. “What for?” I pushed through my pounding headache to stand on my own. </p><p>“We’re family.” Yaz said at the same time Graham had said.<br/>“We’re friends.”</p><p>“Family friends.” Graham said and the Doctor and I nodded going on with the lie.</p><p>“We’re on our way to say hello. Bit of a surprise.” Yaz said and he seemed suspicious still.</p><p>“But we agreed...” he paused for a moment before rethinking what he was going to say. “Uh, ok get in.” He said and we all went to the back of the cart to climb in. “Okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Graham replied. I saw the Doctor pull out her sonic screwdriver again put still kept it out of plain view. “Thank you.”</p><p>Yaz was next to get in but she stopped for a moment. “Are you two alright?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. Probably.” The Doctor said. “I don’t know, it’s like I intercepted something. In my brain.” She said and she climbed up after Yaz. She offered me her hand and I took it. She helped me up and I sat next to her on the cart. “How about you, are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard these voices and now I have a pounding headache.” I whispered back. She nodded taking note. “Best keep quiet about that though. I don’t want the others finding out, not quite yet...” I whispered back lowly knowing only the Doctor could hear me.</p><p>“So, what, you’re a flower merchant?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Pretty much, right now.” he replied. </p><p>“Why isn’t it safe on the roads?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>Before he could answer an older man spoke up from behind the cart. “Running transport now, Prem?” He asked. </p><p>“Want a ride with us, Sadhu?” Prem asked the man. “I can take one more.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with your feet?” He replied and I smiled slightly. “You young people, always such a rush. Walking served me all my life. I’ll be there, don’t you worry.” He said.</p><p>“We’ll be ready.” He turned back and grabbed the reigns. “I’m late, Umbreen is gonna to kill me. He tapped his oxen and they started moving. I leaned into the Doctor as we began to move. I shot a small wave back to the walking man and he waved back with a smile.</p><p>The ride was calm and relaxing as we saw the beautiful scenery around us. When Prem pulled the cart to a stop in front of a house and got out, we all got out as well. I stood next to the Doctor as a woman walked out from the house. Prem had pulled out a basket full of flowers. “You’re late!” She said then she looked at us. “And who are they?” She asked.</p><p>“They’re you’re family, Umbreen.” He said walking up to the house.</p><p>Yaz took this time while she was confused to walk up and introduce herself. “Oh, my God.” She whispered. “You’re Umbreen. You look amazing. What are you doing here?” She asked looking behind at the small house.</p><p>“I live here.” Umbreen replied.</p><p>“On a farm?” Yaz asked shocked. “But I thought...” she paused for a moment and I followed the Doctor up to meet Umbreen. “It doesn’t matter. I’m so happy to see you.” She said happily, pulling her in for a hug. Umbreen looked confused.</p><p>“So, Yaz, you should probably explain who we are.” The Doctor suggested.</p><p>“Sorry, yeah. Excited.” She said pulling out of the hug. “Uncle Malik. You know uncle Malik.”</p><p>“There are loads of uncle Maliks.” She said confused.</p><p>“Exactly. Well, the one from about 15 valleys over, I’m that uncle Malik’s third cousin’s younger sister, Yaz.” She said and some how Umbreen bought it. “And these are my friends, Ryan, Graham, the Doctor, and (Y/n).”</p><p>“All the way from England.” Graham added.</p><p>“You might want to keep that to yourself right now.” Prem said patting Graham on the back. </p><p>“Right...” Umbreen said. “It’s just, we weren’t expecting you, or anyone. Uncle Malik’s not coming to the wedding as well, is he?” She asked.</p><p>“There’s a wedding?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Which is why we came.” I spoke up from next to the Doctor. “Wanted to give our best wishes.” I said and the Doctor nodded. “When’s the big day again?” I asked. “Just wanted to make sure that we made it on time.” I clarified and she nodded.</p><p>“Tomorrow.” She said excitedly.</p><p>“Amazing. I can’t wait to meet the groom.” Yaz said.</p><p>“You already have.” She said turning to see Prem. </p><p>He turned to us and raised his hand up. “Remember me? Cart, flowers? Marrying Umbreen.” He said and I nodded.</p><p>“No..” Yaz said. “You can’t be..” she was shocked. “You’re not my-“</p><p>“A wedding in the Punjab. Bring it on.” The Doctor said cutting Yaz off before she said anything she shouldn’t. “I love a wedding, don’t you boys?” She asked turning to Ryan and Graham.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I can go to a wedding everyday if I could. Yeah.” Ryan said trying his best to go with the flow.</p><p>“Do you need a singer? I know all the classics.” Graham asked. “Well, latest hits to you lot.”</p><p>“Uh, don’t ever let him sing.” Ryan warned. </p><p>“We won’t be staying long anyway,” the Doctor said stepping up closer to Yaz. I was on the other side of Yaz and I reached out and grabbed her arm gently. “Just wanted to convey our best wishes and then head off.” She shot a glance at Yaz that I too gave her.</p><p>“We really need to get going, soon.” I said and the Doctor nodded.</p><p>“Hi,” a male voice came from the yard. “I thought I saw some people in the cart. Sorry about his driving.” He said with a smile and walking up to us.</p><p>“My baby brother thinks he can do everything better than me.” Prem said before putting his brother in a headlock. I looked over on his wrist and saw the same watch that Yaz had. I looked over to the Doctor, she and Yaz has noticed the same watch too.</p><p>“I’m Manish.” He said. </p><p>Another woman walked out of the house in a hurry. “Come, all of you. It’s being announced!” She shouted walking back inside.</p><p>“Coming mum.” Umbreen said as she and Prem walked into the house.</p><p>Manish stayed outside with us with a smirk on his face. “What’s happening?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Everyone’s waiting for the announcement. But I’ve got advanced information.” He then went into a short sprint and ran around the house.</p><p>“Number one,” Yaz said pulling out of my grip to look at me. “The man Umbreen is about to marry is not my granddad.”</p><p>“Defo? Totally sure?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She confirmed. “For starters, Prem’s a Hindu name. We’re Muslim. And he doesn’t look anything like the photos. It’s not him.” She said.</p><p>“And that Umbreen, she’s your nan, right?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Yeah, she does look like the photo.” Yaz confirmed.</p><p>“But Prem’s wearing the watch your nani gave you in the future.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“So what, she had a secret Hindu first husband?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I hate to tell you this. We need to leave, our hour is up.” I said crossing my arms. “Come on, I don’t want to be here anymore. It doesn’t feel right.” The Doctor nodded </p><p>“We can’t go.” Yaz protested. “I came here for answers. All I’ve got is more questions.”</p><p>“I knew this would happen!” The Doctor said.</p><p>“So did I.” I said crossing my arms. “That’s why I said no in the first place.”</p><p>“Can anyone help me with this?” Manish asked.</p><p>Before we could stop her Yaz walked over. “I’ll help. I’m Yaz.” She said. I looked over and the Doctor had a look of disbelief and betrayal on her face.</p><p>“Would now be i good time to say, I told you so?” I teased.</p><p>“Shut it...” she replied and I smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Partition of India</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’ve been gone for a few days. I’ve had to deal with some family stuff, and now I’m the mother of nine baby chickens. So now they take up more of my time. I’ll get you three chapters today for an apology.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz walked off with Manish and I stood with the others. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m too nice.” The Doctor said. “You were right, (Y/n).”</p><p>“I’m sorry what was that?” I teased.</p><p>“You were right.” She said once more.</p><p>“One more time, just for the hell of it?” I asked with a smirk on my face.</p><p>“(Y/n), you were right!” She exclaimed. It was very rare that I was right about something and the Doctor was wrong. I try to enjoy those moments as much as I can. “This is what happens when you try to be nice.” She said turning to the boys. We were all quiet for a moment. “Who wants to know what they’re listening to in there?” She asked</p><p>“Yup.”  <br/>“Yup.”<br/>“Yup.” Graham, Ryan and I said in unison.</p><p>I followed after the Doctor as she went up the stairs of the house. She ran into the room as fast as she could. “You are such a child.” I whispered walking up beside her. There was a voice on the radio that everyone sat intently around to listen.</p><p>“After much delay, and amid escalating communal violence, Lord Mountbatten has finally released the specific details of the border which will separate the two countries.”</p><p>“What borders are they talking about?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Pakistan.” Umbreen’s mother said turning her head back to the radio. “Today, India’s officially cut into pieces.”</p><p>That’s when I saw the Doctor make a face of realization. “It’s the 17th of August.” She whispered.</p><p>“And still, you want to go ahead?” Umbreen’s mother asked turning to her. </p><p>“Nothing changes, mum. We knew this was coming.” She replied back.</p><p>“Sorry, don’t mean to sound stupid, what year is it, exactly?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Same year you have in England, 1947.” Prem said from in front of the radio.</p><p>“Partition.” The Doctor said. “We’re in the middle of the partition of India.” The Doctor said as Prem got out of his seat. He walked out and towards the back of the house where Yaz and Manish were.</p><p>“Manish!” Prem called as we all followed behind him. We needed to get Yaz and go. I knew enough about this time to know that it wasn’t pretty. There would soon be bloodshed and a lot of it. I didn’t want to be here to find out how much.</p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have come.” I muttered as we walked back to Yaz. “We should’ve left earlier like I said.”</p><p>“Yes, I know, I’m sorry.” The Doctor said “Yaz! Hi.” She called coming to a halt down the hill. “Quick sidebar, August, 1947, partition. The borders have just been announced.” She said pointing over to where it seems Manish planted a marker of sorts. </p><p>“India,” he said pointing to where he was standing. “Pakistan.” He then pointed over the stream to t He other side. </p><p>“It’s not just the land that gets divided. Rioting in the cities. Tens of millions of people about to be displaced.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“More than a million about to die, Yaz, we need to leave.” I said.</p><p>“Doc,” Graham said tapping her shoulder. “Meanwhile, her nan’s about to get married, but not to her granddad.” He said.</p><p>“I’m thinking that hour is well up, now.” Ryan said and I nodded.</p><p>“I’m thinking you’re just about right.” I replied. “Like I keep saying, it’s time for us to go.”</p><p>“You can’t know the borders, they’ve only just been announced.” Umbreen protested. </p><p>“The maps were leaked days ago. I got one from my sources.” He said proudly.</p><p>“Your sources must be wrong, because you’ve just put my house in Pakistan.” Umbreen’s mother said.</p><p>“With the other Muslims.” He replied. “But you get a fresh start.”</p><p>“Manish, you need to slow down.” Prem said calmly trying to keep the situation from escalating.</p><p>“Pakistan is somewhere for Muslims if they want to go.” Umbreen said firmly.</p><p>“I’m not saying you have to go.” Manish said. “But Pakistan is being created for Muslims. Hindu’s have India, we both feel safe.”</p><p>“Don’t reduce it to that, brother. It’s not that simple.” Prem said walking up to his brother. I stood back with the Doctor and the others as we continued to watch the conflict before us. We all agreed we wouldn’t get involved, that we wouldn’t interfere.</p><p>“But I get you have a hard decision to make if you’re married.” </p><p>“The land belongs to everyone.” Prem said firmly. “Has done for centuries. One day doesn’t change that.”</p><p>“I love you, brother, but you’re wrong.” Manish said. </p><p>I was going to say something to the Doctor but I collapsed in pain again as the distorted voices filled my head. It hurt more than usual and I couldn’t focus on anything but the pain in the back of my skull. I could see more images and they were more clear than before. Then suddenly it all stopped. “Look, demons!” Umbreen’s mother called. I couldn’t focus on anything. The Doctor was trying to help me stand but I could tell she was just as overwhelmed as I was. Her heavy breaths worried me as she used what little strength she had to pull me up. The Doctor pulled out her sonic while still holding me up with her other arm. She began to scan the figures in the distance. I couldn’t see them properly because my eyes refused to focus. I pulled out a tissue and held it to my nose knowing it was most likely bleeding. “I told you this would happen.” Her mother said again. “I told you these days were cursed!”</p><p>The Doctor looked at the readings of her sonic. “It’s gone!” Umbreen shouted. My eyes finally focused on the trees in the distance. I couldn’t see anything, other than the surrounding landscape.</p><p>“Not far. We’ll deal with this. Come on.” The Doctor said grabbing my hand and pulled me along with her. The others followed us as we ran into the forest. “Find the signal. They didn’t go far.” She said holding her sonic out to hopefully pick up on the signal. I saw them crouched down next to the man we saw on the road.</p><p>One of them held their hand out in our direction and we froze in place. I heard it’s voice in my head. It was hurting worse and worse the more it happened. “<em>Stay away.</em>” It warned. My hand slipped from the Doctor’s and I fell to my knees clutching my head and the blood soaked tissue. The voices got louder and a high pitch ringing filled my ears. </p><p>It sounded like a gun shot went off, but I couldn’t tell from how loud the voices were. Suddenly after the shot went off the voices stopped and I looked over at the books I struggled to push myself up. Both of the creatures were gone. “Did I get them?” Prem called. I grabbed onto the Doctor as she helped pull me up.</p><p>“I don’t think so, they move faster than your bullet.” The Doctor said. “(Y/n), are you ok?”</p><p>“Massive headache.” I simply said rubbing my temples. “I wish it would just stop.” Prem pushes passed us towards the man.</p><p>“What were they?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Bhakti!” Prem shouted. “They killed him...” he said crouching down next to his body.</p><p>“He was your man on the road.” Graham said.</p><p>“He’s a holy man. A sadhu. Everyone knows him as Bhakti.” Prem explained as the Doctor began scanning the body with her screwdriver. “Umbreen and I asked him to bless our marriage. Why would they kill him?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied. “But what I also don’t understand is, you just saw something not of this world and you took it right in your stride.” She said. “Why is that, Prem?”</p><p>“This wasn’t the first time you’ve seen them was it?” I asked.</p><p>He nodded his head. “I’ve seen them before.” He said confirming my question.</p><p>“Where have you seen them before?” Yaz asked.</p><p>He took in a breath and closed his eyes, as if he was remembering something painful. I knew that kind of look anywhere. I used to see it on the Doctor all the time. “Who are you?” He asked turning to Yaz. “You say you’re Umbreen’s family, but clearly you’re not. And you ran at those demons like you didn’t care.”</p><p>“I don’t think they’re demons.” The Doctor said and I nodded. My nose finally stopped bleeding again and I put the tissue away. </p><p>“Why should I trust what you think?” Prem challenged.</p><p>“Because, like it or not, we have experience with impossible creatures and we ask questions that no one else will.” I said and the Doctor nodded in response. </p><p>She stepped forward and started examining the holy man. “For instance, ‘what is this substance on his body?’” Just as she finished saying that, the purple substance on his body began to disappear off, like dust particles.</p><p>“And things are getting weirder.” Ryan said as he observed what the rest of us saw.</p><p>“You think that is what they used to kill him?” Graham asked. “Some sort of fast-dissolving poisonous dust?”</p><p>“It doesn’t read like he was poisoned. I don’t understand..” the Doctor said confused. I put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She placed her hand over mine to keep it in place.</p><p>“So, what are we going to tell the others back there?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“They don’t have to know.” Prem said. “Hasna already thinks the marriage is cursed. Umbreen doesn’t need anything else to worry about, and Manish,” Prem then shook his head. “Who knows what he thinks these days. I was away for too long. Fighting in the war. By the time I got back, Manish wasn’t my baby brother any more.”</p><p>“People grow up.” Yaz said. “We all have to find our own way.”</p><p>He nodded at her statement. “Some of us need more guidance than others.”</p><p>“Either way, this man needs to be laid to rest.” I said looking at the body of the holy man.</p><p>“Why don’t we go get the others to help, but not let them know what happened.” Yaz said and Graham nodded going with her.</p><p>“I think I’m going to go with them.” I said to the Doctor.</p><p>“Ok.” She said releasing my hand. “Be safe.”</p><p>“You too.” I called back to her as we walked out of the forest.</p><p>“Yaz!” The Doctor called and we all stopped to wait for Yaz. “Be careful what you say back there. The wrong word in the wrong moment, you can interfere yourself out of existence. Do you understand?”</p><p>“You know there are aliens here, right?” Yaz asked back. “In the Punjab during the Partition. And you’re worried about me being gobby?”</p><p>“Tread softly.” The Doctor warned. “You’re treading on your own history. (Y/n) will look after you until I get back.” The Doctor looked over at me and I nodded at her.</p><p>“Alright, come on Marty McFly.” I said to Yaz as we made our way out of the forest. The Doctor on the other hand took Ryan and Prem deeper into the forest to look for the demons.<br/>_______________</p><p>We had just entered the barn to talk to Umbreen and her family. We had just told them that the holy man had died in the forest. “Did you know him well?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Bhakti taught me the scriptures. How did he die?” Manish asked. </p><p>“We’re not exactly sure..” Graham said.</p><p>“Where is Prem?” Hasna, Umbreen’s mother, asked us. “And you’re other friends?” I looked from Yaz and Graham to Umbreen and her family.</p><p>“There out there seeing if they can find out what happened. We just wanted to come let you know what we found, and see if maybe, you would help us lay him to rest?” I said and Hansa nodded.</p><p>She then turned to Manish. “You’re family, Manish, cursed.”</p><p>“Mum!” Umbreen exclaimed.</p><p>“This is another terrible omen for you.” She said turning back to her daughter. </p><p>“Thanks for that.” Umbreen said sarcastically.</p><p>“I’ll get the cart, bring his body back.” Manish said with emotion in his voice.</p><p>“I’ll help you prepare the burial.” Hansa said following out the door behind him. “And pray for your family.”</p><p>That just left us alone with Umbreen. “I don’t know what to do. Bhakti has agreed to marry us. And not many would agree to a Hindu marrying a Muslim right now.”</p><p>“Then you can’t go ahead with marrying Prem.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Yaz!” I said under my breath in a clear warning.</p><p>“You think I’d give up that easily? I’ve seen war take our young, and drought take our old and weak. Now, men without a clue are imposing a border like a crack through my country. Prem is the one certain thing in my life.” She said before Yaz turned to leave the barn. I followed her as she sat outside on a barrel.</p><p>“Well I see where you’re mother gets it from.” I said as a joke. I heard her give a small huff of amusement. “Are you ok? I know this can be a little overwhelming.” I said and she just sat there in silence bending her head down to look at her intertwined fingers.</p><p>I looked up and Graham was slowly walking towards us. “This must be scrambling your head.” He asked leaning on another barrel.</p><p>“Just a bit.” She said looking from Graham to me. “I thought I knew my nan’s story. She inspired me. But if this is true, if this is her life, then she lied to me.” Yaz said just a little bit disappointed and upset.</p><p>“Don’t feel bad. You think the Doctor knows everything about me, before we got together?” She shook her head. “Everyone has there secrets Yaz, I have some, the Doctor has many, and you just have to assume your nan kept them too.” I said and she seemed to understand that some.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe she just didn’t want to tell you everything, you know? (Y/n)’s right, a woman’s aloud to have secrets, even from her granddaughter.” Graham said.</p><p>“See, I’m right again. Maybe now you all would listen to me more.” I said and the both of them gave me a small smile. “Yaz, you have to remember, the Umbreen in that room, isn’t the same one you know in the future.”</p><p>“Yeah, that girl in there. She isn’t your nan yet. It’s only later she’ll decide how to tell it. And I don’t honestly know if any of us know the real truth of our own lives. Because we’re to busy living then from the inside. So just enjoy it, Yaz. Live this moment and figure it out later.”</p><p>“Well said Graham, very nicely done.” I said and he smiled again.</p><p>“Easier said then done.” She replied.</p><p>“No, no, I get that, but..” he said looking at the surroundings. “Look at us. The things we’re doing with (Y/n), and the Doc. We’re in 1947.”</p><p>“With me nan.” Yaz said a smile coming to her face.</p><p>“Yeah.” Graham said.</p><p>“No one will believe us, especially my nan.” She said with a small laugh.</p><p>“Like I’ve been telling the Doctor, stop worrying about the future, live in this moment.” I said and they both nodded.</p><p>“We’ve lost the Doctor!” I heard Ryan shout faintly in the distance. “Mayday! Red alert! Red alert!”</p><p>My smile quickly faded away. “I’m sorry they what?!” I said turning to watch as he and Prem ran across a field of flowers. I ran towards them with Graham and Yaz behind me. My heart dropped when I didn’t see the Doctor.</p><p>“We’ve lost the Doctor!” Ryan shouted again.</p><p>“She was with us and then gone!” Prem shouted next.</p><p>I met up with them as they all panted for breath. “What did you do?! What happened?! Where is she?!” I shouted back at them frantically. </p><p>“There she is!” Yaz shouted pointing further down the field.</p><p>“Get to the barn!” I heard her shout. They all looked at her not quite sure they heard her right. “Get to the barn! Right now!” She shouted. Everyone pushed passed me and did as told. I on the other hand ran to the Doctor and pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Oh, I thought I lost you!” I said and she pulled away from me.</p><p>“Run now, hug later!” She said grabbing my hand and pulling me back up to the barn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Thijarian Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor placed the device to the center support of the barn. Using her sonic to lock it into place. “What are you-“</p>
<p>“Shh!” The Doctor said. Suddenly the barn door opened Hansa and Umbreen walked in. “No, stay out!” The Doctor warned but it was to late. The high pitch noise filled my head with a pain familiar pain. I managed to glance up and everyone else was experiencing the same thing. </p>
<p>The creatures then appeared in the middle of the barn. There voice filling our heads. “<em>You disrupt our work.</em>” They said. </p>
<p>“Good, now who are you here for?” The Doctor demanded.</p>
<p>“<em>We don’t answer to you.</em>” They simply replied. The Doctor didn’t like that answer, and neither did I. “<em>You must leave, or we will stand over your corpses.</em>” </p>
<p>“Nothing like getting to the point.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Is it me? Are they here to kill me?” Prem asked. “Take me and promise to leave the others.” He said stepping forward.</p>
<p>“Prem, no, not going to happen.” Umbreen said pulling him back. </p>
<p>“Both of you, I’m dealing with this.” The Doctor said pushing herself in front of everyone. I made my way to stand next to her but she held her arm out and gently pushed me behind her. “I’ve just nicked four of your Transmat locks out of the forest. Good trick, by the way. Forcing people back, away from the boundary. Clever. So clever, I’m using it myself, against you, locking you out of this farm.” She pulled out her screwdriver and used it on the Trasmat. The device beeped and they both disappeared one after the other.</p>
<p>“You killed the demons...” Prem said shocked.</p>
<p>“No,” she said turning to face the others. “Just exiled them for now. I made a temporary transmat barrier around the farm. I’m hoping it will keep them out for the next few hours. Enough time for you to get married and for us to keep everyone safe.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Manish exclaimed. “After what’s just happened? Can’t you see what’s happening? You bring demons to life.” He accused. I really wasn’t liking his tone.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re demons.” The Doctor replied. I slipped my hand into her’s behind her back out of plain sight.</p>
<p>“Well I do.” Hansa said. “I’m with Manish.”</p>
<p>“How many hours?” Umbreen asked.</p>
<p>“Twelve. Eighteen at a push. I can’t be sure.” The Doctor said honestly.</p>
<p>“Tonight, we celebrate and we marry first thing.” Umbreen said to Prem and the rest of us. “And if we have to fight them, we will. Come on.” She said dragging Prem by his hand out the barn doors.</p>
<p>Yaz crouched down next to the Doctor. “Still not interfering, are we?” She said in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>“Oi! The alien assassins started it.” The Doctor said in her defense. “We can’t leave now. If something happens to Umbreen, your whole timeline could be erased. No Yaz! We can’t have a universe with no Yaz!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, the alien what, now?” I asked confused and wanting to make sure I heard her right. “Did you just say, alien assassins?”</p>
<p>“Yes, come on (Y/n), keep up!” She said picking up a container with the purple dust. “Now whatever’s in here might tell us more.” She put it down carefully and began to screw the top off. “Nobody breathe to deeply...” she stuck her sonic through the top and began to scan it. Suddenly the sonic started to buzz and spark. Causing the Doctor to pull it away suddenly. “Woah! It’s overloaded my sonic! Too many inputs. That’s never happened before. Oh, think..” she said to herself. “I have to go analogue.”</p>
<p>“Ok, what do you need?” I asked already on the same page as her.</p>
<p>She turned to us and began listing all of the different things she needed. “I need oil, water, tree bark, a sauce pan, nine containers, an old newspaper, a touch of ox spit, a chicken poo, and a biscuit.”</p>
<p>“Bagsy not chicken poo!” Ryan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Why a biscuit?” Graham asked confused.</p>
<p>“I love biscuits!” The Doctor replied. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I went to the door.<br/>__________________</p>
<p>The sun had begun to set and I sat in the barn with Graham, Ryan, and Yaz. The Doctor continued to work on her makeshift scanner. “I am never, ever getting spit from an ox ever again, no matter how much you need it.” Graham said.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it...” I pulled a couple of feathers from my hair and tossed them aside. “Who knew a chicken could be so mean...”</p>
<p>Ryan smiled glancing back at Graham. “The ox took a bit of a shine to him.” </p>
<p>I got up from next to Ryan and walked over to the Doctor as she continued to work. “So, what is it, then?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Science. Should break the sample down. Give us more information. Only take a couple of hours.” She said. The barn door creaked open and we all turned to see who it was.</p>
<p>“Are you coming or not?” Umbreen asked. She then looked behind us and saw what the Doctor was working on. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“Part of my, er, demon-repellent.” The Doctor explained.</p>
<p>“That better be gone by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Definitely.” The Doctor replied.</p>
<p>“So, come on.” Umbreen said to us. “Women with me and mum, men over at Prem’s house.” She said and the Doctor looked around at Yaz and I. </p>
<p>The door creaked open and I pushed her to the door. “Come on.” I said and she finally started following Umbreen. We sat in a circle and Hansa painted a beautiful design on our hands.</p>
<p>“This is the best thing ever!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Never did this when I was a-“ I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.</p>
<p>I fake coughed. “Stop talking.” I coughed again and put my hand back in my lap. “This design, is pretty.” I complemented.</p>
<p>“Umbreen doesn’t think these are my best work.” She said giving a side glance to her daughter. “But, maybe if you had to prepare a body this morning, you wouldn’t draw so well either.” She said my smile faded and I glanced from Hansa to Umbreen. </p>
<p>The room then fell into an awkward silence that Yaz gladly broke. “So, how long have you known Prem?” She asked Umbreen. </p>
<p>“Our whole lives. We grew up here together.” She replied. “Our families have worked the land along side each other for generations. I can’t believe this is happening.” She said happily.</p>
<p>“I know the feeling. It’s almost surreal isn’t it.” I said with a smile and she nodded back. I glanced over to the Doctor who shared a knowing look with me. </p>
<p>“I waited so long for him. All the time he was away fighting, I was terrified he wouldn’t come home.” She said and we listened intently. “But, he did. And now I see my life mapped out with him. Our home, here.” She said excitedly looking around the room. </p>
<p>“If they let us stay..” Hansa added. </p>
<p>“Nobody cares what we do here, mum. It’s not a city.” Umbreen replied.</p>
<p>“I stood outside earlier, I heard gangs in the distance. Motor vehicles, gunshots.”</p>
<p>“It’s a long way away.” Umbreen denied. </p>
<p>“It’s not too late.” Hansa said. “I can still find you a good Muslim man.” She said.</p>
<p>Umbreen looked at her mother as if she had three heads. “Are you joking right now?”</p>
<p>“Look at the misery that follows him. You don’t even have a priest. What sort of respectable wedding will it be?” She said to her daughter.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about traditions!” Umbreen exclaimed. “I don’t care about respectable.. wait.” Umbreen then looked towards the Doctor and I. “You’re a doctor, right? That’s respectable, you could marry us.” I looked over at the Doctor and she looked as if she was contemplating the idea.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous!” Her mother exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could.” The Doctor said. </p>
<p>“No! Doctor!” Yaz exclaimed and I shared the same look as her.</p>
<p>“Doctor you can’t be serious,” I said from next to her. “Do you know how to officiate a wedding?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t officiated a wedding since Einstein’s.” She said. “His parents didn’t approve either. Non-denominational, though.”</p>
<p>“If your father were alive, he’d die on the spot!” Umbreen’s mother said. </p>
<p>“Everyone is saying it’s a new future. We make our own traditions now.” She said looking to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“You’re on!” She replied and I began to rub my temples in annoyance. She was such a child sometimes. Doing things just because she was basically dared to. </p>
<p>“I thought we were not getting involved.” Yaz said to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“I agree.” I added looking back over to the Doctor. </p>
<p>“Only a teensy bit..” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I need some air.” I said getting up from where I was sitting. “Doctor, can I speak with you for a moment?” I asked walking to the door. She nodded before getting up and following me outside. When she closed the door behind her I grabbed her arm and dragged her over by the barn doors for good measure. “So, how long until those assassins are able to come back?”</p>
<p>“Should still take them a few more hours.” She replied opening the barn door, walking inside to check her scanner.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? We need to get back.” I said walking up behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m checking to see how much longer we’ll have to wait for the results.” She explained. “Not to long now.” I walked back to the door getting ready to get the others. I saw Yaz walking my way, and Ryan and Graham in the distance walking towards us.</p>
<p>When everyone was in I closed the doors and stood with the others while the Doctor continued to work. “Yaz, what’s wrong?” Graham asked noticing a slightly upset look on her face.</p>
<p>“The Doctor happened.” I simply said from next to him.</p>
<p>He still looked like he didn’t understand. “She’s going to officiate knowing he’s not my granddad.”</p>
<p>“Well, if Manish has anything to do with it, there won’t be anything to officiate.” He said.</p>
<p>“And these alien assassins, we still don’t know who they come for.” Ryan added. </p>
<p>“What happens here? Why did she never tell her family about any of this?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe what happens here, is the reason she hasn’t told her family. After everything we’ve seen today, would you have believed her, before you started traveling with us?” I asked and she took that into consideration. “It could also be bad memories, ‘demons’ stopping your wedding is bad enough, but we’re in the middle of the Partition.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right.” Yaz admitted.</p>
<p>“That’s been happening quite a lot today, despite how young I look. I am older than you think.” I said crossing my arms. “And traveling with her, you pick up a thing or two.” I used my thumb to gesture behind me at the Doctor.</p>
<p>“This just is the densest organic material that you can imagine.” The Doctor said. “It’s sort of everything...” you could hear the curiosity in her voice. I walked over to her and glanced over her shoulder at the substance. “Carbon, phosphorus, oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, calcium. Billions of DNA fragments and loads more.” Suddenly the transmat lock on the center support beam started to buzz, and flash from red to blue. “They’re breaking the transmat locks!” Suddenly they appeared in the middle of the room. The Doctor handed me the sample before both of them put a hand on us.</p>
<p>We shared a worried look with the group for a few seconds before we disappeared from the barn. “Doctor.. where are we?” I asked looking around what seemed to be a spaceship of sorts.</p>
<p>“Thijarian hive.” She said stepping in front of me. They had taken the container and put it back where I assumed it belonged. “So, what. Is it me? Or (Y/n)?” She asked. “You’ve come to assassinate one of us?”</p>
<p>“<em>We are not assassins.</em>” They said in that freaky unison way. They didn’t make that loud high pitch noise either. This felt better in my head, more gentle than before.</p>
<p>“Firstly,” the Doctor started. “I much prefer it when you’re not making the threatening sound. So, thanks for that, at least. Secondly, don’t lie to me.” She said the last line with a strong warning tone. “I know the stories of the assassins of Thijar.”</p>
<p>“<em>We have changed.</em>” They simply replied.</p>
<p>“What?” The Doctor asked confused. “Changed how?”</p>
<p>“<em>Our past is no more. We are no longer assassins. Now we are witnesses.</em>” They both held their hands in front of them. One hand overlapping the other.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“<em>We honor the lost, as we can not honor our own.</em>”</p>
<p>“No, still not with you.”</p>
<p>“<em>As the assassins hunted, the Thijarian world was destroyed. We returned to find nothing.</em>” They said as the container of purple dust rose from the center controls. “<em>This is all the remains of our home. Our people. Every ancestor. All one dust.</em>” They took a step back and did the same hand position as before.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know.” The Doctor tried to explain, doing the same hand position as them. “I’m so sorry..” she said and I could hear the guilt in her voice.</p>
<p>“You said you were witnesses.” I spoke up moving from behind the Doctor to next to her. “Witnesses to what exactly?”</p>
<p>“<em>The Thijarian people died unwitnessed, unsaved. We were too late to grieve or honor them.</em>” They said and I felt sorry for them. Imagine coming home to find everyone you ever loved gone.. never to come back, and not having the proper way to grieve from them. “<em>But we who returned gave up 100 generations to sift, to remember the lost dead. The unmourned. In time, it was all we knew. And now we travel beyond, seeking the unacknowledged dead across all of time and space. This is now the Thijarian mission. To bear witness to those alone. To see. To Bear pain. Honor life as it passes. As each one passes, we commemorate union.</em>” They explained.</p>
<p>“That’s what Prem saw you do to Kunal, what you were doing to the holy man.” The Doctor said in realization. “But why here? Why now?”</p>
<p>“<em>Millions will perish, unseen, unknown, in the days to come here.</em>”</p>
<p>“The casualties of Partition.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“All those people...” I added sadly.</p>
<p>“<em>We read the time waves.</em>” They said.</p>
<p>“But why this family? Why this land?” The Doctor asked and they showed a hologram of Prem.</p>
<p>“Oh no...” I whispered covering my mouth slightly. </p>
<p>“Prem...” the Doctor said stepping forward slightly.</p>
<p>“<em>His time is soon.</em>” They said.</p>
<p>The Doctor looked from the hologram to them. “How soon?” She asked. “Give him a day. Just give him this day, please..” the Doctor asked. I could tell she was saddened by the thought of Prem dying as I was.</p>
<p>“<em>We are not gods.</em>” They just replied simply. “<em>Events sit as they will. We only witness. The fixed points of time cannot be stopped.</em>”</p>
<p>“I know..” the Doctor said in understanding. She of all people knew about how fixed points in history have to happen. She took a step back in thought. “If you didn’t kill the holy man,” she said in realization. “If you were only honoring his death, how did he die?”</p>
<p>“<em>We can show you.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. First Woman Married in Pakistan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, y’all are almost caught up with my Wattpad group. And it will be safe to say that you will hate me after this chapter, just like they did...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Thijarians sent us back to the Barn. I stood there with my hand in the Doctor’s shoulder to help keep my balance. “Where’ve you two been?” Yaz said standing up worried. “You’ve been gone hours.”</p><p>“The Thijarians, they told us everything.” The Doctor said. “We know what happened, and what will happen.”</p><p>“I want to know what happens.” Yaz asked.</p><p>I saw the Doctor hesitated to tell her. I grabbed her hand in a comforting way, as she opened her mouth to speak. “Prem dies today.”</p><p>I looked at the others and they seemed to be digesting the information. Yaz on the other hand shook her head frantically. “We can’t let that happen.”</p><p>“Yaz, I’m sorry, but it has to happen.” I said calmly. I didn’t want Prem to die, but his death was a fixed point. Especially if we wanted Yaz to be born.</p><p>“For Umbreen to become your nani, for you to exist, Prem has to die.” The Doctor explained and I nodded in agreement. She was right. </p><p>“You mean, the Thijarians have come to kill Prem?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“No, there not here to kill anyone.” I said.</p><p>“They’re not assassins. They honor those who die alone.” The Doctor explained.</p><p>“Aliens with compassion.” Graham said and I shot him a small smile leaning lightly on the Doctor’s shoulder. </p><p>“Umbreen loses her husband on the day she marries.” Yaz said. “Of course she never wants to talk about it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Yaz,” the Doctor apologized. “We should leave.” She added looking at everyone else.</p><p>“No.” Yaz protested gaining the Doctor attention again. “I want to make sure she’s safe, whatever happens. I want to look after my nani.”</p><p>“I’m with Yaz.” Ryan agreed.</p><p>We then looked to Graham. “Yeah, me, too.” He said and then they looked at me.</p><p>“Oh, what the hell. Might as well.” I finally caved in on staying, just when the Doctor started agreeing with me that we needed to leave.</p><p>“We can’t tell them what we know.” The Doctor said, and we one by one leave the barn. I made to follow Yaz, but the Doctor stopped me. “(Y/n),” she said and I turned to face her, confused.</p><p>“Doctor? What’s wrong?” I asked and she pulled me into a tight hug. “Hey, it’s ok, what’s brought this on?” After a few more moments she let me go.</p><p>“I had just thought,” she said emotions clear in her voice. “If that was us. If I had lost you...”</p><p>“Doctor, why?” I said grabbing her shoulders pulling her in for another hug. “Why did you do this to yourself?”</p><p>“Because I will lose you..” she muttered into my shoulder. </p><p>“Yes, you will.” I agreed. “And in turn I will lose you.” I slowly pulled away and liked her in her watery eyes. “But I’ll tell you what, it’s not happening today. I still haven’t given up faith in you, have you?”</p><p>“No.” She said back with a small smile. “What would I do without you?” She asked and her smile faded away when she realized what she said.</p><p>“The hardest thing I could ask of you..” I put one of my hands on her cheek and wiped away a fallen tear. “Move on.”</p><p>“No.. I couldn’t.” She denied shaking her head. </p><p>“I didn’t say it would be easy, but if I go. You need to move forward for me. Continue to do what we do, save the universe, make new friends, and continue to travel and explore.” I pulled her in for one more hug, and held on to her tightly. “Just be sure to think of me.”</p><p>“I will always think of you..” she whispered back. “I could never forget you. Ever.”</p><p>“Good, because I have no problem coming back from the grave to haunt you if you do.” I said with a small smile and I heard her give a small huff of amusement. “See? I told you my morbid humor was funny.”</p><p>Before she could give a retort the barn doors opened, and we pulled away from each other quickly. When I turned around it was just Yaz. “Doctor, you said you would officiate.” She said and I glanced over at her.</p><p>She nodded her head. “Yes,” she agreed nodding. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Yaz then closed the door after leaving understanding this was a private moment. The Doctor gathered herself before looking at me. “Do I look decent?”</p><p>“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” I asked and she tried to playfully swat at me. That’s when I knew she was back to normal. “You look fine. Now go get’em tiger.” I said patting her on the back. She smiled and started walking away and I grabbed her upper arm. “Oh, wait.” She turned to face me confused. I gave her a small kiss and pulled away. “Now you’re ready.” She smiled and started walking towards the doors again.</p><p>The Doctor walked out and I soon followed. Prem wasn’t there yet, so we took our places. The Doctor stood on a set of rocks that were particularly out of the stream. I walked over and I stood next to Yaz and Hansa. In the distance I saw Prem, Graham and Ryan make there way over. “This is the spot you choose?” He asked looking at the boarder markers Manish had put up yesterday. </p><p>She smiled leaning forward to grab his hands. “I’m going to be the first woman married in Pakistan.”</p><p>“Of course you are.” Prem replied with a smile. She laughed and I glanced over to see tears form in Yaz’s eye.</p><p>“You ok?” I asked her in a whisper.</p><p>Clearly I wasn’t the only one to notice. Hansa turned to Yaz at the same time. “Are you all right, sweetheart?”</p><p>Yaz nodded. “I always cry at weddings.” Hansa turned back to the wedding.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ok?” I asked her. She nodded wiping her eyes. “Let me know if you need anything.” I said and I turned back to the wedding. Was I going to be the shoulder everyone cried on today? I looked over and even Graham looked emotional.</p><p>The Doctor used her sonic screwdriver to cut the rope in front of her. “I know there aren’t many certainties in any of our lives,” she said looking between Prem and Umbreen. “But Umbreen, Prem, what I see in you is the certainty of having each other. Something I believe in my faith, love, in all its forms, is the most powerful weapon we have. Because love is a form of hope, and like hope, love abides. In the face of everything, you both found love with each other. You believed in it, you fought for it, and you waited for it, and now, you’re committing to it.” They turned to look at the Doctor as she continued. “Which makes you, right now, the two strongest people on this planet. Maybe in this universe.” She said and then there was a small pause. “I’m not sure how we formalize this.”</p><p>Umbreen gave a small laugh. “I am.” She bent down and picked up the rope. She turned around and looked at Yaz. “Will you?” She asked. </p><p>Yaz looked to Hansa for conformation and she nodded. She then turned to me and I too nodded. “That’s a Hindu thing, isn’t it? Tying the hands together.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Not just a Hindu thing.” I whispered to the others sharing a knowing smile with the Doctor.</p><p>“Now it can be our thing, if we want it to be.” Umbreen said as Yaz began to tie there hands together with the rope. Yaz moves back to stand next to me and I gave her a small smile, and a comforting hand on her back. I looked up in the distance and saw Manish. My smile faded as I saw him stand there arms crossed leaning against a tree.<br/>___________________</p><p>“I’m not one often lost for words, but I never thought this day would come.” Umbreen said from next to Prem. We all sat together in the barn. I took a seat next to the Doctor and smiled at the happy couple. “It’s been tough. People who I wish were here to celebrate...” she looked at her mother sadly. </p><p>“They are, Beti.” Her mother said reassuringly. Placing a hand in her knee.</p><p>“The drought was nearly the end of us. But we get to have this day because of Manish.” She said proudly looking to the back of the barn. A scowl crossed my face and I was getting ready to go confront him. The Doctor put her hand on mine and pulled me back into my seat. “You were tireless. When there was hardly any food, you took none. When we doubted we’d make it through to summer, you kept on. Night and day, we worked these fields together. I am proud to have been your neighbor. But I’m even prouder, now, to calm you my brother.” I heard footsteps come closer. I was ready to punch him in the face, and beat him to a pulp for what he did to the holy man. The Doctor tightened her grip on me as he stepped forward. “You kept us fed, Manish. Will you let me feed you?” She asked giving him an offering of food.</p><p>We all looked at him and he kept his scowl solid. Umbreen’s smile faded from her face as she saw how coldly he looked at her. “I didn’t work the land for you, Umbreen. I worked it for my brothers.” Prem stood up as if he were about to step in. “One who didn’t come back, and the other I wished hadn’t.”</p><p>“Enough, Manish!” Hansa said standing.</p><p>“No! Look at you all. Don’t you understand what’s coming? None of this will make a difference.” He said before storming out of the barn.</p><p>“Can I get him now?” I asked in a whisper.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him.” The Doctor said. She then stood up and looked at me. “Stay here, and keep out of trouble please?” She asked and I sat there with a small pout on my face. “Prem, your turn.” She said before leaving. It was a solid couple of seconds before I soon got up to follow her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Umbreen asked me as I made my way to the door. “She told you to stay here.”</p><p>“Yeah, she did.” I said shooting her a smile before leaving. I saw the Doctor head into Prem’s house and I followed. I waited a moment listening into the conversation.</p><p>“Is that what you used to shoot the holy man?” The Doctor asked. “Your brother’s rifle?” I heard it clicking.</p><p>“Be quiet.” He said and I could tell he was pointing it at her.</p><p>“Did it get out of hand? Did you scare yourself? Because you were too young for war. You’ve never fought, or killed anyone.”</p><p>“I’m not scared of anything because this is my time to fight. Fight for what I believe.”</p><p>“Killing a man because he might marry a Muslim and a Hindu and pretend you knew nothing?” She said and I could tell she held a slightly darker tone of voice.</p><p>“Take your friends and leave” he warned. “If you want to get out alive.”</p><p>“What have you done? Who’s coming?” After she asked that I heard horses in the distance.</p><p>“The future.” He simply said and I heard footsteps walk towards the door where I stood. I took a good position and when Manish left I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He stumbled spitting out blood. He got up and I punched him again this time breaking his glasses. “You’re going to pay for that.” He spat out more blood before rushing at me. He tackled me to the ground and I fought to get out of his grip.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” The Doctor shouted trying to pry us away from each other. I had a split lip and a bruised cheek when she managed to pull us apart. “(Y/n), are you alright?” She asked helping me stand. </p><p>“Yeah, just a few bruises. I’ll be fine.” I said panting for breath. I pulled away from the Doctor as the sounds of horses grew closer. “Doctor we need to warn-“ A gunshot went off from the rifle and I fell to the ground. I felt sudden pain and I felt the rush of blood leave my body.</p><p>“No, no, no! (Y/N)!” The Doctor said coming down to rest next to me. I saw her through hazy eyes. “Stay with me, come on (Y/n). Fight it stay with me.” She said and her voice grew more distant and echoey. I did a few slow blinks.</p><p>“Doctor?” I asked slowly as I closed my eyes. Then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mourning the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room I’m becoming more and more familiar with in the Tardis. I looked over and saw the Doctor resting her head on my hand. She seemed to be asleep in the chair she sat in. I looked around trying not to move to much. My shoulder was extremely sore and I used my free hand to look at it. Sure enough there was stitches there. The door opened and I looked over as Graham slowly walked in. He looked surprised to see me up and was about to say something.</p><p>I quickly put a finger over my lips to gesture for him to be quiet. He did and I nodded my head to the Doctor. I could tell she was exhausted by how soundly she slept. She readjusted her head slightly and I could see the small hint of bags under her eyes. “I looks like she might be out for a while. Just keep your voice down.” I whispered.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked in the same low whisper.</p><p>“Like I took a bullet to the shoulder.” I said with a smile and a small huff of amusement. “Ow.” I winced after that and used my free hand to put pressure on it. It helped me feel better some what. “Ok, guess I have to take it easy on the jokes. That might be what kills me.” Another smile went on my face but I didn’t laugh this time. I looked over at the Doctor who was still sound asleep. “How long has she been there, like that?”</p><p>“Since she carried in here. She wouldn’t leave you here alone, she refused to leave.” I smirked down at her. Of course she wouldn’t leave me. “Oh, you’ve got a nose bleed hang on.” He said handing me a tissue.</p><p>“How long have I been unconscious?” I asked wiping the blood away. Luckily it wasn’t much.</p><p>“A day I think, roughly, it’s hard to tell time in here.” He said gesturing to the Tardis.</p><p>“Yeah, I know it can get confusing.” I looked over to the Doctor again when I felt her move some more. She was still asleep but I had my hand free. So I put it gently on her shoulder and began to slowly play with her hair. </p><p>“So about those nose bleeds, they’re starting to become more common. Is something wrong?” He asked and I shook my head.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. It just happens sometimes.” I said dismissively.</p><p>“(Y/n), your talking to a man who had to battle with cancer, I know a lie when I hear one.” He said crossing his arms.</p><p>“Graham...” I sighed, I felt guilty he caught me lying to him.</p><p>“It’s all right if you don’t want to tell me. You just don’t have to lie to me about it.” He said and I nodded. “I’ll understand.”</p><p>“Thank you, Graham,” I said looking back to him. “Thank you for understanding.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, now I’ll just go ahead and leave then, let the two of you get some rest.” He said looking over at the Doctor who was still sound asleep. I smiled back as he left. Soon it was just the  Doctor and I. I looked at her still sleeping soundly as I continued to play with her hair. Maybe Graham was right. I mean it would be nice to talk to someone else other than the Doctor about it. Graham also would understand, having been in my position before. He most certainly wouldn’t be as overprotective as the Doctor was, so that was a plus.</p><p>I stopped playing with her hair and gently moved it out of her face. “Doctor.” I whispered to her. She still didn’t move. “Doctor.. wake up, come on.” I moved my hand to her shoulder and gently shook her. I saw her eyes flutter open and she looked at me.</p><p>“(Y/n), your awake.” She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up straight and looked over to me.</p><p>“Yeah, have been for a little bit now. You look exhausted.” I said as she reached for my hand. “Come here.” I said moving over in the bed. She yawned before moving in next to me. “If you’re going to sleep at my bedside, might as well be comfortable.” I joked. She began to climb into the bed next to me. I turned to lay on my good side as she pulled me close to her. “Easy on the shoulder.” I whispered as she began to lean her head on it.</p><p>She quickly pulled away. “Sorry!” She exclaimed letting me go. </p><p>“It’s ok Doctor, just be careful.” I said and she then laid back down behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and shared the pillow I was using. “Doctor, can you tell he what happened?” I asked. “What happened to Prem? And Manish?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She simply replied.</p><p>“Ok, but you will tell me right? I really want to know.” I asked.</p><p>“Later..” she said before yawning again. I smiled as I felt her tuck herself as close as she could into my back. It wasn’t too long before I heard her breathing level out. She was asleep already. I closed my eyes and joined her.<br/>
_________________</p><p>I woke up slowly and yawned. I still felt the Doctor curled into my back. “Are you still asleep?” I asked in disbelief. </p><p>“No, just waiting for you to wake up.” She replied.</p><p>“Well I’m up now.” I said pulling out of her arms. I turned around and sat up, looking down to see the Doctor laying there looking up at me. I reached down and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. “Can you tell me what happened now?” She sighed and I could see she didn’t want to tell me. “Doctor, I want to know. If you don’t want to tell me... show me..”</p><p>“No. You saw what happened when the Thijarians were in your mind.” She said sitting up quickly. “I won’t do that to you, no, I can’t.”</p><p>“I know that, but I’m asking you. Please, Doctor.” I gave her a pout and I saw the conflicting emotions on her face.</p><p>“Stop making that face!” She said trying to look away. </p><p>“Please, Doctor?” I said forcing a few tears in my eyes.</p><p>“All right! Fine! Just stop making that face!” I smirked and wiped the few fake tears from my eyes. “You are so-“</p><p>“Charming, beautiful, clever,” I began to list for her.</p><p>“Manipulative.” She said. I smirked at her and turned my body to face her. We both sat cross legged on the bed. “Ready?” She sighed. I nodded my head and she put her fingers in my temples.<br/>
_______________</p><p>
  <em>I saw my body laying on the ground. It seemed like an out of body experience I stood and watch the Doctor frantically trying to stop the bleeding and to keep me wake. That part I remembered. I felt a strong sense of fear, and worry flow through me. I knew they weren’t my emotions. This was her memory, these were her emotions. I watched from over the Doctor’s shoulder as Manish ran off to the field.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The others came running out of the house and came to see what had happened. I watched as Yaz covered her mouth in shock. As did Umbreen, and Hansa. “Oh my lord.” I heard Graham mutter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prem stepped up and tried to help the Doctor, being the only one not phased. “What’s happened?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor pulled away hands stained with my blood. Prem kept pressure on my shoulder as the blood kept flowing. “It was Manish.” She said and I could feel her anger starting to rise up. “There’s armed men heading up the track. We all have to leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where is Manish?” Prem asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s leading them here. He killed to holy man, and now he’s shot (Y/n). With your rifle!” She pushed him aside and checked my pulse. It was there but it was weak. He fear and anger both grew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is our home, we’re not going anywhere.” Umbreen said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you stay you die.” She said harsher than she meant to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go to the house, get anything essential and meet back here.” Prem said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll help.” Yaz said going with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Prem help me move her to the barn.” The Doctor said as she went for my arms. Prem grabbed my legs and carried me into the barn. They laid me down gently as the Doctor pulled out her sonic. “The bullet fragments are still in her.” She said putting the sonic away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well can’t you get them out?” Ryan asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t, if I move them then she could bleed out more. We need to get her back to the Tardis.” She said. She went over and found some clean cloth to wrap up my wound tightly. I could almost feel how hard she was working to keep her cool. I could feel the adrenaline that ran through her with her racing hearts. Yaz burst open the door and walked over to us. “They’re nearly here, you need to move out.” The Doctor called finishing up the wrapping. It was tight and didn’t stop the bleeding but slowed it very well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to talk to Manish.” Prem said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Prem. I’m not leaving you here.” Umbreen protested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll distract them long enough to be sure you can get away.” He said calmly. “Then I’ll be right behind you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s too dangerous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s my brother.” He responded. “Across the field, over the border, into the forest. Keep going north.” Umbreen started crying and Prem kissed her. “Go.” He said and Umbreen and her mother left out the door. “You as well, I’ll distract them long enough so you can get her to safety.” He said gesturing to my unconscious body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made his way to the door. “Prem.” The Doctor called and I could feel her mood change to a much darker one. “If you see Manish,” she started. I could hear it in her tone of voice. The chill of the oncoming storm just at the tipping point. “Keep him out of my way.” She said and he nodded before leaving. She then walked over to me and crouched down. She pulled me into her lap and picked my up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She carried me out to the back of the field as we made our way back to the Tardis. “Look!” Yaz called. The Doctor and the others turned and saw Prem confronting the men on horses, as well as Manish. They stood and watched them for a moment. One of the horsemen pulled out there rifle and aimed it at Prem.</em>
</p><p><em>Suddenly the Thijarians appeared in front of us. “</em>We will watch over him now.<em>” They said in unison. I felt the Doctor’s anger fade and then turned to sadness and sympathy as she turned to Yaz.</em></p><p><em>“Come on.” She said turning to walk away. Yaz stood there frozen as tears filled her eyes. Everyone was walking away when the sound of a gunshot went off. The Doctor readjusted her hold on me and pulled me close. A tear falling from her eye.</em><br/>
________________</p><p>When the Doctor pulled away a could feel my own eyes watering. “There was nothing that we could’ve done.” She said pulling me in gently for a hug. “I’m sorry...” I let my tears fall on her shoulder as I cried for Prem. He was a good, kind man, and didn’t deserve to die. But the Doctor was right, there was nothing we could’ve done, if I was unconscious or not.</p><p>“Sometimes, we can’t save everyone..” I whispered and she nodded. I pulled away and wiped my eyes. “How’s Yaz? I mean this was her family.” </p><p>“You want to go see her?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” I said and the Doctor got out of the bed and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me to my feet, taking out the IV that was in my arm.</p><p>“Come on.” He said holding my hand and leading me out to the console room. I saw Yaz sitting on the steps by the door. I sat down next to her and the Doctor left us alone.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Better than before.” I said honestly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked confused.</p><p>“This was your family, your grandmother. Are you ok?”</p><p>“She made it out, she got to Lahore, and she lived.” Yaz said simply.</p><p>“You want to go home and see her?” I asked and she nodded. “Ok.” I pushed myself up with some strain and walked over to the console. “I’m sure the Doctor kept you all here while I was unconscious, so on behalf of her. I’m sorry.” I said and she smiled. I moved around the console and pulled a few levers and pushed just the right buttons to smoothly take us back to our spot on the corner. “There you go.” I said and she smiled at me. She looked at the door and then to me.</p><p>She walked over and pulled me into a hug. “Thank you, (Y/n).” She said.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Kerblam!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold on!” The Doctor said rushing around the console. The Tardis shook violently as she tried to maneuver us away from whatever was following us through the vortex.</p><p>“We are holding on!” Yaz shouted.</p><p>“Well, hold on tighter!” She said fiddling with the controls.</p><p>“Can you two do something about this turbulence?” Graham called from the other side of the console.</p><p>“We’re avoiding something.” The Doctor said reaching next to me to hit another button. She groaned in frustration. “I can’t get the hang of these new systems!”</p><p>“What is it?” Yaz asked.</p><p>The Doctor looked up at the monitor and whatever it was, was still chasing us. “Oh! It’s still coming for us. Oh, it’s a teleport pulse!” She exclaimed in realization. </p><p>A ball of light floated in the console room for a second. “What’s that?” Ryan called.</p><p>In place of the light stood a robot, that I’ve never seen before. “<em>Delivery for the Doctor.</em>” It said holding out the box.</p><p>“What did you do now?” I asked rolling my eyes turning to her. She seemed as excited as a child who couldn’t wait to open a present.</p><p>“It’s a Kerblam man!” She shouted jumping excitedly. She moved past us towards the robot.</p><p>“The what?” I asked crossing my arms.</p><p>“The Kerblam man!” She said once more thinking I would understand the second time.</p><p>“You’re just making sounds now!” Graham exclaimed.</p><p>“I swear the older she gets, the more of a child she becames...” I said rubbing my temples. </p><p>The robot held out the box to the Doctor and she took it happily. “<em>Delivery fulfilled. And remember, if you want it, Kerblam it.</em>” It said before disappearing.</p><p>“Space postman. I’ve seen it all now.” Graham said.</p><p>“Delivery bots.” She said putting the box on the floor. “Kerblam is the biggest retailer in this galaxy.”</p><p>“What did you even order?” I asked her leaning on the console between Graham and Yaz.</p><p>“No idea. I don’t remember ordering anything. Must have been a while back.” She said pulling out a fez.</p><p>“Oh no.” I groaned as she excitedly put it on.</p><p>“What do you think?” She asked the group.</p><p>“Like I should get rid of that one, like I did the others.” I said walking up to her. She quickly got up and held the fez out of my reach.</p><p>“No! Hands off!” She said. “You’re not getting rid of this one!” I jumped up and snatched it from her. “(Y/n), give me back my fez.”</p><p>“No.” I said firmly. “You don’t need it.”</p><p>“Please, please, please, can I have it?” She begged.</p><p>I was about to say no, but the sad look in her eyes made me feel guilty. Like I just kicked a puppy. “Fine! You can have the stupid fez!” I said handing it back to her. “That’s it no more.” A smile grew on her face as she took the fez and put it back in her head.</p><p>“They even use bubble wrap.” Ryan said picking up the bubble wrap from the box. He laughed as he walked back over to the console popping the bubble wrap.</p><p>“Doctor, look at this,” Yaz said holding up the packing slip. “The back of the packing slip.” She handed the slip to the Doctor and her face fell from child like smile to one of concern.</p><p>“‘Help me.’” The Doctor read aloud.</p><p>“Probably someone’s just board out of their minds, mucking about.” Ryan said dismissively. “Trust me, I’ve been there. Should’ve seen what we used to hide inside the trainers.”</p><p>“What if it’s not? What if someone really is in trouble?” Yaz asked concerned.</p><p>“Can’t hurt you check, can it, Doc?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Yeah, why not. I mean what else are we doing today?” I asked moving back over to the controls.</p><p>“Right,” she said walking up next to me. “Kerblam, here we come.” She said helping me pilot the Tardis. Getting there was a bit rough but we made it in the end. When the Tardis landed the Doctor was the first one out. Followed by me then the others. “There’s the planet Kandoka, and we’re on it’s moon. Kerblam turned it into one massive warehouse.”</p><p>“Look at the size of it!” Graham said amazed. </p><p>“Must be thousands of people in there. How are we gonna find who sent that message?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Halfway across the universe and I feel like I’m back at work..” Ryan said disappointed. </p><p>“Ryan, brilliant!” The Doctor exclaimed grabbing my hand. “Come on.”</p><p>“What?” He asked confused.</p><p>“We’re going undercover.” She replied.</p><p>“Oh no, not this again. You are so bad undercover!” I said and she scoffed.</p><p>“Am not! Name one time.” She said.</p><p>“Coal Hill, both times with Craig, oh, how about the time you were a physics teacher?” I said raising my eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Ok, I see your point.” She said as we neared the entrance. “But we still need to see what’s going on here, who sent that message to me?” She opened the door and waited for all of us to walk in before following. We walked up to the main desk. I walked away and looked around at some of the things in the glass cases. It reminded me of Van Stattens museum, except it was filled with Kerblam’s history instead of alien parts. I walked back over to the desk and noticed the Doctor had a problem. “Can you check again? We just came in from Kandoka. We must be on the list there somewhere.”</p><p>“Not expecting anyone new today.” The woman said from behind the desk. “Didn’t even know there was a shuttle coming in.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I take a look? It might just be the spelling.” The Doctor asked reach for her psychic paper. I stood next to her and reached into her pockets for the sonic screwdriver. “By the way, this is our reference.” She said holding out the paper. While the Doctor had her distracted I used the sonic on her computer.</p><p>“Oh, you’re relatives of the First Lady.” She said as I pulled the sonic away. </p><p>“Did she put that? We asked her not to.” The Doctor said looking at the psychic paper. “Didn’t we, gang?” She asked turning to the others for confirmation of the lie.</p><p>“We don’t like to talk about it.” Yaz said and the woman nodded in response.</p><p>“Yeah, so awkward.” Ryan said with little to no enthusiasm.</p><p>“We don’t like to talk about it.” Graham said leaning on the counter. I sneaked my hand into the Doctor’s coat and put the sonic back where it belonged.</p><p>“Well, there must be some-“ she looked down at her list again. “Oh no, there you are. Got you. ‘Private shuttle landing.’ Sorry, person error.” She said with a nervous laugh. “Me, I mean, erm, right, well, er, let’s get you on this induction then. Follow me this way.” We waited for her to walk around the counter before we followed her out of the main reception room.</p><p>“Sorry, what was your name?” The Doctor asked the receptionist.</p><p>She stopped walking and turned to face us. “Oh, Judy Maddox, Head of People.” She continued to walk.</p><p>A man passed us in a orange vest. “Morning Les, hows the family?” He asked one of the robots.</p><p>“<em>Good morning, Daniel. My name is not Les, but I acknowledge your amusing co-worker banter.</em>” The robot replied. It honestly gave me the creeps. I didn’t like them at all. </p><p>“Every morning.” The man, Daniel said chuckling. “So much for machine learning.” He said to us before walking off.</p><p>“<em>Have a great day, Dan.</em>” The robot called after him.</p><p>“Hiya.” The Doctor said walking up to the robot.</p><p>“<em>Good morning, new workers.</em>” He replied in the same creepily cheery voice.</p><p>“Is it me, or are they pretty creepy?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“It ain’t you.” Graham replied.</p><p>“Oi, you two. That’s robophobic.” The Doctor said back warningly. “Some of my best friends are robots.”</p><p>“I’m with them on this one Doctor. They creep me out.” I said with a nervous laugh.  “I really don’t like this...”</p><p>“Oh come on, (Y/n)? What’s there to be afraid of?” She asked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her.</p><p>“Everything.” I simply said and she sighed before rolling her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. First Day on the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graham was next in the bio scanner. “The system allocates work details based on fitness, stamina, dexterity, and mental assessments.” Judy explained as the machine continued to beep and scan Graham. </p><p>“Same model as the Kerblam man.” The Doctor said as one of the robots walked over to us. “I love the Kerblam man.” She said excitedly.</p><p>“The teammates are the friendly base of the system. They’re here to assist and supervise the organic workers.” She said as Graham stepped out and the Doctor stepped in.</p><p>“‘Organic’?” Graham asked.</p><p>Judy laughed before shaking her head and fixing her glasses. “Oh, Sorry. Listen to me. You get so used to the jargon. Gone native.” She looked as the scanner confused. “Two hearts?” She asked the Doctor.</p><p>“Courtesy of the First Lady.” The Doctor quickly replied. “Very good healthcare policy. I don’t like to talk about it.” She said getting out of the scanner. “So, Kerblam is completely automated?”</p><p>“Uh, no, 90%, as per Kandokan guidelines. Proud to be a certified 10% people-powered company. I know some people are against quotas, but I’m all for that one. Mind you, I would say that, wouldn’t I? Head of People. Self interest.” Sh laughed nervously looking at the screen then back to us. “It’s funny, I don’t normally talk this much.” The power suddenly shut down and I quickly grabbed for the Doctor.</p><p>“I told you, coming here was a bad idea.” I whispered.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll come back online in a moment.” Judy said. That didn’t do much to reassure me. This reminded me of the cybership that was deep under a department store. They would have power outages like this because the cybermen were stealing electricity from them. </p><p>“Never paid your bills?” The Doctor asked trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Build a warehouse on the moon, it’s never going to be perfect.” She started the scanner for Yaz. “We get the occasional power drain, it stems from the self-optimization systems.”</p><p>“How’s the morale among the workers?” She asked from in the scanner. </p><p>“Oh, I’d like to think very good.” Judy replied.</p><p>“You mean you don’t know? I thought you were head of people?” I asked letting go of the Doctor to cross my arms.</p><p>“Er, it’s my job to make sure everyone is happy. Not that it’s difficult. I mean we’re all so grateful to have a job, right?” She chuckled nervously again. “We all know how hard they are to come by. No, I hope that people feel it’s a privilege to work at Kerblam.”</p><p>“Relax, while I fix your group-loop.” One of the robots said as it began putting ankle monitors on our legs.</p><p>“Are we under house arrest?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Oh, no. The group-loops monitor productivity and report back to the system.” She explained.</p><p>They moved over to Ryan and started fastening his group-loop. “I wore one of these at my last job.” He said.</p><p>“Oh, really, where was that?” Judy asked.</p><p>“Sport Stack. People’s Republic of South Yorkshire.” He replied.</p><p>“Hmm. I don’t know it, but it’s nice to meet someone with experience. You’ll feel right at home.” </p><p>“Yeah..” he said looking around the warehouse. I knew he didn’t like it here because it reminded him to much of his actual job back on earth.</p><p>“Right. Time for the tour.” She lead us through the building. “Six hundred million products, 10,000 employees, the biggest human workforce in this galaxy. Welcome to Kerblam.” She said and we all looked down over the edge of the walkway. There were conveyer belts everywhere and they all carried Kerblam boxes.</p><p>“<em>Welcome to another rewarding shift at Kerblam, fulfilling orders from all over the human colony of Kandoka.</em>” The automated voice said. </p><p>“10,000 workers, one little message.” Ryan said I looked up and Judy was further away. I tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and she followed my gaze as I started walking.</p><p>“It might take awhile, this.” I heard her say behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I sprinted slightly to keep catch up with her while the others lagged behind slightly. We were very high up. I didn’t heights that much, but I looked down and this was to high for my liking. Faster we could get to a different room the better. She lead us to what looked like an industrial storage room. Boxes and crates lined the walls and different walkways. “The system instantly relays customers orders to workers in fulfillment. They scan the product...” she said as we watched some one do exactly that. “And sent it to the packing stations.” She then lead us to a different floor of the building and to the packing stations. We stood around one and watched as the man there began to wrap it, and pack it. “Once it’s packed, the customer’s order goes on the conveyor. Rule number one, keep all loose clothing, hair, and body parts away from the conveyor. And never, ever, climb on to the conveyors.”</p><p>The Doctor had a look of disbelief on her face. I scoffed before hitting her in the shoulder. “Stop acting like a child.” I said and I saw Judy give a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Any person found on the conveyor faces immediate termination.” She said before leading us to another level. “This is final checks, where parcels are inspected, sealed, and go down the hatch to dispatch.” Judy and the Doctor pulled aside the protective sheeting. We all looked down as the box slide down the shoot. “Through this hatch beats the heart of Kerblam operation. Hundreds of conveyors, pumping parcels down to our fully-automated lower level. From dispatch, our postmen,” she gestured to the Kerblam man in the corner. “Retrieve the parcels, and teleport direct to the customers. Any questions?”</p><p>The Doctor rose her hand. “Can I do the packing slips?” She asked.</p><p>“Sorry, only the purple group-loops work at packing stations.” She said and I looked down. Mine was orange and so was Yaz’s. The Doctor had a white one, while Graham and Ryan had a purple one. “Leisure breaks in the Home zone. Right, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of the teammates. I’ll be checking in on you, make sure you’re okay. Got to keep an eye on the 10%, as my dad used to say. ‘Go organics’” She said and noticed no one was as excited as her. She looked down and fixed her glasses before looking up at us. “He was, er, a bit odd, my dad.” She said before leaving us.</p><p>“Stand still, Graham.” The Doctor said and she crouched down with the sonic in hand.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked.</p><p>“Switching jobs with you. I need purple.” She said and now Graham has a white group-loop while the Doctor had a purple one. “Whoever sent that message had access to the packing stations. That’s where I need to be.”</p><p>“And where does that leave me?” He asked her.</p><p>A robot walked up to us. “<em>Hello, co-workers. We’re so thrilled to have you with us.</em>” He said and I definitely didn’t find that creepy at all. The slightly darkened room, glowing purple eyes, rigid posture, with an always cheery voice? No, definitely not scary at all. “<em>Yasmin Khan, (Y/n) (L/n), please come with me. Ryan Sinclair, and the Doctor... Great name. With my colleague to the left.</em>” He gestured to another teammate.</p><p>“<em>Hello team.</em>” He said waving.</p><p>“Meet you at break time in the Home Zone?” Yaz asked and I nodded.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Roger Wilco.” The Doctor replied. “Oh, did I ever tell you about a bloke I met named Roger Wilco.” She said as we started walking in our different directions.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hold on. What about me? Where am I going?” Graham asked and we all stopped and looked at him.</p><p>Another robot walked up. “<em>Graham O’Brien, a very warm welcome to premium maintenance.</em>” He said handing him a mop and a bucket.</p><p>“Not a word.” He said as we started laughing.</p><p>“No promises.” I said and I looked to Ryan and the Doctor. “Keep her out of trouble.” I  said to Ryan and he nodded.</p><p>“What? I don’t need a babysitter, I can keep out of trouble.” She said pouting like a child.</p><p>“No, your right. You are trouble.” I said and she scoffed. “See you later.” I said before following Yaz and my teammate. They gave Yaz and I an orange vest and a scanner. </p><p>“So what do you think? Split up here and meet back up again later?” Yaz asked and I looked over her shoulder to see the teammate staring at us. Definitely still not giving me the creeps.</p><p>“Best not, we should stick together, this place is huge. We could get lost if we don’t know the way.” I said and she nodded. We both got a notification and we made our way down the aisle to find it. Yaz has to pull out a ladder and I held the base for her so she could get up there. I looked over and it was the man we met earlier. “Hey, you’re Dan, right?” I asked and he nodded. “I’m (Y/n), and this is Yaz.”</p><p>“Hello.” He said moving to another product to scan.</p><p>“Hey Dan, you haven’t seen anyone around here who needs help have you?” I asked as Yaz scanned another item.</p><p>“Help with what?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yaz said. “Someone who’s having a hard time, or got themselves into trouble.” Dan stopped pushing his cart and walked over to us.</p><p>“Word of advice, the teammates can hear everything. If they choose.” He said warning us.</p><p>“Everything?” She asked. </p><p>“Constant random monitoring. No such thing as privacy here.” He said. “Are you two from the union? Is that it?”</p><p>“No, were just trying to get a sense of this place is all.” I said as Yaz climbed down the ladder. I folded it up and put it back into place.</p><p>“Well, best way to get along, do as you’re told, try not to bump into the robots.” He said to us.</p><p>“I have no problem with that. They give me the creeps.” I said. “I haven’t had a good experience with a robot, well other than a robot dog, but other than than that? No.” I said and he nodded.</p><p>I reached into a crate and pulled out a toy. I began to scan it before tossing it in the cart. “Then why come to work here?” He asked.</p><p>I sighed. “Because my wife told me too.” I said. “I don’t know why I bother to listen to her sometimes, she’s always getting us into trouble.” I said and Yaz laughed slightly at that. “Thanks for the tips.”</p><p>“If you can manage to follow that, you might end up on a poster.” He said going to the poster at the end. </p><p>“That’s you!” Yaz said looking at the poster then to Dan.</p><p>“Film Star looks.” He said and we all laughed a little. “I got extra credit for it. Sent a poster to my little girl for her bedroom wall.”</p><p>“How old is she?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Six.” He said.</p><p>“Where is she?” I asked him.</p><p>“She’s upstairs. Finishing her finals.” He said jokingly. “No, she’s back home on Kandoka. She made me this.” He showed us the necklace he wore. It was a heart and had ‘Dad’ written in it. It was so cute. “Lacquered with arcadium. Outlast anything, this will. Including me.” He said putting the pendant down. “Actually, that sounds a bit depressing.”</p><p>“<em>Hello, co-workers. Please confine social interactions to leisure breaks.</em>” The teammate said and we moved to the next row.</p><p>“How often do you see your daughter?” Yaz asked. I scanned some more things and put them in my cart.</p><p>“Twice a year I splurge on an economy shuttle. The rest of our wages I put away for her education.” He said removing the lid of a box. “I do this job so she doesn’t end up like her dad.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re all that bad.” I said putting a lid back on my box.</p><p>I heard him give a small laugh. “Well, I was a rubbish husband to her mum, but I’m making up for it.” He said.</p><p>“It’s tough being away from family.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Sometimes.” I said scanning another object. “Sometimes it’s they who want you away...” I said tossing it in my cart.</p><p>“What do you mean? The Doctor wouldn’t push you away.” Yaz said.</p><p>“I’m not talking about the Doctor.” I simply replied.</p><p>“Well, at least I’m working. Unlike half the galaxy.” Dan said. “I suppose we’ve only got ourselves to blame. Whilst we were busy staring at our phones, technology went and nicked our jobs.”</p><p>“Skynet has risen.” I said and I heard him laugh, see even in the future, and galaxies away. They still get my references.</p><p>“<em>Great conversation, guys, but unnecessary talking can lead to efficiency reductions. Why not pick up the pace a little?</em>” He asked and I shivered as he tilted his neck to the side.</p><p>“Sure thing, Basil.” Dan said.</p><p>“<em>Thank you.</em>” He said before leaving.</p><p>“He was a pole dancer, until his hips gave out.” Dan said and we all chuckled.</p><p>“I see you got jokes too.” I said pushing my cart further down.</p><p>“I like you two, you like my jokes.” He said and I nodded.</p><p>“If there good, then how can I not?” I said scanning another thing.</p><p>“Hmm, antique lamp, section 999-55/7.” Yaz said.</p><p>“No, not a good idea.” Dan said. “Not on your first day.” He said stopping Yaz from pushing her cart.</p><p>“Why, what’s wrong?” I asked.</p><p>“I’ll take that. You’ll get lost in the triple nines.” He said switching scanners. </p><p>“Dan, I’m perfectly capable.” Yaz defended.</p><p>“I know you are.” He said. “I’m not sure the system is. There’s barely anything down the triple nines anymore. The last person to search for an order down there got the sack.”</p><p>“Then let me go, I mean I’ve made it clear I don’t want to be here anyway.” I said and he shook his head. “If I find the order, great. If not, oh well, I’ll just pack my things and leave.”</p><p>“No, I’m not having that happen to the two of you. Not on your first day.” He said pushing his cart away.</p><p>“Take a note of that Yaz.” I said and she looked at me confused. “Triple nines, people go missing. Could be something to look into.”</p><p>“Right.” She said looking down at her scanner. </p><p>“You want to follow him, don’t you.” I asked and she nodded. I grabbed my cart and so did she. We began to follow Dan down towards the triple nines. We stopped when the power suddenly went out. Then just as suddenly it came back on again. “Power drain, people going missing.” It’s like the cybermen again. Something not right was going on here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Some Complaints for Management</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dan?” Yaz called walking down the rows. I walked the row beside her to help our chances of finding him.</p>
<p>“Dan, you down here?” I called. I could see him, or anything for that matter it was dark nearly pitch black, but I could make out shapes and things in the distance. “Can you see anything?” I asked over to Yaz.</p>
<p>“No, there’s no light down here. The entire row is pitch black. How are you so far down?” She asked. What was she talking about? It wasn’t completely pitch black, just extremely dark. I could still see fine if I was careful. </p>
<p>“You mean you can’t see anything?” I asked stopping in my tracks.</p>
<p>“No! Not a thing!” What was happening to me? Why could I see better than Yaz?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Helping         Helping       I’m helping</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oh, that’s why. The Tardis was whispering in my mind. The Tardis was helpful after all.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rude</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I continued onwards down the row. “Dan?” Yaz asked once more. There was still no reply. “Have you seen him yet?”</p>
<p>“No, not yet.” I replied. There was a loud scream. “Dan!” I shouted taking off towards the scream. “Come on Yaz!” I shouted as she lagged behind. “Dan! Where are you?” I shouted running around the corner. I stopped in my tracks and Yaz almost ran into my back. There was Dan’s cart but he himself was nowhere to be seen. Yaz ran past me and picked up his scanner. It was busted up and wires were exposed. It almost looked as if it was crushed or burned. I bent down and picked up his necklace his daughter made him. The metal was untouched. I put it in my pocket and turned around.</p>
<p>“Uh, we just found these.” Yaz said to the delivery bot. “They belong to Dan Cooper. Do you know where he is?” She asked him. He just stood there in silence. He started to slowly approach us and I turned behind me to see another one blocking our path.</p>
<p>“Time to go!” I said pushing Yaz towards the shelf. She crawled under it and in between boxes. I followed her and when I turned around to look back they were both staring at us. “That door, move!” I shouted as she ran to the door. She opened it and I ran in behind her closing it. “That was close. We need to find the Doctor.” I said and she nodded. We walked through the corridor and tried to blend in as much as possible.</p>
<p>“<em>Temporary functionality issues. Team nine, take an emergency rest break in the Home Zone now.</em>” The automated voice said.</p>
<p>“Good, now we can meet up with the others and tell them what we found.” I said and we made our way to the Home Zone. We found our way to the Home Zone and I looked around for the Doctor. I saw her and Ryan and made my way over to her. “Doctor!” I said and she looked over to us. </p>
<p>“Oh, there you are. Have you two had any luck finding anything out?” She asked and I nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we were working with Dan, Dan Cooper.” Yaz said. “He went down to the triple nines in the Fulfillment department and disappeared.” She said.</p>
<p>“We found his scanner busted and broken, as if it had been crushed.” I explained. “We we’re surrounded by robots and we ran out as fast as we could.”</p>
<p>“So, just to be clear, you found Dan’s scanner, crushed?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“We heard him yell, and now, there’s no sign of him anywhere. We have to find him.” Yaz said and I nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“These were delivery bots like Kerblam Man. Not the teammates?” She asked for clarification.</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly.” I said.</p>
<p>“You three stay with me.” She said as she walked up to Graham, who was mopping the sidewalk. “I need you to find out the history of the company. And try and get some plans of the complex.”</p>
<p>“How am I gonna do that?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Your perfectly placed. No one questions a cleaner. You’ve got unrestricted access.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and chronic skin irritation.” He replied and she walked back over to Yaz Ryan and I.</p>
<p>“Graham, did you sort that spill?” Another member of the maintenance crew asked from across the grass.</p>
<p>“It’s all right. All taken care of. Don’t worry.” He replied picking up his bucket and mop. He came to stand next to us. “Everyone, this is Charlie.” I gave a small wave.</p>
<p>“Hi, Charlie. Oh!” The girl in the purple vest said bumping into a chair. Her tray off  food fell from her hand and onto the floor. “Oh, no!” She said as Charlie ran over to pick up the mess. “Oh, what am I like?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got it. It’s okay.” He said picking up the food.</p>
<p>“I’m so clumsy.” She said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t mind.” Charlie said.</p>
<p>“Really?” She asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Really.” He said giving a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“That’s so cute.” I said watching them awkwardly talking to each other. “Almost reminds me of you.” I said to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have been that bad..” she said and I could tell she was uncomfortable thinking about it. “Surely there was no way I was that bad...”</p>
<p>“Yes you were.” I confirmed nodding my head. “But it was cute, though.”</p>
<p>“Before you were married?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Strangely enough, no. It was well after..” I replied. “Back in the days when bow ties were cool.” I said sending glancing at the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Bow ties <em>are</em>cool,” she corrected me. “There just not my style this time round.” She said glancing back at the awkward couple.</p>
<p>“Er...” Charlie said nervously before turning. “Bye..” he took the tray and left and I could see the look on the poor girls face. She thought she messed it up, and was clearly oblivious to the fact that they both liked each other.</p>
<p>“Work place crush..” Ryan said as they both went their separate ways.</p>
<p>“Reminds me of you when you were younger.” Graham said and I chuckled.</p>
<p>“Aw, Ryan had a crush. That’s so cute.” I said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I say younger, I really mean, last month.” Graham added. Then that’s when everyone started laughing.</p>
<p>Ryan laughed sarcastically. “Funny.” He said completely unamused.</p>
<p>“Come on.” The Doctor said and Yaz, Ryan, and I followed behind. “We’re going to file a complaint.” We walked through the corridors and through the many different levels until we found management. </p>
<p>“Oh, what are you four doing here?” Judy asked. “How’s your first day going? Have any more questions?” She asked with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“No, We’re looking for Jarva.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Do you have a scheduled appointment? Because if not you need to get one scheduled.” Judy said looking at her tablet.</p>
<p>“No, we have a complaint to make.” I said to her.</p>
<p>“Oh, well I would be happy to take care of your complaints. Making sure people are happy is my job, after all.” She said with that nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Actually I prefer to meet with management, so if you could just point us in the right direction-“ the Doctor began but was cut off.</p>
<p>“Judy, let them in.” A man said walking out of a nearby office.</p>
<p>We followed the Doctor in as the man, I assumed to be Jarva, sat down. Judy stood next to him and Ryan, and Yaz sat in the chairs in front of his desk. “Dan Cooper has vanished. Maybe you should call the police.”</p>
<p>“There are no police here.” He simply replied.</p>
<p>“Well that’s pretty stupid, what if something goes wrong? Or someone goes missing?” I said putting emphasis on ‘missing.’</p>
<p>“The authorities then.” The Doctor said tossing her hands in the air.</p>
<p>“We are the authorities.” Judy replied. “Kerblam is its own jurisdiction. We have a responsibility for all employee welfare.”</p>
<p>“Then you better be worthy of the jobs you’re holding.” The Doctor warned walking up to the desk. I moved over to stand behind Yaz’s chair crossing my arms. “Because a man is missing and I don’t think he’s the first. Not if this is any indicator.” She reached into her coat and pulled out the packing slip from her package. “This came to me in a delivery.” She set it down on the desk and Jarva picked it up looking intrigued.</p>
<p>He held it out and Judy looked at the clear message printed on the slip. “What do you think it means?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It’s obvious isn’t it?” I said. “Well I mean it’s a cry for help.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly cryptic.” Yaz said agreeing with me.</p>
<p>“Someone was worried about their own safety, and now we’re finding out other people are going missing.” Ryan said connecting the dots for them. Because clearly they couldn’t do that themselves. It’s so irritating being the smartest one in the room. This must’ve be how the Doctor feels sometimes.</p>
<p>“Who has access to the printing system for those packing slips?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“Nobody.” Jarva answered. “There’re auto-generated during the order process. But there places in boxes by workers in fulfillment. Your section.” He added looking at the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Have you tried working down there?” Ryan asked clearly knowing the answer. “There’s no time to add stuff to slips.” The Doctor began to start pacing again and I could tell she was stressed, and frustrated with not knowing what to do. “This was done somewhere else before it gets to fulfillment.”</p>
<p>“Something is very wrong here at Kerblam.” The Doctor said. “And if you two don’t do something about it, I might start to suspect that you’re responsible.”</p>
<p>“We’ll look into it.” Judy said. “You have my word.”</p>
<p>“Mine, too.” Jarva said nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Those words better be worth something. And if anything happens to us, or our new friends, or anyone else here,” she said and Yaz and Ryan stood up. “You’ll have me to answer to.” She said taking the slip off the desk. “Too bombastic?” She asked us as we walked towards the door.</p>
<p>“Felt about right.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“I kind of liked it.” Ryan added.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said. “Laters.” She said turning around to Judy and Jarva.</p>
<p>“And now you ruined it.” I said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Oh, won’t be doing that again. Sticking with bye.” She said as we continued to walk down the corridors. </p>
<p>“Catch me up on this. We storm into management, cause a fight, whatever happened to being undercover?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“I told you she was bad at undercover.” I said with a huff of amusement.</p>
<p>“You were telling the truth.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised.” I said. “So why did you break cover this time?”</p>
<p>“People are disappearing, I’m stepping it up a gear and going straight to the top.” She replied as she moved to a wall.</p>
<p>“Oh, I bet you were the sort of kid who liked poking a stick in a wasp’s nest just to see what happened.” Yaz said and Ryan chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh, she did. In a matter of speaking, and no she wasn’t a child, even though she acts like one. Then she got poisoned with sparkling cyanide.” I said and they seemed to look at us in disbelief. </p>
<p>“I don’t like bullies, don’t like conspiracies, don’t like people being in danger, especially that one.” She said pointing to me. “And there is a flavor of all three here.” She moved over to a panel and opened it. “Now, ever hidden in a paneled alcove?”</p>
<p>They both looked at each other before turning back to the Doctor. “No.” They both said at the same time.</p>
<p>“You haven’t lived.” She said and they both made there way into the alcove. There definitely wasn’t enough room for us to stand there comfortably. It would be a tight fit.</p>
<p>“Why are we doing this exactly?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“We wait until Slade leaves, and then we break back into his office, obviously.” She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the alcove with her. “Talking of wasps, and cyanide. Did I ever tell you about the time we met Agatha Christie?” She asked closing the panel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Error Reported</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor held the door opened for us as we all snuck into Slade’s office. “I thought Slade would never leave.” Yaz said as the Doctor closed the door. </p><p>“What do we think, then?” The Doctor asked walking up to our little group.</p><p>“If this is Slade’s office, and everything in this company is automated, why does he need a clipboard?” Yaz asked.</p><p>I looked over to see a filing cabinet as well. “And why would he have a need for a filing cabinet if everything was in the computer system?”</p><p>“Khan and (L/n), the greatest detectives in the galaxy.” The Doctor said and I smiled at her. </p><p>Yaz walked over to the filling cabinet and tried to open it. “Locked.” She said when it wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Not for us.” I said as the Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver. She pointed it at the filling cabinet and unlocked it. “Now let’s see what mister Slade, keeps locked away.” I said as the Doctor and I walked over to the cabinet.</p><p>“Oh, paperwork, very retro.” The Doctor said looking at the files. She reached towards the back and pulled out a few pieces of paper.</p><p>She sighed in shock and moved over to the table. Placing them down to get a better look at them. “What is it?” Ryan asked. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Yaz said.</p><p>“You’d better have a very good excuse for breaking in here!” Judy shouted before I could get a look. We all nearly jumped out of our skins at the sudden intrusion. “Your group-loops told me you were back here.”</p><p>“Oh, I knew that, but I forgot..” the Doctor said in a whisper. “That’s the problem with conspiracies, there’s so much to think about.” She then turned to Judy. “What if I said we got lost, ended up in here by accident, just as that filing cabinet weirdly fell open, how would that play?”</p><p>“Doctor, we’re caught.” I said crossing my arms. </p><p>“There were no shuttles from Kandoka today. I checked.” Judy said looking from the Doctor to the rest of us. “Who are you? Industrial spies?”</p><p>“I was being honest with you earlier. We got a message, someone needed help, and we came. People are vanishing and Mr Slade is keeping a running tally.” She said walking over to the desk. Judy followed and looked at the papers. There were pictures, names, of people and when they went missing. “Seven people so far. According to these notes, it started four months ago with two workers. Next month, another. This month, four. The disappearances are on the increase. No wonder people are sending out cries for help. And as head of people for Kerblam, I suggest you’re guilty of some serious negligence.” The power shut off for a few moments.</p><p>“Another power drain?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Doctor,” I said and she turned to me. “I don’t know, but something isn’t right about this.”</p><p>“That’s not a power drain..” Judy said. “That’s a total system blackout.” She moved from the desk to a monitor behind Slade’s desk. “Power’s drained right down to the foundation levels.” She said surprised.</p><p>“What’s down there?” I asked her.</p><p>“I can help with that.” Graham spoke up from the door. We all turned to see him and Charlie walk into the office. </p><p>“Charlie, what are you doing up here?” Judy asked.</p><p>“Sorry, Judy.” He apologized.</p><p>“He’s with me.” Graham said.</p><p>“And he’s with us.” The Doctor added.</p><p>Graham handed what looked to be a map to the Doctor. “And they are the original plans for Kerblam.”</p><p>“What are you doing with those? Those are company artifacts!” Judy exclaimed. “Was this down to you?” She pointed to Charlie.</p><p>“More urgent question,” Ryan said and  I looked over to him. “If everything’s automated and all the power’s shut down, why is that robot still active?” He asked and we looked over to the door and there was a teammate. He just stood there and stared at us.</p><p>“Well that can’t be good.” I said moving to stand by the Doctor.</p><p>“Oh, good question. Back behind me, everyone.” She said using her arm to push me behind her. </p><p>“<em>Error reported. Error reported.</em>” He said slowly approaching us. It looked like it wasn’t just going after us, it looked like it may have been targeting someone. </p><p>“Hey, Charlie, don’t, mate.” Graham said and he pushed forward.</p><p>“No, I can... I can look at it.” He walked towards the robot and reached for it. I couldn’t tell for sure but it almost seemed if the robot had targeted him.</p><p>“<em>Error reported. Error reported.</em>” The robot continued to say. As Charlie touched it he ducked as the robot tried to take a swing at him. The robot punched a whole through the wall and hit an electrical cable. “<em>Investigating.</em>” He said picking Charlie up by his neck. The Doctor ran over to try and help shut down the robot.</p><p>“Charlie!” She shouted and I ran after her.</p><p>“<em>Investigating.</em>” The robot continued. She pulled out her sonic and scanned the back of the robot’s head. I tried my best to pull against its arm to help loosen its grip on Charlie.</p><p>“You better do something fast!” I said fighting against the robot with all my strength.</p><p>“I’m trying! The receptor codes are..” she began scanning it again.</p><p>Suddenly the robot stopped and fell to the ground. Judy has pulled its head off. She put the head down and moved to Charlie’s side. “Are you all right? Deep breaths, now. You sit.” She said to him. “This has never happened before with any of the robots.” She explained as the Doctor began scanning the head.</p><p>“Your wrong.” Yaz said. “When Dan Cooper went missing, there were three of those, dressed in those postman uniforms, walking the shelving. They came after us.” She said gesturing to me and her.</p><p>“Well, that... that’s not possible. The delivery bots never leave dispatch. We’d know. The system would tell us.” Judy said.</p><p>“Unless it isn’t telling you.” I said. “What if that’s what’s happening with the power draining? The system going rogue, or fighting back against something.” I said and the Doctor nodded at my theory.</p><p>“Could be, but until we find out for sure. I would respectfully suggest that you can’t trust your system.” The Doctor said picking the head up. “Oh,” she said as the power flickered to life. “And we’re back online. But the receptor cells on this thing are blown out.”</p><p>She moved over to the desk and the head began to spark. “Hey, Doctor, be careful.” Ryan said as she pointed her sonic at it again.</p><p>A few more sparks flew from the head as she began to look at the reading. She then moved over to the computer system and used the sonic on that as well. “Oh, it’s as if the system’s suddenly channeled all its energy into this one, single teammate.”</p><p>“The system is attacking us?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“(Y/n), you might be right. It’s like the system has gone rogue.” </p><p>“Of course it’s gone rogue.” Judy said. “Nobody would do any of this deliberately.” She said and that didn’t sit right with me. Why would the system go rogue? What was done that made the whole system of Kerblam fight back?</p><p>“If I ever find out that you’re lying...” the Doctor said warningly.</p><p>Judy looked at her in disbelief. “I have worked here for years to make Kerblam more of a people-powered company. My career has been about bringing people like Charlie here,” she looked over at him who stood by Graham still a little shaken up. “People who need a second chance, haven’t I?”</p><p>“It’s true.” He said. “She’s the reason most of us are here. She selects all the workers. We owe her a lot.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen these papers of Slade’s before now.” Judy said looking down at the notes. “Those names, Zaf, Jax, Janello, and the others, they’re active on the system.” She said looking down at her tablet. “According to the system, there still alive and working!”</p><p>“Well we have already established that the system can’t be trusted. Maybe Slade knew that, maybe that’s why he went analogue with his notes.” I said walking over to table and picking up a paper. Some had theories and questions on how some of the people went missing. </p><p>“There are 10,000 people here. I can’t keep track of them all.” Judy said in her defense. And I agreed. She couldn’t keep track of 10,000 individual people, she was just one person.</p><p>“So what do we do, Doctor?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“If I could get a copy of the original code I could hack in, isolate the upgrades and see what it’s up to.” She said looking at the computer.</p><p>“So you’ll need Kerblam version 1.0” Ryan said.</p><p>“That’d be a hundreds of years old, wouldn’t it?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“The mechanics would still be fine, as long as it was preserved as taken care of.” I said to her. “Even so, where would we find one?”</p><p>“I think we can help with that.” Graham said. We followed him and Charlie to the main reception room. There in a glass display case was one of the first ever delivery bots used by Kerblam.</p><p>“Kerblam deliverable version 1.0, also known as Twirly.” Ryan read of the plaque.</p><p>“I don’t think we should do this.” Charlie said. He was reluctant to open the glass or to take part in uncovering the secrets hidden in Kerblam. I took a note of that, because that seemed a bit odd. I know he could still be scared of what happened earlier but that didn’t sit right with me. “If Mr Slade finds out, he’ll-“</p><p>“Leave Slade to me.” Judy told him. She then looked around the room and at all the entrances to the room. “Let’s just hurry up before the teammates come on their patrol.”</p><p>The Doctor used her sonic to open the glass and to power up the robot itself. “Here we go, Twirly.” She said as it beeped to life. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Quite cute, isn’t it?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I kind of like it better this way. Way less creepy.” I agreed.</p><p>“Eh, kind of retro.” Ryan said.</p><p>“Well, he is getting on a bit. I love a bit of retro.” The Doctor said picking Twirly up out of the display case.</p><p>As soon as it turned on it immediately tried to sell us stuff. “<em>Customers also bought ear mufflers, pencil sharpeners, and cobbler bottles. Say ‘yes’ now to order all three for the cheapest two.</em>”</p><p>“No.” The Doctor simply replied.</p><p>“<em>Thank you, I’ve stored your preferences. Remember if you want it, Kerblam...</em>” the power shut down in Twirly before he could finish the motto.</p><p>“Oh, it’s out of juice. Needs a big recharge before I can access the code.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Maintenance stores everything there.” Graham suggested.</p><p>“That’s not a good idea.” Charlie said again. His sudden change in behavior definitely was a red flag for me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Danger!        Danger!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Tardis whispered in my mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Follow!          Follow!       Follow him!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She insisted. I took a step back and rubbed my temples in pain. I gave a small groan that didn’t go unnoticed by the group. “You all right, (Y/n)?” Graham asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” I said looking up at the group. “Just a little headache.” I looked to the Doctor and she knew it was more serious than I was letting on.</p><p>“Doctor, I’ve just got a notification that one of the workers from packing has gone missing. Her group-loop’s disappeared right off the system. Name of Kira Arlo.” Judy said.</p><p>“What? Kira, but...” Charlie seemed shocked. More shocked then when we found out about the other missing people.</p><p>“We have to find her!” Ryan said worried.</p><p>“I thought you said the system didn’t notify you when someone went missing.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Well it didn’t until now.” Judy explained.</p><p>“It must want us to know.” I said looking at the others. “The system wants us to know that they have her, but why? Why take a hostage?”</p><p>“It knows we’re on to it.” Ryan said and I didn’t think that was right.</p><p>“Where was her signal last recorded?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Judy checked her tablet. “Erm, dispatch.” She said looking up at the group.</p><p>“That’s not possible. No people are aloud down there.” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Dispatch. Foundation levels, right?” The Doctor asked. “Where the power’s drained down to.”</p><p>Judy nodded. “How do we get to her?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“You can’t. It’s fully automated. There’s not even a route down there.” Judy said.</p><p>“Well that’s stupid, what if something goes wrong? Or needs to be fixed?” I asked and she shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer.</p><p>“She must’ve gotten down there somehow.” Yaz questioned.</p><p>“Well that’s easy,” I said and she looked at me confused. “If the system took her, then the robots took her, and what’s the one thing we all know these robots do?” I asked the group.</p><p>“Teleport.” She said and I nodded. “They teleported her down?”</p><p>“You get what you need from that robot, Yaz, Charlie, come with me. We’ll find Kira.” Ryan said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Follow!               Follow!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She was insistent that I went with them. I stepped back again. “Wait for me.” I said through the pain. “I’m going with you.” I said and the Doctor pulled me aside.</p><p>“No, your coming with me.” She said. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The Tardis.” I whispered. “She’s very insistent I go with them. Besides I want to keep an eye on Charlie. I’m getting a bad feeling from him.”</p><p>“How bad?” She asked glancing at the waiting group. “What kind of feeling?”</p><p>“Like he’s up to something. It’s the same feeling I had about the Stenza and the coil.” I said and she nodded.</p><p>“Right, be careful.” She said letting me walk towards the group waiting for me.</p><p>“I always am!” I called back.</p><p>“Hang on! How are you going to get down there?” Graham asked.</p><p>“I know how these places work!” Ryan called back.</p><p>“Well, can’t the Doctor, or (Y/n) use the teleport in the robots?” He asked.</p><p>“Not enough time.” The Doctor said. “Now go!” She called to us and we all picked up the pace to follow Ryan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Heart of Kerblam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stood outside shoot that sent packages to dispatch. “Get ready for stick it to rule number one.” Ryan told us.</p><p>“I’m enjoying this plan already.” I said with a smile on my face.</p><p>“You did this in your last job?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. “Once.”</p><p>“How did it go?” She asked again.</p><p>“Really badly.” He said looking at the shoot. “Sprained ankle and a final warning.</p><p>“Just how I like it, best friends, and bad ideas.” I said walking up to the shoot.</p><p>“Come on, we have to find Kira.” Charlie insisted.</p><p>Ryan grabbed onto the bar hanging above the shoot entrance. He was about it go but stopped and backed away. “You should know I have a coordination problem-“</p><p>“Ryan, are you going or not?” I cut him off. “Or are you a chicken shit?” I asked and he shook his head. He grabbed the railing and swung himself down the shoot. I did the same and followed after him. While the others were screaming for there life. I was laughing at how fun this was. Clearly I was spending to much time with the Doctor.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?!” Yaz shouted over the other’s screaming. “We’ll be safe, won’t we?!”</p><p>“Probably not!” I shouted back. “But it’s more fun that way!” I laughed.</p><p>“We should be safe, definitely! I mean, the parcels are safe!” Ryan shouted back at us. “We’re just parcels now.”</p><p>I covered my face as we moved fast through plastic sheets. “But the parcels get wrapped in bubble wrap to protect them!” Charlie shouted up.</p><p>“From what?!” Yaz asked.</p><p>“I guess were about to find out!” I said as we approached a downward slope ahead.</p><p>“From that!” Charlie shouted and we all scrambled to get further back up the conveyor belt.</p><p>“Did you ever like roller coasters?!” Yaz asked.</p><p>“We’re gonna die!” Charlie screamed.</p><p>“We’re going too fast!” Yaz shouted frantically.</p><p>“Whooohooo!” I shouted as we went over the edge. I found this to be fun but the others were scared they were going to die. </p><p>We all slid safely onto the next belt. “I did it! That was amazing!” Ryan said excitedly. “We’re amazing!” He slowly got into a crawling position and reached over Yaz and I. “Charlie, your the man!” He said giving Charlie a high five. Charlie lost his balance and fell off the belt. We all looked over the edge and called his name.</p><p>I watched as he landed safely onto another belt. “We’re coming!” Yaz shouted.</p><p>“I can’t jump down there.” Ryan said looking at the space in between the two belts.</p><p>“Of course you can!” Yaz said reassuringly. “We all can, right?” She asked us and I nodded in response. “On one,” she said standing up. She took Ryan’s hand and we all prepared to jump. “Two.” She counted and Ryan covered his eyes. “Three!” She shouted and we all jumped to the belt below. Everyone made it but as my foot hit the moving belt below, it slipped from under me. “(Y/N)!” Yaz shouted reaching for my hands. They slipped from her grip and the only thing I could grab onto in that moment was the belt.</p><p>“Help!” I shouted trying to pull myself up. Ryan grabbed my arm and, Yaz the other. They both pulled as hard as they could and got me back on the belt. I flopped down in my back to catch my breath. “What ever you do,” I said in between breaths. “Do not tell the Doctor what just happened.” I said with a smile. I pushed myself up to sit with them. </p><p>“We made it! We’re totally not dead!” Ryan exclaimed. We all started to laugh and I took the time to look around the room. There were hundreds, no thousands of conveyor belts running through this entire room. Miles and miles of it. Up, down, left, right. All I could see were conveyor belts all carrying Kerblam boxes. </p><p>Soon our belt past through another shoot with protective plastic. “Disinfection post. Get down!” Charlie shouted and we did. We all ducked as far down as we could covering our heads.</p><p>“<em>Organic contamination detected.</em>” The system said shooting down compressed air and disinfectant. “<em>Initiate disinfection.</em>” We passed through another set of protective plastic. “<em>Disinfection unsuccessful.</em>”</p><p>“Ugh,” Ryan groaned. “It tastes like-“</p><p>“<em>Organic contamination persists. Hygiene defenses activated. Initiate disintegration.</em>” The system said.</p><p>“Run!” Charlie shouted. We got up and ran to the end of the belt as fast as we could. Dodging the system’s disintegration beams. “This- This way! Follow me!” He shouted and we did as he said. We ran as fast as we could to the end.</p><p>Charlie was first to run out, I was second, Yaz was next, and Ryan stumbled lastly into a pile of garbage. I bent over and began to catch my breath. “I’m never doing that again!” Ryan shouted when he got to his feet.</p><p>“So, we’re at the foundation level.” Yaz said looking around. I stood up and followed her gaze. It was completely empty. Just cement columns and empty space.</p><p>“Yeah.” Charlie nodded.</p><p>“Hello?” Called a muffled voice in the distance. I looked to the others and they seemed worried. “Help!” She called again.</p><p>“That’s Kira’s voice.” Charlie said as we all continued to slowly work are way down towards where we heard the voice.</p><p>“I think it came from this way...” Yaz said.</p><p>“Maybe, room like this?” I said looking around. “The echo could be coming from anywhere.” I said. The lights started to dim all the way out before coming back on again. “Our best bet is to just go this way and see where it leads.” I said taking the lead down the now dark and scary tunnel. I thought I saw something move out the corner of my eye and I jumped.</p><p>“What?” Yaz asked. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing.” I said in relief. “Just a shadow.” I kept moving forward and the lights grew darker before getting lighter again. “If something appears in the darkness out of nowhere. I just want to say ahead of time, I’m running the other way. With or without you...”</p><p>“Now who’s the chicken shit?” Ryan said smugly.</p><p>“Shut it, Sinclair.” I said.</p><p>“Hello?” Came Kira’s voice again. This time we could tell where it was coming from and we ran towards it.</p><p>At the end of the tunnel was a room with a glass window. “Kira!” Ryan shouted banging in the glass. She didn’t seem to hear us, or see us.</p><p>“One way glass.” I said I knocked on it and listened to the echo. “It’s to thick for her to hear us. This is strong, stronger than bulletproof glass on earth.” I said as a Kerblam box appeared in front of her on the table. “Why would someone need protective glass this thick? It could stop a bomb.” As soon as I said it I realized what was going to happen. “We need to get her out of there now!” I shouted.</p><p>“Let us find the entrance!” Yaz shouted. She went one way and I went the other. The walls were sealed up tight. Not a single crack. Who ever built it knew what they were doing. After searching the walls and the back of the room, Yaz and I returned to the others. “There’s no access for me.”</p><p>“No, me neither.” I said looking at the scene before me.</p><p>“We can’t get her out.” Yaz said. There was nothing we can do. We couldn’t save her, but I wasn’t going to leave just yet. We needed to see what was going to happen. My heart fell at the thought but I needed to know what was inside that box. What was going on. So we could stop others from meeting the same cruel fate. </p><p>I watched as she opened the box and pulled out a single sheet of bubble wrap. “No, Kira, don’t!” Charlie shouted banging in the glass. She popped the bubble wrap and the entire room was filled with a green flame. When it cleared, there was nothing left. Like nothing had happened.</p><p>“Oh, my god...” Yaz said. “Is that what happened to Dan?” She asked. “And all the others too?”</p><p>A scowl grew on my face as I grabbed Charlie’s arm and pinned it behind his back. “Don’t move!” I said putting pressure on it. He tried to struggle but I held him in place. “If you struggle I’ll break it!”</p><p>“(Y/n)?! What are you doing?” Yaz asked confused on why I was attacking him.</p><p>“You knew something was gonna happen.” Ryan said. </p><p>“Charlie?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“He’s... he’s done this deliberately.” He said against the glass.</p><p>“(Y/n), we need to find the Doctor.” Yaz said. “Let him go.”</p><p>“No! I was suspicious of you this entire time. I’m not leaving him out of my sight.” I said.</p><p>“We don’t know that it was him!” She said. “Only that he knew, either way. We need to get the Doctor.” Yaz said putting her hand on my shoulder. </p><p>I put a little more pressure on his arm and he let out a whimper in pain. “Fine!” I said letting him go. I followed Yaz towards what looked to be an exit. Ryan was behind me to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid. There were rows and rows of Kerblam men holding boxes. It seemed to go on for miles. </p><p>There were a set of stairs and I followed Yaz as she climbed to the top. “Doctor, we’ve found you!” Yaz said with a sigh of relief. </p><p>“(Y/n)!” The Doctor called as I walked up to her. She pulled me into a tight hug and sighed in relief as well. I looked over her shoulder and saw a open package by her feet. The bubble wrap removed.</p><p>“Kira’s dead, and Charlie had something to do with it.” Ryan said as I pulled out of my hug with the Doctor.</p><p>“What?” Judy exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>“Not Kira!” Came Charlie’s voice. I turned to face him and he held out what looked to be a triggering mechanism. “It wasn’t meant for her.”</p><p>“I knew there was something off about you!” I said pointing at him. “I should’ve trusted my instincts and confronted you earlier. Now look what’s happened, you got Kira killed!”</p><p>“The system took her. It’s been fighting back against me.” He said still shakily holding out the mechanism.</p><p>The Doctor weaved her way through the crowd to the front and center of Charlie. “Because it knew what you were planning. The maintenance man! Access to everywhere, noticed by hardly anyone.” She said in realization.</p><p>“Have you been killing other workers?” Judy asked.</p><p>“I needed test subjects to be sure the detonation forces would work in such a small concentration.” He explained.</p><p>“What... what?” Judy moved closer to him confused. “Charlie, how do you know all this stuff?”</p><p>“I lied on my application. Gave you a sob story so you’d let me in and you bought it.” He said seeming almost proud of his deception. “I’ve studied cybernetics, explosives, teleportation. I have worked for this.”</p><p>“I don’t understand it.” Judy said still confused.</p><p>“Ten percent. They want us to be grateful that 10% of people get to work. What about the other 90%? What about our futures?” He said and he did have a point. “Because without action, next time it will be 7%, then five, then one. I am stronger than you. And I am not going to stand by and accept it. People like me, my generation, we change things. We make things happen.”</p><p>“Even if it costs people’s lives?” The Doctor said darkly. “You kill a load of customers at Kerblam, let the systems take the fall for it, erode people’s trust in automation, make people angry.”</p><p>“Imperfect technology without conscious. Machines malfunction, that’s what they do.” Charlie replied.</p><p>“No, mate, that’s what you’re doing. Seriously malfunctioning.” Graham called from behind the Doctor.</p><p>“Nice one, Graham.” I said walking up to join the Doctor. </p><p>“I’m not your mate!” Charlie said angrily.</p><p>“Except, Kerblam’s system does have a conscious.” The Doctor said. “It’s been fighting you, Charlie. It knew it. It sent a message across the galaxy begging for help. That teammate in Slade’s office, it was coming for you. And then Kira, it took her, knowing how you felt about her, to show you how it would feel. Because how you feel right now about Kira is how all those families and friends will feel if your plan goes off.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” He simply replied.</p><p>“I think you do. I think you came here with a plan, but didn’t expect to fall in love. But that’s what happens. Use it, Charlie, learn from it, please.” The Doctor begged.</p><p>“No! No! If that’s the price to change how everyone on Kandoka sees technology, then it’s worth it for the cause.” He shouted frantically.</p><p>“This isn’t a cause, you’re not an activist. This is cold blooded murder.” The Doctor said getting more angry by the second.</p><p>“We can’t let the system take control!” He shouted.</p><p>“The systems aren’t the problem. How people use and exploit the system, that’s the problem.” She explained to him. “People like you.”</p><p>He lowered his arm holding the mechanism. “I don’t care what you think. The delivery goes ahead.” He walked over to the railing and before I could stop him he activated it.</p><p>“<em>Mass delivery procedures initiated.</em>” The automated voices of the Kerblam men said. Echoing through the entire dispatch level.</p><p>“Some one grab the controller!” Yaz shouted. I was the closest and before I could grab it he slammed it on the ground and stepped in it. He crushed it with his boot so now it was useless.</p><p>“What have you done?” Ryan said rubbing his head.</p><p>“You can’t stop it now!” He said as Yaz pinned his arm to his back like I did earlier. </p><p>“Make it stop.” She said to him and he shook his head in defiance. “We are not gonna let you kill all those innocent people.”</p><p>“<em>Destination coordinates locked.</em>” The system said. “<em>Preparing teleport.</em>”</p><p>The Doctor bent down and looked at the controller to see if anything could be salvaged from it. “Doc, I hope you’ve got an idea of how to fix that.” Graham said worried.</p><p>“Not enough time to fix it...” she said stopping for a moment. “Wait, new ideas...”</p><p>“What ever it is you need to think fast!” I said helping Yaz keep Charlie in place.</p><p>“Not enough time for that either..” she muttered. “Maybe worth a go...”</p><p>“Maybe?!” Graham exclaimed.</p><p>“I mean ‘definitely’. Grab the postman’s head.” She said.</p><p>“What?” Graham asked confused. </p><p>I sighed in frustration before letting go of Charlie to go to the Kerblam man. I twisted his head off and brought it over to the Doctor as fast as I could. “I need to solve this!” She said rushing past me, towards Twirly, the first delivery bot.</p><p>“Does she know what she’s doing?” I heard Slade ask.</p><p>“Some of the time, definitely.” Yaz said as Charlie got free from her choke hold. “Oi! Get back here, you!” Charlie made his way to the stairs and began to descend them.</p><p>“Charlie!” Graham called and he stopped. He turned to us and I could see the fear fill his eyes.</p><p>“She can’t stop it now.” He said. “Those deliveries are going to be teleported out. I’m sorry.” He said before climbing down the stairs as fast as he could.</p><p>“<em>How May we help?</em>” The many Kerblam men said in unison.</p><p>“Definitely not scary at all..” I said as the Doctor came over with Twirly. Setting him on the ground before backing away slightly.</p><p>“Change of delivery address. For every order about to teleport, new address, right here. This hanger, right where we’re standing. I want every Kerblam man to deliver to themselves.” She said.</p><p>“<em>Delivery orders accepted.</em>” The system replied.</p><p>“I want every Kerblam man to open the order they just delivered to themselves, making sure they do what everybody does with bubble wrap.” She continued.</p><p>“<em>Orders confirmed.</em>” They replied.</p><p>“Charlie...” Graham said looking over the edge. I followed his gaze and there was Charlie. He stood a couple of rows back in the middle of the Kerblam men. “Get back up here, please!” Graham begged.</p><p>“<em>Delivery in process.</em>” They system said as every Kerblam man opened there packages in unison. “<em>Delivery received.</em>”</p><p>The Doctor handed Twirly to Graham and took the head out of my hands. “Charlie, last chance.” She called. “Get our if there now!” The Kerblam men dropped the boxes and held up the bubble wrap.</p><p>“<em>Opening delivery.</em>” The system said. Charlie still didn’t move. “<em>Activating bubble wrap.</em>”</p><p>“Doctor, get us out of here.” Graham said and she sued her sonic on the head of the Kerblam man. We were all teleported to the reception room, just as the power began to shut down.</p><p>“‘If you want it, Kerblam it.’” The Doctor said.</p><p>“<em>Kerblam is experiencing a momentary technical difficulty.</em>” The system said over the PA system. “<em>Our expert engineers are already working to get the systems up and running again as quickly and safely as possible.</em>” The Doctor set the head on the ground and put her sonic screwdriver in her inside pocket. “<em>In the meantime, why not consider a personal mindful moment?</em>”</p><p>“Graham...” I whispered. He held Twirly tight and I could tell he was upset about Charlie. He just turned away from us not wanting to talk. I understood that. Judy took us to get our group-loops removed and we all turned in our vests, and Graham’s uniform.</p><p>Judy then led us to the Home Zone Where Slade was waiting for us. “We’re suspending all operations for a month, pending review. And while the teammates are rebuilding dispatch...”</p><p>“All our workers have been given two weeks paid leave.” Judy said. “Free return shuttle transport. And I’m going to propose that Kerblam become a people led company in the future. Majority organics..” she gave a nervous laugh. “People, I mean. We’re always looking for good workers to join our management team.”</p><p>“Uh,” the Doctor said looking at all of us. “Thanks. We’re strictly freelance.” She said and they nodded. The Doctor turned and then we parted ways with the Kerblam management team. I walked next to the Doctor and she grabbed my hand as she took us back to the Tardis.</p><p>She began to fiddle with the console as soon as we entered. I put my hands in my pocket and found something in there. I pulled it out confused, not quite remembering putting anything in my pockets. It was a chain necklace and at the bottom was a heart shaped pendant. In the center was engraved. ‘Dad’ it said. “That’s Dan’s...” Yaz said sadly.</p><p>“Yeah...” I held out the chain to her. She took it and looked at it rubbing her thumb over the chain and the engraving. “What do you want to do with it?” I asked her.</p><p>“I want to give it to his daughter.” She muttered.</p><p>“Then go ask.” I said with a small smile. I gave her a light push on the shoulder as encouragement. I knew she would pick the right choice. I would’ve done the same.</p><p>I watched as she walked up to the Doctor. “Doctor, can I make a request?” She asked. </p><p>“Always.” She replied still fiddling with the console.</p><p>“If Dan hadn’t switched scanners, it would have been me in that test room.” Yaz said and the Doctor stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. “He saved my life.” The entire console room was silent for a moment. “I want to take this to his daughter. Tell her how much he loved it. How much he loved her.”</p><p>The Doctor nodded giving a small sad smile. “It’s the least we can do.” She said taking us into the vortex.</p><p>“Put it down.” Ryan said and I looked over to see Graham holding a sheet of bubble wrap. “It’s Kerblam bubble wrap.”</p><p>“Er, sure you want to pop that?” The Doctor asked. He walked over and put it back in the box. He walked over to join us at the console as the Doctor then took us to Kandoka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Witchfinders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here it is. The ultimate Star Wars reference that last the length of this episode. I hope I’ve conditioned you all enough to expect and accept my crazy antics. If you don’t like it it’s ok, but I’ve had positive reviews from Wattpad so far. Now let me be a mega nerd right now.</p><p> </p><p>Why are you still reading this note? Continue with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rushed into the console room with Ryan setting the destination. The Doctor wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Wouldn’t it be great, if George Lucas sighed my Mandalorian cosplay?”</p><p>“You have a cosplay?!” He shouted excitedly. We had just gotten finished watching the original Star Wars trilogy. I had no idea Ryan was into such a nerdy thing like I was.</p><p>“Uh yeah, of course I have a cosplay.” I said. “Want to see it?” I asked and he nodded eagerly. “Ok, I’ll be right back.” I ran down the corridor to my personal bedroom, from before I was married. I opened the door an on a stand in the corner was a full on cosplay of a Mandalorin. Just like Boba Fett only, mine was shiny and carried no weapons. Brand new never used. I put on the helmet and it lit up on the inside. And I little holographic display came up. This is what happens when I build things with the Doctor.</p><p>The display showed me the layout of the ground I was standing on. And a scan of the room. It was really cool. It had a thermal scanner, bio scanner, and a bunch of other stuff, but the one thing I liked to play with was the voice changer. I turned it on and my voice dropped like an octave, and sounded slightly robotic. It was cool. I put the rest of the armor on and walked out to the console room. My boot steps filled the console room as Ryan’s eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. “That is amazing.” He said in disbelief.</p><p>“It gets better.” I said and the sound of my voice shocked him making him jump. I started laughing before taking off my helmet. “Here, try it on.” I said handing him the helmet. </p><p>“Woah...” he said and his voice was as deep as mine was with the helmet on. “This is unbelievably cool.” He then started looking around the room.</p><p>“I know, I just wanted a simple cosplay, but you know how extra the Doctor can be.” I said with a laugh and he gave a huff of amusement. He took off the helmet and handed it back to me. “This even functions as regular armor too.” I said giving him a turn so he could see the armor. The short knee high cape, flowed behind me as I turned. “I could survive anything in here.” I said setting the helmet on the console.</p><p>“Almost near anything.” The Doctor corrected walking in with Graham and Yaz. “So, I guess you two finished your Star Wars marathon then?” I nodded and she looked up and down my armor. “Hang on, hold still...” she pulled out her sonic and went behind my back to fix something on my armor. “There, now its complete.” She said stepping away. “Alucainum alloy. Strongest alloy in this galaxy, and another positive note, it’s also the lightest.” She grabbed my helmet off the console and put it on my head. “So, what are you wearing that for?”</p><p>I took the helmet off and fixed my hair. “I want George Lucas to sign it.” I said excitedly.</p><p>“What?!” She exclaimed. “I’m the one who built it!”</p><p>“But it was his design, and if it weren’t for him we probably wouldn’t have built it.” I said and she sighed. She seemed upset. “You have got to be kidding me..” I said under my breath. “Do you want to sign it too?” I asked and a grin grew on her face. Nearly 2,000 years old and she’s just as bad as a child. “Ok, when we get back you can sign it too. Happy?” I asked.</p><p>“Happy.” She replied taking us out of the vortex. I put my helmet on and we walked out of the Tardis. We were surrounded by forest and mud. “I’m sure it’s somewhere around here.” She said as we walked towards a gathering of people in period clothing.</p><p>“Come on, Doc, admit it.” Graham said.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you mean.” She said refusing to admit she landed us in the wrong time and place.</p><p>“Well, look at it! This ain’t George Lucas’ house, is it?” Graham said back.</p><p>“It’s like a street party.” Ryan said. “Ye olde hipster pop-up happenin’”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe we can stay for a few minutes before we go.” I said. Graham and Yaz both jumped at the sound of my voice.</p><p>“The Tardis is being a bit stubborn at exact readings.” She said looking around the festivities.</p><p>“So where are we?” Yaz asked.</p><p>Before she could get her answer the Doctor took off. “Apple bobbing! I love apple bobbing!” She said and she started bobbing for apples.</p><p>“I know I’ve said it a million times, but can you please not act like a child for ten minutes?” I asked her as she pulled up an apple.</p><p>“Is this Halloween?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“No, it’s Sunday.” The boy said. </p><p>“So what’s the party for?” She asked him.</p><p>“We do this every Sunday.” He said.</p><p>“Oh, happy Sunday.” The Doctor said taking a bite out of the apple.</p><p>“Northern accent, we must be close to home.” Graham said from over our shoulders.</p><p>“Are you a knight?” The boy asked me.</p><p>“Well, kinda.” I said and he smiled. </p><p>A bell started ringing gaining everyone’s attention. “Mistress Savage demands your presence. The ceremony will begin.” The man said and all the townsfolk started following him.</p><p>“Anybody else missing the party vibe all of the sudden?” Graham asked. </p><p>“Go, on.” The Doctor said following the crowd. I walked behind her and the other followed behind me.</p><p>“Where are they all going?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Whatever this is, I need you all to remember, the most important thing about dips into the past,” the Doctor said. “Do not interfere with the fundamental fabric of history.”</p><p>“Even if something’s not right?” Yaz asked. I felt as if someone was following us. So I stepped aside and looked to the woods.</p><p>“Yep, and judging by the vibe here,” the Doctor said as I used the thermal scanner on my helmet. I could make out a hear signature coming from behind the tree. I took note, and went back to my place next to the Doctor. “Something is definitely not right.”</p><p>“Someone is following us.” I whispered lowly to her. </p><p>“Who?” She asked and I shook my head. </p><p>“He may be following us or the group.” I said glancing over my shoulder. The computer system outlined the figure peeking out from behind the tree. He was wearing a plague doctor mask, and covered head to toe in black. “I’ll keep an eye out for him.” I said and she nodded.</p><p>There was sobbing from the girl in front of us and Yaz ran to her side. “Are you okay?” She asked the girl. “Can you tell us what’s going on here?” She looked to Yaz and ran off. </p><p>We continued to walk with the rest of the people. “Guys, that’s Pendle Hill.” Graham said pointing at the hill in the distance. “We’re in Lancashire.” We continued the down the track to the river. There was an older woman chained to a very large tree limb. A woman in a red dress standing on a podium of some sorts. With armed guards next to her, on the other side of the river. “People of Bilehurst Cragg,” she said. “We are forced to meet once again.” She continued as the Doctor and I pushed our way to the front. Once people saw my armor they stepped aside and let me pass. “Satan stalks this land. We must continue to root him out and do whatever it takes to save the soul of our village. Let us put the accused to the test.”</p><p>“Witch trials... where at the witch trials...” I said under my breath. Graham, Ryan, and Yaz came to join me at the bank.</p><p>“Granny!” The girl from earlier shouted, tears still steaming down her face.</p><p>“Hush, Willa.” Her grandmother called back.</p><p>“Call Mother Twiston.” The woman on the other side said.</p><p>“This must be early 17th century.” The Doctor said lowly as to not gain anymore attention.</p><p>“You stand accused of witchcraft and shall be tried by my dunking stool,” the woman across the river said. “Hewn from the mightiest tree on Pendle Hill. If you drown, you are innocent. If you survive, you are a witch and shall be hanged.”</p><p>“This is way to dark for me.” Ryan said trying to take a step back.</p><p>“We’ve got to do something, Doctor, (Y/n)?” Yaz said looking to us for answers.</p><p>“Uh-Uh. The Doc said don’t interfere. You said don’t interfere, right?” Graham asked looking to the Doctor.</p><p>“Don’t cry Willa.” Her grandmother said. “I will still be with you.”</p><p>“I will still be with you.” Willa replied. “In the water.”</p><p>“In the fire.” He grandmother continued.</p><p>“In the air.” Willa said.</p><p>“In the earth.”</p><p>“Dunk the witch!” Mistress Savage called.</p><p>Suddenly the cows around us all cheered and shouted dunk the witch. “I think it’s time for us to go.”</p><p>“No, we can’t go. Doctor?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Yaz, we can not interfere with history.” I said as the Doctor tossed me her coat. “What are you doing?” I asked her.</p><p>“Meet me on the other side.” She said jumping into the water after Willa’s grandmother. Oh, I’m so gonna kill her one of these days.</p><p>“So much for not interfering!” Ryan said as Yaz ran to the bridge.</p><p>“Open the bridge, come on!” She shouted.</p><p>“Who dares interfere with this trial?” Mistress Savage called. “Thirty-five witches we have tried, and still Satan surrounds us. We shall not be stopped!” Just as the bridge opened I ran to the other side as quickly as I could. </p><p>“Doctor, we’re here.” Yaz called as the Doctor pulled Willa’s grandmother from the river.</p><p>“You will be punished for your interference!” I handed the Doctor’s coat to Ryan and stood between her and Mistress Savage. “The trials are sacred. They are the will of God!”</p><p>“If you want her. You have to go though me.” I said standing in the way.</p><p>“Is she alive?” Willa called. It was silent for a moment. I could tell it wasn’t a good silence from the tension in the air.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” I heard the Doctor call back to her.</p><p>“Now we have no way of knowing if Mother Twiston was a witch or not! Guards, whip these wonderers off this bank.” Armed guards approached us but I still stood in the way. They drew there swords. “And then seize Willa Twiston. We can take no chances.”</p><p>“Leave her alone!” The Doctor said storming in front of me. The guards held their swords pointed at her, ready to strike on command. “I’d bet my life neither of these women are witches. But you, Mistress Savage, are without a question, a murderer!”</p><p>“Who are you to address me this way?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you who I am.” She said searching her pocket to find them empty. She looked to me. “Where’s my coat?” She asked me.</p><p>“Uh, Ryan has it.” I said and she ran to Ryan. I still stood there ready to fight the guards if I had too.</p><p>“One sec.” she told the guards before going to her coat. She dug through her pockets and found her psychic paper. Holding it out in front of Mistress Savage. </p><p>“Witchfinder General?” She asked in shock.</p><p>“That’s right.” The Doctor said looking at the paper herself. “Witchfinder General. With my crack team, taking over this village. Right, gang?”</p><p>We were all silent for a moment. “Yeah, ‘cause you are in Special Measures.” Graham said.</p><p>“Now do you recognize our authority?” The Doctor asked her. </p><p>“I do beg your pardon, Mistress Witchfinder.” Mistress Savage said. The guards then put their swords away and I relaxed some. “Please come to my home. We must talk in private.”</p><p>“If you swear not to hurt that girl or anyone else.” The Doctor said. </p><p>“If that is your wish, you have the command.” Mistress Savage submitted her power to the Doctor.</p><p>“Everybody go home. This trial is over.” Everyone left except for Willa.</p><p>She stayed and looked over at the body of her grandmother. “I have to bury her...” the Doctor nodded and bent down next to the old woman’s body. She gently put her fingers on her eyes and closed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. King James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor walked the grounds with Mistress Savage, with me and the others trailing behind her. “Please forgive me, Mistress.” She said to the Doctor. “If I had known who you were, I’d have bowed to your authority immediately.” We were being escorted by her household guards.</p>
<p>“So tell me, who exactly are you? And what gives you authority here?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“I am Becka Savage, landowner of Bilehurst Cragg.” She said as we walked up to the large house up the hill. “It belonged to my late husband. Passed to me when he died. I have tried to be a benevolent leader, but it’s very difficult in these times, especially for a woman.”</p>
<p>“If you’re the landowner, why are you walking? Where are the horses?” The Doctor asked. I looked around using every type of scanner I had. No sign of horses anywhere. Not even an old horseshoe to be found.</p>
<p>“Horses are banned in Bilehurst. They are creatures of Satan. I had them all shot.” She said and the Doctor slowed her pace.</p>
<p>“Hey, Doc,” Graham called. “I’ve done the old Pendle Witch Walking Trail, nobody ever mentioned Bilehurst Cragg. Never heard of it, and she’s killed 35 people.”</p>
<p>“36, now.” Ryan corrected. “Maybe she wipes this place off the map?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to find out what happened.” The Doctor said stopping. “And how we can make her stop.” She then looked up at the Savage household. “And that hall looks like the best place to start.”</p>
<p>“Not the only place,” Yaz said. “I’m gonna find that girl who’s just lost her gran.”</p>
<p>“We’ll deal with Her Ladyship, if you go do some family liaison.” The Doctor said. “I’ll meet you in a bit. Hopefully by then I’ll be a bit dry.” She said a small shiver going down her body. Yaz parted ways with us and we made our way up the hill. </p>
<p>“So what am I? Personal guard?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“I suppose you could. They already think you’re a knight. Might as well play the part.” She said.</p>
<p>“Ok, personal guard it is then.” I said taking a step back as we reached the door. The Doctor knocked at a guard opened it.</p>
<p>He lead us to a room with a large fire burning away. The Doctor immediately went over to the roaring flames to get warm. “I hope the fire has warmed you.” Mistress Savage called from the door. “Some wine?” She offered.</p>
<p>“No.” The Doctor declined. Her hair already drying off from the immense heat. I had to turn off the thermal scanner because all I could see were reds and yellows. Indicating high temperatures. In fact while we were inside I turned off all my scanners. The only thing I had on the display was the date, time, and temperatures, as well as everyone in front of me. “So, your witch trials have become a weekly event with a village celebration.”</p>
<p>Graham and Ryan took a seat nearby and I stood next to the Doctor, and acted as her personal guard. “Any moment where a witch is uncovered and Satan driven out has to be cause for a celebration.” I looked over and saw Ryan very confused on this woman’s logic. “We work no milk not stop until that work is done.”</p>
<p>“You keep saying ‘Satan’ but how is Satan manifesting himself here?” The Doctor asked. </p>
<p>“Blighting the crops. Bewitching animals. Plaguing people with fits, sickness, and visions.” She explained to us.</p>
<p>“If all that is Satan, where do the witches come in to it?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“They’re in league with him. Kill the witches, defeat Satan.” She said. </p>
<p>“By that logic.” I spoke up. “Then, wouldn’t he align himself with new witches until you’ve executed all of your towns people?”</p>
<p>“As King James has written in his new Bible, ‘thou shall not suffer a witch to live.’” She simply replied. “I would think, you as a knight would know that.” She said and I was almost offended.</p>
<p>“In the Old Testament.” The Doctor said. “There’s a twist in the sequel, ‘Love thy neighbor’ which is why we’ve come. To help you fix your problems without killing anyone.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you Knight, carries no blade?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, killing people won’t solve your problems. King James wouldn’t want that.” She said.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door burst open and the figure I saw from the forest burst in. “What is the meaning of this?” Becka Savage exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Madam, I have come to your rescue.” He said tossing his hat to the side. He then took off his mask revealing his face.</p>
<p>“King James!” She said in aw and disbelief. “Your majesty.” </p>
<p>The Doctor looked between all of us and gave me a look that said we were in deep shit now.. “you may prostrate yourselves before me, God’s chosen ruler and Satan’s greatest foe, come to vanquish the scourge of witchcraft across the land.” He said and he sounded a little full of himself. “Forgive the mask, I have enemies everywhere and have to travel incognito. Also,” he covered his mouth with his hand, as if talking in secret. “I rather love the drama.” He said and Becka Savage just seemed in a trace by his very presence. “A peculiar rag-bag of folks.” He said looking from the Doctor, to me, then to Graham and Ryan. “And those garments... are you actors?”</p>
<p>“I am conflicted, on whether I should be insulted or not..” I said.</p>
<p>“Oh, not you fine sir.” Oh just wait tell he found out... “I see you are a man of valor. May I ask you to remove your helmet?”</p>
<p>“You may not.” I said respectfully. “I’m a Mandalorian, it is in my creed to not remove my helmet whilst amongst others.” I said hoping he would by it.</p>
<p>“Then I shall not make you break your creed.” He said moving on. “As I can see you are a man of honor.” I was so lucky u had a helmet over my face. I couldn’t stop smiling at how very wrong he was.</p>
<p>“We are witchfinders, sire,” the Doctor said pulling out the psychic paper. “As we explained to Mistress Savage.”</p>
<p>“‘Witchfinder’s assistant.’” He read off the paper. The Doctor pulled it back confused and read the paper herself. “So, you must be the Witchfinder General?” He said pointing to Graham.</p>
<p>“Oh, she said she was.” Mistress Savage said.</p>
<p>King James scoffed. “A woman could never be the General!” He exclaimed. I was so glad we never got trapped here with Donna, it would’ve turned ugly real fast.</p>
<p>“It was my idea, sire.” I said stepping forth. “We couldn’t disclose the true Witchfinder General’s identity, without knowing who we could trust.” I said.</p>
<p>“A very smart and useful strategy, I wish I had advisers like you.” He said.</p>
<p>“Er, yeah, that’s me, sire.” Graham said. “Er, Northwest Division, promoted from Essex.”</p>
<p>“And these are your underlings, and personal guard?” He asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a very flat team structure. We all have our area of expertise.” Graham said and he looked over to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Even the wee lassie?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Even me.” The Doctor said and I could tell she was irritated. I on the other hand was enjoying her struggle. “Very handy under cover. Set a woman to catch a woman.” She said.</p>
<p>“A cunning ruse using your innate aptitude for nosiness and gossip.” He said and I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. “And what is your field of expertise, my Nubian prince?” He asked Ryan. I was just as shocked as Ryan was. “Torture?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” King James said and I could tell from his tone of voice, that he really liked Ryan. I mean really liked Ryan.</p>
<p>“Er... paperwork mostly, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“Paper, fascinating.” He said pretending to be interested. “We should talk. But first.” He said turning back to Mistress Savage. “Madam, word has reached me of your battle against Satan. Your crusade against witchcraft. But what I saw today convinced me you need assistance.”</p>
<p>“That’s what we’ve just been saying.” The Doctor said hoping to get a word in.</p>
<p>“Hold your tongue, lassie.” King James said. “Stick to snooping and leave the strategy to your King. This is no time to be weak. Satan preys on the innocent even while they sleep. Together, we must purify your land, starting with the grandchild of the witch you tried today. A fine plan, is it not?”</p>
<p>The Doctor opened her mouth to say something but Becka beat her to it. “A genius plan, your majesty. Together we shall save the souls of my people from Satan, even if it means killing them all.” She said and I looked from the her to the Doctor for guidance.<br/>____________</p>
<p>“Becka wasn’t kidding.” The Doctor said climbing the stairs. “These are hard times for women.” She said looking through a few doorways. “If we’re not being drowned, we’re being patronized to death.” She found a closed door and gently pushed it open. It gave a loud creak. “Becka’s bedroom. In here, quick.” She said. I followed in last and closed the door tight. I took off my helmet and took a breath of fresh air.</p>
<p>“We are gonna help them though, right, Doc?” Graham asked. “I mean otherwise this place won’t exist by the morning. Not now that those two have hit it off, I don’t know which one’s more barking.” He said as the Doctor began to look through Becka’s things.</p>
<p>“A dozen hankies. That’s a lot.” She said moving over to her dresser.</p>
<p>“Maybe she cries herself to sleep.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“No, you need a soul to do that.” I joked.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” The Doctor said absentmindedly. “Don’t worry, Graham, I’ll stay here and sort it, even if I am just a woman.” She said moving to another doorway. </p>
<p>“Well to be fair to King James, you are snooping.” Graham said and I snickered.</p>
<p>“I’m investigating!” She exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Hey missed a bit.” Ryan said. I walked over to the bed and picked up a wood axe. “Woah.” Ryan said as I held it out to examine it. “This Becka’s seriously paranoid, man.” He took the axe and held it out, testing the wait. Suddenly the door opened and everyone gasped in shock. Ryan who was closest to the door held the axe up ready to swing.</p>
<p>“Here you are!” Yaz exclaimed as she entered the room. The Doctor took a step back and took a deep breath, to calm herself. She almost looked frustrated. “I’ve been creeping around this place looking for you. I found that girl Willa at her granny’s grave, doing some kind of ritual, and the next thing I know, this big, kind of, mud tendril thing attacked her!”</p>
<p>“‘Mud tendril’?” The Doctor asked fascinated by her findings.</p>
<p>“Coming up out of the ground. I had to smash it to pieces. Got it all over me.” Yaz said looking down at her muddy clothes.</p>
<p>“Just the one mud tendril? How big?” The Doctor asked. “Oh, when you say ‘ritual’ do you mean like a spell? Like she conjured it up?”</p>
<p>“She was scared of it.” The Doctor began to scan Yaz’s muddy clothes with her sonic. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t friendly.”</p>
<p>“Don’t suppose it’s the Carrionites again fo you?” I asked her as she continued to scan the mud.</p>
<p>“No, couldn’t be. The only one’s here are sealed up nice and tight in the Tardis Vault.” She said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry what? What’s a Carrionite?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Short answer? Witches.” I said.</p>
<p>“Carrionites use words instead of, science, or mathematics. Though, there could be a chance of one being here.” The Doctor said pulling away her sonic. “But the mud tendril isn’t really their style. This just seems to be good old-fashioned Lancashire mud. Here’s the plan,” she said turning to Yaz. “You, me, and (Y/n), need to check out that mud and talk to Willa.” She then turned to Graham and Ryan. “You two, stick with Becka and King James, keep them here. Make sure they don’t kill anyone else.”</p>
<p>“King James?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story.” I said putting my helmet back on. “The Doctor will explain on the way.” I said.</p>
<p>“Remember, no more witch hunts.” The Doctor said as I followed the two of them out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Creatures of Mud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed behind the Doctor and Yaz as we made our way into town. “Willa?” Yaz called as we saw her walk out of her house. Yaz then took the lead and introduced us. “My name’s Yaz. This is the Doctor, and this is..” Yaz looked to me questioningly.</p>
<p>“I’m a Mandolerian, I have no title.” I said and she seemed to but it.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“As far away from here as I can.” She replied.</p>
<p>“Don’t  blame you. But before you do, can we talk to you first?” The Doctor asked. “We’re not Witchfinders, we just want to find out exactly what’s going on here and maybe we can fix things.”</p>
<p>“Can you help us, Willa? Because we want to help you.” Yaz said. She nodded and let us into her home before closing and locking the door.</p>
<p>“Wow! Are these all yours?” The Doctor asked bent over examining everything on the table. </p>
<p>“There my grandmother’s.” Willa said. Yaz sat down and I moved over to stand behind the Doctor. “She made medicines to help the people. She wasn’t a witch. Everyone knows that.”</p>
<p>“So why did Becka Savage target her?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe she was ashamed of the woman who brought her up.” Willa said simply.</p>
<p>“Wait! You and Becka are family?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“Cousins. We were all close, until Becka married up. Left us all behind.” She said moving around the Doctor and by me. She bent down in the fireplace to feed the small fire. “Still, thought it’d be safe when the witch-hunt started. And then it just got worse and worse, everyone turned on each other. Granny said it was only a matter of time before they turned on us.” She stopped and looked at us sadly, regretfully. “I didn’t believe her.” She then got up and started to make a tea. “Here, granny’s special tea. It soothes the soul.” She said offering it out. “Unless you think I’m a witch.” </p>
<p>The Doctor took the cup as did Yaz. She moved to get me one but I declined. “Are you not having any?” The Doctor asked Willa as she put the cup she offered me down.</p>
<p>“I feel to sick.” She said.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I check you over?” The Doctor asked as she searched for her sonic screwdriver. “Don’t worry, I am a Doctor.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Willa asked as the Doctor began to scan her over.</p>
<p>“Er, specialist equipment.”</p>
<p>“That movement in the mud, it was Satan, wasn’t it?” </p>
<p>The Doctor read the readings on the screwdriver. “Doubt it. Not a big believer in Satan.”</p>
<p>“My granny used to say there was enough wonder in nature without making things up.” </p>
<p>“Your grandmother was right.” I said from the back. “We’ve met real witches before, the Doctor and I. Let me tell you something.” I said taking a step up to her. “There aren’t any here, this is just the fear and panic of everyone building into a paranoia.” That seemed to ease her mind somewhat.</p>
<p>“I like your granny.” The Doctor said reading the screwdriver again. “Completely normal. No magic, and no signs of any sickness.”</p>
<p>“Your wrong.” Willa said.</p>
<p>“I think I know what it is making you sick.” Yaz spoke up. “I had it at my school where I’m from. When Izzy Flint turned the whole class against me everyday I’d wake up feeling this...”</p>
<p>“Dread.” I said and the others looked to me. “Fear, and this continued everyday.”</p>
<p>“How did you two get rid of it?” She asked hopeful.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Yaz said then she looked to me.</p>
<p>“No, neither did I. Instead I lived with it, until I said not anymore. Until I said I’m done feeling like this.” I said. “I stood up to those who wished me harm, and the bullies of the world.”</p>
<p>“I can’t stand up to Becka. She’ll have me tried for a witch.” Willa said tears welling in her eyes. “What am I meant to do?”</p>
<p>“Seems to me you have to choices. Run, as far away from here as possible, or stick with us. We’ll stand up to Becka Savage and we’ll make this place safe again.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“How would we do that?”</p>
<p>“Ah, ‘we’ that’s good, Willa!” The Doctor exclaimed. “See? Feels better already. Now first things first, I need to get a sample of that mud.” She looked over and picked up an empty little glass jar. “Oh, could I use this?” She asked and  Willa nodded. “Want to come with us?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Willa replied.<br/>__________________</p>
<p>Willa led us through the the forest to where she and Yaz were both attacked. The Doctor crouched down and scanned the mud with her sonic screwdriver. “Just mud.” She simply said. “No sign of any tendency to tendril. Shouldn’t be disappointed, but I am.” She went ahead and began scanning once more to see if she missed something.</p>
<p>“What was that ritual you were doing before the tendril arrived?” Yaz asked looking over from the mud to Willa.</p>
<p>“A prayer.” She corrected her. “To help my grandmother rest in peace. I brought her body here, I dug that grave and placed her in it. But I didn’t get to finish the prayer.”</p>
<p>“If you wanted too, you could finish it now.” I said and she nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said walking forward some towards her grandmother’s grave.</p>
<p>“Right, little sample.” The Doctor said holding up a small jar with some mud in it. “What aren’t you telling me?” She asked and I watched as it suddenly started bouncing around the jar. “Woah! I am no longer disappointed.”</p>
<p>“See? The mud is alive!” Yaz exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure it’s mud at all.” She said examining the jar in her hand.</p>
<p>“It looks pretty angry in there.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Obviously doesn’t like being trapped, do you? What are you?” The Doctor still focused on the mud in the jar.</p>
<p>I looked over in the towards Willa who seemed to be startled. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me. “What’s happening?” Willa said and Yaz finally looked up to see what we saw.</p>
<p>“I think this is some kind of alien matter. But I’m not sure if it’s sentient.” She said still examining the jar.</p>
<p>“I think that is the least of our worries right now...” I said looking out at the misty forest. There was Willa’s grandmother crawling out of her grave.</p>
<p>“Granny!” Willa said happily.</p>
<p>“That’s not your granny, Willa.” The Doctor said staring at the woman. Her eyes were dark and glassy. Her skin paler than ivory, and her body covered in mud.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Willa said.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so Willa. Stay behind me.” I said before she could go to her grandmother’s side.</p>
<p>The Doctor stepped in front of me. “No, that’s the not-mud. Some sort of alien matter filling her body, and reanimating it.” Willa’s grandmother walked from her grave over towards us. “So it’s pretty sentient.” She then turned to Willa who was still hiding behind me. “I’m sorry for this, Willa.” The Doctor then stepped away towards Willa’s grandmother. “Hi, not-Willa’s-granny. I presume you’re just using the body to give whatever you are, form. Better than tendrils, right? But really not right. Not cool.”</p>
<p>“Is that why it went after Willa?” Yaz called from behind me.</p>
<p>“Not to kill her, but to fill her.” The Doctor said. “Ooh, check out my rhymes. Poetry under pressure.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this!” I exclaimed. Willa’s grandmother craned her head back in an unnatural way and was gurgling.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” The Doctor asked turning to the body of mud. “You want this? One of you, is it? Or part of you?” Willa’s grandmother took a swipe at the Doctor to grab the mud. The Doctor pulled away just out of her reach. “Oh, no, no, no! Not until you tell me what’s going on here.” It just stood there hands reaching out for the jar. Almost like a zombie, but this wasn’t The Walking Dead. “I don’t like the look of your hands.” </p>
<p>“Can you stop being rude, please? You’ll just agitate it more.” I said.</p>
<p>“It’s all bubbling away inside you, isn’t it?” The Doctor continued. Willa’s grandmother had mud covering her hands and it constantly flowed from her body, like the Flood on Mars. The mud never ended flowing from her hands as she continued to reach for the missing piece. “Oh, no!”</p>
<p>“Doctor! Just give it what it wants!” I yelled.</p>
<p>“If you’re that desperate for it, here. Have it.” She said tossing the jar to the mud creature. It caught the jar and quickly crammed it into her mouth. “Delightful..” the Doctor said sarcastically. “Down the hatch. I’ve got so many questions right now, like, did you drink that or absorb it? Are you all one big muddy mass, or separate entities only taking that one body?”</p>
<p>“Like the Vashta Nerada? When we were in the library?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“Well, sort of. Same concept, yes.” The Doctor replied still keeping her eyes on the mud creature. As was I.</p>
<p>“Doctor...” Yaz said and I looked over behind the Doctor and more mud creatures appeared out of an eerie mist that surrounded us. It looked like something you would find in a horror movie.</p>
<p>“Oh, always good to get fast answers.” We started moving further away. I gently nudged Willa and she screamed loudly. There was a cart, and the Doctor made sure to keep it between us and them. “I’ve given you the blob, what more do you need?” She asked and they were silent. “It’s so annoying when they’re silent.”</p>
<p>“Witchcraft!” I heard in the distance. I turned to look and my scanner got a good look at their face. It was King James.</p>
<p>“So much for keeping that lot at the house.” The Doctor said under her breath. Through the woods rushed King James, and his guards, along with Graham, Ryan and Mistress Savage.</p>
<p>“Stay where you are!” King James called. His guards stopped in there place next to him.</p>
<p>“Hi, sire!” The Doctor called. “I know this looks bad. But don’t worry, I’m all over it.”</p>
<p>“Willa Twiston was the witch all along!” Becka called pointing a shaky finger at her.</p>
<p>“No, she’s not.” I called pushing to the front next to the Doctor. “She’s not a witch.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t me, Becka! I swear!” Willa called up in her defense.</p>
<p>“They’re right.” The Doctor said. “It’s not her and it’s not witchcraft. I’m working it out.” She pulled out her sonic and began to scan the mud creatures.</p>
<p>“Doctor.” I whispered. Even in my helmet it came out low enough so only the Doctor could hear. “If they think this is witchcraft, probably not a good idea to use the sonic in front of them.”</p>
<p>“This is beyond you!” King James called. “Alfonso, shoot them!”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty.” He said sheathing his sword. </p>
<p>“No, Alfonso, don’t!” The Doctor called as he pulled out his gun. </p>
<p>He ran up to be point blank with the mud creatures. “I’m the air and in the earth!” Willa’s granny said in a deep gravelly voice that definitely wasn’t her own. She rose her hands and a small blast of some sort emitted causing Alfonso to fall dead, having been to close to the epicenter.</p>
<p>“Alfonso..” the King said sadly.</p>
<p>“Now you’ve made them angry. They’re getting stronger. Everybody out of here.” She said and everyone began scrambling to leave.</p>
<p>“Everybody out now!” Yaz called. The Doctor and I were last making sure everyone left.</p>
<p>“We must protect you, sire. Back through the forest.” Becka called leading the way. Once everyone was a decent ways away I ran back to Alfonso’s body.</p>
<p>“(Y/n), what are you doing? We have to go!” The Doctor called.</p>
<p>“Hang on!” I quickly removed his sword and other weapons from his body. Once I got them then I got up and ran to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“What did you get?” She asked as we ran to catch up with the others.</p>
<p>“His weapons.” I replied. “If they fill him with mud they would have a higher chance of killing someone else. Not anymore!” I shouted as I could see Ryan and Graham in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Witch Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep running!” The Doctor called as we caught up with the others. She past them and then lead the charge away from the mud creatures. “This clearing, through here.” She called running towards it. </p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re following.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“If there not following, what are they doing?” The Doctor asked coming to a stop.</p>
<p>“You want us to go and look?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“We escaped from Satan and you wish to go directly back into battle?” King James asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“We need to know what they’re up to.” Ryan replied. “Make sure no one else is in danger.” </p>
<p>“I’ll go too.” Graham said. “And keep an eye on my underlings.” </p>
<p>“Very well.” King James said and they bolted as soon as he did. Yaz joined them on there hunt as well leaving the Doctor and I here with King James and the others.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay here with Willa.” The Doctor said. “Be careful!” She called after them.</p>
<p>“As will I.” I added. “Your majesty, I have something for you.” I said and he turned to me. I offered him Alfonso’s equipment. “I took them from Alfonso’s body, so they wouldn’t be used against us.”</p>
<p>“Very brave, and very clever of you.” He said. “They are yours now to do with as you wish.” He told me and I put them on.</p>
<p>The Doctor gave me looks of disapproval. “What? I’m not going to carry them around all day, and I’m not gonna leave them in the middle of the forest.” I explained and she seemed to ease up on me a little. </p>
<p>“What were those aberrations?” The King asked.</p>
<p>“It is the work of Satan!” Becka exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t Satan.” The Doctor corrected her. “Or witches, or Willa’s granny. Those creatures were being controlled by something in the mud. Something not of this earth. Something beyond your understanding.”</p>
<p>“Something from Hell?” The king asked.</p>
<p>“More like from the Heavens. It chose to kill Alfonso when he was a threat. But other circumstances, it fills the bodies and used them as vessels.” The Doctor explained. “I don’t know why. Maybe only when they’re dead.” I could see Becka get a little startled. Something bad was about to happen. </p>
<p>“No. It attacked me, too.” Willa added.</p>
<p>“And why today? Because this is my problem. I can buy that this is the biggest ever witch hunt in England, or I can buy it’s an alien mud invasion.” The Doctor said. “But both in the same day? I can’t buy that!”</p>
<p>“Why does the lassie speak of commerce?” King James asked.</p>
<p>“Figure of speech.” I said supplied still keeping my eyes on Becka. “What if there connected?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“That maybe it.” The Doctor said turning to Becka. “Your witch hunt’s been going on for a while now. So there is no way that mud has just rocked up today.” The Doctor said and I could tell that Becka was frighted. Like an animal being cornered. “What do you know, Becka? What’s going on here in Bilehurst Cragg? A woman who keeps an axe by her bed. What have you seen?”</p>
<p>The thing about cornered animals, is they always lash out. “I’ve seen you with your wand, raising your kin from the dead.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The king agreed.</p>
<p>“What? No!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Hold on a sec.”</p>
<p>“You’re no Witchfinder’s assistant.” Becka said. “You are Satan’s acolyte!”</p>
<p>“Am not!”</p>
<p>“That’s why it’s happening today, because you are here.” Becka accused.</p>
<p>“Will all of you stop. If she’s the witch, then why have you been on a witch hunt since before we got here?” I asked to bring some sanity back to the group.</p>
<p>“She must’ve sent her kin ahead, planted them, or bewitched them.” Becka said. “As she said before, she’s here to take over this village.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I meant. We do not have time for this!” The king then approached with a knife. </p>
<p>“Mistress Savage is correct. It is your fault Alfonso is dead.” He said walking closer I drew my new sword and moved in front of the Doctor.</p>
<p>“I tried to save him.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“To save them, from being shot?” He said talking about the mud creatures.</p>
<p>“You day this evil fell from the Heavens. Oh yes, it fell, like your lord, Lucifer!”</p>
<p>“Back away, before you all regret it.” I said darkly.</p>
<p>“You would kill your king?” King James asked me.</p>
<p> “To save my wife? Yes, yes I would.” I said and I heard Becka gasp in shock.</p>
<p>“Honestly, if I was still a bloke, I could get on with the job and not have to waste time defending myself!” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Not helping!” I called back to her.</p>
<p>“Oh, you bewitch us with your alluring form and your incessant jabber, but I knew you were unnatural from the start. And now I see you for what you really are.” The king said.</p>
<p>“She was trying to save us, sire.” Willa spoke up.</p>
<p>“Exactly, why would she try to save us, if she conjured those creatures up? If she where a witch then she would’ve left us there to die.” I added still holding my sword out to defend her if needed.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The Doctor said to the both of us.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not mistaken?” Becka asked the both of us.</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” I said firmly.</p>
<p>“Or are you both in league with the witches as I suspect?” Becka shouted.</p>
<p>“They said they wanted to help me.” Willa replied.</p>
<p>“And we still do. We don’t want anyone else to die.” I said.</p>
<p>“Who do you trust to save you? Your king? Your family? Whatever I have done, I did to save all of our souls.” Becka explained.</p>
<p>“What’s really going on, Becka?” The Doctor asked her.</p>
<p>“Hold your tongue or I will cut it out!” King James said. </p>
<p>I twirled the sword in my hand. “Try, and see what happens.” The king then turned to Willa.</p>
<p>“Well?” He asked her. “Tell the truth, lassie.” </p>
<p>Willa looked hesitant and scared. “I did think it was strange when they said her name was ‘the Doctor’.”</p>
<p>“Like Dr D, a necromancer. That seals it. Arrest the witch.” The king said.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to go through me first!” I said as the other guard came close.</p>
<p>The Doctor grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards some. “Don’t do it.” She said to me. “Don’t kill anyone..” she then backed away and I dropped my sword to the ground.</p>
<p>“You were bewitched!” The king said as the guard walked past me to arrest the Doctor. “And now that she has been revealed, the spell has been broken.”</p>
<p>“What?” I heard the Doctor exclaim. “ I’m not a witch!”</p>
<p>“That is the only reason you could be so loyal to her, that you would then betray your king.” He said. He was so full of himself I just played along.</p>
<p>“Play the part right?” I whispered as the Doctor was taken away past me. “Forgive me, sire.” I said taking a knee.</p>
<p>“You are forgiven. Rise now.” I did as told and they continued to take the Doctor away. “Her enchantment has been broken you may now remove your helmet.”</p>
<p>“I cannot do that, my creed never changes, whether I’m bewitched or not.” I said.</p>
<p>“Hmm, a man of mystery like myself. I like that.” He said and I almost gagged. Oh no, he’s transferred his affections to me. “Very well, I like a man who can honor his promises. Come now, I have a witch to question.” He said and I followed him.<br/>___________</p>
<p>I followed king James into town where the Doctor was tied to a tree. “Comfortable, witch? I do hope not.” He said.</p>
<p>“Come for a visit?” She asked not amused at all.</p>
<p>“I shall take my opportunity to converse with an agent of Satan.” He said.</p>
<p>“If I were Satan’s agent, do you seriously think a bit of rope would stop me?” She said still unamused. “I say a bit,” she looked up at the ropes that held her hands in place. “Quite a lot. Tightly bound. Pretty painful. You do know how to tie a knot in this part of the world.”</p>
<p>“I am an expert in witchcraft, Doctor.” The king said. Something hit my scanner and I looked towards the forest. “But I wish to learn more...”</p>
<p>“Sire,” I said stepping up to him. He looked from the Doctor to me. “Her friends are still out there, they maybe in league with Satan as well.”</p>
<p>“You maybe correct, lead a party out to find them.” He said. “It’s a shame you no longer have him under your spell. A quick thinking knight like that, shall be welcomed into my charge.”</p>
<p>“I will not take a party, I shall go alone.” I said. “I can track them faster alone.” I explained and he nodded. I ran into the forest and I stayed out of view. I looked back and it didn’t sit right with me to leave the Doctor there. I quietly walked back up and put king James in a choke hold. Never thought that would ever happen. I held him until he was unconscious, not caring if he saw me or not. I placed him on the ground and walked up to the Doctor. “Christian Grey. We meet again.” I joked.</p>
<p>“I’m taking that book from you as soon as we get back.” She said as I pulled out a knife. “No, leave me. Go find the others and bring them back as fast as you can.”</p>
<p>“What? I’m not gonna leave you here.” I protested.</p>
<p>“You have to, go make sure the others are safe. I’ll be fine, promise.” She said and I sighed and put the knife away.</p>
<p>“Fine, don’t go anywhere.” I joked.</p>
<p>“Ha, ha. Very funny.” She said sarcastically. I saw king James stirring and I couldn’t run now. </p>
<p>“Sire, are you alright?” I asked playing dumb. I helped him to his feet and he looked around for his attacker. “I was making my way when I heard a struggle.” I said and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose you fought off my attacker?” He said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Umm. Sure.” I said quickly. “I must go now, not a second to waste with these witches are about.”</p>
<p>“Yes go now.” He said I walked behind him and looked to the Doctor. I made a small heart with my hands and I saw she rolled her eyes. I dropped them before the king could see and I made my way back into the forest. I found fresh tracks in the ground made from Ryan’s shoes. I set my scanner to track it and I followed the highlighted path.</p>
<p>I saw them in the crouched down. I quietly walked up on them and joined them. “Hey,” I said in a near whisper. They all turned to face me. “Any luck?”</p>
<p>“No not yet.” Graham said. “Where’s the Doc?”</p>
<p>“She’s, a little tied up at the moment.” I said.</p>
<p>“Doing what?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>I looked and there were the mud zombies moving across the forest. “Shh.” I said pointing ahead.</p>
<p>“You should take up witchfinding for a living.” Yaz said to Graham. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said agreeing. “Shame I missed the training session on what to do when you found them.”</p>
<p>“I guess we have to follow them.” Ryan said. “Very quietly.” He said and we all nodded.</p>
<p>“You should take the lead, (Y/n).” Graham said patting me on the back.</p>
<p>“No, no, no. After you, you are the Witchfinder after all, Graham.” I said. Giving him a nudge in that direction.</p>
<p>“Oh, both of you quite your whining and follow me.” Yaz said taking the lead.</p>
<p>Then Ryan went next. Graham then looked to me. “You heard her, go on.” he said and I sighed going after her. We followed the mud creatures from a good distance and they made there way to Becka Savage’s house on the hill.</p>
<p>I went to the mud covered door and gently pushed it open so we weren’t heard. “Watch you’re step.” I told them in a low whisper. On the ground were footprints of mud tracked through out the house.</p>
<p>We slowly crept up the steps and followed the prints. “That’s Becka’s bedroom. They’re looking for her.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Yeah maybe to drag her lying ass to Hell.” I joked.</p>
<p>“Or revenge, that’s why the undead always come back. Must be why Becka has that axe.” We heard the sound of the axe and the shadows of the mud cult getting closer.</p>
<p>“Speaking of which.” Graham said and Ryan opened another door.</p>
<p>“In here.” He said and we all filed in just in time before they saw us.</p>
<p>“This is some evil dead type shit..” I whispered.</p>
<p>“(Y/n), shut up.” Yaz said in a harsh whisper.</p>
<p>We stayed against the wall as they started to walk past us. “Where are they going now?” Ryan asked. Willa’s grandmother held the axe and lead the charge down the stairs. After they were well into the grounds we defended the stairs and made our way back into the forest. “Quiet a sec.” Ryan said as we all stopped in our tracks. “Listen.” There was a ringing in the distance of a hand bell.</p>
<p>“That was coming from the river.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Someone must be getting ducked.” Graham said and that’s when it hit me.</p>
<p>“The Doctor!” I said and I rushed towards the river with them following right behind me. </p>
<p>The crowds were chanting when we got there. They all shouted for them to duck the witch under the water. “Doctor!” Graham shouted. She turned out way and that’s when Becka ducked her under the water. I moved to take off my helmet.</p>
<p>“Wait! King James!” Yaz warned me.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” I said removing it. I heard gasps that I was a woman but I didn’t care. I shed out of my armor the best as I could before jumping head first into the river.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Doctor!          The Doctor!        We must find the Doctor!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I heard the Tardis shout in my mind. I swam to the surface and got a deep breath of air. I dove down again and found the chains holding the Doctor in place. I pulled on them but they wouldn’t move. I was losing air in my lungs and my vision began to grow blurry. I tugged on the chains in a different place and she managed to slip her hand out. I held onto another chain to loosen it but slowly lost my grip. My vision was fading, and fast. The Doctor grabbed onto me and pulled me in for a kiss under the water. She shared whatever oxygen she had left with me as her respiratory bypass kicked in. I pulled away and I pulled on the chains again. The tension on one area loosened another and she managed to get herself free. I pulled her off the tree and she swam towards the bank. As we swam I felt the water rush behind me. I turned to look and the tree had been pulled from the water.</p>
<p>The Doctor and I surfaced for air. “Where are they?” Yaz asked worried. </p>
<p>“Looking for us?” She said offering me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.</p>
<p>“Doctor! (Y/n)!” Yaz exclaimed in relief.</p>
<p>“She truly is powerful witch!” King James said.</p>
<p>“No, sire, I am no witch. I’m just good at holding my breath.” She said walking up the bank to meet the others. “And getting out of chains, with the help of my wife.” She gestured to me. </p>
<p>There were shocked murmurs in the crowd. “Great, now they’ll hang us. Thanks Doctor.” I said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Thanks to a very wet weekend with Houdini.” She continued ignoring me and the crowd. “Hi team!” She said to the others. They shook their heads not wanting to be dragged into this. “Gang. Fam!”</p>
<p>“It’s not sticking.” I said when they shook their heads at that. “Stop trying.”</p>
<p>“Never.” She replied.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Doctor.” Willa apologized. “I was so scared.”</p>
<p>“See?” She said turning to Becka. “That’s all it takes, Becka. Start there.” The Doctor said and I could see mud falling from Becka’s eyes. “Tell us the truth.”</p>
<p>“She survived! She is a witch!” Becka exclaimed.</p>
<p>“No one’s going to help you Becka, tell us the truth.” I chimed in.</p>
<p>“Despite all appearances,” the Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Doctor!” Willa called.</p>
<p>“Neither are they.” She finished and Becka turned around to come face to face with the mud creatures. “You might want to come and stand with me now, Becka, ‘cause they look like they’ve come for you.” Becka then came to stand behind the Doctor and I as the cult of mud approached with an axe.</p>
<p>“I will be with you. In the water. In the fire. In the air.” Willa’s granny said with her distorted voice slowly creeping forward.</p>
<p>“Stop, just stop!” Becka called in fear.</p>
<p>They stopped in their tracks and waited for another command. “They’re obeying you. Why are they obeying you? What happened, Becka? I thought they came to kill you. Which is a fair assumption given they’re carrying an axe. But they haven’t have they? Of course!”</p>
<p>“Of course what?” I called still lost.</p>
<p>“They’ve come to join her.” She turned to Becka. “It’s in you, just as it’s in them. And none of you can hide it anymore.”</p>
<p>“In the earth.” Creepy granny repeated.</p>
<p>“What happened? Tell us.” I said looking from the mud creatures to Becka. </p>
<p>“I cut down her favorite tree.” Becka said. </p>
<p>“What? I don’t understand.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“It was spoiling my view of the hill. But something lay beneath it. I awoke Hell. Satan himself attacked me, poisoned me. That night I felt it growing inside me. The mark of Satan.” She explained as more mud began to fall from her eyes. “I fought it. I took medicine, I prayed. But it grew. I did God’s work in the hope that he would save me.”</p>
<p>“You killed people to try and save yourself.” The Doctor said. </p>
<p>“All these witches? All this evil?” Becka said turning to point at the mud creatures. </p>
<p>“You knew they weren’t witches!” The Doctor exclaimed. “The only thing you feared was yourself! Did your granny know what you needed the medicine for?”</p>
<p>“Not to start with, but then I had to tell her. I needed her help. I begged for it. For her to lance the evil out of me! But she was too weak.”</p>
<p>“So you killed her by ducking?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“You killed your own grandmother just so no one would find out about your sickness.” I scoffed at her. Maybe she did deserve everything happening to her after all.</p>
<p>“I had to, she knew!” Becka exclaimed. She covered her mouth and began wheezing into the cloth. “I can’t fight it anymore, Doctor.”</p>
<p>“You can’t fight it because you are the witch!” King James accused.</p>
<p>“I have let Satan in. I have failed you, Sire.” She said. “Yes, I am the witch!”</p>
<p>“Everyone, behind me.” The Doctor said pulling me and King James behind her. “It’s Becka they want.”</p>
<p>Becka fell to her knees and the creatures surrounded her. “But why?” Ryan asked. </p>
<p>“What’s happening to her?” Willa asked in fright.</p>
<p>“I tried to hold Satan back. I was so scared. Please forgive me!” She then gasped and tucked her head towards her chest. She gave an almost demonic scream before picking her head back up. Her skin seemed to almost turn to dust, falling away from her face.</p>
<p>“What is happening?!” The king exclaimed. “She’s possessed by Satan!”</p>
<p>“Not by Satan, no.” I corrected him.</p>
<p>“Then by what?” He asked confused.</p>
<p>“By something not of this earth...” the Doctor said and Becka stood tall again.</p>
<p>Her skin was like hardened mud, and her eyes were glassy and dark. Not like the others though. “Morax!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Morax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s 5:30 in the morning, what the hell am I doing up so early</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?” The Doctor asked stepping forward.</p>
<p>“Doctor!” I said harshly reaching for her hand. She pulled away to stand on her own.</p>
<p>“Hand me your king.” The new Becka Savage said. Her voice deep and gravely like her grandmother’s.</p>
<p>“What?” King James exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you got your own king?” The Doctor said back. “Or is he hiding?”</p>
<p>“He does not hide. He waits.” It corrected. “We have all waited for too long, trapped in the hill.”</p>
<p>“Pendle Hill.” The Doctor said below her breath.</p>
<p>“Our prison.” The creature added. “The mighty Morax army, captured and imprisoned on this pitiful planet for war crimes.”</p>
<p>“Pendle Hill is a prison for an alien army!” The Doctor exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think we’ve established that.” I said from behind her. </p>
<p>“Oh, well, it’s obvious when you put it like that.” Graham said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Imprisoned no more! The lock was broken.” The Morax said.</p>
<p>“What lock? How was it broken?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“Now the Morax army shall rise again and take form. Your king shall be filled with our king, and we shall be free to fill all of you.” She continued ignoring the Doctor. “To fill this whole planet with rage and force, and hate, and Morax!” Suddenly she and the others let out a blast from their hands, like the one that killed Alfonso. I fell back and suddenly the world turned black.<br/>______________</p>
<p>
  <em>“Destination?” The Doctor called steering the spaceship. We had just been saved from the Master, the Doctor, Wilfred, and I. Now we were heading back for the Naismith mansion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fifty kliks and closing.” Addams said. She was green and cactus like. “We’ve locked on to the house. We are going to stop though, Doctor?” She asked. “We are going to stop?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you planning?” I asked him. He wouldn’t look at me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Doctor? Doctor you said you were going to die.” Wilf said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He said what?” Addams exclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no you’re not!” I shouted. “No, I won’t let that happen.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But is that all of us? I won’t stop you, sir. But is this it?” Wilford asked. The Doctor pulled up at the last second and opened a hatch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” He said to me before jumping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!” I ran and jumped after him. I fell slightly past him and he put the gun in his hand away before catching me. He turned himself at the last minute and his back went through the glass roof. Then hit the floor. I pushed myself off of him and brushed the glass from my sides. “Are you ok?” I asked him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He groaned in pain as he laid on the marble floor. He looked around and quickly got to his feet. Pulling the revolver towards the gate. Where there stood five Time Lords. I quickly stood behind him and made myself less of a target. “My Lord Doctor, my Lord Master.” One said and I glanced behind me to see the Master was there looking very proud at this moment. “We are gathered for the end.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen to me, you can’t!” The Doctor said to the new Time Lords.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child.” He said looking behind the Doctor to the Master.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, he’s not saving you. Don’t you realize what he’s doing?” The Doctor said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought it best to stay quiet. Not wanting any of the hostile attention that filled the room. “Hey, no, hey! That’s mine. Hush. Look around you. I’ve transplanted myself into every human being.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not every human.” I looked up and now everyone’s eyes were on me. The Doctor used his free hand to push me further behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But who wants a mongrel little species like them.” The Master said disgusted. “Now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh yes, Mister President, sir. Standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you’re going to look as me!” The Lord President held you his hand which held a gauntlet and everyone on earth who looked like the Master changed back to normal. “No!” The Master shouted in anger. “No, don’t. No, no, stop it! No, no, don’t!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“On your knees mankind!” The president shouted. Everyone in the room did so but not me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, that’s fine, that’s good, because you said salvation.” The Master said. “I still saved you, don’t forget that!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The approach begins.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Approach of what?” The Master asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Something is returning. Don’t you ever listen? That was the prophecy, something not someone.” The Doctor said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?” He asked again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They’re not just bringing back the species. It’s Gallifrey. Right here, right now.” The Doctor said through gritted teeth. Blood started to run down a cut on his forehead. I saw the blood drip onto the floor. A big orange planet appeared to enter the atmosphere and the people scurried from the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But I did this. I get the credit. I’m on your side.” The Master said and I watched as wilf went into the glass box and hit the button. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wilf don’t!” I called. It was to late he had already hit the button letting the scientist out of the other box. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“But this is fantastic isn’t it?” The Master asked. “The Time Lords restored!” He said joyfully.</em><br/>_______________</p>
<p>“Wake up.” I heard the Doctor say. “Come on, (Y/n), you need to wake up.” I slowly opened my eyes and she helped me up. </p>
<p>I rubbed my eyes and then my temples. “What happened?” I asked as Yasmin was  waking up Graham.</p>
<p>“The same thing that happened to all of us. Zapped by Becka Savage queen of the Morax.” She said helping Graham stand. “She’s taken three king, and knocked the rest of us out.”</p>
<p>“Okay..” Graham said groaning.</p>
<p>“Quite a blast that.” The Doctor said pushing the large tree used for ducking to the bank. “I haven’t had a hangover like this since the Milk Wars of Keston Five.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing with this thing?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“Has anyone seen my helmet?” I asked putting on the rest of my armor.</p>
<p>“Over there I think.” Yaz said pointing towards the trees. I walked over and there it was in bushes. </p>
<p>“This light is killing me.” I said putting on the helmet. The light from the sun was dimmed and it made it more bearable. “There that’s better.” I walked back over to the Doctor who rolled her eyes. “What? You think just because I took it off to save you I would leave it here? We put to much work into this.” I continued. I walked over to the other side and pushed with her. </p>
<p>“Tell them what ‘Bilehurst’ means.” The Doctor said to Willa. </p>
<p>“Sacred tree on a hill.” She said.</p>
<p>“The tree Becka cut down because it was obscuring her view, the tree the ducking stool is made from,” the Doctor explained. “The tree that isn’t a tree...” she pulled out her sonic and ran it over the tree. We could see right through it to the circuitry. “Is ancient alien technology. Beautiful and broken. A very old, very advanced, biomech security system. A lock to keep the Morax army imprisoned here. It responded to Becka’s touch because of the Morax infection inside her.”</p>
<p>“So Pendle Hill was a prison.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>The Doctor nodded before continuing. “From what Becka said. I’m guy the Morax are royals with soldiers, pretty brutal ones at that. Presumably exiled for war crimes, scrambled down into their primal form.”</p>
<p>“And they stay in prison until Becka Savage goes at that tree.” Yaz said pointing to the tree.</p>
<p>“Well, it can’t be much of a lock if she can break it.” Graham said.</p>
<p>“But it’s old, and worn down over however many years.” I told him.</p>
<p>“Billions, presumably.” The Doctor added. “But she must have broke it enough for part of the queen’s form to escape and infect her. According to my calculations, this ancient alien wood is like Semtex to Morax. That’s why it made such a good lock.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” I said. “So what’s the plan then Doctor?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“Right, help me break it up.” She said.</p>
<p>“Break it up? Why, what for?” Yaz questioned. I helped her break off pieces and we carried them back to town.</p>
<p>The sun had set and it was dark. We found a fire and lit the wood ablaze. As were the Doctor’s instructions. “Anti-Morax weapons. The smoke it toxic to Morax. Should be enough to fend them off so you can rescue King James and I can get to the tree.”</p>
<p>“Then what?” Ryan asked. </p>
<p>She pulled out her sonic and used it on a piece of wood. “I fix the lock, putting all the Morax energy back in the slammer.” She said as we all held our torches. The wood burned a green color.</p>
<p>“One more thing, Doc.” Graham said taking off his hat. He put it on the Doctor’s head. “Moraxfinder General back in command.” He said.</p>
<p>“It’s a very flat team structure.” She said. “Ready for battle?” She asked us.</p>
<p>“Yes we are.” Willa said coming to join us by the fire.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to Willa.” Yaz said and I nodded in response.</p>
<p>“It’s time to stop being scared.” She said holding her torch to the fire.</p>
<p>“Little bit of scared isn’t a bad thing. Morax is way more dangerous than Becka ever was.” The Doctor explained.</p>
<p>“Only I know the path up the hill. So you need me to lead the way.” Willa said in response.</p>
<p>“She’s right Doc.” Graham agreed.</p>
<p>“There are more powerful people here than kings and queens. There’s us.” Willa said. “Together.”</p>
<p>“Lead on, Willa Twiston.” The Doctor said and we all followed behind her. “Onwards, to save the king.” Willa took the lead with Graham and Ryan behind her. Yaz was in the middle and the Doctor and I brought up the rear. </p>
<p>As we neared the top towards where the tree used to be we could see the Morax. There was a large tendril of mud rising high in the air. “I may fear you,” king James said to it. “But I have my faith.” The tendril leaned down closer towards the king and roared. “My lord, Save me!”</p>
<p>”Or, alternatively.” The Doctor said moving her way in front of Willa to take the lead. I moved to stand next to her. “Witchfinders United at your service.”</p>
<p>“Hey, mate, better back off.” Graham said as it smelled the smoke of his torch.</p>
<p>“Let him go, Morax. You can’t have King James.” The Doctor said to the Morax that infected Becka. “Or this planet.”</p>
<p>“Get away from the king.” Ryan shouted using his torch to fight it off.</p>
<p>“The torches are working. He won’t come near the flames.” Yaz shouted.</p>
<p>I ran to held Ryan get the king out of there. “I’ve got you, sire.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“Come on Ryan, get him out of here.” I said taking his torch in my other hand fighting off the creature.</p>
<p>“My protectors!” The king shouted.</p>
<p>“Willa watch out for your granny!” Yaz shouted. I glanced over and saw the two of them keeping the other Morax contained.</p>
<p>Willa’s grandmother snarled at her. “You are not my granny.” Willa said. “Let her rest!” She walked forward towards them and they backed away.</p>
<p>“And you, Morax, back into your cell. Now please.” The Doctor said waving the torch in front of her.</p>
<p>“Those flames don’t scare me, Doctor.” She replied. “Nothing scares me now!”</p>
<p>“I know you’re in there Becka.” Willa said calling out to her cousin. “I know you’re scared.”</p>
<p>“Nothing if that pathetic woman remains.” She said turning to Willa. “No fear, only power. We will fill your king and kill you all!”</p>
<p>The Doctor moved away from the Morax and gave her torch to Ryan, who had a couple of the mud creatures behind him. She moved over to me and I defended her from the king as she dug for that piece of wood. “Afraid not, Morax. I’m here.” She said putting the last piece into place. “Everybody back!” She shouted and we all moved away from the stump and the creatures. A green light shined and the lock re-engaged causing the king to go back to his cell, and the others to leave the dead bodies they inhabited. “I reactivated the prison. Back you go, king of the Morax!” The king gave one last roar and tried to escape before being sucked into his cell once and for all. “Jail re-energized.”</p>
<p>“No! My king, what have you done?” There was only one Morax remaining.</p>
<p>“Feel that security system kicking back in,” the Doctor said. “Sucking every Morax cell back. Back down into Pendle Hill. Back out of the bodies they hijacked.”</p>
<p>“Have peace.” I heard Willa say.</p>
<p>“No! I will not go!” The Morax said.</p>
<p>“Yes you will.” King James said taking Ryan’s torch. “Burn the witch!”</p>
<p>“No, sire, stay away!” The Doctor called after him. He touched the Morax with one lick of the flame and she burst into a green fire. Her entire body engulfed in the flames as she turned to dust.</p>
<p>The rain started to come down as thunderstorms raged on the distance. The Doctor wasn’t happy with what the king did. “ what, woman?” He said to her. “She was a witch. She confessed.”</p>
<p>“So you got what you came for.” She said and I could tell she was upset but his actions.</p>
<p>“I have vanquished Satan.” The Doctor took off her hat and walked up to the king. She gave it back to him looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“No more witch hunts.” Willa lead the way back to her house. We all followed her down the hill. Minus the king. He walked towards Becka’s house on the hill. When we made it back everyone took off their rain soaked coats and set them near the freshly started fire to dry out. “Willa, would you mind if we stayed here? Just for the night.”</p>
<p>“You helped me out my granny to rest, and helped me get over my fear of Becka.” She said then she nodded. “Yes, but I’m afraid you’ll have to sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>”That’s fine, we’ve slept on worse floors.” I said to her taking off my helmet. Ryan helped me out of my armor and we set it in a chair by the corner. “Now, I don’t think we officially met.” I said walking over to Willa. I offered her my hand. “Sorry about the disguise, but I couldn’t risk being found out. My name’s (Y/n).”</p>
<p>She took my hand and gave it a small shake. “Willa.” She said and I gave her a small smile. “I’ll just get you those blankets.” She said pulling away. She came back with a few blankets for the each of us. Willa blew out the candle nearest the door. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” We all called back to her. The Doctor and I took a spot near the fire place. Yaz found a spot against the wall. Graham found a decently comfy chair, and Ryan put two wicker chairs near each other to support his head and his feet. I curled into the Doctor’s side and pulled her into a hug, until I fell asleep.<br/>________________</p>
<p>
  <em>I was back behind the Doctor, but this wasn’t where I left off last time. It was further down the line. ”Get out of the way.” The Master said and the Doctor moved back pulling me with him. The Master shot a blast of energy to the Time lords. “You did this to me! All my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!” Rassilon, lord president of Gallifrey, was forced to his knees at the power released from the Master. The Time Lords then disappear along with the Master, and Gallifrey as well. I felt a pang of sadness for the Master. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I still couldn’t forgive him for what he’s done, and I never will. Especially what he has done to me, and for that I will always hate him. But today he gave his life so we could live. So for that he has earned at least a small bit of my sympathy. It was over. We did it. I turned to the Doctor who was grinning in disbelief. “I’m alive. I’ve. There was... I’m alive!” He said and I pulled him into a hug as we both smiled like idiots. Then came those dreaded knocks. One... two... three... four... it repeat a few more times and my face along with the Doctor fell. We pulled away and looked over at the glass boxes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wilford was trapped inside and was knocking for our attention. “They gone, then? Yeah good-o. If you could let me out.” He said pointing to the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah...” the Doctor said sadly. I felt tears in my eyes. No. This couldn’t be happening. Not again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise.” Wilf replied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Master left the Nuclear bolt running.” The Doctor explained. “It’s gone into overload.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And that’s bad is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads.” The Doctor explained. My tears flowed freely now. I knew the options. Lose Wilf or lose the Doctor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh. Well, you’d better get me out, then.” Wilf said with a nervous laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wilf...” I said and he looked at me then the Doctor realizing something was wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Except it’s gone critical. Touch one button and it floods.” The Doctor said getting out his screwdriver. “Even this would set it off.” He put his arm around my shoulders and I tucked myself into his side to cry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” Wilf said in understanding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure.” The Doctor replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look, just leave me.” Wilford said waving his hand at us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ok, right then, because I will.” He said pulling away from my grip. “Because you had to go in there, didn’t you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes! Because that’s who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time.” He said venting his frustration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Doctor please don’t..” I begged him. “We were only just married..” I said and he pulled me into a hug. To help stifle my sobs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know.” She said in a calm voice. But I knew he was breaking. If it didn’t kill him he would regenerate, and I hate to be selfish, but I didn’t want that either. “It’ll be ok.” He said holding me close. “I’m sorry, (Y/n). I am so, so, sorry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, really, just leave me.” Wilfred replied. “You and (Y/n) have only just begun. I’m an old man, Doctor. I’ve had my time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well exactly!” He said pulling away from me. His anger arose but I could tell he wasn’t angry as much at Wilf. He was more angry and irritated at the situation. “Look at you. Not remotely important. But me?” He gestured to himself. “I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it’s not fair!” He kicked over a desk and his sudden outburst made me jump. “Oh. Oh. I’ve lived too long.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”No wait.” I called as he made his way towards the door. “I’ll go. Let me go instead, Doctor. Please don’t go.” I said still sobbing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t let you do that. You know I can’t.” He said pulling me into a tight hug. “You know there’s a chance for me to regenerate, but if you went in... if I lost you now..” I leaned my back to look up at him. “I can’t lose you, ever. It would break me.” I leaned up and pulled him into a deep kiss which he gladly returned. When he pulled away it felt to soon. “I have to go. I’m sorry..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I nodded and let him go. It was time and I had to let him go. “No. No, no, please, please don’t. No, don’t!” Wilf called as the Doctor approached the door. “Please don’t! Please!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wilfred, it’s been my honor.” The Doctor said looking from Wilf to the glass booth. “Better be quick. Three. Two. One.” He said pulling open the doors door sealing himself inside. He hit the button and let Wilfred out. The red light in his booth flashed as he curled up on the floor in pain. He curled into the fetal position and his body absorbed all the radiation. The power soon shut off and the Doctor struggled to get up. I went to the door and put my hand on the glass as he rose to his feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Wilf asked. “Hello.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi..” he said stumbling to stand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Still with us?” Wilf asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The system’s dead. I absorbed it all. Whole system is kaput.” He put his hand on the door and it opened with ease. “Oh. Now it opens, yeah.” He said as he walked out. I opened my arms and he stumbled into them. I pulled him in for a tight embrace for a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, your in a hell of a state. You’ve got some battle scars there.” Wilf said. I pulled away and looked at the Doctor. I put my hand on his cheek and he put a hand over mine for a second. When I pulled it away he went to rub the blood and grime off of it. When he pulled his hands away his face was completely healed. “But they’ve. Your face. How did you do that?” Wilfred asked.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“It’s started.” The Doctor said looking at me sadness in his eyes. He pulled me in for another tight hug before we made our way to the door.</em><br/>______________</p>
<p>I woke up the next morning and my nose had been bleeding already. I was on my other side facing away from the Doctor. My shirt was covered in dried blood. I looked around and noticed it was only on me. Luckily. I quickly moved to put my helmet and armor on so no one would see. I woke the others and we made our way out of the village. “She still does not speak to me, Ryan.” King James said following behind. I was behind the Doctor trying my best to make it to the Tardis as fast as I could. “Can you get through to her?”</p>
<p>“Afraid not, sire. This is on you.” I heard Ryan reply. We were at the Tardis doors and I couldn’t wait to get inside. I felt the blood flowing from my nose again. </p>
<p>“What apparition is this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Just another inexplicable wonder of existence you’re not going to be able to tell anyone about.” The Doctor replied and I could tell she was in a mood having seen King James again. </p>
<p>“Doctor, I understand you are displeased with me. And I owe my life to you.” He said in a serious tone. The Doctor leaned against the Tardis and looked back at him. “Not one word of any of this shall ever be spoken. And even the name ‘Bilehurst’ shall be erased from all records.”</p>
<p>“As long as all the villagers make it out alive.” Graham added. </p>
<p>“What will you do Willa?” Yaz asked. And I didn’t have time for this. </p>
<p>“Doctor...” I whispered getting her attention. “I need to go to the med bay now.” I said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“Why what’s wrong?” She asked concerned.</p>
<p>“It’s not stopping.” I said and I didn’t need to tell her what. She moved over and unlocked the door. I rushed in and took off my helmet and armor running into the med bay. When I got there I was coughing up blood and my nose got worse and worse. It would stop. “Doctor!” I shouted and she rushed in. I held a towel to my nose to try to stop, or at least slow the bleeding. “Help me..” I said before collapsing to the floor dropping the towel trying to catch myself. My body was weak and growing weaker.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Told you!           Told you!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Tardis echoed as I coughed up more blood. I didn’t pay attention to what the Doctor was doing. My mind filled with fear, and pain, and the loud voice of the Tardis.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Soon              Soon             Very soon now</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I rolled onto my back. My eyes growing heavy and weak. I saw the Doctor above me. “No, no, no!” I heard her say. “Stay with me! Stay awake.” He voice grew more distant. “(Y/n), stay awake.” I closed my eyes in a slow blink. She wanted me to fight it. To stay awake. I felt her pull my body close to her, as tears filled her eyes. “Don’t leave me...” I heard before finally closing my eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sleep now             Sleep now</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Tardis remnant called to me. It felt calming and I trusted it. I relaxed and fell into a deep sleep in the Doctor’s arms listening to the Tardis sing in my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Tardis Riddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve got bad writers block right now, and this is the last of the pre written chapters. Which means a longer wait than usual. Wattpad has been waiting two days already, and I’m not even halfway done with the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in my bed in the med bay. This time it wasn’t the Doctor by my side. It was the whole crew. Graham, Ryan, and Yaz. They all sat around me, and of course the Doctor took her place by my side holding my hand in her own. “You’re awake.” The Doctor said with a sigh of relief. “You scared me, there for a moment.” She said with a sad smile.</p><p>“I’m starting to make a habit of this.” I said looking to the others. “Hi.” I said.</p><p>“Give is a moment?” The Doctor asked and Graham nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Anything you need, Doc.” He said getting up. “Come on guys.” He began walking out and the other’s began to follow.</p><p>“So what happened to me?” I asked her.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She replied. I could hear the frustration in her voice. “The scans keep saying your fine. That you are in perfect health, but clearly you’re not. There’s nothing I can do!” She shouted in frustration. “I don’t know what to do..”</p><p>“Shh, it’s ok.” I said moving to sit up. I groaned in pain as my head started hurting. She turned to me immediately and tried to get me to lay back down. “Doctor..” I said and I paused waiting for her full attention. “I know you hate thinking it, or talking about it at all but-“</p><p>“No, don’t even say what I think you are going to say.” She shook her head pulling away.</p><p>“Doctor!” I shouted and she stopped in her tracks. “We tried, ok? That’s what matters right now. That’s what matters to me. We tried.” She turned away and refused to look at me. </p><p>“No! I’m not giving up!” She stormed over and ran more and more tests. Some I could see were the same ones she ran before. She was double checking, triple checking everything. “There has to be a way!”</p><p>“Doctor, will you stop?” She didn’t and I pushed myself up again. My headache returned but I pushed past it. I pulled out the IV and made to stand up. As soon as my feet touched the floor I waited until I had the confidence to stand.</p><p>When I did I fell to the floor. Still to weak to pushed myself but I did it anyway. “(Y/N)!” She exclaimed worried. She ran back over to my side to help me up off the floor. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to push yourself. I just.. I can’t give up yet.”</p><p>“I’m not giving up, Doctor.” I said looking up at her. I put my hand on her cheek and brushed a strand of hair away. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t face the facts, and I think we should tell the others.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea..”</p><p>“You’re not the only person that cares about me. What if something were to happen, hmm?” I asked. “I’m not going to leave you to explain to the others, why I’m gone.” She opened her mouth to say something. “They are my friends too, and they deserve to know the truth.”</p><p>“I still don’t like this.”</p><p>“Please? Let me do it, just in case something happened.” I asked leaning towards her.</p><p>“Ok.” She said finally giving in. I moved to get up and she helped me. “You need to rest first.” She said and I climbed into the bed. </p><p>“What about you?” I asked laying back down in the bed. “Have you stopped worrying about me for more than ten seconds so you could take care of yourself?” I asked jokingly.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She said sitting on the bed. “Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“I have to worry about you, I’m your wife, that’s kinda my job.” I replied and she gave a small smile and a laugh. “Lay with me?” I asked and she nodded. I moved over and she laid down next to me. I curled up into her chest. “Something about this feels familiar..” I said playfully. She didn’t know what I was talking about so I ran my hand to the hem of her shirt. Lifting it slightly to brush her bare side. She grabbed my hand with her own and pushed it away. “I also remember you throwing pasta at me, after I made us a nice dinner.”</p><p>“But you enjoyed it.” She shot back.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I did a little..” I admitted. “You think I should cook pasta again? Cook for everyone before telling them?”</p><p>“It’s up to you.” She said. “But if it were my choice, if things in this universe ever went my way for once, you wouldn’t have to tell them at all.”</p><p>“I know, but you can’t change what happened.”</p><p>“What if I could?” She asked suddenly. “What if I could go back, and stop you from absorbing the energy?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” I pulled away from her. “Don’t you even think about it, if you did that I would’ve died sooner, whether by old age, or something else. Doctor, I’m glad I absorbed it. Because it gave me more time with you.” I gently put my hand on her cheek and she put a her hand over mine. Holding it in place. She ran her thumb across the back of hand as she gave me a small smile.</p><p>“I’m glad we had all this time together.” She said and I smiled before leaning in to kiss her. “You remember how we met?”</p><p>“How could I forget? It was the best, and most terrifying days of my life. Well.. one of them.”<br/>___________________</p><p><em>I walked through the halls following Henry Van Statten through the upper levels of his bunker. I was on security so I wore the uniform and I had a gun. It was my second week on the job, it was actually quite boring seeing as nothing even remotely interesting happened here. An alarm went off and I ran with the others to the lower levels. When we found the two intruders I drew my gun and pointed it at the Doctor, well this was before I knew he was the Doctor.</em><br/>________________</p><p>“You held me at gun point.” The Doctor said. </p><p>“It was my job. And you did ‘mysteriously appear’ out of no where. But that made you more interesting.” I said pulling my hand away and pulling myself into her more. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. “Doctor?” She hummed in response. I pulled back slightly so I could look her in the eyes. “Promise me, you’ll move on. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid and irrational if something were to happen.”</p><p>“It would be extremely difficult...”</p><p>“To move on, or not do anything stupid?” I asked as a joke. </p><p>“Both.” She replied and I laughed. “But I will try.” She said. “Honestly, I will try. For you.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask of you, but hopefully you won’t have to.” I said as we heard the scanner beep again. The Doctor slipped up out of the bed and walked over to get the readings. She made a face of confusion. “Doctor, what’s wrong?” I pushed myself into a sitting position. As she checked the other readings.</p><p>“I’m sorry..” she simply said. “I’m so sorry..”</p><p>“Doctor? What is it?” I moved to stand again and this time I didn’t fall. I made my way to her and she looked from the readings to me. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I thought I was fixing it... I thought I was helping you...” she said tears started to form in her eyes. “I’ve only just made it worse, and I’m so sorry.” She looked away from me. She couldn’t face me.</p><p>“Doctor, it’s ok-“</p><p>“It’s not ok! That medication I gave you was supposed to suppress the Tardis remnant inside you.” She said and I put my hand on her shoulder so she would turn to face me. “I thought that was the problem, but it’s not.” She looked down at the readings before tossing them on a nearby table. “Suppressing the Tardis has only made whatever’s killing you work faster. The remnant is healing you after each attack on your body.”</p><p>“That’s why I get a nose bleed isn’t it?” I asked. “It’s not the remnant at all. She’s trying to heal me. What if it’s doing both?”</p><p>“Both? What do you mean?”</p><p>“What if... what if she’s healing me, because she’s killing me?”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense, if she was killing you, why would she heal you?”</p><p>“What if it’s just a.. side effect? Because she’s inhabiting my body, her presence is killing me like we said before. But at the same time she’s healing me every time she harms me?” I asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Close!        Close!       Your time is close!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Tardis said in my head. I rubbed my temples as the headache was getting worse. “(Y/n)? What’s wrong?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Preparing you          Preparing you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“For what?” I asked aloud not paying attention to the Doctor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Your final battle       Your final fight</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She said and suddenly the headache went away. I shot a worried look to the Doctor. “What happened?”</p><p>“It was the Tardis.. she told me what’s happening.” I said with worry. “She said my time is close, and that she’s preparing me for my final battle.”</p><p>“What else did she say?” The Doctor asked and I could tell her anger was rising. “Tell me!” She snapped.</p><p>“That’s it. That’s all she told me. Doctor...” I called reaching out for her. She pulled away and walked towards the door.</p><p>“I need a moment.” She said harshly. I could tell she was still angry, and that she felt guilty for snapping at me. “Just.” She stopped and took a breath before letting it out again. “Just try to get some rest.” She said calmly. I didn’t say anything and I just walked back to the bed. Laying down and closing my eyes.<br/>____________</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor circled the Tardis. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. He put every ounce of affection he had in one passionate kiss before pulling away. I felt breathless and my checks flushed. He backed away from me as his regeneration began. It started with his hands and then he looked to me as it reached his face. “(Y/n)...” he said as tears filled his eyes. “I don’t want to go..” before I could say anything his body then burst into light as regeneration energy shot out of his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Tardis was then filled with flames. I screamed as bits of the coral struts fell around me. “Doctor!” I called as I saw his new face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Legs. I’ve still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I’ve had worse. Chin, blimey.” He said checking over his body. “Hair. I’m a girl!” He shouted his voice going squeaky and high pitched. “No. No. I’m not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else... something else very important..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a loud bang behind me as the console room began to fall apart. “We’re crashing!” I shouted moving to his side. “Do something!” I shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok.” He said pulling me in for a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something else.” I said pulling away.</em>
</p><p><em>He went to the console and began flipping switches. “Geronimo!”</em><br/>______________</p><p>When I woke up Graham was by my side. I yawned and slowly sat up next to him. He was the only one there and I wondered what he was doing. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t here long. Just for a few minutes.” He said.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” I asked him.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to see how you were doing.” He said. “And to ask if you know why the Doc is on a warpath right now.”</p><p>“Oh god. What has she done now?” I asked him annoyed. He seemed amused at my annoyance.</p><p>“Well she’s taking apart the console, and what I assume is swearing at it in a language I’ve never heard before.” He said. I moved to push myself up. “Hey, don’t worry, I can go get her under control. Just rest.”</p><p>“I’m so sick of people telling me to rest. I’m fine!” I snapped and I didn’t mean to. Graham didn’t deserve that. He was a really nice person and he was caring. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I know the feeling. When I had cancer they all told me to rest. To take it easy but after awhile, you start to go stir crazy.” He said. I nodded standing up and stretching.</p><p>“I’m the reason she’s on a warpath.” I said. “Graham, I’m dying.” I said and he was shocked. “I’m really sick, and it’s killing me. The Doctor is on a warpath right now because she’s frustrated. She can’t find out what’s wrong with me, or how to fix it.”</p><p>“This to do with those nose bleeds you keep getting?” He asked and I nodded.</p><p>“The worst part is, she won’t talk about it. I bring it up, so we can talk about what to do in case something happens and she shuts me out. She is refusing to face the facts.”</p><p>“I can’t say I blame her. If you’re dying, she’s losing someone she really cares about. Now, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. That’s a love that won’t go away easy, if it does at all.” He said and I understood what he was saying. The Doctor would be completely broken if she lost me. I’m not saying that because I want to think that highly of myself, it’s the truth. The Doctor would be broken, and most likely fall into old habits from when she was fresh out the Time War. “I also understand what you’re saying as well. You want to prepare for the future, think ahead. Make sure everyone will be ok, if you go.” I nodded. </p><p>“Yeah.” I said.</p><p>“Well stop.” He said and I looked at him confused. “Stop thinking about the future, and think more about what’s happening right now.”</p><p>I laughed at that and he looked at me confused. “Actually, I remember telling the same thing to the Doctor, maybe I should take my own advice.” I said and he laughed as well. “Thanks Graham.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He said. “Apart for your dying, are you ok?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” I replied.</p><p>“Well that’s good enough for me. Let’s go find the Doc.” He said leading me to the door.</p><p>“Oh, Graham.. could you do me a favor?”</p><p>“Yeah, what do you need?” </p><p>“It might take me a while to cool the Doctor down. Could you not tell the others about me? I’ll tell them later, I promise, but I need to deal with the Doctor before I can face Ryan, and Yaz.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” He said and we left the med bay.</p><p>I walked with Graham to the console room and just as he said. The Doctor was ripping it apart. “Thanks, Graham.” I said in a whisper. He nodded his head before leaving to give the Doctor and I some privacy. I saw a portion of her body stuck out from under the console. Her coat tossed to the side, and her sleeves rollled up to her elbows, as she pulled out bits and pieces. The Tardis didn’t seem to like the rough treatment her console was getting, because she sent an electrical jolt to the wire in the Doctor’s hand. It sparked angrily and shocked the Doctor. She then swore at the Tardis in Gallifreyan as she dropped the wire. “So are you doing this to be productive, or are you taking your anger out on the console?” I asked walking up near her.</p><p>As soon as I spoke she quickly got up, but in doing so she hit her head on the console. “Ow.” She said rubbing her forehead. She pulled herself out properly before getting up. “What are you doing here? You should be resting.”</p><p>“I needed to come check on you. Make sure you’re doing ok.” I said.</p><p>“I’m fine, what makes you think I’m not?” She asked confused. I looked behind her and some of the wires were sparking and parts of the console were completely bare. “Ok, I was angry.” She admitted. “But I did try to be productive, there was this bit that needed fixing. But I think I went a little too far..” another wire sparked nearby and we took a few steps away from the console.</p><p>“You think?” I asked and she sighed. “Doctor, can we please talk?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about the future, the ‘what if’s’ and all that.” She quickly dismissed.</p><p>“Yeah, I understand. So let’s talk about something else.” I replied thinking about the conversation I had with Graham. “Now that we know what’s happening to me, sort of, what can we do about it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. That’s what has me so frustrated and angry. If the Tardis has a mental link with you,” she the. Turned from me to look at the time rotor. “Then why can’t you just tell her what you mean?!” She said angrily. “I’m sick of her riddles.”</p><p>“If it’s a riddle, then let’s solve it.” I suggested calmly.</p><p>“You make it sound so easy.” The Doctor replied. The console sparked again. “But first, I need to put the console back together.”</p><p>“I’ll help you.” I said following her to one of the bare bits. “We can solve my problems later, but right now we have a console to put back together.” I said as she went under and started to fix the lose wires. “I do plan to tell the others though.” I said as she moved to another panel. I crouched down to watch her work. “Graham already knows, but I told him not to tell anyone. Not yet, at least.”</p><p>“Graham knows?” She asked putting that panel back into place.</p><p>“Yeah, he sort of guessed there was something wrong with how frequent my nose bleeds were getting.” I said handing her one of the tools she needed. “It is kind of nice to have someone else to talk to about it. Someone who understands kinda what I’m going through.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it is.” She said pushing herself from underneath to work on the top part of that section. “Can you hold down this button?” She asked and I did as she directed.</p><p>“I plan on doing dinner, maybe tomorrow night. Tell them afterwards or something.” I said and I heard her hum in response to show that she was at least paying attention. “Or is that not a good idea? Maybe before? No, that would just put everyone’s appetite off. I don’t know, how do you tell someone you’re dying?” The stress an anxiety started to get to me. I was getting anxious and the Doctor could tell.</p><p>She stopped what she was doing and put her hands on my shoulders to make sure my focus was on her. “(Y/n), calm down. Breath.” She said and I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She did this with me a few times before I calmed myself down. “Better?” She asked. I took one more breath and nodded my head as I let it out. “Don’t worry about that right now. Help me fix this console.”</p><p>I smiled at her as I began to help her with the console. “And I was the one who was sent to calm you down..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I also included a mini flashback to when we met the Doctor, because I still get questions on how long we were with the Doctor. Idk how, I try to reference it as often as I can without being repetitive. Hopefully this will clear things up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Surprise, I’m Dying!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning to the feeling of gentle kisses being pressed to my neck and lower jaw. My eyes fluttered open and I giggled. “What are you doing?” I asked giggling again.</p><p>“Just showing my affection for you.” She said before kissing me on my neck again. I felt her hands travel down my sides to my waist. It was only when she started playing with the hem of my shirt I knew this was something more than an innocent show of affection. “I love you so much, maybe I should show you how much I do...” I definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea.</p><p>“Yeah?” I asked a hint of excitement in my voice.</p><p>“Yeah.” She replied before kissing me. It started out sweet and passionate, before it turned into rough and filled with lust. She started to lift up my shirt so I sat up slightly removing it. While I was sat up I leaned down and kissed her again before starting to remove her shirt. I helped her lift it over her head and I tossed it away behind me. I was holding myself above her and she looked up at me, a smile on her face. “You look so beautiful.” She had said.</p><p>“You’re only saying that because you’ve got me shirtless.” I replied joking. </p><p>“No, I mean it.” She pulled me down on top of her and she kissed me. We rolled and now she was the one on top of me. She held herself up with one arm and used her other hand to brush hair out of my face. “You are beautiful.” She leaned down and kissed me again but this one was more heated. She then moved to my jaw and placed kisses there before moving to my neck. My neck was most sensitive and she knew it too. She bit down on my neck and a gave a gasp in surprise. She then pulled away kissing my neck where she bit me. It wasn’t long until she moved to the other side and repeated the process. This time expecting it, I moaned when she bit down. Pulling her closer to me.</p><p>“Doctor..” I moaned breathlessly. I felt her hand move from my side. It slid lower and across my lower abdomen and stopped. I whimpered biting my lip in anticipation and she pulled away from my neck. She had a teasing smirk on her face and she giggled. “Tease.” I called her. She giggled before going back to kiss my neck. “No.” I said playfully, lightly pushing her away. She took her hand that rested in my lower abdomen, and caressed my cheek gently, before trying to kiss me again. “Stop.” I said playfully again, pushing her away.</p><p>“Oh come on (Y/n), please?” She begged. I pulled away completely and stretched. I then sat up on the edge of the bed then got up to look for my shirt. I felt that I had a small amount of power over the situation. I had control in this moment. Now I had to chose, whether to forgive her and let this continue... or to make her suffer a little bit longer...</p><p>“No, you ruined it.” I said back with a smirk. I made the choice to let her suffer a little bit longer, hopefully she’ll learn her lesson about teasing. I finished putting my shirt on. “Better luck next time.” I said before leaving her alone in the room.<br/>________________</p><p>I walked into the kitchen fully awake from the Doctor’s antics this morning. “Good morning, (Y/n).” Graham said taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Oh, it’s definitely a morning.” I replied sitting across from him at the table. I gave a sigh and laid my head on my arms.</p><p>“Why’s that, then?” He asked.</p><p>I picked up my head to look at him. “Well it’s a mixture between the stress of telling the others I’m sick, and the Doctor is... well being the Doctor.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about telling the others. You don’t have to do it if it’s causing you all this stress.” He replied.</p><p>“I have to Graham. This is really serious, and they deserve to know.” I said cutting him off before he could say anything more.</p><p>“What I was gonna say, was if you wanted, I could tell them for you. I know how stressful this can be, and I’ll help in anyway I can.” He said and I gave him a small smile. </p><p>”Thank you, Graham. But this is something I have to do. It wouldn’t be right for you to do it for me.” I replied.</p><p>“Ok.” He said taking another sip of his coffee. “If that’s what you want.“</p><p>“Yeah, I think that’s best.” I said to him playing with my fingers. “Although I am still open to suggestions on how to tell them.”</p><p>“Well, you could just simply sit them both down and tell them.” He suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I should just do that.” I replied. “Thanks, Graham, you were a really big help.”</p><p>“Glad I can be of some use to you.” He said smiling. I got up and headed out of the kitchen. I was heading to the library when I passed the Doctor.</p><p>“Where are you going?” She ask curiously, but I could see the faint hint of mischief in her eyes. I wonder what’s gotten into her today.</p><p>“Library.” I simply replied walking past her.</p><p>“Oh, ok. I’ll be in the console room if you need me.”  I waited a second before leaving.</p><p>“Actually, there is something I could use your help with..”</p><p>“Anything.” She offered.</p><p>“I need to tell Ryan and Yaz about me. Graham said I should just sit them down to talk, what do you think?” I asked for her opinion.</p><p>“I think you should trust your instincts. What does you think you should do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.” I replied. “It’s just the stress of it.” I sighed. “I mean how do you tell your friends you’re dying?”</p><p>“What do you mean your dying?” Yaz asked. “Doctor, what is she talking about?”</p><p>Well that’s one way to do it I guess. “Surprise, I’m dying!” I said with jazz hands.</p><p>“Stop that, this is serious.” Yaz said.</p><p>“Thank you!” The Doctor agreed. “At least someone shares my concern!”</p><p>“What do you mean, you’re dying?” She asked.</p><p>“I was going to tell you and Ryan later, but yeah. I’m dying.” I said. I shrugged my shoulders. “A very very long time ago, I absorbed a part of the Tardis’ heart. I don’t want to get into details, but all that power wasn’t meant to be contained in a human body. It’s kept me alive for lifetimes, but I don’t think my body can handle it anymore.”</p><p>“Is there nothing we could do? Nothing the Doctor could do?” She asked and I watch the Doctor look away from us. Not daring to look in our eyes. She was frustrated and upset that she couldn’t do anything for me. I reached over and grabbed her hand and held it tightly in mine.</p><p>“No.” I simply said. “We’ve both been working to find a solution for a long while now.” I leaned on her shoulder slightly so she would look at me. “It’s not your fault.” I told her. “There’s nothing that can be done.” I told them both.</p><p>“So, how long do you have?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“No idea.” I replied. I know it’s soon, but that could mean anything, it could be days, weeks, a couple months soon, a year soon. We just don’t know.” I said. “For all we know it could be hours, or minutes.” I joked and I could feel the Doctor’s glaring. “Sorry.” I apologized. “I wanted to tell you all because I didn’t want you to wake up one day to wonder where I was. It’s not that I don’t trust the Doctor to tell you...” I took a glance at the Doctor then back to Yaz. “Actually, that’s exactly what it is.” I heard Yaz huff in amusement and I could tell the Doctor rolled her eyes without even looking at her. “I just wanted to tell you, Ryan, and Graham before it was too late. This is my burden to bare.”</p><p>“So does no one else know?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“Other than you and the Doctor. Graham knows, I told him yesterday.” I said. I let go of the Doctor’s hand and opened my arms to Yaz. I knew she was saddened by the thought of me gone. She walked to me and I pulled her into a hug. “It’s ok.” I told her. She hid her face in my shoulder and I held her there for a moment. “Yaz, I’m fine now. Right this minute. That’s what matters, ok?” I asked when she pulled away.</p><p>She wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Ok.” She said.</p><p>“Now let’s go find Ryan, might as well tell him now.” I said.<br/>_______________</p><p>The day was rough after that. We all met in the console room to travel somewhere and the others, except for Graham, were treating me as if I were this fragile thing. Now that they knew they treated me slightly different. They were more careful when they spoke to me as if they were walking on glass, or thin ice. “If I would’ve known you all would treat me like this, then I wouldn’t have told you.” I said walked over to the Doctor.</p><p>“Like what?” Ryan asked playing dumb.</p><p>“Like I’m fragile. Ready to shatter at a seconds notice.” I looked from Ryan and Yaz to the Doctor. “I expected as much from them, but not from you. What’s on your mind?” I asked in a low whisper.</p><p>“I just...” she replied slowly. “I don’t want to lose you.” She pulled me into a hug and I held her close. I looked at the others and they looked at each other before heading for the corridor. When they left the Doctor pulled away. “I thought, if you didn’t tell them... I could pretend. Just for a moment that nothing was wrong.”</p><p>“Doctor, it’s going to be ok. You’ll be ok.”</p><p>“But you’re not.” She replied. “So why should I be?”</p><p>“Stop beating yourself up.” I replied. “Not everything bad that happens in this universe is your fault.” I pulled her in for a short kiss. “We’ll get through this. Together.”</p><p>“I’ve lost so many people in my life. I just can’t lose you.” She said pulling me close. “I wouldn’t be able to cope without you.”</p><p>“Let’s just not think about that right now, let’s go somewhere.” I said pulling away.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” She asked.</p><p>“How about we randomize it?” I said moving to the console setting the coordinates. “Earth, definitely.” I said moving over some. “But other than that randomize it.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” She said and I noticed a small smile on her face. I walked over and gave her a quick kiss before going to find the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. It Takes You Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve been taking a break bc up until now, I’ve literally written a chapter everyday and posted it on here or in Wattpad. Now I’m still on my break and I’m writing a little bit of each day, but I’ve posted this one on Wattpad already so I might as well post it here.</p>
<p>~Arkham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in the forest on the mountain side with Graham, Ryan, and Yaz. “Ah, nice fjord.” Graham said looking down the mountain to the valley below. “That is a fjord, innit?” He asked and I looked behind me to see the Doctor had just eaten some dirt. Great. “Got your bearings yet, Doc?”</p>
<p>“Norway, definitely Norway.” She said. “One of the frilly bits on top.” She said and a sheep bleated behind her. “Stay back!” She called to us before pulling out her sonic. She scanned the sheep before it ran off into the woods bleating again. “It’s fine.” She said reading the sonic. I rolled my eyes before moving to stand next to her. “It’s only 2018. I thought we’d leapt to the Woolly Rebellion.” She said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?” Yaz asked confused.</p>
<p>“The Woolly Rebellion.” The Doctor said again thinking we would understand the second time. ”In 193 years, there’s a total renegotiation of the sheep-human relationship. Utter bloodbath.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always fancied the idea of Norway.” Graham said changing the subject. “What bit’s this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” The Doctor replied. She picked up some more soil and ate it.</p>
<p>“Doctor, will you please stop eating the dirt?!” I exclaimed. “Never in my life did I think I would have to say that.” I said after in my normal tone of voice.</p>
<p>“25 miles away, there’s an alpaca farm and a gift shop,” she said. “With a very low TripAdvisor rating. Soil?” She offered and I scoffed shaking my head and rubbing my temples in frustration.</p>
<p>“I’ll give it a miss, ta.” Graham replied.</p>
<p>“There’s a nice little house out there.” Ryan said pointing at the house through the trees. It was off in the distance and looked pretty big.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.” The Doctor said coming to stand in between Graham and Ryan to look at the house. “A cottage in Norway in winter with a chimney, but no smoke.” </p>
<p>“Maybe nobody is home? Or they rent it out or something?” I suggested. “We should just leave it be.” I said as birds began to fly around it. It did give off horror movie vibes, and the Doctor knew I was uncomfortable with going.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Shall we take a walk?” The Doctor replied.</p>
<p>“I don’t really think I have a choice in the matter do I?” I asked and she took my hand.</p>
<p>“Nope.” She said leading the way with me being dragged behind her.</p>
<p>“Me and your nan used to talk about coming to Norway.” Graham behind us. </p>
<p>“And what stopped you?” Ryan asked as we followed the path through the woods. The house grew closer and so did my feeling of something not being right.</p>
<p>“Well,” Graham replied. “Just never got around to it, you know.” When we crossed the threshold of the property the windows looked as if they were hastily barricaded. And most definitely looked like a horror movie. “Huh, look at that. Someone got a bit over-excited with the DIY.” Graham said.</p>
<p>“Nope, that’s it time to go, that was meant to keep something in, or something out. And I’m not staying around to find out which.” I said trying to walk away. The Doctor’s grip on my hand tightened and she pulled me to her. “This is the basic start to every horror movie. Group of friends find scary house in the woods, group of friends explore creepy house, group of friends end up dead.”</p>
<p>“That’s just in movies.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“Not when you’re around.” I replied. “Now lets just turn around and go away while we can.”</p>
<p>“Stop being so scared.” The Doctor replied. “But you are right, those panels look more like barricades then repairs.”</p>
<p>“It looks like it was abandoned.” Yaz added.</p>
<p>I looked and saw movement inside the house through the window. I jumped back behind the Doctor and I looked to the others. Only Ryan seemed to see what I saw. “Hey did you see that?” Someone’s in there.” The Doctor let go of my hand and ran to the front door.</p>
<p>“Why must you always run head first into danger?” I called following behind her.</p>
<p>We all stood out front and watched as the Doctor looked through the window. She knocked a few times. “Anyone in?” She called looking through the window once more. There was no answer.</p>
<p>“Nope, no one home, so let’s leave.” I urged again. I kept getting that feeling that we shouldn’t be here. That something was very wrong and I just wanted to leave.</p>
<p>“Just a quick look?” The Doctor asked turning around with her sonic screwdriver in hand. “Set our minds at rest?”</p>
<p>I looked from the others who just shrugged. “Just a few minutes.” I said finally caving. “I really don’t like it here.” I said. She turned around to work on the door and I walked up behind her. “Doctor,” I said as she got the first lock undone. “I’m getting a really bad feeling, and not an eerie creepy one. It’s like we shouldn’t be here, something here feels completely wrong. Almost the same feeling when we were in Montgomery.” I explained to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wrong!       Wrong!       Wrong!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I felt the Tardis practically yelling inside my head. “Are you sure?” She asked after getting the third lock undone. She looked to me and I nodded. “Stay close, and be careful.” She told me as she opened the door. I stayed close to her as she had asked. We walked in and looked around. On the inside it was reasonably nice, and if the windows weren’t barricaded it would look more open, and lighter. “Three locks on a deserted house in the middle of nowhere.” She said putting her sonic away.</p>
<p>“Maybe we shouldn’t be in here.” Ryan said and I nodded.</p>
<p>“Evil Dead, Cabin In The Woods, The Conjuring, know what all those movies have in common? They take place in a creepy house in the middle of nowhere!” I exclaimed still hiding behind the Doctor.</p>
<p>“(Y/n), stop being dramatic. You’re going to be fine.” The Doctor said taking a few more steps forward.</p>
<p>“If we find a scary ass book that says do not read, and is filled with Latin. I’m gonna kill you.” I said to her.</p>
<p>“There’s a child in this house.” The Doctor said looking from the shoes by the door to the next room.</p>
<p>“Or some maniac that collects kid’s shoes.” Graham added. I think they finally caught up to what I’ve been saying all along. </p>
<p>I walked up to the table and stood next to the Doctor. “The only way you could make this worse is saying, ‘let’s split up and look for clues.’” I said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Great idea.” She said looking to Ryan and Graham. “You two check upstairs.” She said and they went upstairs. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. Yaz, the Doctor, and I then went to the kitchen to investigate. There wasn’t much to find in the way of food. Suddenly I heard Ryan scream and I jumped behind the Doctor. The Doctor and Yaz both bolted for the stairs. Leaving me all alone downstairs. I didn’t like that so I ran after them. I followed the Doctor into the room Ryan and Graham were in. I looked over her shoulder and there was a girl with sunglasses on and a bat hiding in a wardrobe. “Hi.” The Doctor said to her. “We want to help. What’s your name?” She turned away from us, but she never looked at us, not once. Why would you wear sunglasses inside? The only reasons the come to mind are, hangover, and blind. I doubt she took a dip in the liquor cabinet.</p>
<p>“Not hungry, are you?” Graham asked. “Because these days, I always carry a cheese and pickle sarnie, you know, just for emergencies.” He said pulling out a sandwich from his jacket. We all have him strange looks as the girl followed us out to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Graham gave her his sandwich.</p>
<p>“You carry sandwiches with you every time we leave the Tardis?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, I’ve learnt the hard way, haven’t I?” Graham replied. “I mean we can go a long time without eating. And I get cranky with the old low blood-sugar level. Now, I always come prepared.”</p>
<p>“That’s smart, how come we never thought of that?” I asked standing next to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Who are you people, and how did you get into our house?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I’m the Doctor, this is (Y/n), Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. We were out walking, but we got a bit worried something was wrong here. When you say ‘our house’ who lives here with you?” She asked, the girl remained silent and didn’t look in any particular direction, further adding to my blind theory. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s got you so scared?”</p>
<p>“The thing.” The girl replied.</p>
<p>“What ‘thing’ sweetheart?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“The thing my dad was defending the house from. It got in and took him.” She said.</p>
<p>“What did this thing look like?” The Doctor asked. I scoffed and hit her on the shoulder. “What?” She asked me confused on why I hit her. I waved my hand in front of my eyes and motioned to the girl. It finally clicked with her and the others. Was I honestly the only one that noticed she was blind? The Doctor then got up and walked into the kitchen. “What’s your name?” She asked as the girl but her plate in the sink.</p>
<p>“Hanne.” She replied. </p>
<p>“Are you blind, Hanne?” The Doctor asked, just to be sure. </p>
<p>She turned around and took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were slightly glassy and she had a hard time keeping them open. “Please, help me find my dad.”</p>
<p>“Well try.” I told her walking from my place next to the table to stand near her and the Doctor. “Where was the last place you heard the thing?” I asked her.</p>
<p>“Follow me.” Hanne said making her way to the door. I stayed close to her and the Doctor when we got outside. There was a large rock in the path and she stumbled. I reached out and caught her before she fell. She then held onto my jacket sleeve as we walked closer towards the woods, and the edge of the path. “I heard the thing out here before I went to sleep, and in the morning my dad was gone.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know it actually got in?” Ryan asked. “How do you know your dad didn’t just pack up and go?”</p>
<p>“My dad would never just leave me. Okay?” Hanne said slightly upset at the thought.</p>
<p>“Ryan!” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“What?” He replied and everyone gave him strange looks. “How long has he been gone?” He asked Hanne.</p>
<p>“Four days.” She replied moving her grip my my sleeve to my wrist.</p>
<p>“Love you top.” Yaz said from the other side of Hanne. “I’m from Sheffield, same as the Arctic Monkeys. My cousin saw their first ever gig.”</p>
<p>“My mum saw their first ever gig in Norway.” Hanne replied happily. “This T-shirt was hers.”</p>
<p>“Where is your mum, Hanne?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“She died.” Hanne said sadly. I removed my wrist from her grip and put it around her shoulders, pulling her towards me slightly as she leaned against my side.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that, you must miss her.” The Doctor replied.</p>
<p>“All the time. So does my dad.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” I replied. “Obviously your dad wouldn’t just leave you here alone.” I said treading softly with my words. I think Ryan might’ve had the right idea, but obviously not as harsh as the way he put it. “What if he went out and something happened? What if he’s lost or hurt?” I asked.</p>
<p>“What if he went to work?” Yaz added at the end.</p>
<p>“He quit working when we left Oslo. And our boat is still here. I walked down and checked.” Suddenly an alarm went off. Hanne lifted her wrist and used her fingers to check the time in braille. “We need to get inside. It always comes out around now.”</p>
<p>“The same time every day?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“That’s when it hunts...” Hanne said. The Doctor and the others looked around the property and through the tree like in the woods.</p>
<p>“Well let’s get going then.” I said and she grabbed my wrist from around her shoulder and had me lead her back into the house. The others stayed behind to talk and I glanced back at the Doctor. Yaz and Ryan went in the direction of the shed. While Graham and the Doctor followed us into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Mirror Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m still on a break. I’m trying to force my way through this writer’s block and it’s slowly working. The chapters are currently shorter and taking longer to write, but I’m getting through this block the best I can. So here’s a new chapter and you’ll have one tomorrow, that’s all I can promise right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you miss the city?” Graham asked sitting across from Hanne at the table. I stood back some with the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” She replied. “But my dad wanted a change after my mum died.”</p>
<p>“So, what, he came here to get away from all the memories?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She confirmed. “And this had been empty for ages, so, it was cheap.”</p>
<p>“Was it your dad who put these boards and locks everywhere?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“The day before he disappeared.” She replied and something didn’t add up in my head. “I told him he was mad. There’s nobody for miles. But he said, ‘there are worse things out there than people.’”</p>
<p>“Right, definitely not ominous at all.” I said looking from Hanne to the Doctor. I pulled her aside out of earshot from the others. “I know I might sound like a broken record, but something about this doesn’t feel right.”</p>
<p>As soon as I said this there was a loud roar of some kind coming from the woods. “It’s coming!” Hanne exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Ryan and Yaz!” I said in worry as I headed for the door. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked back to see the Doctor and Graham following close behind.</p>
<p>“Doctor!” Ryan exclaimed. “(Y/N)!” He ran back to us, stumbling over gravel and dirt as he made his way towards us.</p>
<p>“Did you see it?” The Doctor asked coming to a stop next to me.</p>
<p>“No!” Yaz shouted. She stopped for breath as well and it looked like she had a bear trap in hand. “But, Hanne’s dad did.” She said holding up the trap.</p>
<p>“He’s got a shed load of them in the... shed. And that’s not normal, even for Norway.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>There was another load roar off in the distance and I jumped behind the Doctor. “What is that thing?” She asked intrigued.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, and I don’t think I want to stick around to find out.” I said and I saw Ryan and Yaz nodding in agreement. There was another loud roar.</p>
<p>“Inside.” The Doctor called as she turned to run to the house. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her inside the house. Then she let go to make sure everyone else was in too. After Graham made it in she locked all the locks before turning to us. “We need to secure the house. Yaz, Ryan, block the back door. Graham, take look out from the upstairs window.”</p>
<p>“On it.” Graham said making his way to the stairs. That just left the Doctor and I.</p>
<p>I looked into the kitchen and nudged the Doctor with my elbow when I saw Hanne curled up under the table. I slowly stepped towards her with the Doctor behind me. The roaring outside only continued. “It takes you away. It takes you away. It takes you away.” She just kept repeating.</p>
<p>The Doctor crouched down and crawled under the table next to her. “Hanne, listen to me. Whatever is out there, we will keep you safe.” She said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“But it takes you away...” she simply said again curling into a tighter ball. I moved away from Hanne and the Doctor towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“See anything yet?” I called up to Graham.</p>
<p>“Nothing yet.” He replied. Ryan went past me and joined Graham up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Something doesn’t feel right. Doctor I’m getting a very bad feeling about upstairs. Like the strongest feeling of wrong I’ve ever had.” I told her from the base of the stairs.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wrong!         Wrong!        Wrong!     Stay Away!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I had no problem listening to the Tardis now. I would gladly stay away, but not the Doctor. She seemed to have another idea. “Hanne, wait here. I’ll be right back.” The Doctor said. She walked over to the stairs and walked up them. I stayed close as I followed her up. </p>
<p>Graham was in the middle of reaching his hand towards a mirror that didn’t hold our reflection. As we got closer the feeling of wrongness grew. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stay away!    Wrong!    Dangerous!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Graham stuck his hand threw the mirror and there was a shill noise that followed. I collapsed upon hearing the noise. I didn’t pass out, but I just held my hands over my ears to make it stop. I felt a nose bleed coming on but I couldn’t cover it. “(Y/N)!” I saw the Doctor exclaim. She rushed to my side to see what was wrong before she turned to the mirror. Graham still had his hand in it. The Doctor rushed over and took out her sonic. I moved my arm from my ear slightly to see if I could just push through it. “Get away from the mirror, both of you!” I heard the Doctor yell. They both pulled away and she used her sonic on it. “Keep back.” She warned us.</p>
<p>The shrilling sound stopped and I removed my arm completely. I tried to push myself up, but felt to weak. I saw Ryan offer his hand and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and He helped me steady myself. “Hey, we’re there!” Graham said pointing to his reflection.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Ryan asked after letting me go.</p>
<p>“Not entirely sure, but I really don’t like it.” She turned around and walked over to me first. “Are you alright?” She asked gently putting a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>I took out a tissue to hold to my nose. “I think so.” I said then I looked to the mirror. It was normal now, with our reflection in it. “It’s gone.” I said turning back to the Doctor. “The feeling of wrongness is gone, but I don’t know for how long.”</p>
<p>The Doctor then turned to Ryan and Graham. “Did you see it change? What happened here?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Just heard this noise, come over to the mirror, and I wasn’t reflected in it.” Suddenly the mirror pulsed and our reflections were gone again. The shrilling noise was there but it was more tolerable now. “There it goes again, and that noise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wrong!      Stay Away!     Stay Away!  Dangerous!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Nobody move.” The Doctor used her sonic on it. The mirror pulsed and now only a small portion held a ripple effect, like water. “Locked it mid whatever it was doing. Can I just say, I love my sonic? Now when is a mirror not a mirror?”</p>
<p>“When it’s a portal, or doorway?” I asked and she smiled at me. She then looked from me to the mirror.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you near this.” She said walking towards me. “This could be dangerous, especially for you.”</p>
<p>“But I can help.” I protested. “You told me to stay close remember? So I’m staying close.” I told her crossing my arms. “I’m staying close to you.”</p>
<p>“But now I’m asking you to leave, for your own safety. You saw what happened to you when Graham put his hand through. (Y/n), please. I need to see what’s on the other side.” She pleaded but I refused to move. “(Y/n), I don’t want to see you get hurt. Maybe some distance from the mirror will help.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but if you’re not down there in five minutes. I’m coming back up here for you.” I said making my way to the stairs. “Five minutes!” I called up to her once more. I was halfway down the stairs and I saw Yaz sitting with Hanne under the table. I didn’t hear the shrill noise but I felt it radiate through my body felt it. It was like in the movies when a ghost walked through someone. It felt weird and cold and my body shuddered. The Doctor was right. Distance did make a difference. It suddenly stopped and Yaz looked at me strangely.</p>
<p>“What was that?” She asked me.</p>
<p>“You felt that too?” I asked to make sure. She nodded and climbed out from under the table, and so did Hanne. They both made there way to the stairs and went up there. I stayed downstairs where I knew it was safe. I heard a quite roar from the woods. Well... safe enough. </p>
<p>“You can come up now, (Y/n)!” I heard the Doctor call and I didn’t hesitate to climb the stairs.</p>
<p>“When you say portal...” Yaz started.</p>
<p>“A door to another world or dimension.” I said walking into the room. “I was right wasn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you were right.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Hanne asked confused. </p>
<p>“I know big thing to find out. I should’ve broken it to you a bit more gently. But like I said, head wonk.” </p>
<p>“Whatever‘s in the woods, could it have come from this portal?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened, or it could be generating it too. Doctor remember? The planet of the dead?” I asked and she nodded. How could anyone forget. Sand everywhere stingray like creatures flying around the planet to generate a portal.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember.” She said. “Possibly.” She said answering our other questions. “Don’t know. Didn’t see much. I need to take a proper look.” She walked towards the mirror.</p>
<p>“Hey, Doc.” Graham said tapping her arm. “Do you think it’s safe?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it.” She replied. “It’s a juddering dimensional portal in a mirror in a Norwegian bedroom.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming with you.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Me, too.” Graham added.</p>
<p>“So am I.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“And me. Whatever’s happening, I’m staying with you.” Hanne said.</p>
<p>“What about me?” I questioned. “I can’t go through, and I’m not trying to run through the woods to get back to the Tardis. Not with that creature out there.”</p>
<p>“Hanne, I can’t let you do that.” The Doctor said to her. I don’t know what’s through there. You’re safe here. Your dad made sure of that. Also I need you to keep protecting this house from whatever’s outside.” The Doctor said. “And you can babysit (Y/n), makes sure she keeps out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“Not funny.” I said as I saw the others smile. “Then Ryan is staying too.”</p>
<p>“What?” He said disappointed. </p>
<p>“If I get into trouble I can do everything myself. I’ll need some help.” I said and he sighed before nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Not him.” Hanne said.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s that for?” Ryan asked defensively.</p>
<p>Hanne remained quiet. “The three of you, stay clear of the mirror. It’s already tried to lure in Graham.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I wasn’t lured.” Graham said defensively. “It’s not like I gave him my credit card details.” He said. </p>
<p>The Doctor took some chalk and wrote a message on the wall. ‘Assume her dad is dead. Keep her safe. Find out who else can take care of her.‘ she then looked to Ryan and I. “This is a map of the house with its most vulnerable points. Make sure to take care of them.” She said and I nodded. “What’s your dad’s name, Hanne?” She asked her.</p>
<p>“Erik. You will find him, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do everything I can.” The Doctor then pulled me in for a short kiss before grabbing Yaz and Graham. She waited until she heard my footsteps down the stairs before walking through the mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Complications with Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry that I forgot to post a chapter! I would say it’s my fault but my co-writer has been such a distraction to me.</p><p> </p><p> FandomQueen: you liar, why do you hate me. I did nothing.<br/> </p><p>Lol, jk. Its my bad y’all.<br/>~Arkham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan and I sat downstairs with Hanne. “Have you always been blind?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Basically. I can see light if it’s super close.” She said.</p><p>“Must be hard.” Ryan replied with sympathy. Hanne then grr angry and shifted away from him to be closer to me.</p><p>“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me.” She said to Ryan.</p><p>“Why don’t you like me?”</p><p>“You thought my dad would leave me.” She said going upstairs leaving us. I got up to follow her to find she was in the room with the mirror.</p><p>“Ok, I’m sorry. I was wrong.” Ryan said climbing the stairs.</p><p>“Which part of the house is the weakest on the map?” Ryan and I looked at each other then to the wall with blank faces.</p><p>“The conservatory.”<br/>
“Front door.” </p><p>We both said at the same time. Then we shared worried looks when we didn’t say the same thing. “That’s not a map is it? It sounded like she was writing something.” Hanne started to grow worried. “What are you hiding from me? I want to go with them.”</p><p>“Hanne, you can’t it’s to dangerous.” I said gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She tried to push past me but I held a stronger grip on her shoulder. “If you go through that mirror, you’ll hurt me.” I said.</p><p>“How will that hurt you?” She asked.</p><p>“I have something inside of me, and every time anything touches that mirror it upsets it in a way. Then it effects me in a very not nice way.” I explained.</p><p>“A parasite perhaps?” Hanne asked and I smirked. I felt something rise up inside of me. I felt the Tardis remnant flare up in a way. It was burning hot now on the inside of my body.</p><p>“<em><strong>Parasite?!</strong></em>” I felt myself exclaim, but it wasn’t me or my voice. “<em><strong>Oh look, I’m working the mouth now.</strong></em>” I took a step back it sounded more like Idris. “<em><strong>Ryan!</strong></em>” She exclaimed. It was weird it was like I was a passenger in my own body. “<em><strong>Of course you are, only for right now. I don’t have very long.</strong></em>”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Ryan asked confused.</p><p>“<em><strong>I’m the... the.. oh I’m always forgetting that word. I make this sound.</strong></em>” She made the sound of the Tardis whooshing.</p><p>“The Tardis? How can you be the Tardis? It’s over in the forest.” </p><p>“<em><strong>Time and relative dimensions in space. Yes. Well I’m not the Tardis, just a tiny sliver of her.</strong></em>” She said and I rolled my eyes, mentally, and wondered if I could have my body back. “<em><strong>Relax.</strong></em>” She said out loud and Ryan looked at her weird. “<em><strong>I just wanted to warn you.</strong></em>” About what I wondered. “<em><strong>Something is coming, a big change will come. For you and the Doctor.</strong></em>” She said looking into the other mirror that was actually a mirror. My eyes were glowing gold like they did at the game station. They radiated energy from the Tardis heart. She smirked in the mirror. “<em><strong>A battle is coming, and everything will change.</strong></em>” Yeah, I know I’m dying. She just gave me a subtle smirk in the mirror. She turned back to Ryan. “<em><strong>Happy New Year.</strong></em>” She said to him and was thrown off the confused look on his face. “<em><strong>Oh wait. That hasn’t happened yet. Time is so confusing, and it seems mine has currently run out..</strong></em>” she said and I felt the heat in my chest fade.</p><p>“What just happened?” Ryan asked confused. “That was really weird. Like proper weird.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” I said my normal voice back. I had control over my body but I felt extremely light headed. “Hanne, are you ok?” I asked her. I knew she must’ve been frightened not being able to see what happened. Even if she did she may still be frightened.</p><p>“Yeah I’m ok. I just want my dad.” </p><p>“Let’s go downstairs and wait until the Doctor brings him back.” I said walking to the door.</p><p>“No, I want to go find him.” She said. Ryan grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door. “Hey let go of me.” He pulled her out and closed the door locking it with a key. “Give me that key.” She said trying to grab it. “You can’t just grab me and drag me around. I could call the police.”</p><p>“What? And tell them about the monster? Or the portal in the mirror? How’s that gonna help?” Ryan said.</p><p>“It’s not cool that you two lied to me about what she wrote on the wall.” There was another loud roar and I looked at the window. “That one was closer.”</p><p>“How about we stop arguing and recheck our defenses?” Ryan said to Hanne.</p><p>“Good idea.” I checked the back windows and doors while Ryan checked the front. I looked outside. I could hear roaring but I couldn’t see anything. “See anything?” I called out to him.</p><p>“No nothing yet.” After a moment of more roaring. “Wait! (Y/n), I found something.” I walked over to his window and he found a small wire running down the doorframe. It ran outside so we both followed it. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He said as we approached a speaker system outside. It was hidden behind a small tree and a pile of leaves. Ryan pulled out the wires. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“To keep her inside... to keep her scared. What kind of parent would do that to their child? Maybe you were right Ryan. Maybe he just got up and left.” I said looking around. </p><p>“Hanne!” He shouted running to the house. I went into a short sprint and followed. “Hanne, you don’t need to be scared.” He said running up the stairs. “There’s nothing out there.” I had just closed the door behind me. I made my way to the stairs I heard a loud thud above me.</p><p>“Ryan?” I called and he didn’t reply. I picked up my pace a little bit more. “Hanne?” She also didn’t reply. Ryan was laying on the ground not moving. I checked his pulse and it was steady. So he wasn’t dying. “Hanne, what happened? Where are you?” I called as I heard the lock on the door open. I pushed past Ryan’s body and made my way for the door. She was in the middle of the room almost near the mirror. “Hanne, don’t!” I called and she didn’t stop. I ran towards her but it was too late. She had already put her hand in it. I dropped to the floor groaning in pain at the pounding headache starting to form. I covered my ears at the shrill noise as it only progressed to get worse the more she went through. When she went all the way through it was too much. I couldn’t keep myself awake. Blood was pouring out of my nose and the corner of my mouth.<br/>
__________________</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor managed to get the doors open to the Tardis, and he tossed up a grappling hook. He climbed up first and I went second. I was soaking wet from falling into the pool. He managed to climb out and I continued the climb. He offered me a hand and I took it climbing out. “Can I have an apple? All I can think about is apples. I love apples. Maybe I’m having a craving? That’s new. Never had cravings before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you two ok?” A little Scottish girl asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked down to her then to the Tardis. “Yeah, I think so.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell, of a climb back up.” He said looking to the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re both soaking wet.” She pointed out. I got off the Tardis and rung out my hair getting most of the water out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep. Landed in the swimming pool.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He said you were in a library.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So was the swimming pool.” The Doctor said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you two police?” She asked shining her light at the Tardis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Did you call the police?” The Doctor asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you two come about the crack in my wall?” She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What crack-“ he cut himself off by falling to the ground. I bent down next to him and helped him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you alright, mister?” She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’m fine. It’s ok. This is all perfectly norm-“ he fell over again and I pulled him up to his feet. He opened his mouth and a golden stream of regeneration energy came from his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” The little girl asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know yet. I’m still cooking. Does it scare you?” He asked her leaning on to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it just looks a bit weird.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, not him. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?” I asked her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” She said. I let go of the Doctor and crouched down to her level. I offered her my hand and she took it. I stood up and she stayed close to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, no time to lose. I’m the Doctor, and this is (Y/n). Do everything we tell you, don’t ask stupid questions, and don’t wonder off.” He said before walking straight into a tree. I tried my hardest not to laugh at him. While the little girl just made a face at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on.” I said through my laughter. “Let’s get you inside.” I said to the little girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is be ok?” She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t even know anymore.” I said with a sigh. We walked towards the door and I heard him get up.</em>
</p><p><em>“Early days.” He called. “Steering is a bit off.” I turned my head around to see him following behind us.</em><br/>
______________</p><p>I woke up to a pounding headache and I rubbed my eyes, groaning at the light. I pushed myself off of the floor and looked in the mirror. The regular one, not the portal one. I had dried blood on the corner of my mouth and on my nose. I rubbed my head and remembered what had happened. “Ryan!” I exclaimed I ran back to the spot where he was and found that he was gone. I searched the house and couldn’t find him. That means he went after Hanne. I couldn’t just stay here and leave them alone in a place unknown.</p><p>I ran back upstairs and walked to the mirror that held no reflection. I had to do it. I had to go after them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I got closer to the mirror. An urge within me told me to stay away. Turn back. Go home. But a stronger feeling within me told me not to leave my friends and my wife alone. “Here I go.” I said flinching away as I reached towards the mirror. It was felt weird like an almost static energy. I pushed passed the shrilling sound and made my way into the mirror. Once I passed through I was completely fine. “Well, that wasn’t so-“ I cut myself off as I felt something rushing up my throat. I bent over a rock and began to puke up blood and stomach bile. It wasn’t pretty, and felt like it lasted an eternity. It realistically only lasted a few seconds. I pushed myself away and sat down against the rocks. To weak to move. “I have to find Ryan, and Hanne.” I said to myself.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rest             Rest           You need rest</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t need rest.” I said pushing myself to my feet. I used ever once of strength I had to move forward. “I need to find them.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rest!           Rest!           Heal!        Heal!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“There isn’t time.” I said pushing through the weak shaky feeling throughout my body.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sleep         Sleep        Heal first      Or die searching</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll give my life to keep the others safe.” I collapsed on the ground groaning in pain as my muscles ached and burned from the mirror.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>It is not your time          Not yet little bird      Not yet</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I tried to stand again. Only to fall back down on my stomach. “No.” I said through gritted teeth. “I’m not giving up.” I tried once more and made it to my feet. “I need to keep going.” I stopped when I was fully on my feet. I leaned heavily on the rock wall and used it as an aid to help me. I found a string tied to a nearby rock. “The Doctor’s doing, I’m sure.” I said looking down.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>STOP!         YOU CANT SAVE THE OTHERS IF YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED IN THE PROCESS!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh now you want to say things that make sense?” I said back. The entire time she has said things into my head they’ve been bits and pieces. “I’m gonna find them. Even if it kills me to do it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>YOU ARE RUINING MY PLANS!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I stopped at that. “Your plans? What exactly are you planning?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sleep       Sleep      Sleep</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I felt weak and dizzy there was nothing I could do to stop it. “What are you doing?” I asked weakly as my legs gave out from under me. “No. Stop.... I need to find... the others.” My eyesight grew blurry and my body grew more exhausted by the millisecond.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sleep so I can heal you        Sleep little bird          Sleep now</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.<br/>__________________</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you’re a Doctor, why does your box say police?” The girl asked as the Doctor took a bite out of an apple. He spat it out not even a second later.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s disgusting. What is that?” He asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“An apple.” The girl replied confused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Apple’s are rubbish. I hate apples.” He said tossing it away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You said you loved them.” The girl said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, what’s going on with you this time around?” I asked him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt’s my favorite. Give me yogurt.” He said and I helped the girl with the yogurt to give to the Doctor. He poured it into his mouth and immediately spat that out too. I had to move out of the way as to not have gotten hit with it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hate yoghurt, it’s just stuff with bits in.” He said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I gave up and just sat in a seat at the table to watch. “You said it was your favorite.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“New mouth. New rules. It’s like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything taste wrong!” He winced and twitched violently and I got up from my chair to make sure he was ok. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it? What’s wrong with him?” She asked worried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s a long list. Where should I start?” I said playfully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He groaned before looking up at the girl. “Wrong with me? It’s not my fault. Why can’t you give me decent food? You’re Scottish. Fry something.” He said and I smacked him in the back of the head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She dug out a frying pan as the Doctor and I dried ourselves off the best we could. She turned on the stove and pulled out the bacon. “Here, give that to me. You go sit down.” I told her and she did. I fried up the bacon for the Doctor and slid it on a plate before setting it in front of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He took a bite and pulled it out of his mouth. “Bacon. That’s bacon. Are you trying to poison me?” He asked the girl and me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe, if you keep being picky.” I said putting the pan back on the stove. Next I we tried baked beans, which then ended up in the sink. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Beans are evil. Bad bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you’re talking.” After that we he threw the plate outside and potentially hit a cat. “And stay out!” He took a seat and so did I. Rubbing my temples in frustration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’ve got some carrots.” The girl said trying to help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. What I need. I need.” He got up and began digging through the fridge and freezer. “What I need is.. fish fingers and... custard.” He said.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Gross.” I said gagging.</em><br/>_________________</p>
<p>When I woke up I felt stronger and more energized. I pushed myself up and followed the line of string. Once I hit the end of the line I picked it up. It looked as if it had been cut. The tunnels ahead grew darker and I couldn’t see anything. “Please.” I whispered. “I need your help.” I felt a familiar heat rise inside of me and I opened my eyes to be able to see slightly further into the pitch black darkness. “Thank you.” I said continuing on. I hit a fork in the tunnels and didn’t know where to go. I stayed quiet and heard fluttering in the distance. I listened carefully and heard a scream. “Hanne!” I said rushing down the path on the left. I ran as fast as I could and I saw a light in the distance. </p>
<p>“In here. In here.” I heard Ryan call. “Get down. Get down.” I ducked behind a wall and saw a swarm of giant looking moths fly by. I heard the shrill noise and peaked around the corner. The swarm passed and I heard Ryan yell for Hanne to run.</p>
<p>“Ryan!” I call running to catch up to them. He turned around and saw me before his face went shocked. I turned and saw the moths were right behind me. “Oh shit..” I ran as fast as I could.</p>
<p>“There’s a portal straight ahead. I’ll distract them.” Ryan called pushing Hanne away towards the portal.</p>
<p>“Ryan don’t. We need to keep going I said trying to grab his arm.” H shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“No. Go with her, she may still need protection.” He said pushing me towards the portal.</p>
<p>I saw Hanne run through and I was right behind her. “What are you two doing here?!” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“Hanne, it’s me.” The man who I assumed was Erik said. I looked back and the Doctor pulled back her sonic. Causing the door to close.</p>
<p>“I heard my dad!” She exclaimed.</p>
<p>Her dad reached out and put her hands on her shoulders. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here.” He pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Hanne asked. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“(Y/n), how are you here? You should be back on the other side. This could kill you.” The Doctor said pulling me up off the ground. </p>
<p>“The Tardis is giving working double time to heal me.” I said. “I had to find Ryan and Hanne. I couldn’t just leave them to go through the portal on there own.”</p>
<p>“But it could’ve killed you.” She said and I could tell from her tone of voice that she was being overprotective again. </p>
<p>“That was a risk I was willing to take.” I said pulling out of her grip. She looked as if she were going to reprimand me for my decision but I cut her off. “Don’t start.” I scoffed. “You would’ve done the same thing, had the situation been reversed.”</p>
<p>“The portal’s adapted again. I can’t open it.” The Doctor said to the others. I looked around and saw another woman, and Grace standing there. I had to do a double take.</p>
<p>“Hi... Grace..” I said slightly confused.</p>
<p>“Hello.” She said back with the same smile I last remembered on her face.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a surprise for you. It’s your mum, Hanne. She’s alive.” Erik said and I looked over to the other woman standing there.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Hanne.” The woman said walking towards her. “Oh! My gorgeous girl.” She said pulling her into a hug. </p>
<p>Hanne pushes away quickly. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re not my mum.” There was a sudden loud rumbling. “Ryan?” Hanne called.</p>
<p>“Ryan’s not here.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“He didn’t make it through the portal in time.” I said to everyone.</p>
<p>“He’s still out there with those things.” Hanne said.</p>
<p>“The portal’s shut, and Ryan’s still in there.” The Doctor said walking over to Graham and Grace.</p>
<p>“Well, get it open. We gotta help him.” Graham said.</p>
<p>“No.” Grace said reaching for Graham’s hand. Something wasn’t right. Grace wouldn’t want to leave Ryan stranded like that. No way. She wasn’t really Grace, just like that woman wasn’t really Hanne’s mother.</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘no’?” Graham asked. There was another loud rumbling and the what felt like an earthquake of sorts.</p>
<p>“This world is falling apart because of us still being here. You and us are still totally incompatible. Erik being here my have been manageable, but six of us? That’s a lot more incompatible stuff. You’ve gone over capacity. You need to let us go now.” The Doctor said to Grace and Erik’s wife.</p>
<p>“Is it me, or is this woman completely mad?” She asked Grace.</p>
<p>“Sometimes she is, sometimes not.” I said from standing next to the Doctor. “More fun that way.”</p>
<p>“Grace and Trine aren’t doing this.” Graham said coming to their defense.</p>
<p>“Of course they are. They’re made of Solitract energy.” The Doctor explained.</p>
<p>“What energy?” I asked confused.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later.” The Doctor whispered to me. I nodded before she turned back to the group. “Hanne can sense it, why can’t you? Why? What did you build this all for?” The Doctor said slowly growing frustrated. I looked over and saw Grace grab Graham’s hand. “Oh! I’m dumb.” She said putting both her hands on her forehead.</p>
<p>“You notice this now?” She tried to swat at me and I moved out the way again.</p>
<p>“Of course.” She said turning back to Grace and Trine. “You want the same thing you’ve always wanted. To be with us. So you built a world you thought we’d like, and taken forms we won’t reject.”</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to her, love.” Grace said to Graham still holding his hand. </p>
<p>“Don’t take advantage of him. You’re not Grace.” Yaz said. “The real Grace was a beautiful, smiling superstar. And you know what she was above all else? She was brave, and she’d be leading the charge through that mirror.” </p>
<p>Trine rose her hand and Yaz was thrown out of the world through the mirror. “Yaz!”</p>
<p>“Did I do that?” Trine asked confused. But I could tell she was only playing dumb and so did the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think you know.” The Doctor said before I could.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Weak        Growing weaker     We need to leave         Weak       Weak</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I want to go home.” Hanne said.</p>
<p>“Hanne, don’t be scared.” Trine walked up and ran her hands down Hanne’s arms to her hands to hold them. “Erik, tell her it’s ok.” </p>
<p>She passed her hands over to Erik. “Hanne, we’re in a place and it’s close enough to home. We could stay. I wouldn’t ask you to stay if it weren’t safe.”</p>
<p>“You would, dad.” She replied. “You’re not well. You haven’t been since mum died.” She then turned towards the last direction she heard Trine. “Your not my mum. Whatever you are, I hate you. Now let me out!” Trine rose her hand again and Hanne was flung through the mirror.</p>
<p>The room began to shake. “Graham, Yaz and Hanne have shown us how to do this. Ryan is out there in danger, and this place is collapsing in.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go, and help everyone find there way out.” I said looking towards Trine. “Let me out of here, now!” Trine rose her hand and I was flung out of the world, and thrusted through the mirror into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got up and looked around. I was back in this weird cave looking place, an anti-zone I think they called it. “Ryan! Yaz! Hanne!” I yelled as the ground began to rumble. I walked a couple feet away from where the portal was and looked for them. Rocks were falling and the ground was still shaking. I lost my footing and fell to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>Keep moving We need to keep moving</strong>
</p><p>“I need to find the others.” I said pushing myself to my feet. Suddenly I heard that high pitched shrill noise and I looked back from where I came. Graham landed in his back. “Graham!” I said rushing to his side helping him up. “Where’s Erik, and the Doctor?” I asked him. The ground shook again.</p><p>“There still in there. Where’s Ryan and the others?” He asked as he stood up. I shook my head telling him I didn’t know. “Well we have to find them!”</p><p>“I know.” I said the ground gave another harsh shake as the walls began to tumble down around us. “We’ll have to assume they’ve made it out. Now let’s go!” I shouted. As we turned to run we stopped when we heard that shrill noise again. I ran over to Erik and helped him to his feet. “Come on, we have to move.” I said as he joined Graham. “Where’s the Doctor?” I asked turning from the collapsing portal to him.</p><p>“Still in there. Where’s Hanne?” Erik asked and Graham put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“(Y/n), we need to leave now! This place is falling apart!” Graham said as a rock from the ceiling came crashing down. I stood and waited for the Doctor. I couldn’t just leave her. “(Y/n)!”</p><p>
  <strong>We need to leave! Strength is failing!</strong>
</p><p>I heard the Tardis say in my head. I looked away from the portal and ran over to Graham. “Let’s get out of here.” I called leading the charge through the dark tunnels.</p><p>“Flaming rocks! I’m never coming here again.” Graham said.</p><p>“Graham!” I heard Ryan shout.</p><p>“Ryan? You’re safe!” Graham replied.</p><p>“Everyone ok?” I asked as another tremor ripped through the tunnels.</p><p>Graham fell and Ryan went to his side. “I’ve got you.” Ryan helped Graham to his feet. Erik went to his daughter’s side to help her through.</p><p>“This whole place is disintegrating. Keep going. There’s the portal.” Graham said as Yaz went through first. Then Erik and Hanne. </p><p>“What about the Doctor?” Ryan asked. “Where’s the Doctor.”</p><p>“You two worry about getting home, I’ll worry about the Doctor.” I said pushing them towards the mirror portal.</p><p>I turned back as another part of the ceiling fell. I had to cover my eyes so t he dust didn’t get into them. “Coming through!” I heard her say. The others went through the mirror and I waited.</p><p>“Doctor!” I called as I watch the walls began to close in behind her. She jumped over a crack forming on the floor and crashed into me. We both fell through the mirror with me on the floor and her on top of me. </p><p>“Sorry.” She said before quickly getting to her feet. The entire house was shaking still and she pulled out her sonic. She used it on the mirror cracking it and removing the portal.</p><p>“Are we safe?” Hanne asked.</p><p>“From the solitract, yes. Don’t know if it survived.” The Doctor said offering me a hand. I took it and she help pull me to my feet. “But it won’t be coming back here. Shame. Made a new friend, a whole conscious universe, and I had to say goodbye.” She said sadly. I grabbed her hand and leaned on her shoulder feeling extremely weak. “Are you ok?” She asked me wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me steady.</p><p>“Just a little weak, and tired.” I said leaning into her shoulder. Still holding onto me she turned and walked towards the others. She mostly looked over at Graham. He had just lost his wife for the second time. Even if she was a fake version, she looked like Grace, sounded like Grace, and for the most part acted like her too. So I could understand how this was ripping open old wounds. “I’m sorry, Graham.” I said cutting through the silence. I took my head off the Doctor’s shoulder to look at him sincerely. “Truly I am.” I said and he just looked at me before giving a nod. I knew there must still be a lot on his mind so I didn’t push him. I looked over to Erik who was still holding Hanne in a hug. He looked on the wall behind the Doctor and I. He read the Doctor’s message and then looked back to Hanne pulling her tighter.</p><p>
  <strong>Your time is soon Very very soon</strong>
</p><p>Couldn’t I have one moment of peace? Everything was starting to settle down and the Tardis goes and does that. Just a simple reminder, your dying. After a moment of silence we all headed outside and walked down towards the dock. Graham went off in his own to look over the fjord. It was silent and peaceful, birds chirping in the distance. “What do you think you’ll do?” The Doctor asked. The sky was still filled with grey clouds. It started to lightly rain causing a light mist to form around the forest.</p><p>“It’s time we went home.” Erik replied. “It’s not good enough for any one of us to be here now.” </p><p>Hanne turned her head up towards him. “To Oslo?” She asked.</p><p>“Oslo, yes.” He said back to her. “To our flat, and some WiFi, and friends.” He said lightly bumping her shoulder. She smiled before turning her head towards our direction.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said to us.</p><p>“Any time.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“Bye.” Yaz said to her with a small smile.</p><p>I smiled at Ryan when he walked towards Hanne. “Bye, Hanne.” He said and she pulled him into a hug.</p><p>The Doctor turned towards the path back to the Tardis. “Graham, come on.” I called and he sighed before turning to follow us.</p><p>“It is a very nice fjord.” The Doctor said and I looked back at the beautiful view. She was right, it was very nice. The trees in the distance were covered in a mist from the falling rain, and the snow capped mountains made this place look unreal. “You coming, (Y/n)?” I heard the Doctor call.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a moment.” I said back taking once last look at the breath taking scenery. </p><p>I ran back to join the others just as the Tardis came into view. “I see the sheep have moved on.” The Doctor said. “Probably off plotting. Come on.” I followed the Doctor into the console room as did Yaz. “Where’s Graham and Ryan?” She asked and I went back to the door to see they were having a moment. I smiled before going back to join the Doctor at the console.</p><p>“They’re having a moment.” I told her. She nodded in understanding before glancing at the door. Ryan opened the door and walked in, with Graham following not to far behind. I helped the Doctor take us into the vortex as everyone took a sigh of relief. “Who’s up for a relaxing night in?”</p><p>“I am, definitely.” Ryan said. “What about you, grandad?” Ryan looked over to Graham and smiled.</p><p>“Still not used to that yet.” Graham replied. “A quite night in sounds great.” </p><p>“We could watch a movie or something.” Yaz suggested and I smiled.</p><p>“Why don’t you three go pick something out. We’ll be meet you there shortly.” The Doctor said. They walked off into the corridor and it almost felt as if we were parents telling the children to leave so we could have an important conversation. And given the sudden serious face on the Doctor, I bet we were. “We need to talk.”</p><p>“So I’ve gathered.” I replied turning to face her. “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“You.” She said. “You crossed through that portal, traveled across the anti zone, and passed into the solitract plane.”</p><p>“Against everything you told me. I know I’m sorry, but I couldn’t leave Ryan and Hanne on there own.” I said to try and defend myself.</p><p>“No, I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>“Well that’s a first.” I said with a small smile.</p><p>She crossed her arms and looked at me being serious. “I want to know how you did it. How was it possible? You could barely stand it when Graham put his hand through.”</p><p>“I told you. The Tardis remnant helped me. She worked hard to keep me alive so I could go find you.” I said. “She wasn’t happy about it though. Said I was ruining her plans.”</p><p>“Plans? What plans?” The Doctor asked curiously.</p><p>“I tried to find out but I couldn’t get anything out of her.” I said. I felt a pain at the back of my head. I reached around to feel it but nothing was there. It was almost like a phantom pain. “Ow.” I said rubbing the spot behind my head.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked and I opened my mouth to tell her but stopped.</p><p><strong>Don’t tell her Don’t tell her Secret Secret Secret</strong> </p><p>I was going to ignore her and tell the Doctor any way, but at that thought I felt a pain rise in the back of my head. Like a very mellow migraine. </p><p>
  <strong>Don’t tell! Don’t tell!</strong>
</p><p>“Uh, nothing.” I told the Doctor. “I must’ve hit my head pretty hard when I fell.” I stopped rubbing my head and then the pain stopped. “We should catch up with the others. There going to start wondering where we are.”</p><p>“All right. Are you sure you’re ok?” She asked one last time.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.” I said and she nodded before turning her back to me to go find the others. I looked down at a console and saw my reflection. My eyes were glowing a slightly and I held a knowing smirk. I closed my eyes and tried to force the remnant away. I looked back down and it was my normal reflection.<br/>
__________________</p><p>Ryan had picked out an action movie from the 73rd century. It was pretty good until later when I fell asleep. It wasn’t that the movie was boring, I was just exhausted. After that I woke up to the Doctor carrying me to bed. I was half asleep and definitely wasn’t fit to walk on my own, so she continued to carry me. I loved her Time Lord strength. I snuggled closer to her and I could hear her laughing slightly. She laid me in the bed and took off my shoes before pulling the blankets up over me.</p><p>I fell back asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<br/>
________________</p><p>
  <em>I was somewhere new. This wasn’t like the usual trips down memory lane. I was in a void of nothingness. Standing on nothing, surrounded by nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are treading on dangerous ground.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard a disembodied voice say. I could tell though that it was the Tardis. “Finally done speaking in riddles?” I antagonized. It probably wasn’t the best idea. I saw a ball of that familiar golden light appear. It grew and morphed as it took a different form. It turned into a large bird with what seemed to have flames instead of feathers.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are not to tell the Doctor about my plans.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t even know what your plans are.” I said in my defense. “But I do know one thing. You said you had planned this all out. Been there for me at the right time, the fight moment. Played with my life like it’s a game. My life isn’t a game for you to be amused by!” I said angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I find no amusement in this. I’m doing this for you, and for the Doctor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then you can tell us what plans you have for me.” I said.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No. I cannot do that. If you or the Doctor share the same knowledge as I. Then my plans will be ruined and will indeed die sooner than you would wish.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you can tell me nothing? Not a word?”</em>
</p><p><strong><em>That is correct. But I can tell you this. ‘Your final battle will only begin the day you travel to the disintegrator of the soul.’ Your final fight. Be careful.</em></strong><br/>
_______________</p><p>I woke up with a gasp. The Doctor was completely startled and sat next to me with a hand on my back. “(Y/n), are you ok? What happened, was it a nightmare?” She asked and all I could do was nod. She pulled me into her chest and I rested my head on her shoulder. “It’s ok. I won’t let anything hurt you. Ever.” She said but it wasn’t that kind of nightmare. “It’s just a horrible memory.” I only wish that was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Battle of Ranskoor av Kolos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood with the Doctor looking down at the Tardis console. The lights were flashing and alarms were going off. “Most systems are lit up like a Christmas tree.” Graham said looking at the display.</p><p>“Nine cries for help, nine distress signals, all coming from the same planet.” The Doctor said then she looked up from the systems the others. “Not just the same planet. The same area of the same planet. Now listen, planet of Ranskoor Av Kolos.”</p><p>“Ranskoor Av what?” Yaz asked confused.</p><p>“Kolos.” The Doctor repeated. “Roughly translated, means ‘disintegrator of the soul.’” She said and my heart dropped. This was it. My final battle. The place where I die. I watched the Doctor work and I could feel my body shudder. Is this the last time I will see her again? Or the others? Should I prepare to say goodbye?</p><p>“Ooh another cheery one.” Graham said sarcastically. He then looked to me. “(Y/n), everything all right? You’ve looked like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said and I snapped out of my trance.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said trying my best to act normal.</p><p>“The Tardis is reporting that the planet is transmitting violent, psychotropic waves throughout its atmosphere. The type of waves that mess with your brain. Distort reality. Change moods to the extreme.” The Doctor said. She pulled out small patches and handed them to each of us. They had intricate layers of micro circuitry laced within them. “These are neuro balancers. So long as you’re wearing one, it should keep you immune to the waves.” She came up to me and put mine on for me.</p><p>“What happens if we lose them?” Ryan asked as she finished fixing my neuro balancer.</p><p>“Don’t lose them!” She said back.</p><p>“And it has to be us, does it, answering these signals from this planet?” Graham asked looking at the nero balancer in his hand.</p><p>“No, not at all.” The Doctor said. “But everyone else has passed them by. You think we should do the same? I locked on to a craft on the planet’s surface.” She said and I was on the fence if we should go or not. If we went it would be my end, but if I prolonged it. Maybe I wouldn’t have to die today. “Here we go.” The Doctor said before I could speak up. She pulled the lever and the Tardis began to land.</p><p>The Doctor opened the door and stepped out. Ryan went after her and I went next. The ship was dark and seemed a wreak. I chose this time to speak my mind. “I don’t think we should be here.” I said in a low whisper. “Doctor, we should go.”</p><p>“We’re apart of events now, (Y/n). You should know that by now.” She said continuing to explore. “This is one of the ships that sent a distress signal. It looks pretty abandoned now.” She continued to look around the room listing interesting things she saw. “Cryosleep chambers. Long-ranged craft. Weapons archive. Been in service a long time by the looks of things. Who sent the signal? Where’s the crew?” I looked behind her and saw a man armed with a gun.</p><p>“I think we have more urgent problems.” I said slowly raising my hands. Ryan did the same and the Doctor slowly turned around.</p><p>“Hi.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Who are you?” The man asked.</p><p>“I’m the Doctor, this is (Y/n), Yaz, Ryan, and Graham.” She said gesturing to each and everyone of us.</p><p>He looked over to the Tardis. “What is that thing?”</p><p>“It’s what we travel in. See?” She asked pointing to the sign on the door. “The sign on the front, we respond to urgent calls. You look like an urgent call. What’s your name?” The Doctor slowly made her way closer one small step at a time.</p><p>“Did they send you?” He asked skeptically.</p><p>“When you say ‘they’ who do you mean? People from here? Because we just arrived here remember?” She continued to slowly make her way towards him as she asked her questions. I was going to say something, or ask her what she was doing. But I decided against it and trusted her judgement. “So we can’t be with them, whoever they are.”</p><p>“That’s right.” He said slowly lowering his gun. He looked more confused than anything. It must be the planet messing with his head.</p><p>“Now is it just you, or is there any other crew with you?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He said more confused. “What’s happened to me?”</p><p>“My friends are going to take a look around your ship if that’s ok?” The Doctor asked. She then turned to us. “See what you can find out” Graham, Ryan, and Yaz left to go explore the ship. I stayed behind to help the Doctor get more information.</p><p>“I should’ve left.” He said lowering his gun completely.</p><p>“So why haven’t you?” I asked stepping up behind the Doctor.</p><p>“I can’t remember my name.” He said his voice shaking. “I used to know before I went outside. I should never have gone outside.”</p><p>“Why? What happened outside?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>He was quite for a moment looking off in the distance. “The battle.” He simply said and I glanced at the Doctor with worry. He looked back at us and rose his gun again confused. “Who are you two? And how did you get here?”</p><p>“We’ve just been talking.” The Doctor said trying to explain to him everything that just happened. “We’ve just arrived.” She pointed back towards the Tardis. “We want to help you. I think this planet is having a bad effect on you.” She pulled out another neuro balancer and held it up into view. “Would you consider putting this on? Neuro balancer. It’ll help calm your mind. Please?” She asked pulling her hair back to show him that she was wearing one. I did the same to also show him I was wearing one. “Put this on.” She said after he lowered the gun. He took it from her hands and put it on.</p><p>“I think I found an on button.” Yaz said hitting said button. The control panel lit up and the displays then came to life.</p><p>“Who do you think that lot are, then?” I heard Graham ask. I looked over in there direction with the Doctor. They were still whispering and I glanced towards the man. He seemed to be sitting there confused and waiting for the neuro balancer to kick in.</p><p>I saw the Doctor start to walk over to the others and I made to follow. “He’s taken the neuro balancer. I’m hoping it’ll restore something in his mind.”</p><p>“He looks pretty broken to me, Doc.” Graham said and I looked back. She still sat in the same position staring off into space.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree.” I said turning back. The Doctor didn’t pay attention and went through the panel to run diagnostics on the ship. “So what’s happened?”</p><p>“Don’t know yet.” She said still scrolling through the readings. “Engine’s fine. Power’s still working. Ship’s fine. He could have left whenever he wanted. It doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“He’s coming this way.” I whispered to the group and they all stopped there chatter.</p><p>“Paltraki. My name is Paltraki.” He said.</p><p>The Doctor smiled and walked towards him. “Nice to meet you, Paltraki. Neuro balancer kicking in? Don’t push to hard. They work slowly. It’ll come back.” Suddenly an alarm went off and there was an incoming transmission from the comms system. “We can answer it for you. Do you want us to activate it?”</p><p>“Get our from the viewing line.” He shooed us away. The Doctor and I moved Ryan still stood in the way. “Do as I say, son.” He said gently giving Ryan a nudge.</p><p>“Okay.” He said before following us.</p><p>He hit a button and answered the call. “Paltraki.” A woman on the screen said. She had strange markings on her cheeks and something about her didn’t make me feel right.</p><p>“What do you want?” He asked.</p><p>“You must return to us. The creator commands it.” She said then there was a loud breathing in the background. Very Darth Vader like.</p><p>“Paltraki.” The voice called and I could’ve sworn I’ve heard it somewhere before. “Do you remember me Paltraki?”</p><p>“I know that voice.” The Doctor said and it was clear that the others knew too.</p><p>“Is that?” Yaz asked and I knew now who it was.</p><p>“It can’t be.” Ryan added.</p><p>“I want what is mine returned.” He said breathing loudly.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” Paltraki asked.</p><p>“For your crew.” The Stenza warrior replied. “Return what you took. Or I will dismantle them piece by piece beamed directly into your ship.” The camera then panned to another woman who looked pleadingly into the camera.</p><p>“Paltraki, don’t go back. Don’t worry about us. He’s-“ she was then zapped by electricity and began to scream in horrendous pain.</p><p>“Two of your crew left.” The Stenza said. “You have till nightfall.” He disappeared off camera.</p><p>“Please return what you took.” The other woman from before said. “Do as the creator desires.” The call ended and when it was safe to speak up Ryan went first.</p><p>“Is it the same one?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“That can’t be Tim Shaw.” Yaz said scared. “I thought he was dead.”</p><p>“I sent him back to where he came from using his own recall device.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Then why is he here?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Who’s the girl?” Graham asked Paltraki.</p><p>“Her name... was...” he stopped thinking hard about it. “Umsang. We fought alongside each other.”</p><p>“Now for another important question.” I said and I turned to Paltraki. “What is it that he so badly want returned?”</p><p>“What did you take?” The Doctor ask curiously.</p><p>“Not ‘take’” he said. “Recover.” He looked over towards what seemed to be a crystal with some form of black orb spinning wildly inside.</p><p>“What is it?” The Doctor asked going over to inspect it.</p><p>“Our mission is retrieval.” Paltraki said.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out her sonic and began scanning the crystal. “Great. All I’m getting is contradictions.” She said putting her sonic away. She bent down to get a closer look. “Looks mineral. Maybe it’s been extracted from the planet. The density is blowing the sonic’s mind.”</p><p>“If it’s that valuable, they’d want to keep it safe.” Yaz said.</p><p>“It’s not just safe.” The Doctor stood up and turned to face us. “There’s an incredibly sophisticated stasis lock embedded in the container’s bio structure and I don’t understand it. Stenza technology.”</p><p>“What is it? And where did it come from?” I asked Paltraki.</p><p>“I mustn’t return it, but...” he paused for a moment looking down in thought. “They have my crew.”</p><p>“Hey.” Ryan said gaining our attention. “Have you seen this? Some kind of mapping device.” He said looking at the device in his hands. The Doctor stopped messing with the weird looking crystal and went over to Ryan. “All kinda of stuff on here. Targets marked on.” He handed the device over to the Doctor.</p><p>She held it and looked through the information displayed. “Mission briefing. Was this yours?” She asked the captain.</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t know.” He simply said.</p><p>“Memory still not back yet?” I asked and he shook his head. “Doctor, do you think we could use this to retrace his steps?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She said looking from the device to Paltraki. “We want to help you get your crew back. We’ll go with you.”</p><p>“Because we have unfinished business with that monster.” Graham said and I grew worried for him. He did lose Grace to the Stenza, and if I was in his position I would be upset too. But now wasn’t the time for revenge. We needed to help Paltraki get his crew back and stop whatever the Stenza was planning. I guarantee that isn’t anything good.</p><p>The Doctor walked back over to the crystal and picked it up. She seemed to be shocked that she could. “Oh, I can lift it!” She exclaimed. “I shouldn’t be able to. How can I lift it with that impossible density?” She turned back to Paltraki. “We’re going to find your crew and work out why this is so important. Equipment bay, is it over there?” She asked nodding her head over to another portion of the ship. “Do you mind if I take a look?” She asked. She didn’t wait for an answer before she went over towards it. “Ok, Graham?” Her tone was serious and I saw the glint in his eye as he nodded calmly. I’ve seen that look to many times before. I’ve seen it in the Doctor on many occasions, and some I wish to forget.</p><p>I hope that Graham doesn’t do something stupid and gets himself or someone else hurt, or killed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Return of the Stenza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed the Doctor to the equipment bay and we loaded up packs for all of us. I handed one to Yaz and to Ryan before putting one on for myself. I looked down the corridor and Paltraki and the Doctor lead the way towards the exit. I walked with Graham and I stayed behind slightly. “Are you ok?” I asked him. He didn’t seem to hear me. He acted as if he had a tunnel vision of sorts. “Graham?” I asked and he snapped out of it.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Yeah? I’m fine.” I doubted that. We best keep a closer eye on him.</p>
<p>“Ranskoor Av Kolos isn’t the Stenza’s home planet, so how can that be Tim Shaw?” She asked as we exited the ship. I walked in front of the Doctor and Graham, and behind Yaz and Ryan. We were surrounded by ship wrecks and a wasteland of scrap metal and craters.</p>
<p>“Feeling sick?” I heard Yaz ask Ryan. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like travel sick, but worse.” He explained.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll pass, Ryan. It’s probably just your body getting used to this new atmosphere.” I said to try and reassure him. I felt completely fine. But I could tell the others were affected more than the Doctor and I.</p>
<p>Paltraki looked back at Ryan before continuing his leading march forward. “Sickness is how it started.”</p>
<p>“So what is that sound?” Graham asked looking around.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the planet.” The Doctor said. “Obviously doesn’t like intruders.”</p>
<p>“Doc, can I have a word?” Graham asked.</p>
<p>We all stopped and turned to face him. “Of course.” The Doctor said.</p>
<p>Graham looked at the rest of us and then to the Doctor. “Just the two of us.” He added and I looked at Ryan and Yaz before looking back at Graham.</p>
<p>“Just make it quick, I’m getting a really bad feeling about this place. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be split up for two long.” I said and they nodded. “Ok come on you two.” Ryan and Yaz followed me over to where Paltraki was. I stopped at a halfway point and waited for the Doctor while the others continued on their way.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Almost time! Almost time! Almost free! </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>I frowned slightly and narrowed my eyes in confusion. I heard a completely different voice say. It wasn’t the usual Tardis voice in my head. This was something different. I looked up and saw the Doctor walking back towards us. She did not look to happy. I pushed the thought of the voice away and turned my attention towards the Doctor. “What’s wrong?” I asked.</p>
<p>“It’s Graham.” She simply said and I looked over her shoulder to see Graham making his way up the trail. “Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.” She asked me.</p>
<p>“Ok.” I simply said. I waited for him to catch up before walking with him.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, the Doc told you to watch me?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I answered popping the ‘p’.</p>
<p>“I don’t need a babysitter, I’m fine.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Well prove that to the Doctor, and I’ll be able to leave you alone.” I replied and he just sighed as we finally caught up with the group.</p>
<p>“That’s all you remember, being back on your ship without your crew?” Ryan asked Paltraki.</p>
<p>“Nothing before that. There’s a reason I should have left. I can nearly remember.” He responded.</p>
<p>I walked with him Ryan and Yaz. I kept my eyes out glancing at the wreckage searching for any other sign of life. “The Doctor said don’t push. The memories will return.” Yaz said.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yaz, look. You all seeing those?” Ryan asked. Now everyone looked at the wreckages surrounding us.</p>
<p>“What happened here?” The Doctor asked.</p>
<p>“Those who came before us. They failed and fell.” Paltraki said. We stood still and looked at the different ships. All wreaked. All unable to fly. “The vanquished of Ranskoor Av Kolos. But that’s not all, look beyond.”</p>
<p>I followed his gaze and I couldn’t see anything other than mountains of rock and dust. Fire and shattered metal. Glass and engines from different planets and galaxies. A thick layer of mist covered the ground level. Only thing you could see through it, was the fires from the wreckage. “What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>“Look at the mist.” He replied pointing ahead of us. “Through the battlefield, on to the edifice. That was our destination.” I looked through the fog and I saw what seemed to be the blurred figure of a building. It seemed to be floating.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this.” I whispered. Something in the back of my head was urging me to go forward. Something wanted me to go explore it. It wasn’t kind, it was a rush in my body a spike of adrenaline. Something wasn’t right.</p>
<p><em><strong>Yes! Yes! Go! Go!</strong></em> </p>
<p>“We’re not going to go through that, are we?” Ryan asked. And for once, I agreed that we should turn back. I felt bad for thinking it, because there were people trapped inside that needed our help. Being held hostage by the Stenza. But this feeling of adrenaline, this sudden urge to go forward... I didn’t trust it. “No one in their right mind is gonna go through there.”</p>
<p>“Doctor,” I called pulling her away from the group. “I can’t go.”</p>
<p>“What, why not?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I get a bad feeling from this place. Like I shouldn’t be here.” I said trying to turn back. I’ve yet to tell her this is the place where I would die, and I most certainly didn’t want too. Maybe if I can convince her that I shouldn’t be here, she’d let me turn back.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll be fine, just stay close to me.” I sighed in frustration. “I promise as soon as we save the crew we can leave. I’ll take you far away from here as possible.” She replied as she and Paltraki lead the way forward. I could see it in her eyes, she had one focus right now and that was to save the hostages. Nothing could divert her from completing her objective. Well almost nothing.</p>
<p>As we made our way fire shot up from the ground as fuel lines burst. The flames climbing high above our heads in the distance. One lit up right next to me and I jumped. Yaz helped me steady myself as I fixed the pack on my back. “What do you think is inside?” Ryan asked as we made it to the base of the floating tower.</p>
<p>“Other than Tim Shaw, I don’t know.” The Doctor replied. She looked up at the tower before setting the item of interest down. “Equipment.” She said and I nodded.</p>
<p>“Here.” I said taking off my bag. I tossed it to her and she set it on the ground next to her own, and began rifling through it. “We borrowed all of this from your ship, Paltraki.” She said reaching into my bag for a metal container. “These throat mics work like commdots. Side of the neck. Stay in contact.” She got up and held the container out. I took one then Ryan, and she went down the line of people. “Take one each. I put it on and she started reaching into her own pack. “Grenades, codebreakers for doors... also, a bomb.” She said laying it all out.</p>
<p>“What happened to ‘never do weapons’?” Ryan asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a flexible creed.” She replied.</p>
<p>“The Doctor’s rules change all the time. So don’t be surprised.” I spoke up.</p>
<p>“Doors, locks, walls, buildings, fair game. If it can be rebuilt I’ll allow it.” She began searching through the two bags again. She pulled a few more items out of mine and added it into there respective groups.</p>
<p>“No, no, you stopped me from trying to shoot a sniper once before.” Ryan protested.</p>
<p>“You were new. We have to lay down the rules if someone‘s new.” She looked back at all the equipment we had and took a mental note of it. “Also don’t quote that back to me. Like (Y/n) said, my rules change all the time.” She then handed a code breaker and two grenades to Ryan. “Be careful with them.” She then handed a set to Paltraki and Yaz. “You’ve got your trackers. As far as I can decipher, the golden marks on your devices relate to your original mission purpose. For Paltraki and his crew. Which must connect to this object.” She picked up said object and looked at Yaz and Paltraki. “That’s where I want you both to head. See what you can find.” She then turned to Graham and I. I gave her a pleading look. If these were to be my last moments, I wanted. No, I needed to spend them with the Doctor. She saw the look I gave her and she looked to Ryan instead. “Graham, Ryan, you’ve got life signal markers on your devices. Head to that area and rescue Paltraki’s crew.”</p>
<p>“What about you, and (Y/n)? Where are you two headed?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“We are gonna find our friend.” She replied. I took a step up and stood next to the Doctor.</p>
<p>“I want to come with you.” Graham said looking up at the tower.</p>
<p>“No.” The Doctor said firmly. She was dead set on not letting him go with us, and she had plenty of reason to. He had already expressed how much he wanted revenge for Grace, and if he killed Tim Shaw. If he took that step. He would never be allowed to step foot in the Tardis again, after he was dropped off at his home.</p>
<p>“What will you do when you find him?” Yaz asked.</p>
<p>“Find our what this is and why it’s so precious to him.” She said looking at the object. “Oh, I might need a bit of a negotiation leverage.” She took off her pack and began digging in it again. She pulled out two grenades and stuck them on the sides of the object.</p>
<p>Ryan looked confused. “What are you doing with those?”</p>
<p>“Grenades.” The Doctor replied using her sonic on them. “As an insurance policy.”</p>
<p>“You think that’s smart?” Paltraki asked.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a precaution.” She replied. “I like precautions. Always take precautions. Especially when you don’t know what you’re doing.” She picked it up and looked at the rest of us.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Go on Go on! Just a little further </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I’ll be free Free! Set me free </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The voice was very impatient, and very much painful. I stopped in my tracks as I felt a pounding headache. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. “Are you alright?” Yaz asked. I forced my eyes closed and suddenly it stopped. I looked up at her and nodded. Whatever it wanted I could tell it was up to no form of good.</p>
<p>“I need to stop for a minute.” I said as I watched the others walk into the water. “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” I said and she nodded. I looked down at the muddy water. There was a perfect reflection of myself. Eyes golden, and a smirk on my face that I knew wasn’t there. The look... the look in my eyes... it was devious and dark. “No. No.” I closed my eyes and ran my hands over my face. When I looked back down my reflection was normal.</p>
<p>I shook the thought away and knew it was probably the Tardis playing a trick on me. I walked through the water to meet up with the others. “Now, doorbell.” The Doctor said pointing her sonic screwdriver up. “Oh, entrance activation field. Maybe I could bypass...” as she held up her sonic we were then all teleported.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Ux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we landed in the ship we were all disoriented. Me the most. My vision was doubled and I could hear strange whispers in the back of my head. And a laugh that wasn’t pleasant. Almost as if it was mocking me. “Whatever happened to doors? Don’t aliens bother with doors?” Ryan asked.</p><p>When my eyes focused the room was dark with very low lighting. I looked to the Doctor for any sort of clue to what we were doing next. “The building dragged us in.” She had said.</p><p>“So they know we’re here.” Graham said.</p><p>“Be quiet.” Paltrkai pushes his way past us to get to the front of the group. “And get moving. Come on.” He said to Yaz. “You all know what you have to do.” He said splitting off from the group. We all followed his lead and split into our teams of two.</p><p>The Doctor and I walked down a different corridor than the others. This one was wider and had lights all along it. “Well at least we can see.” I said turning off my light to save the battery.</p><p>“Are you ok?” The Doctor asked concerned. I looked at her worried face. I didn’t have the heart to tell her.. no not right now. It would break her hearts and she wouldn’t be able focus on saving the crew. She would just focus on saving me. But there is nothing she can do. And I didn’t want her to feel useless, and guilty.</p><p>“I’m fine why?” I asked looking back down the corridor.</p><p>“(Y/n), I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” She said and I just shook my head denying it. I started walking again. “(Y/n).” She said grabbing my arm stopping me. “Tell me what’s wrong?” I stopped and hesitated. “You promised, no more secrets and lies.”</p><p>I looked at her saddened. Maybe I should just tell her the truth. I looked up to her and opened my mouth to finally tell her the truth. <em><strong>“I’m fine, honestly. I just don’t like it here.”</strong></em> I said with complete confidence. And I felt my face contort into one of fright. <em><strong>“I just... don’t want anything to happen to you...</strong></em>” I said with concern. I felt a few tears run down my face and the Doctor’s features turned from seriousness to sympathetic. It was weird, it didn’t feel like me. Like I had no control over my body within that moment. The Doctor stopped and pulled me into a hug that I didn’t know I needed.</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise.” She said sincerely. When she pulled away it finally felt like I was me again. It was weird. But was most likely the atmosphere and my emotions getting to me.</p><p>I ignored it and kept going with the Doctor following behind me. She walked a little bit in front me as I explored some of the different corridors. “Hi.” The Doctor said and that caught my attention. I stayed hidden and looked around the corner. A woman stood at the far end with a weapon of some sort. I looked to the Doctor and saw her give the slightest shake of her head. I stayed put.</p><p>“Who are you?” The woman asked.</p><p>“I’m no one.” The Doctor replied. “But I have something you might be interested in.”</p><p>“Where is the object?” The woman asked. I watched from my hiding spot worried the Doctor may be shot.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Go! Go! Stand with her! Go!</strong> </em>
</p><p>The voice said in my head. It was loud and painful. I closed my eyes and pushed it away the best that I could. “Never talk in the face of a gun. Point of principle. Please put it down.” I opened my eyes when the pain subsided and looked out at the Doctor. “It’s gonna be like that, is it? Fine.” The Doctor sounded almost annoyed with the woman’s lack of response. “I’ve attached a couple of explosive devices to your object here on my back. So shoot and you jeopardize whatever this thing is. And what is it?” The woman still remained silent. “Come on share with the class!” The Doctor said frustrated.</p><p>“There are more people here.” The woman said in realization. “Come out! Now!”</p><p>“Ok, ok!” I said walking out with my hands raised. I moved to stand next to the Doctor. “Nice going, Doctor.” I said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Sorry.” She replied. I moved behind her and lowered my hands.</p><p>“Where is Paltraki?” She asked.</p><p>“We won’t answer your questions if you don’t answer ours.” The Doctor replied. The woman lowered the gun slightly and the Doctor took a small step forward. I moved slightly next to her and followed her lead. “Are his other two crew members still alive?”</p><p>“Yes.” Was her simple reply.</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so hard.” The Doctor continued to move forward slowly as she spoke. “And good. Thank you.” I followed her lead. “Why didn’t you stop that woman from being killed?” The woman didn’t answer. So the Doctor tried again. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“I am Andinio of the Ux.” Andinio said and the Doctor then grew excited not caring this woman held a gun in our direction.</p><p>“Are you kidding, the Ux? As in the duo species? Only ever two of you, lifespan of a millennia. Only found on three planets in the whole universe. I’ve never met an Ux. Congratulations, it must be so cool. Wait, there’s something else.” She said.</p><p>“Would it possibly be the gun still pointed at us?” I asked.</p><p>“Nope. Something else.” she replied. And I rolled my eyes. “What happened here Andinio? Make sense of it for me. The battle zone outside?”</p><p>“They came for the creator. We defended him.” Andinio replied.</p><p>“I’ve just remembered. Is this yours, this building? Is it true about the Ux? Faith driven dimensional engineers. Is that why the building feels alive?”</p><p>“This is our shrine.”</p><p>“It feels like an energy running through it.” The Doctor stated.</p><p>“Surrender the object and go.” Andinio said.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” I said, but the voice came back and sounded angry.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No! No! No! I must be free!</strong> </em>
</p><p>The Doctor stood still and refused Andinio’s request. “You have until the count of three.” She said raising her weapon.</p><p>The Doctor took a step back but refused to give into her demands. “Show him our faces.”</p><p>This request took the Ux woman by surprise. “What?” She asked confused lowering her weapon.</p><p>“Let him see our faces, your ‘creator.’” The Doctor said again and the Ux did so. She looked down at the amulet she wore and it started pulsing with energy.</p><p><em>“Bring them to me.”</em> Came the voice of Tim Shaw.</p><p>“But...” She was still confused on what was going on. “How can he know you?” She asked. “Follow me.” She said turning to lead the way.</p><p>She lead us through a maze of corridors. “Why do you call him the creator?” The Doctor asked her.</p><p>“Our faith is handed down. The creator is the cornerstone. We are the first to see him. We are the blessed generation.” Andinio explained.</p><p>“Wait, you keep saying ‘we’ a lot. If there are supposed to be two of you. Where’s the other one?” I asked her.</p><p>“I don’t have to answer all these questions.” She replied harshly.</p><p>“That’s what my teachers used to say, usually just as they quit teaching.” The Doctor added.</p><p>“You were a delinquent too?” I said cutely. “See I knew we were a perfect match for each other.” I saw a slight smirk of amusement make its way onto the Doctor’s face.</p><p>“I’ve got so many questions, Andinio.” The Doctor stopped walking and turned to Andinio. “Because there’s a battlefield outside where many people died,” she went from amused to deadly serious in the blink of an eye. “But you’re no warrior. And your words are certain, but your eyes are full of doubt.”</p><p>Andinio was silent considering the Doctor’s words. “How can you know him?”</p><p>“Yes, how can we?” The Doctor said turning back around and walking. I followed her lead and I heard Andinio slowly make her way behind us. The seed of doubt had been planted in her mind. All we had to do now was to keep feeding it so it would grow. We were lead into a large room with machines loudly working. The clanging of metal on metal fill the room with the sound of steam following. The Doctor walked into the room and stood there looking at Tim Shaw’s hunched over form. The machines seemed to be wired all throughout his suit. It seemed to be all one big life support system. “You look in a bad way. Where as I got a new coat.” The Doctor said showing off her coat. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Doctor, I don’t think now is the best time to antagonize him.” I said from by her side.</p><p>“Ready him. There will be a new target.” He said completely ignoring us. How rude.</p><p>“Ready who?” I asked.</p><p>“For what?” The Doctor added.</p><p>Andinio steppes up in front of us. “I said ‘ready him.’” Tim Shaw said darkly. She seemed timid and did as told. The doubt has started to grow.</p><p>“Whatever the creator wills.” She said bowing her head.</p><p>“Out.” He told her and she looked at us shocked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll look after him.” Andinio left us alone and the Doctor smirked. “Tim Shaw. How long has it been?”</p><p>“Three thousand four hundred and seven years.” He replied.</p><p>She kept taking small strides towards him. “I bet that seven really dragged. So what happened to you?”</p><p>He began to remove his mask. “Is there by any chance you can keep that on?” I asked taking my place beside the Doctor.</p><p>“You did.” He said completely ignoring me. It was starting to get irritating. “You corrupted my recall device, banishing me across the universe to this desolate rock for the rest of my existence. Unable to leave without dying.” He looked away from us. “This is my curse for failure.” He turned his head back towards us in a creepy eerie way. “Or so I thought. I arrived on the verge of death. Wreaked by the DNA bombs.”</p><p>“But you got more than you possibly could have wished for. The Ux.” She said interrupting his story.</p><p>“The universe provides.” He said.</p><p>“You wanted to be a leader. Now you’re worshipped as a false god. Why all the ships outside?” The Doctor asked. “What have you made them do?” He started laughing and I started to grow angry.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!</strong> </em>
</p><p>The voice whispered. I couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be right. The Doctor would never trust me again.</p><p>You won’t live past today What have you got to lose?</p><p>No I couldn’t turn on the Doctor’s trust. I couldn’t do that. I won’t do that. I pushed the voice away and looked at Tim Shaw. “Do you know what the Ux are capable of? I carry the entire hive knowledge of the Stenza civilization within me. Paired with the ability of the Ux. They were happy to work for me.”</p><p>“Work at what?” The Doctor asked sternly. He smiled before he started choking. He put his mask back on so he could breathe.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Weak! He’s so weak!</strong> </em>
</p><p>The voice was back. It was harder to push it away now. “What every creature wishes for. Revenge.”</p><p>“Revenge on who?” I asked.</p><p>“Why you two of course.” He said amused.</p><p>“Oh, no. Don’t push this on us.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“If you had not interfered then I would have become leader. First of the Stenza. And, yet, I should thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>“Thank me why?”</p><p>He stood up fast to his full height. “You have made me a god.”</p><p>“You are nothing of the sort!” The Doctor shouted back. Tim Shaw snarled at us but I stood tall and unfazed with the Doctor. “(Y/n), my pack.” She said and I unhooked the object and handed it to her. “Now tell me what this is?”</p><p>He almost seemed amused at her confusion. “Can’t your puny minds understand?”</p><p>Before I could come up with a snarky reply Yaz came in on the comms. “<em>Doctor we found more of those objects. What do you want us to do?”</em></p><p>“We’re a bit busy at the moment, Yaz.” I replied. Suddenly bolts of lightning fill the room around us. “Doctor?” I asked stepping closer to her. The amount of power filling the room discharged all around us causing large sparks and metal clanging.</p><p>“What’s happening?” The Doctor asked looking from the most recent energy discharge to Tim Shaw. “Make who ready?!”</p><p>“It has taken thousands of years. Every fragment of scientific understanding the Stenza ever possessed allied with the impossible power of the Ux. You two will see. I must be a god. I have the powers of one.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“You’re not a god.” I spoke up. “You are just a coward with power!” I shouted and he snarled at me with anger at my words.</p><p>He looked like he was about to do something, but the Doctor stood in front of me to draw his attention to herself. “Let me guess, they built you a weapon.” She said and her it worked. His attention was on her. “That’s what your sort like to do. Is that why all those ships came? You made a weapon and they came to stop you? Presumably it’s here.” She said looking around the room. “Somewhere in this building.”</p><p>“Not in this building, Doctor. This shrine is the weapon.” He corrected. The look of shock on our faces must’ve been entertaining to him because his wicked smile grew. “The Ux worked so hard to keep me alive. And they were right to worship me. I am unstoppable!”</p><p>“Nothing is unstoppable! Not the cybermen, not the Daleks, and most certainly not you.” I said back narrowing my eyes at him.</p><p>The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled he into a run. I tumbled behind her before picking up speed to keep up. She had a wide smile on her face and it was directed towards me. I smirked back.</p><p>“<em>Run, tiny creatures. It will make no difference now.”</em> His voice followed us as we ran through the ship. <em>“The weapon is activated, Doctor. The Stenza held people in stasis as trophies. But that was never the goal.”</em> I slipped and tried my best to keep up. I pushed myself up and ran after the Doctor down the corridor.<em> “Our ultimate goal was to hoard civilizations. They never found the way. But I have. You gave me my destiny.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Planetary Peril</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The building began to shake violently as we made our way through the corridors. I stumbled again and the Doctor stopped to pull me up. “I got you.” She said as she held my hand. We then ran around corner after corner following the tracker I had packed in my bag. When we burst through the doorway we found Yaz and Paltraki. “Yaz! What’s happening?” The Doctor stopped and I did too. We both looked over at the different objects. They were shaking on the stands that they sat on. “Oh, why are they doing that?”</p><p>“I remember what they did.” Paltraki said. “Five objects, five planets, one weapon.” He said and the three of us shared a look of shock. “They stole five planets.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. That’s impossible.” The Doctor began to take off her bag and looked at the planets inside the crystal cases.</p><p>“It’s what happened.” Paltraki told her. “Entire planets removed from their spatial orbit.”</p><p>The Doctor held the one she had strapped grenades to. “That would’ve destroyed all life.” She looked up from the planet in her hands to the rest of us. “Planetary genocide.” Paltraki just nodded at her conclusion. “Tim Shaw, I didn’t like you then, but now..” she put the planet down and pulled out her sonic. I could see the oncoming storm in her eyes. Her anger is not one you should play with. Especially when it’s aimed at you. “Make them stop. You’re breaking every known law of the universe.”</p><p>My head started hurting beyond belief. It was just a sudden pain that wouldn’t go away. “Doctor?” I asked and she seemed to ignore me.</p><p>“I’m rewriting the laws of the universe.”</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that.” The Doctor replied angrily.</p><p>“Doctor...” I tried again weakly still no reply.</p><p>“Stenza technology allied to the gift of the Ux can create anything.”</p><p>“Every action has consequences.” She warned him.</p><p>“And these are yours, Doctor.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that!” She used her sonic on her comms again and turned back to the group. “I’m so annoyed.”</p><p>“Doctor... my head.” I groaned in pain as she went to move passed me. She stopped and looked me in the eyes. She could clearly see the pain on my face and she pulled out her sonic. She gave me a scan but the readings read normal.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do!” She said frustrated. The ground shook violently and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor and then I felt it. The familiar rush of blood down my nose. It wasn’t dripping it was spilling out everywhere. I gave a cough and up came some more. “(Y/N)!” She shouted trying to help me up. Yaz was at my side as well and I tried my best to focus on what they were saying.</p><p>“Doctor we need to stop them. I think this is what’s effecting (Y/n).” She said and I saw out of the corner of my eye, that the Doctor stood up and got to her feet.</p><p>“The Ux! They’re creating a rift in space time.” She glanced back at me as I managed to lay on my side facing her. I felt the urge to vomit and I turned and I puked up blood and bile. “He’s harnessed their power.” I heard the familiar whirling of the sonic again. “You don’t understand anything right now!” She shouted angrily. “All these planetary masses cannot exist in the same space at the same time. The technology isn’t stable! You bring another through, it could destroy everything.”</p><p>“You’re bluffing.” I heard him say over the comms. I turned back to my front and heaved again. Yaz there holding me up. I was so weak. I was unable to even hold myself up. My muscles ached and were unable to hold my weight.</p><p>“He’s one of those people who really irritates me.” She said looking away she stood there taking in a breath.</p><p>“I’d hate to be a bother.” I spoke up. My voice sore and scratchy. “But could you please hurry up?” I then rolled onto my back unable to throw up any more bile or blood. Which may have not been a good sign.</p><p>“Can we not disconnect them?” Yaz asked frantically.</p><p>“He might kill them both if we disrupt it or destroy this planet.”</p><p>“The target, Doctor, your responsibility. You and your friends.”</p><p>“He’s targeting earth!” Yaz shouted.</p><p>“The site of our first meeting. Where this war began. Any world which ever defied or opposed the Stenza is now my target. Even in exile, I shall lead.”</p><p>“Doctor...” I called and she ran to my side. She jumped over the river of blood and crouched down next to me. She took my hand and I looked into her angry tear brimmed eyes. “If he pulls another planet through... it will.. it will..”</p><p>“Shh Shh Shh. Don’t talk like that. You are gonna be fine. You hear me? Fine.” She said. She kissed my forehead before getting up and running to the console of sorts. “Can’t stop, but must stop it.”</p><p><em>“We could do with some help down here.”</em> I heard Graham on the comms.</p><p>“Got a few problems of our own Graham.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>“I’ll go.” I heard Paltraki call. I felt so weak. <em>“This is Paltraki, I’m on my way.”</em> I could barely keep my eyes open.</p><p>“Get the hostages back to your ship. Yaz you go with him.” The Doctor ordered.</p><p>“No.” Yaz refused. My eyes slowly opened and dropped closed. It grew harder and harder to stay awake. “I can’t just leave you, and (Y/n). I’m with you two, whatever happens.”</p><p>“We’ll wait for you at the ship as long as we can.” Paltraki said before I heard his footsteps quickly fading.</p><p>“(Y/n)?” I heard the Doctor call. “(Y/n), stay awake, stay awake as long as you can. I promise you’ll be alright.” She said.</p><p>“No... I won’t ..” I said under my breath luckily she didn’t hear it.</p><p>“The Ux, I’ve never met a race like them. They can affect the shape of the universe by thought. All that power, harnessed to Stenza tech. Can’t disconnect them, it might kill them.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“But if we don’t,” Yaz started. “What happens to (Y/n)? And the Earth? There lives, versus seven billion others. One of them is your wife...”</p><p>The Doctor looked at them and then she glanced at me. She shook her head and started pacing. “There must be a way. There’s always a way. We’re really clever.” She said. “What have we got? What can we use? Us versus the Ux. Think. If they’re psychically generating all this...”</p><p>“Doctor...” I said and she and Yaz turned to me in my extremely weakened state. I didn’t have the strength to speak so I just pulled my hair back, and pointed to the neural balancer on my head.</p><p>She and Yaz, they shared a look of excitement. “Neural balancers!” They both exclaimed.</p><p>“(Y/n), you are a genius!” The Doctor called and I gave a small chuckle and a smile before wincing in pain. “I could adjust the settings really easy, make them neural blockers. No signals out or in. Could be enough. Big risk.”</p><p>“If we took ours off and put them on those two...” Yaz asked.</p><p>“The planet will be able to attack our minds.” The Doctor said.</p><p>“Then I’ll take that risk. To stop earth from being destroyed.” Yaz said proudly.</p><p>“No.” I called. “I.. I will.” I coughed to clear my throat. The taste of iron and bile still strong. My throat burned and it hurt to talk. Red stained my clothes and the floor next to me. “Take mine.”</p><p>“No.. I can’t do that to you.” The Doctor refused.</p><p>“Doctor... I can handle it.. I promise.” She kept shaking her head. Before she could say anything I used my last bit of strength in my arm to pull it off my head. And tossed it away from me. Yaz picked it up and was about to take hers off when the Doctor shook her head. She took off her own and took mine from Yaz’s hand.</p><p>“This doesn’t solve our problems with these.” She said gesturing to the planets. “They can’t all be here. We have to put them back in place.” She said and I groaned in pain as my head started to get worse. The headache was beyond belief with pain. “To many things to do!” She said frustrated. “One thing at a time.” I finally opened my eyes again and I didn’t just see the Doctor and Yaz there I saw someone else. She looked like me and she was leaning against the wall with a devious smirk on her face, that just said she was up to no form of good. “First things first.” The Doctor pulled out her sonic and started working on the blockers. When I looked back at the other.. well me. She was gone. The planet is starting to get to me.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Almost time Almost time Soon freedom awaits!</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Modified neuro balancer on.” The Doctor said as she put hers on Andinio. She handed the other to Yaz. “Now you Yaz, gently does it.” Yaz did as told and I saw the Doctor pull out her sonic again. “Come on, block their signals.” Suddenly my headache was gone and I didn’t feel as weak as before. The blood stopped running out of my nose and my mouth. I was able to open my eyes fully. But it still hurt to move.</p><p>“No!” Andinio shouted. “What have you done? This is the creator’s work!”</p><p>“No it isn’t! That creature took advantage of your faith. How could he recognize me, Andinio? We’ve met before. He’s an exile from a warrior race called the Stenza.” The Doctor explained. “When we met, he was killing people for no reason on the planet he wants you to destroy.”</p><p>“But... the Ux had been waiting for him. For generations. He is my truth.” She turned to the other Ux. “He was our truth.”</p><p>“That creature is a lie. And he debased you and your faith. Don’t you see, you were the creators!” The Doctor explained. “Look at why you can do. You build. But he made you destroyers. That’s no god. I’m sorry.”</p><p>I winced in pain again as my whole body started to ache. There was a pounding in the back of my skull. Like something was trapped and trying to break out of it. “Doctor, something’s happening to the containers.”</p><p>“Oh no, I thought this might happen.” I heard the Doctor say. The pounding in my head grew more and more painful as each second went by. “These planets cannot be contained any longer, or else the damage will be colossal.”</p><p>“Doctor!” I yelled in pain falling over onto the floor. The pain hurt to much for me to bare. I curled up into the fetal position and watched as the Doctor became overwhelmed.</p><p>“To much to do, not enough time!” She looked down at the container she carried around with her. It began to crack as she tried to lift it. “Oh no that’s bad. The mass is returning. I can’t lift it anymore. But the planets need to be returned to the exact place in the universe where they came from.” She turned to the Ux. “Can you do it? Can you return them?”</p><p>“It’s possible.” The one male Ux said.</p><p>“It would take time.” Andinio said.</p><p>“Which we don’t have.” I watched as the Doctor winced. “Ah! My head.” She called and she glanced at me. “It’s getting fuzzy. How do we do this? What have we got left? Ooh one possibly. You two.” She pointed to the Ux. “This set up, us... what else?”</p><p>I saw the other me again this time she was crouched down in front of me in the puddle of blood. “It’s almost time (Y/n). Your time is almost up.” She said and I closed my eyes. I opened them and she wasn’t there.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock</strong> </em>
</p><p>Her voice... my voice.. echoed in the back of my mind with a very malicious laugh. The Doctor pulled out her sonic. “Aligned to Stenza power. Enough for a short ranged dog whistle. Might work... please work. Universe provide for me. I’m trying really hard to keep you together right now.” She pointed her sonic up and turned it on. I then heard the engines of the Tardis and I’ve never felt so happy in my life.</p><p>“What is that noise?”</p><p>“The sound.. of the universe..” I choked out.</p><p>“Tim Shaw may have a shrine, but I have a ghost monument.” The Doctor said. I could feel the Tardis struggling to land here. It didn’t feel good as she struggled to find the right coordinates. “Come on you can do it. Zero in on my summons. Remote summons. It’s locking on. Got it!” I saw the beautiful blue of the Tardis and I could feel my eyes slowly closing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Finally Free!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up on the floor of the Tardis. I wasn’t in the med bay but I did have that familiar feeling of an IV in my arm. The Doctor stood over me trying to wake me. “Come on, (Y/n). Wake up.” I slowly began to blink my eyes. Forcing my eyes to open as best as they can. “Almost there, come on.” She said and I fully opened my eyes. She smiled down at me and I gave her a small smile back. She bent down and picked me up in her arms. I weakly held into her as she moved to the console.</p><p>“Doctor, I can lean on the console. Help the others.” I asked her and she gently put me down. I leaned heavily on the console but I was able to stay awake and keep an eye out. I looked around and saw Yaz running large cables out of the Tardis doors. When I turned back to the Doctor she stuck a needle into my neck. “Ow!” I exclaimed.</p><p>“Sorry, but I thought a little bit of adrenaline would help you.” She said and it did. I didn’t feel as much pain and I didn’t have to lean as heavy on the console. She went to the opposite side of the console. “If I can extend the dematerialization field by three meters, then split the field...” she looked up at me after messing with a few things on the console. “I must be able to split the field. They’re only tiny and I’m clever.”</p><p>“You can do it Doctor, I believe in you.” I said. She smiled at me before turning to the door. “Oi, Ux, Get in here!” She shouted and they hesitated but then entered the Tardis. “I know this will be way beyond your comprehension.”</p><p>“Dimensionally transcendental.”</p><p>“Now, get the cables with Yaz and lock them into the systems. Delph, come here.” The Doctor called.</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Yaz asked as she pulled the cables out.</p><p>“Telepathic circuits.” The Doctor said. I used whatever strength I could manage to push and pull my way around the console, dragging the IV line behind me.</p><p>“Do you think it would work?” I asked the Doctor. She turned to me and I could see the look of hope in her eyes.</p><p>“I hope so.” She whispered before going over to Delph. “You brought all these things here. You have all the coordinates in your head. The fastest way is to read what’s in your mind and send them back fast, but keeping us here.” She then went to another part of the console. “There knowledge, their abilities, Tim Shaw’s tech, our blue box. We lash together every resource we’ve got. Sort of like a supergroup, best elements of everyone.” She began moving around hitting buttons and switches as she went. “Clear?”</p><p>“Not in the least.” Yaz replied. “Will it work?”</p><p>“No idea, but we towed your planet once, halfway across the universe with this Tardis, and turn a slitheen back into an egg. So let’s give it a go.” I looked from the Doctor to the center console. The Tardis gave a sympathetic hum that no one cared to notice but me.</p><p>“Doctor?” I called and she didn’t respond. She just went ahead and tried to help the Ux.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Come on! Come on! Nearly there!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I heard the Tardis then give a groan of disapproval. Did she hear this voice too? “I know this will be painful. I wouldn’t put you through this if I could think of any other way right now.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” Delph said in response and the Doctor shook her head.</p><p>“It’s not. But thank you.” She then turned back towards the doors. “Ready?” She shouted.</p><p>“Ready!” Yaz shouted back. The Doctor made her way to a lever and pulled it down.</p><p>There was an explosion outside and Delph started screaming in pain. I felt blood start to drip down my nose. I looked at the Doctor and she was focusing on making everything work. I turned my back on her so she couldn’t see my face. Now was not the time to distract her. “Please please please don’t back up on me.” She said as she started messing with controls and wires. Sparks started flying everywhere and I had to move away from the console to not be hit. “I’m sorry Delph.” He started groaning in pain as he struggled to hold the wires. “It’s working!” The sound of the Tardis taking off filled the room. But we were stationary on the planet. “Possibly. Just hold. Keep at it all of you!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Weak Weak I need more power</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>This was the voice of the Tardis. She was calling out to me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Help Help</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?” The Doctor called. “The power is draining it’s not enough to send the planets home.” I turned to face the console. Me or seven planets, millions or billions of lives. Me or all of us? What was more important. I took off the IV and moved over to Delph.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Grab the cable Grab the cable</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know what I have to do.” I said and the Doctor looked at me. “I’m sorry.” I said sadly.</p><p>“(Y/n)? What are you doing? No don’t!” She called but it was too late. I held onto the same cables as Delph and felt a pain I never would’ve thought possible to feel. Sparks began to fly all around us and I could feel the energy being drained from my body. I shouted in pain and I saw the Doctor step towards me.</p><p>“Don’t! If you remove me, then we’ll all die!” I shouted and she shook her head not caring. “Doctor, me or the universe?” She had tears in her eyes and she took a step back.</p><p>“I pick you. And I’ll always pick you.” She said. And I shook my head. “But that’s not what you want...” she went back to the monitor and looked at the readings. The power had spiked and the planets all went back to there original locations. The sparks and fire stopped. I collapsed on the floor and Delph fell next to me. “(Y/n)!” The Doctor ran to my side and picked me up. She held me in her arms tears going down my face. “You’re going to ok. You’re going to be fine.” She said.</p><p>“Doctor...” I said and she shook her head.</p><p>“No save your breath.” She said but I ignored her.</p><p>“This is it... I tried to tell you earlier.” My voice was husky and weak. I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt light headed and my body felt heavy. I could barely move anything. I felt so tired. “I’m so tired...”</p><p>“No, don’t go to sleep. Stay awake, stay with me...” I felt the Doctor’s tears fall on my face.</p><p>“Remember... our promise...” I said for the last time.. I closed my eyes and I didn’t open them.</p><p><em><strong>Yes! Yes! Yes! Freedom finally is near!</strong></em><br/>
______________________________</p><p>The Doctor say there hunched on the floor cradling your dead body. She had just lost the one person she loved most in this universe. The one person who kept her sane. The one person who would crack nervous jokes, or share her morbid humor. The one person who was there to stop her from taking things too far. Like she had done so many times before. There were footsteps behind her. “Doctor, we did it didn’t we? We sent them back!” Yaz exclaimed happily. When she looked down at the Doctor her face fell into one of shock. “No... no... don’t tell me she’s...”</p><p>“She’s dead...” the Doctor said sadly voice cracking. She picked you up and made to stand. She walked with you in her arms towards the long corridor. The Tardis knew what room to put her in and brought the med bay closer. “Not much good this room does now.” The Doctor said coldly. She set your body down and tried to pull herself together. There were still many things that needed to be down before she could mourn for you. She kissed your cooling forehead and walked to the door. She took one sad glance back at you before leaving. She went back to the console room and tried her best to dry her eyes. Yaz opened her mouth to say something but closed it knowing nothing she could say would make it better.</p><p>“We can save her.” Delph said. The Doctor’s head snapped up from the console. “But there may be unforeseen consequences.”</p><p>“Do it.” The Doctor said. This new dark determined tone was different than the one Yaz usually heard. “If you can save her, I don’t care about the consequences.” The Tardis have a disapproving hum. “I don’t care what you have to say! You did this to her!” She shouted at the console kicking the panel with enough force sparks started to fly off as bits and pieces of metal clattered to the ground.</p><p>“Doctor? Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Yaz asked.</p><p>“I don’t care. If you can save her. Do it.” Delph and Andinio followed the Doctor through the Tardis corridors to the Med bay. Yaz tailing behind them. “I would give anything to get her back.” She whispered looking down at your lifeless body.</p><p>“We shall try.” Delph said holding hands with Andinio. Their eyes started to glow as they started focusing their energy on your body. Suddenly your body gasped but you weren’t yet conscious.</p><p>“It’s working! Keep going!” The Doctor said running two your side. “Come on, (Y/n) hold on just a little bit longer. For me, come on.” She whispered into your ear. The slow and steady sound of your breathing started to pick up. It started to double in pacing. The Tardis used some of the energy from her heart to help as well. The familiar golden light flooded into your body. You woke up with a gasp.<br/>
________________________</p><p>I looked around frantically and saw the Doctor with tears stained on her face. Yaz was looking at me like what she saw was impossible. The Doctor gently pulled me into and embrace and held me tightly. I pulled out and looked at her questioningly. She grew confused at the look on my face. “Who are you?” I asked her and I saw her face then drop into one filled with dread and sadness. I looked at her still confused before I smirked at her. “Got you didn’t I?” I asked her and her face then went to one of anger and she hit me in jest.</p><p>“You! Are an absolute... ass!” She said and I looked to Yaz then back to her surprised.</p><p>“Doctor, language.” I said jokingly. I pushed myself up off the bed. I felt good as new. I felt stronger even.</p><p>“Stop, don’t push yourself.” The Doctor warned and I shook my head.</p><p>“I feel great!” I said. “I feel like... like I could stop a train.” I said stretching. I flexed my seemingly more defined muscles. I felt powerful, like unbelievably powerful. I looked up and saw the Ux. There eyes are glowing and they were hold hands. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Not sure.” The Doctor said. She walked up to them and suddenly their eyes went back to normal.</p><p>“We’ve managed to rejuvenate every one of (Y/n)’s cells.” Andinio said and she and Delph held a look of uncertainty.</p><p>“Well that’s great.” Yaz spoke up from the back.</p><p>“Doctor, we told you there would be unforeseen consequences...” Delph said and I looked at them then her skeptically.</p><p>“Doctor? What happened? What did you do?” I asked her. She just shook her head.</p><p>“When we rejuvenated your body, we rejuvenated every single one of your cells.” Andinio said. It took my mind a moment to catch up.</p><p>“The pool of blood.” I pointed out. “That’s what she meant...” I said to myself.</p><p>“What who said?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, she was me. But she wasn’t. She was... something darker.” I said to her and she looked confused. There were suddenly slow confident strides made towards the door. When it opened we saw a woman who looked exactly like me. She wore darker clothes and held a smirk.</p><p>“Sorry for being late on the introduction, I needed to make a quick stop first.” She said gesturing to her clothes. “Hello, I’m (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n).”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Attack of The Clone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean your (Y/n)?” Yaz asked the second me. I looked at her shocked and then to everyone else. The Ux weren’t surprised and neither was the Tardis. “How can you be (Y/n)?”</p><p>“Oh, Yaz, come on keep up. It’s times like this when I miss Clara.” The other me said rolling her eyes. “The Ux rejuvenated each of her blood cells.” She gestured to me. “Well, that big pool of blood outside just so happened to not be on the inside of her body.” She stopped and fixed her hair before turning to me. “That was my fault by the way, escape attempts gone wrong. Sorry not sorry.” She said in an uncaring way. “Anyway, the blood had to go somewhere, so the cells multiplied and reproduced until there was a perfect body ready for the taking.”</p><p>“But how did... you get to there from my head?” I asked. She was just a voice in my head. How could she be an actual person?</p><p>“The Tardis.” She simply replied.</p><p>“What?” The Doctor and I asked confused.</p><p>“She didn’t do it willingly, if that’s what you are wondering. See when the Tardis took the energy back from you, I decided to hitchhike. Then when she tried put some of that energy back into you I diverted it into this body.” The Doctor and I were still confused on what was going on, and how the hell this was possible. “If it will help you understand it better, think about Cassandra, and her psycograph.” She said putting a hand on her hip and checking her nails. She seemed... almost bored.</p><p>“Who are you exactly? We know you said you were (Y/n), but you’re not are you.” The Doctor asked. “You’re something different.”</p><p>The other me did a mock gasp of surprise. “I knew there was a reason I fell for you.” She said with a giggle biting her lower lip. “No, I’m not (Y/n), well not completely. I’m more like... how do I explain this.. imagine she had split personality. I’m the other personality, and normally I would stay in her head, but ever since the game station. All that energy held within us. It gave me life in a way. So I sat patently waiting for this moment. So I could have a life of my own, so I could be free.” She said and it made sense in its own twisted way.</p><p>I looked to the Doctor and I felt my heart racing. This was so unreal. I opened my mouth to say something but an alarm went off throughout the Tardis. “Graham, and Ryan! They're in trouble.” The Doctor said.</p><p>I heard the other me sigh in annoyance. “Typical.” She muttered. The Doctor lead the way down the corridor and I made to follow.</p><p>“No, I want you to stay here and rest.” She said to me.</p><p>“But I feel fine, honestly.” I replied, and that was the truth. I felt completely normal, actually I felt better than normal. If you looked at me ten minutes ago, and then right now, you wouldn’t believe it to be the same person.</p><p>“That’s also my doing.” The other me said. The Doctor and I turned to look at her as she leaned on the wall. “When I was messing around in the Tardis’s heart, only for a moment,” she added seeing the Doctor start to get defensive. “I may have made a couple tweaks... in our biological code.”</p><p>“What did you do?” The Doctor asked sternly. I could see the oncoming storm in her eyes. But that didn’t seem to phase this other me.</p><p>She smirked and leaned forward towards the Doctor. Showing she wasn’t afraid, nor would she back down. “It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would’ve been, but I suppose I was in the heart of the Tardis, all that knowledge made it so easy.”</p><p>“What. Did. You. Do?” She asked one more time. I have never seen the Doctor so angry before. Not even against the Daleks. This wasn’t the oncoming storm... this was something much worse. The Doctor was protective over me I knew that, but I’ve never seen her like this. “Tell me!”</p><p>“Trust me Doctor, I did you a favor.” She answered smugly. The alarms started sounding louder and I heard Yaz yelling for us. The Doctor took my hand and pulled me with her towards the console room. “You’re welcome by the way!” I heard the other me shout at us.</p><p>She dragged me into the console room and I looked at the worried Ux and Yaz. The fearful face she held reminded me of the serious situation before us. “So how can we help them?” I asked the Doctor. She looked up from the monitor to me.</p><p>“There being attacked by sniper bots, and there are still crew members left to save.” She looked at the readings and moved around the console. “I can move to Tardis and extend the shields so they can’t get through, but it will take some time.” She flipped some switches and pushed quite a few buttons. But the Tardis didn’t move, in fact it gave a loud groan of disapproval. The Doctor was pushing her beyond her limits.</p><p>“Let me go.” I suggested. “I can buy them some time until you can get there.”</p><p>“No way, it’s too dangerous. I just got you back, I’m not going to risk losing you again.” She said and I felt a little guilty, and saddened. She was right, I had just died! It makes sense that she would want me with her. She pulled out a few tools and started working on the console. She needed to work fast. “Especially out there, alone.”</p><p>“Who said she would be alone?” Yaz and I turned to see the other me. “I’ll go with her.” She volunteered. The Doctor just shook her head no as she continued to work. “Fine, keep her here and send me instead.”</p><p>“You are not leaving here until I know what you did to (Y/n)!” The Doctor said harshly. She turned and glared at the other me angrily.</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t worked it out yet.” She says genuinely surprised. “But if you want a hint, I promise I’ll be completely honest.” She said smugly. “Cross my... hearts.” She then crossed her hearts in the exact location they would be if she were a... Time Lord. I looked at the Doctor and she looked at me. I good see the anger in her eyes, and the worry. But I also saw... for a split millisecond, I saw a small glimpse of joy. The Tardis turned the room a bright red and sounded the alarm again. Drawing us from our thoughts. “So let’s get a move on before the only thing we can save are the bodies.” The other me sauntered to the door and I made to follow.</p><p>“Stay here,” the Doctor called but I ignored her. “(Y/n), stay here. I don’t want you out there.”</p><p>“Our friends need us, I won’t abandon them.” She gave a sigh of defeat and walked over to us handing us two neural balancers. I opened the door and left. “Ok so which way do we go?”</p><p>“Why are you asking me? You’re the one with the trackers and comms system.” She replied. Right the trackers. I pulled one out of my bag and turned it on. I set it to track Graham’s comm signal. I began sprinting down the corridor with the other me right behind me. I made several turns and runs down long corridors without growing tired at all. There was a door with a large hole in it. On the ground lay a few sniper bots. “Here grab this.” The other me said tossing me a gun.</p><p>We made our way into the room and saw Tim Shaw. He was there threatening Graham. Ryan was on the floor gun to the side. Graham was in trouble. The other me rose the rifle and took a shot. It hit his ungloved hand. The Stenza dropped Graham and he started coughing for air. The Stenza looked at us and growled. He started charging towards us and I shot him in the foot. He tumbled to the ground and both of us held our guns on him. “You two ok?” I called behind me.</p><p>“I think I hit my head to hard. It looks like there’s two of her.” Ryan said.</p><p>“That’s because there is.” The other me called. “What should we do with him?” She asked.</p><p>“I think I have just the idea.” Graham said opening the door to an empty stasis chamber. “Put him in here.” The other me looked a little disappointed at Graham’s answer, but she still did as he asked. We got him up and made him climb into the chamber. He stood there facing us too weak to move, not that he would if he could. There were four guns on him ready to fire. I closed the door and Graham and Ryan stepped up to the glass. “You brought us all together.” Graham said to him. “You ain’t gonna tear us apart. You ain’t worth killing. But you can have a taste of your own medicine.”</p><p>“We’re not weak, we’re strong and we,” Ryan gestured to himself and Graham. “Sentence you to life.” He then tapped the glass. The Stenza stood there with a snarl on his face.</p><p>“So, as you’re contemplating eternity, keep one name on your mind.” Graham looked to Ryan and they both gave two small smiles to each other before turning back to the Stenza.</p><p>“Grace.” They said in unison. I was so happy that they could get justice for Grace. And I knew the Doctor would be proud of Graham for not killing Tim Shaw. I smiled at Graham and Ryan and they smiled back, satisfied with the outcome. We tossed our guns to the side and started walking away.</p><p>“That speech was brilliant, absolutely fantastic work boys.” The other me said. We stopped and turned around to see she was still standing in front of Tim Shaw. “But here’s the thing.” She said opening the case. Tim Shaw growled at all of us and gasped for breath. “I don’t like loose ends...” she said before shooting him in the head.</p><p>“No! What have you done!” I shouted back at her. “The Doctor won’t ever forgive you for that!”</p><p>“I don’t care.” She said smugly. I picked up the nearest weapon and aimed it at her. “Are you really gonna shot yourself?” She joked but when she saw I wasn’t wavering she rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine, I’ll surrender if that makes you feel more comfortable.” She tossed her weapon to the side and rose her hands over her head.</p><p>“Graham, grab that rifle.” I said not taking my eyes off the other me. He did and turned it on and pointed it at the other me. “Start walking.” I said to her and she did rolling her eyes. We couldn’t trust her and if she was truly anything like me, then we shouldn’t lower our guards.</p><p>The walk was long and went without incident, but we still had guns trained on her and we didn’t take our eyes off of her. When we opened the door to where the Tardis was. The Doctor stopped pacing. “You ain’t half made a mess in here.” Graham said looking around the room.</p><p>“Where’s Tim Shaw?” The Doctor asked. We all looked at each other then to the other me.</p><p>“Dead.” She simply replied. The Doctor then looked to Graham and I stepped in front of him.</p><p>“It wasn’t him.” I said. “We locked him up in a stasis chamber when she... she killed him.” I gestured to the other me. It almost felt sickening, that I could do that, that I had the power to kill someone and then smile about it. I shook my head, but she wasn’t me! She can’t be me, just because she looked like me.. she isn’t me.. she can’t be... “What do we do with her?”</p><p>“I know exactly where to put her.” The Doctor said. “But first we need to return these to Paltrkai.” She said taking off her comms. We all followed her lead and handed them to her. “Come on let’s get into the Tardis.” Everyone went into the Tardis and she glared at the other me with malice. Before I could enter she pulled me aside. “Are you sure you’re ok? No pain anywhere? Anything I should know?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. I promise.” I said to her. I tried to pull out of her grip but she tightened it slightly pulling me back to face her.</p><p>“When this is over, we are going to drop the others home, and I want to run some test. Just to be sure you’re ok.” She said and I nodded. She let go of me and we both walked back into the Tardis. We both put the coordinates in and began working our way around the console.</p><p>“Need a hand?” The other me asked.</p><p>“I think you’ve caused enough trouble today.” The Doctor replied. The other me walked over to one of the supports and leaned against. When we landed the Ux and the Doctor left giving Paltrkai his comms back and saying goodbye. I heard her apologize for the short goodbye, but we had an unwanted passenger to take care of. “Right, one last stop, then we can take you all home.” She said to the others. She glared at the other me coldly but she wasn’t fazed. I didn’t have an idea where the Doctor was taking her so I just stood back and watched her fly. The flight was more shaky, and we nearly fell over multiple times. When we came to a stop the Doctor looked over at the other me coldly. “Stormcage high security prison.”</p><p>“Stormcage, really? For one little crime?” She asked.</p><p>“I don’t tolerate killing, and it isn’t a small crime, definitely not to me.” The Doctor replied.</p><p>She walked up to the Doctor. “That’s rich coming from you. Your enemies have so many names for you. The Oncoming Storm, The Predator... The Valeyard...” she whispered the last one and bit her lower lip. The Doctor pushed her away and glared at her. She just laughed at the Doctor. “Fine leave me here to rot. But you know what I said is true.” The Doctor then lead her away and turned her in under the name Jane Smith. Not wanting my name to be on Stormcage records.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. This Is Just The Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. We met Tim Shaw, I nearly died, then I did die, then I came back to life, then there were two of me. Dealing with all that really does drain a person mentally, if not physically. Yaz, Graham, and Ryan all said there goodbyes, and we told them we would pick them up tomorrow. At least tomorrow for them. After the door closed and the Doctor put us in the vortex she sighed and looked over to me. “I know you’ve had a long rough day,” she said gently, “and I’m sorry to ask this if you right now, but I really need to run those tests.” She said and I nodded.</p><p>I followed the Doctor to the med bay where she took some blood samples and a tissue sample. I then watched her input various codes and watched as the charts came up. All in Gallifreyan so I had to sit and wait for the Doctor to translate them. “So? What does it say?” I asked kind of worried. She just shook her head and took a few surprised steps back. She had a look on her face determined to find answers. She went back and began rerunning the tests. She had to double check, even triple check. Each time the same results came back. She still couldn’t believe it, she refused to. “Doctor, you’re starting to worry me. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Impossible.” She simply said. “Completely impossible. I mean it’s complex enough I change a single cell of an organism, but to change every single cell? And then change the whole biology of that being too? It’s incredible.” She said and I still didn’t understand what was going on. The other me said something about crossing both her hearts and I knew she did something to herself to make her a Time Lord, but why would she do the same to me?</p><p>“Um... the lab rat would like to know what the hell is going on. Is there something wrong with me?” I asked and the Doctor shook her head getting herself out of her thoughts.</p><p>“No, Nat at all. You are perfectly fine, in perfect health...” she then looked sadly at me. “For a Time Lord.” She said and I could see how guilty she felt. I could understand it. My entire biology changed without my permission and it was a huge invasion of my privacy, but it wasn’t the Doctor’s fault. And yet she still felt guilty about something out of her control. “I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t have happened to you.”</p><p>“Doctor.” I said a small smile creeping onto my face. “I’m not mad or upset, if anything... I’m glad. Now we can spend forever together.” I said getting off the bed. I walked up to her and kissed her and she kissed me back.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She said back before kissing me again.</p><p>“Like the mighty Pheonix, I rise from the ashes.” I said jokingly and she laughed. “I know this is scary, it’s completely unexpected and completely new.” I said seriously. I pulled out of her arms slightly, and she still didn’t let go of me. Of course I wouldn’t have it any other way. “But we’ll get through this together, like we always have.” The Doctor nodded and I smiled at her. I leaned in and kissed her one last time before completely pulling out of her grip. “Now, Time Lord or not. I’m completely exhausted.”</p><p>“Come on then.” She replied taking my hand and taking me with her. She lead the way to our bedroom and pulled me onto the bed. I giggled before sitting up to at the very least kick off my shoes. “You’re still recovering, and your mind and body are still adjusting to the change in your biology. It’s the same feeling after I regenerate.” She said. I turned in the bed to face her. “If it’s anything like that, then you should be fine in 24 hours or so.”</p><p>I smiled playfully. “Oh no.” I mocked. “24 hours without me? How will you keep yourself sane?” I chuckled as she smiled.</p><p>“I’ll wait right here. Just like you do for me.” She moved a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. “Now go to sleep. You need the rest.” I closed my eyes. Everything was changing now, and maybe this wasn’t a bad thing. No longer was I this fragile human who needed constant attention after each fault I made. Now I was just as strong as the Doctor, and with this new found strength I’ll do what I do best. Protect the ones I love.<br/>_______________________</p><p>
  <em>I was dreaming of that I could tell. But why would my mind pick this memory of all others? Couldn’t this be a happy ending to my old life?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood in the graveyard with the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River Song. “Where are we?” Rory asked as he and Amy got up off the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back where we started. You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked, we all pinged back where we belong.” The Doctor said happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What, in a graveyard?” Rory asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is what happened last time. Why always here?” Amy</em>
  <em> asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, even I find that quite strange.” I replied. “Why here, Doctor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does it matter?” He said not caring about our questions. “We got lucky, we could’ve blown New York off the planet. We can’t ever take the Tardis back there the timelines are all scrambled.” The Doctor walked up to us and pulled us all in a hug. “We could’ve lost you both. Don’t ever do that again.” The Doctor said pulling out of the hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Doctor, they fixed the problem.” I replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just smiled at us before saying. “I was talking to myself.” The Doctor walked back up to the Tardis where river had a bucket and a rag. There were scorch marks all over the outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It could do with a repaint.” River said. I picked up one of the rags and started working on the outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been busy.” He replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does the bulb on top need changing?” River asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I changed it the other day.” I replied cleaning off most of the black scorch mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, Amy and Rory then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I know, I know.” The Doctor replied. I tossed him my rag and he cleaned it off in the bucket before tossing it back. I caught it with ease and moved on to another mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just saying. They’re going to get terribly bored hanging around here all day.” River said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doctor, (Y/n)?” Rory called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hang on Rory.” I called back finishing up on this mark. I turned around to look at him. “Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, next time can we just go to the pub?” He asked and I laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t we go right now? After today I think we could all use a drink.” I suggested. The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at me as if I had a good idea. I tossed him the rag and he put it in the bucket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are there video games there?” He asked turning towards the doors of the Tardis. “I love video games.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right, family outing then.” River said as she and the Doctor went into the Tardis. I took a step forward and walked into the Tardis myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doctor! (Y/n)!” We heard Amy yell. We all bolted back out of the Tardis. Amy stood there facing a weeping angel. It looked as if it had been here for a long time. Rory was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where the hell did that come from?” River asked not taking her eyes off of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a survivor. It’s very weak, but keep your eyes on it.” The Doctor said and that’s exactly what I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Rory?” Amy asked. I saw a large gravestone nearby and I glanced over to it. On it read Rory Arthur Williams aged 82. I looked over to the Doctor and he had tears in his eyes as he saw the same thing I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Amelia, I’m so, so, so sorry.” He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. No, we can just go and get him in the Tardis.” Amy said and I glanced at the Doctor to see if it would even be possible. He shook his head and I too had tears in my eyes. “One more paradox.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would rip New York apart.” The Doctor replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, that’s not true. I don’t believe you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amy...” I whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother, it’s true.” Amy took a few steps towards the angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy, what are you doing? Stop, come back here, please.” I said. Tears running down my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That gravestone, Rory’s, there’s room for one more name, isn’t there?” Amy asked just as emotional as the rest of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about? Back away from the angel. Come back to the Tardis. We’ll figure something out.” The Doctor said trying to get Amy to come back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?” She asked and I thought about it. When we were sent back, it was at different times of the day, but we were sent to the same time...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes...” I whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?!” The Doctor called. “No! No nobody knows.” He said trying to deny the facts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doctor, shut up. Yes, yes it is.” River said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well then, I just have to blink, right?” Amy asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” The Doctor called. I shook my head, we couldn’t be selfish. She wanted to be with Rory, who were we to deny her. He was the love of her life. I looked to the Doctor, I knew the feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be fine, I know it will. I’ll be with him like I should be. Me and Rory, together.” She stretched her hand out behind her. “Melody?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop it! Just, just stop it!” The Doctor called as River walked up to take her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look after them. You be a good girl and look after them.” A sob comes from Amy as she said this and my eyes were like waterfalls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are creating a fixed time. We will never be able to see you again.” The Doctor said. Amy was my best friend and it was time to say goodbye. I’ll never forget her. Never ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be fine. I’ll be with him.” She replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amy, please, just come back to the Tardis. Come along Pond, please.” The Doctor begged. She didn’t move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doctor... let her go.” I said reaching for his hand. He took it but wouldn’t let her go so easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raggedy couple, goodbye.” She turned around and then she vanished. The angel had touched her. We glanced over at the gravestone and on it read Rory Arthur Williams aged 82, and his loving wife Amelia Williams aged 87.</em>
</p><p>_______________________</p><p>The cell door closed and the woman looked over to the door. The guard had just taken her empty food tray. “Lights out.” Another said cutting the lights in the entire cell block. The woman looked out her small barred window. The stats shown brightly in the distance. She had just gotten her freedom, then was tossed into a different type of cage. She looked from the wall to the door. No one would look in anytime soon. She looked into the pocket of her uniform. She pulled out a ring and looked it over with a smile. She put it back in her pocket and closed her eyes.<br/>_____________________</p><p><em>The Master was sound asleep in the bed as she climbed out of it. She took control of your body while you also slept. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, but when it did you would blame it on sleep walking. She walked over to the jewelry box and opened it. She pulled out the ring the Master had given you and examined it. The Gallifreyan written in metal with the green stone backing looked beautiful. She slipped it onto your ring finger and turned your hand around. It felt light, like nothing was there. She took it off and moved over to the jacket you liked to wear most. She tucked the small ring in the hidden inside pocket that even you didn’t know about. She put the jacket back and climbed back into the bed.</em><br/>________________________</p><p>When the other you opened her eyes for the first time in her own body she was excited. Not only to have a body of her own, but to finally be free of you and the Doctor. Even though she was part of you, she wasn’t, and she never wanted to be. She had her own tastes and preferences, and the Doctor didn’t really meet any of her criteria. She got up from the no longer pool of blood and opened the Tardis doors. She walked into your old room, it still had some of your older clothes that you wouldn’t miss. She picked out the things she liked best and made her way to your current room. The one you shared with the Doctor. She looked for the jacket and found it tossed to the side on a chair. She looked into the pocket and found the ring. She slid it on her finger and played with it a minute before taking it off and putting it in her pocket.</p><p>She then left the room and made her way to the med bay. A smirk on her face.<br/>_______________</p><p>The sound of heavy boots pacing awoke her from her slumber. She glared angrily at the cause of those footsteps. The guard kept on walking paying her no mind. She looked out at the stars again. She smiled darkly at the open sky. “Don’t worry, the fun is just beginning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>